mi futuro contigo o sin ti?
by neko-miko-kagome
Summary: inuyasha no sabe que es lo que quiere, por su culpa kagome fue lastimada por un acido, ahora necesita decidir que hara con su vida, ¿que sucedera para que el pueda ser completamente feliz? y quien pagara por sus errores? mal summary leanlo, les gustará
1. Chapter 1

**Mi futuro contigo…o sin ti?**

Ya se habia heho de noche y kagome e Inuyasha seguian sentados en el arbol y estaba haciendo frio asi que inuyasha le dio la parte roja de su ahori y la cubrio:

Inu: Ten kagome no te vallas a resfriar  
Kag: Gacias No tengo Frio.

Ella estornudo.  
Inu: yo creo que ya es hora de irnos a la cabaña  
Kag: Si, esta bien "pero no me quiero ir quiero quedarme aqui contigo".- pensaba

inuyasha la cargo en sus brazos delicadamente, la llevo a la cabaña y la dejo en la pequeña bolsa de dormir. Mientras que miroku, sango, shippou  
y la anciana kaede veian esto muy raro Ya que inuyasha nunca era tan considerado. Kagome al poco tiempo se quedo dormida y los amigos de Inuyasha empesaron a decir:

Ship: Que paso inuyasha por que tan caballeroso?  
Mir: si inuyasha tu nunca eres asi, ¿que paso contigo y la señorita kagome?  
San: Dinos Inuyasha que paso y por estas tan rojo  
Inu:Inuyasha estaba totalmente rojo Nada ade ademas...a a ustedes que les importa.  
Ship: Entonses si les pasó algo eeehh en ese momento inuyasha le da un fuerte golpe a shippou y este empieza a llorar.  
Sip: Por que haces eso inuyasha, perro tonto.   
Inu: por estar molestando. Ya callate o vas a despertar a Kagome:  
Todos: ( entonces si le preocupa)

Todos poco a poco se fueron durmiendo. Menos Inuyasha que estaba preocupado por la condicion de Kagome y lo que le habia dicho en la tarde:

Inuyo no quisiera que le pasara algo a kagome, me doleria mucho, ella ha dado todo por mi y me ha apoyado, tambien ha llorado por mi

Flash Back

es del episodio de cuando Kagome descubre lo que le pasa a Inu en luna nueva

Inuyasha esta atrapado en una telaraña y le habia pedido a kagome que se quedara lejos de ahi y ella no hizo caso y fue a su rescate junto con colmillo de acerotetssussaiga o tessaiga.

kagome llego y al verlo atrapado corrio a salvarlo, como inuyasha habia sido envenado se estaba quedando dormido o desmayado como quieran  
y lo ultimo que vio fue la figura de kagome llorando. en ese momento se pregunto porque esta llorando.

Kagome llego con shippo y mioga,

Mioga: Srita Kagome ponga a tessaiga en la puerta para formar un campo de fuerza.  
Kag: Esta bien. kagome puso a tenssaiga en la puerta mientras mioga le extraia el veneno a inuyasha, al terminar esto inuyasha empieza a respirar agitadamente y a sudar, kagome saca un pañuelo y le seca el sudor a el, el se despierta, y le pide que si se puede recostar en sus piernas a lo que ella dice que si, inuyasha se recuesta y despues de un rato el le dice:

Inu: kagome por que estabas llorando  
kagpor que pregunta eso) Estaba muy preocupada.  
Inu: estabas preocupada por mi?  
Kag: Si estaba preocupada de que murieras.  
Inupor que se preocupa tanto)

Poco a poco imnu se fue quedando dormido pero antes:

Inu: Kagome Hueles bien  
Kag: (por que dice eso..Por que me late tan rapido el corazon) Tu siempre me dices que apesto.  
Inu: Eso..era ..mentira. en ese momento se queda dormido, dejando auna kagome muy confundida

End of Flash Back

Inu: (todo lo que te he hecho sufrir) Se quedo durante toda la noche teniendo los recuerdos en la mente y mirando a esa Kagome que tantas cosas habia pasado por el, por estar con el.

Buen amigas esto es todo por hoy ya que me tengo que ir ... Bye.

Un adelanto del siguiente capitulo

Kag: hola mama  
Ma K: que te paso hija  
Kag: no te preocupes mama  
Inuperdoname kagome todo por mi culpa ) Hola señora  
Sota: Hola amigo orejas de perro

bueno aqui vamos, esta conti es bastante larga.

kag: estaba durmiendo  
Inutodo lo que te he hecho sufrir)Se quedo toda la noche teniendo los recuerdos en la mente y mirando a esa kagome que tantas cosas habia pasado por el, por estar con el.

inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en los bellos momentos que habian compartido todo este tiempo, mientras que acariciaba la frente y el cabello de kagome y vio que ella estaba mas caliente de lo normal, asi que le quito el aori, se lo puso el y le puso unos paños que estaban cerca a kagome, que lindo no cren y kagome suspiro al sentir los paños frios e inuyasha la recosto en sus piernas y la acariciaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, hasta que olfateo una presencia que el conocia, era muy parecida a la de Naraku pero no era esactamente esa. dejo a kagome en el suelo con cuidado y salio al encuentro con ese youkai.

el youkai no era nada mas ni nada menos que kagura, quien sin hacer ruido estaba parada afuera de la cabaña, inuyasha estaba muy consternado por ese comportamiento de kagura.

inu:que haces aqui kagura.  
kagu: vine a darte un mensaje de Naraku  
Inu: habla ya!  
Kagu: esta bien si tanto insistes. Naraku me dijo que te invitara ati asu castillo, claro si querias salvar a kikio por que hago esto, por que tenia que ponerla, bueno ya ni modo  
Inuque kikio, capturada por naraku, pero como, por que) Si esta bien, eso es todocon un tono molesto  
Kagu: no, hay otra cosa, para poder entrar necesitas ir con ese hoshi, y la exterminadora, sino no te dejara pasar.  
Inu: esta bien.

kagura saca una pluma y se va volando.  
inuyasha entra confundido a la cabaña, miroku y sango habian escuchado todo. pero inu creia que todos estaban dormidos, le cambio los paños a kagome mientras que pensaba en que hacer. inuyasha estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Mir: que piensas hacer inuyasha?  
san: vas a ir inuyasha?  
Inu: no se creo que si ire, preo no etoy muy seguro  
Mir: recuerda que se trata de a señorita kikio  
Inu: lo se, pero kafgome esta enferma y no la quiero dejar sola.  
La anciana kaede estaba dewspierta a lo que dice  
A.ka:no te preocupes inuyasha yo la cuidare, esta bien?  
Inu: entonces yo creo que si iré. miroku, sango vamos.  
Mir y San: si vamos.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los tres amigo se fueron al castillo de Naraku, que por alguna razon inuyasha podia olfatear.

mientras tantocon kikio la odio

Ki:vas a salir kagura o prefieres que te mate.  
Kaguodio a esta mujer) claro que no kikio solo vengo a decirte que si quieres volver a ver a inuyasha vallas al castillo de naraku, el te esperara.  
ki: y yo por que quisiera ir? y no matarte en este momento  
kagu:por que si me matas ahora no te podre ayudar y me necesitas (mas de lo que tu crees)  
ki:por que lo dices?  
kagu: no te puedo decir mas, me vigilan. en ese moento uno insectos venenosos se acercaron a ellas.  
kicomo que ayudarme?)

kagura salio volando de ahi. y se dirigio a casa de la anciana kaede. vio que inuyasha habia caido en la trampa asi que los llamo pero no estaban ahi asi que salio la anciana kaede con shippou.

a.ka: que kieres mounstro del mal.  
kagu: nada que te importe, donde esta inuyasha?  
Shi: salio, a ti que te importa?  
Kagu: mejor.

kagura diouno de sus ataque hacia kaede, no uno muy fuere solo para disimular enfrent de los insectos. entro, tomo a kagome y se fue, mientras que shippou lloraba y ayudaba a la anciana kaede.

Kagu: bueno yo ya cumpli con mi parte Naraku (espero que falles y te maten), esta mujer esta muy caliente, esta enferma.  
kag: inu...yasha...eres...tu. y se quedo dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha son de mi propiedad, le

pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

¿: lo que dicen

(lo que piensan)

lo que yo digo

Capitulo 2

Kagu: bueno yo ya cumplí con mi parte Naraku (espero que falles y te maten), esta mujer esta muy caliente, esta enferma.  
kag: inu...yasha...eres...tu. y se quedo dormida.

mientras tantocon kikio

kikio había caminado un buen rato y sin darse cuenta entro en un campo de energía donde sus serpientes eran destruidas poco a poco...se dio cuenta cuando se empezó a quedar sin almas, pero ya estaba muy adentro y alguien la esperaba..

: la gran kikio muriendo en un árbol...muriendo por segunda vez...que patético…

Decia una voz muy ironica

ki: quien...eres...tu. y que haces aqui.

Viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de rencor.

: OH claro no nos han presentado. Yo soy el hijo menos de naraku por así decir. mi nombre es Hakudoshi. Mucho gusto kikio.  
Ki: ¿vienes a matarme?.  
hak: ¿como puedes creer eso?. mi "padre" lo dijo sarcásticamente nunca me lo permitiría. Yo solo vengo a guiarte y llevarte al castillo. ¿Deseas venir conmigo o quieres morir aquí?.  
ki: claro que no deseo morir aquí.  
hak: bueno en ese caso.

Hakudoshi deja un espacio en la barrera y deja pasar a una serpiente para que le de un alma. La serpiente se la da y en ese momento cuando vienen más cierra el campo de nuevo.

hak: con eso podrás llegar, ¿no es así? veámonos.

kikio y hakudoshi llegaron al castillo de naraku, pero kikio en ningún momento lo vio. hakudoshi la dejo en un cuarto, le ordeno a kana que la amarrara, kana lo hizo muy fácilmente, ya que kikio ya casi no se podia mover.

Mientras tantocon kagura

kagura llego al castillo y le ordeno a kana lo mismo que le ordeno hakudoshi, kana lo hizo.

Después la saco y la colgó de las manos, despues saco a la débil kikio y la colgó también abajo de ellas se encontraba una especie de recipiente gigantesco con acido, si, el mismo ácido causante de las quemaduras de kagome.

después de haber terminado esto, por fin llego inuyasha, tuvo un recibimiento bastante caluroso.

inu: ya estamos aquí naraku, sal maldito mal nacido!

Inuyasha estaba muy furioso por que habían secuestrado a una de las mujeres en su corazón.

Nar: veo que por fin llegas inuyasha¿ por que te tardaste tanto?.

Naraku sale de la casa tapando la escena donde kagome y kikio están colgadas arriba del acido. inuyasha no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso si kagome no hubiera gritado por que los vendajes de los pies se le habian caído y le ardía al sentir el gas venenoso que emanaba el acido. el acido afectaba a cualquier humano, ya que miroku y sango no se podian mover.

inu: que hiciste por que tienes a kagome?  
nar: veo que por fin te das cuenta inuyasha.  
inu: maldito me las pagaras. Sacó su espada y se preparaba para atacar.  
nar: si me atacas ellas dos saldrán lastimadas, incluyendo a tu querida kikio.  
inu: ¿como pudiste?

Decia inuyasha con una voz ronca por la gran furia que fluía en su interior  
Nar: creo que no será necesario que pelee. kagura ven pelear!  
kagu: esta bien (eres tan cobarde como para no ensusiarte las manos).

Pensaba con rencor

Así empezó la pelea kagura fingía atacar fuerte y se dejaba dar con los ataques también fingidos de inuyasha pues el ya se había dado cuenta del teatro montado de kagura.

Al poco tiempo kagura se hizo la vencida.

inu: ya vencí a kagura ahora sigues tu naraku.

nar: estas muy equivocado si crees que yo peleare contigo, jajaja.

Decía muy divertido alejándose un poco mas

inu: entonces prefieres que te mate sin pelear.

inuyasha estaba mas que furioso queria a ese engendro muerto y él lo mataria

nar: claro que no solo te digo que ahora pelearas con hakudoshi.  
hak: esta bien naraku, ¿lo puedo matar?.  
nar: si mátalo.

inu:¿Crees que tu enano me vas a vencer?

Decia muy soberbio mientras hakudoshi movía la cabeza como diciendo este pobre imbesil.

Empezo la pelea, lo que queria inuyasha era alejarse de ahi para poder utilizar el bakuriuha, poco a poco lo estaba logrando ahora hakudoshi esta completamente del otro lado al que estaban kikio y kagome. hakudoshi hace un ataque nuevo, era una especie de esfera de energia negra. inuyasha por su parte estaba esperando algo así y utiliza el bakuriuha y le da de lleno, pero como el no tiene su corazon no puede morir, asi que se va al lado de naraku y se empieza a formar de nuevo ,pero eso le lleva tiempo.

inu: ahora naraku ¿a quien me vas a mandar para pelear?

nar: hanyou tendras el privilegio de morir en las manos de naraku, pero antes como ultimo deseo te dare la oportunidad de salvar a una de las dos mujeres a las que amas.  
inuyasha se quedó en shock, 

inu: (me va a dar la oportunidad, esto debe ser una trampa, pero si es verdad ¿a quien salvare?) inu es sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de alguien

kikio: inuyasha por favor salvame, para asi poder estar juntos en el infierno.  
inu: (kikio)  
kag: inuyasha… salvala a ella, no te preocupes por mi.  
inu: (kagome)  
nar: a quien salvar...un gran dile…  
naraku no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ve a inuyasha brincar y salvar a una mujer  
kikio no podía creerlo, naraku tampoco.

inuyasha había salvado sin pensarlo dos veces a kagome , quien casi estaba inconsciente.que bueno

inu deposito a kagome abajo de un arbol, le beso la frente y fue con naraku.

inu: gracias por la oportunidad, ahora si no vas a pelear?  
nar: maldito, claro que peleare

naraku se lanzó contra inuyasha apareciendo su campo de energía y un arma muy parecida a la que le dio a la princesa Abi si la recuerdan verdad. sin que naraku se diera cuenta kagura se acerco poco a poco a kikio, la soltó y kikio salio corriendo, el único que se dio cuenta fue inuyasha

inu: (perdóname kikio pero tenia que salvarla a ella no podria vivir si ella se fuera, entiéndelo, y…perdóname.)  
nar: que vas a pelear o vas a seguir rezando por tu vida.

naraku hizo un ataque igual al de hakudoshi quien se encontraba atrás de el junto con kana y akago. lo lanzó a inuyasha.  
Inuyasha al ver el ataque dirigiéndose a el hizo el bakuriuha, pero no estaba funcionando del rodó, hasta que una flecha purificadora, con poderes mas grandes que siempre se unió al ataque y acabo con naraku, hakudoshi, kana y akago, inuyasha se sorprendió al ver tal espectáculo y volteo a ver a kagome que apenas si se podía sostener hincada gracias al arco, el arco era el de kikio, también las flechas y al combinar los poderes de las dos salio ese poder. kagome callo al suelo y inuyasha corrió a agarrarla, la levanto y le dijo

kag: que bueno que no te paso nada,

en ese momento se desmayo quedando en brazos del hanyou  
inu: (¿como puede preocuparse por mi estando ella en esas condiciones?)

sango y miroku ya estaban mejor, ya que después de que naraku murió el campo de energía desapareció así como el acido venenoso. Pero ellos dos seguían sentados. Muy callados 

mir: aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!  
san: que le pasa excelencia  
mir: mi, mi mano me duele. Miroku se quito el rosario y se dio cuenta que el agujero de su mano estaba desapareciendo.

Inuyasha se acerco con ellos.

inu: me alegro que ya no tengas el kazana, pero vámonos, me preocupa kagome.  
mir: esta bien inuyasha vamonos  
san: esta bien. kirara,

kirara al poco tiempo llegó.  
san: inu deja a kagome aquí para que descanses.  
inu: no puedo dejarla ahí.  
mir y san: por que?   
inu: por esto. inuyasha les mostró las manos de kagome que estaban completamente agarrada a su ahori. Además si la suelto se va a despertar, mejor la dejo descansar.  
mir: como digas inuyasha, entonces yo me voy con la preciosa sanguito.

Tocando donde no se debe haciendo que sango le de una cachetada

san: mejor no vamonos caminando todos.  
inu: no es muy tarde váyanse ustedes después los alcanzo con kagome.  
san y mir: esta bien inuyasha.

Miroku y sango se fueron dejando a un inuyasha muy preocupado, a la vez feliz.

inu: (todo lo que te hecho pasar) no me lo vas a perdonar.  
kagome se había despertado pero no se movía ya que le gustaba estar recargada en el pecho varonil de inuyasha. Pero al escuchar esto tenia que decir algo.

kag: ¿que es lo que no te voy a perdonar inuyasha?. Poniendo su mano en su cara y sintió las lagrimas de inuyasha que iba saltando, pero con mucha delicadeza. inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de kagome.

inu: (me escucho) no yo creo que te vas a querer ir ya que por mi culpa estas asi.  
kag: ¿por eso lloras, ¿como crees que yo te haría eso, yo no te abandonaría, tu lo sabes, ya que tu nunca me abandonaste. 

kagome al terminar de decir esto, inuyasha se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la aldea de la anciana kaede. inuyasha se quedo un momento afuera para limpiarse las lagrimas, y kagome limpiarse las suyas, pues al verlo llorar así, ella se contagio.

mientras tanto en la cabaña

mir: yo creo que si  
san: si es muy peligroso que se quede aquí  
a.ka: yo creo que debemos decirle a inuyasha.

En ese momento llego inuyasha con kagome en brazos.

shippou al ver a kagome en esa condición se puso a llorar diciendo

shi: kagome que te paso, ¿que te hizo este perro tonto?  
kag: estoy bien...shippou... no ..Llores, ni insultes...a inuyasha...esta bien.  
inu.a inu se le partía el corazón viendo a kagome, con tan pocas fuerzas y defendiendolo quítate shippou para recostar a kagome.

La recostó en el piso le pone unos paños que la anciana kaede tenia ya preparados.

kag: inuyasha  
inu: que paso kagome  
Kag: te puedes quedar conmigo... a mi lado..  
inu:claro kagome,

Inuyasha se sonrojo mucho al oír esas palabras, después la puso en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. en pocos momento kagome se queda dormida.

mir: inuyasha te tenemos que decir algo  
san: si inuyasha  
inu: no me asusten que me quieren decir  
mir: creemos que seria mejor si la señorita kagome se va a su época a curarse.  
kae: si no la llevas lo mas probable es que pierda las piernas.  
inu: perder...las...pie..piernas

inuyasha sintio que la fuerza lo abandonaba, nunca creyó que kagome estuviera tan mal.

mir: si inuya...

miroku no alcanzó a terminar la frase por que inuyasha había dejado a kagome en el suelo y había salido llorando de ahí

inuyasha fue al pozo a pensar, pero se encontró con...

: ¿ahora que te paso inuyasha, esa mujer te traiciono, ¿dime por fin sentiste lo que era una traición?  
inu: no kikio ella no me traiciono, al contrario  
ki: la traicionaste tu.  
inu como puedes creer eso!  
Ki: solo vine a despedirme de ti, por fin me iré al otro mundo, ten estos son los fragmentos que poseía naraku, dáselos a esa mujer, ya que se recupere dile que venga a verme, esta bien? en ese momento le da un beso a inuyasha y se marcha diciendo:

ki: no me sigas, ni me busques y que sea muy feliz con ella.

Desapareció entre las sombras.

Inu: kikio, adiós.

Inuyasha se fue a la cabaña, les dijo a todos que iría a dejar a kagome a su casa y allá se quedaría mientras se recuperaba, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo al pozo.

hola a todas las que lean este, fic, algunas pensaran que es un fic familiar, puede que lo sea en su mayoria, pero habrá algunas escenas que no quisiera que niños pequeños lo puedan leer. Tambien quiero pedir perdon por la mala redaccion de los primeros capitulos, estos los hize sin el Word, asi que me disculpo de verdad, estos capitulos los escribi algunos años atrás y quisiera terminarlo ahora, espero contar con su apoyo.

Se despide

Ana


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha son mios solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que la hago con fines de diversión, mas no de lucro.

_**Capitulo 3**_

Estando del otro lado del pozo salio, toco la puerta, en ese momento kagome se despertó y le dijo a su mamá que les había abierto la puerta

kag: hola mama

ma k: que te paso hija

inu: (todo por mi culpa) hola señora

sota: hola amigo orejas de perro

inu y kag: hola sota

so: que te paso hermana?

kag: tuve un accidente mañana les cuento...yo .. Estoy .. Muy cansada

Mientras los familiares de kagome ponian atención en lo que ella deci, simplemente se recargo en el varonil pecho de inuyasha para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

ma k: ve inuyasha, al cuarto de kagome, sígueme. Llegaron al cuarto, inuyasha puso a kagome, que seguía teniendo fiebre en la cama.

ma k: inuyasha te vas a quedar aquí

inu: si eso es lo que deseaba mientras kagome se recupera

diciendo estomientras las mejillas empezaban a tomar un color escarlata, pero por suerte para el la señora higurashi no lo notó.

ma k: que bueno ahora traigo paños para kagome y unas cobijas para ti.

la mama salio de la habitación dejando solo con una kagome inconsciente

inu: ( espero que pronto te recuperes kagome)

sin pensarlo se agacha para quedar a la altura de su cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

la mama de Kagome había visto como inu la besaba, entro a la habitación, inuyasha se puso muy rojo, por que la mama observo la escena

ma k: quieres mucho a mi hija cierto?

Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso y empezó a tartamudear

inu: (claro que si) heee. eeste. ssii...¿por que?.

ma k: me alegra, por que alguien que la quiere tanto la ha de cuidar mucho. Mira aquí esta la ropa de cama para ti , aqui te dejo los paños y un poco de agua para que se los cambies, si?

inu: claro yo se los cambio

ma k: bueno buenas noches inuyasha

la mama salio de la habitacion, inuyasha trataba de acomodar las sabanas y las cobijas, pero no podia y ya se habia enojado, estaba apunto de romperlas cuando, entro la mama de kagome. lo vio tan enojado y sintio pena por el:

ma k: querido ¿quieres que te ayude?  
inu: no gracias yo puedo con estos monstruos de tela  
ma k: mira, las desdoblas y las extiendes unas arriba de las otras, vez así se hace.

Le explicaba mientras se las colocaba como es debido 

inu: tan facil yo pude haberlo hecho

dijo aparentando saber de lo que hablaba

ma k: claro que si, pero mira te traje una ropa para que duermas,  
era una playera roja un poco ajustada, y unos pantalones negros de tela de pijama, quisiera estar ahí

ma k: ya que esa ropa esta sucia de sangre y no creo que quieras dormir así.

inu: gracias señora

ma k: yo cuido a mi hija y tu te das un baño esta bien?

inu: no se preocupe yo estoy bien

ma k: no puedo dejar que este con esa ropa, además tengo que cambiar de ropa a kagome y no puedes estar aquí mientras lo hago, mejor date un baño mientras tanto, todo esta listo, sota te ayudara con lo que no sepas,

decia esto mientras lo empujaba delicadamente para sacarlo del cuarto

ya afuera se encontro con sota

so: hola amigo orejas de perro

inu: hola sota  
so: mi mama me dijo que te diera esto y te explicara el baño. sígueme.

Le platico mientras le entregaba una toalla y le indicaba el camino al baño.

inu: esta bien

los dos llegaron al baño, sota le explico todo, le dijo que tuviera mas cuidado con el jabón esta vez y con el shampoo también.

inuyasha se quedo pensando

flash back

sota se llevo a inuyasha para dejar a su hermana estudiar ya que inuyasha la interrumpía mucho.

so: amigo, ¿tu apestas que tal si nos damos un baño?

inu: un baño, pero aquí no hay ningún río ni lago

so: ja ja ja, un lago para bañarnos que divertido eres

el niño se ponia las manos en el abdomen al imaginarse a el mismo tomando un baño en un rio. Mientras inuyasha lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬

inu: no le veo la gracia.  
so: ven mira este el jabón,…

le explica todo, pero no le dice que el jabón y el shampoo enchilan.

Todo salio muy bien hasta la hora de retirar el shampoo y inuyasha se enchilo y salio corriendo todo enjabonado

inu: eso enchila mucho no me quiero bañar aquí

so: no al cuarto de mi hermana no entres asi

inu: aaaaayyyyyyyy!

entro al cuarto de kagome y al ver a inuyasha así se puso roja y le empezó a tirar todo lo que tenia a su alcance, haciendo que inu saliera despedido de su cuarto mientras ella entraba en estado de shock.

flash back end

inuyasha solo sonrió al recordar como era kagome cuando estaba bien.  
Sota salio dejando a inu solo en la bañera esta vez le explico como quitarse las cosas para no enchilarse, y lo dejo en la tina para quitarle ese olor a sangre que despedía.

inuyasha se limito a pensar en todo lo que habían pasado en ese tiempo y como ellos dos se había protegido mutuamente y como hubo momentos muy romántico en los cuales estuvo dispuesto a todo por ella y como solo no le dio importancia por pensar en kikio. En ese momento recordó como habría dejado morir a kikio de nuevo por salvar a kagome, sintió un gran remordimiento, después pensó en que pasaría si no la hubiera salvado, kagome estuviera...muerta. Con el hecho de solo pensar eso inuyasha no podía dejar de estar preocupado, así que terminó por deducir que si su corazón había decidido salvar a kagome era por algo.  
no termino de meditar cuando entró sota

so: hola amigo ahora a bañarte bien

inu: pe...pe...pero..yo..no...quiero

so: no tengas miedo

inu: ¡no tengo miedo!

Inuyasha se bañó muy bien, su cabello había quedado sedoso y brillante, mas que siempre, sota insistió en recogérselo en una coleta, el se negó primero pero después de tanta insistencia se dejó, pero solo por la noche.

Salio del baño con la ropa puesta y se apresuro a entrar al cuarto de kagome para poder descansar, pero la mamá de kagome no había terminado de vestirla y kagome estaba el sujetador.

ma k: inuyasha espera un poco afuera ya casi termino

inu: esta… bien

decia mientras trataba de enviarle mensaje a sus piernas para que salieran de ahí.

Inuyasha espero afuera hasta que la mama de kagome terminó, salió y le dijo a inuyasha que podía pasar.

Entró y kagome estaba queriéndose sentar, inuyasha corrió y le ayudo a sentarse

inu: no te debes esforzar. ¿Por que no descansas?  
kag: no ya me siento mejor.

Lo miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura, mientras el le tocaba la frente, para ver si tenia fiebre

Kag: y bien… ¿todavía tengo fiebre?

inu: todavía tienes pero ya muy poca

kag: que bueno, para que ya no te preocupes por mi

inu:...

kag: inuyasha, tengo una pregunta

inu:...dime

kag: en ese momento cuando naraku te dijo que tenias que escoger entre mi o kikio, ¿por que me escogiste a mi?  
inu: (por que no puedo pensar en mi vida sin ti) la verdad ni yo lo se.

Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al piso, apenas podía descifrar lo que sentía como para poder encontrar las palabras y hacer que alguien las comprendiera.

kag: ya veo.

Dijo mirando el piso de la habitación, que en esos instantes era lo más interesante para observar. Después de un incomodo y largo silencio inuyasha tomó la palabra

inu: la verdad, es que no lo pensé, solo cuando dijo que alguien moriria, yo no soporte pensar que tu estuvieras muerta y corrí por ti, en ese momento no pensé en kikio.

kag: ¿y ahora te sientes culpable verdad?

kagome no queria escuchar la respuesta pues no soportaria que el dijera que se arrepentia de que ella siguiera con vida.

inu: al principio si...

ella sintio como el corazon se le paraba, era demaciado. No lo soportaria, la voz la tenia crebada y su respiración se habia vuelto muy irregular.

kag: y por que no te vas con ella, yo ya estoy mejor

dijo esto bajando la cara para que el no viera que estaba llorando

inu: déjame terminar, al principio si, pero ella me fue a buscar cuando estabas durmiendo en casa de kaede, y al verla no sentí la necesidad de estar con ella, ni de pedirle perdón por nada, ella me dijo que mi corazón ya había decidido y que quería hablar contigo cuando te recuperes... a y se despidió de mi dándome un beso, al cual yo no sentí con amor, como con tristeza, y se fue.

kag: oh .-dijo muy impresionada.- ¿y no vas a buscarla?

inu: ¿no me escuchaste o qué,

dijo inuyasha muy exasperado. Antes de sonrojarse y volver a hablar

inu:no entiendes que no la amo a ella sino que...te amo a ti.

En ese momento inuyasha le tomo la barbilla y le limpio las lagrimas de esos ojos chocolate que tanto quería y le dio un beso, ese beso tan esperado para todos, al principio fue muy tierno, paso a ser de puro amor. se separaron los dos necesitaban aire. se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, kagome veia esos ojos ambarinos que tanto amaba, mientras el veía esos ojos chocolate llenos de dulzura e inocencia.

Kagome se acerca a inu y lo abraza diciendo

kag: yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado…

kagome le dio un beso a inu este beso empezó siendo lleno de amor, y ternura, después se tornó muy apasionado, pareciera que se necesitaban para poder seguir respirando.

inuyasha recorría la espalda de kagome con las manos y ella recorría la cabeza y el cuello de inuyasha haciendo que la coleta se deshiciera.  
Las caricias empezaban a hacerce mas osadas y mas voraces cuando kagome rompió el beso

kag: inu, lo siento, pero…yo no estoy preparada para eso.

Kagome se sentia muy avergonzada, por fin tenia el amor de su vida frente a sus ojos y no se sentia preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

inu:...lo.. entiendo

inuyasha se sentía un poco mal por que kagome había parado, pero aun así no se sentía mal del todo, por fin se había decidido y su corazón le había dictado.

kag: gracias

inuyasha se paro con un semblante un poco triste.

kag: inuyasha

inu:si?  
kag: puedes dormir con..migo?

inu: que dijiste?

kag: que si puedes dormir junto con..migo en mi cama.

Decia la joven completamente roja, mientras le hacia espacio para él.

Inu: estas segura?

Kag: de esto si.

Inuyasha se acostó al lado de kagome, ella tímidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos, se recargó en pecho, le dio un beso de buenas noches y cerro sus ojos.

Inuyasha por su parte al ver que ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, el le rodeo el cuello, le acaricio el cabello y vio como ella se quedaba dormida. poco después el se quedo dormido.

a la mañana siguiente:

sota entra y ve a su amigo orejas de perro abrazado con su hermana, en la cama y dormidos y sale gritando

so:mama...mama...mi hermana esta en la cama con el orejas de perro!  
abuelo: que!..no puede ser   
ma k :no digas mentiras sota, tu hermana jamás haría algo así  
so: pe...pero mama  
ma k: no digas mentiras  
so: pero no son mentiras ven!

El niño traia casi a rastras a su madre por las escaleras.

mientras tanto:con kagome y inu:

ellos se habían despertado por los gritos de sota, no se habían movido solo se veían uno al otro. Hasta que escucharon que sota jalaba a la mama de kagome al cuarto.

kag: inuyasha bájate de la cama

inu: por que?

kag: tu solo bájate.

inu: esta bien

se bajó y se acosto en la cama tendida de la mamá

kag: hazte el dormido

inu: esta bien,

decía malhumorado

entro la mama de kagome al cuarto y vio a los dos dormidos, uno en el piso y otro en su cama.

ma k: ves sota que mentiras dices.  
so: pero yo los vi.  
ma k: sigues diciendo mentiras y te castigo  
so:...  
kag: ehhh? que pasa aquí?

haciendo como si recién se hubiera despertado

ma k: nada hija tu hermano diciendo mentiras, descansa, adios.

kag: gracias

la mama, el abuelo y sota salieron de la habitacion

kag: ya te puedes levantar inuyasha  
inu: zzzzz…

inuyasha se habia dormido en ese momento. Por que se habia quedado la mayor parte de la noche velando por el sueño de kagome y ayudandole a bajar la fiebre.

kag: (pero se ve muy lindo durmiendo, esa ropa, por que trae esa ropa, se ve muy guapo así, lo dejare dormir)

**bueno este es el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste**

**bexos a todos**

**se despide**

**ana**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados con la finalidad de entretenimiento, sin ningun fin lucrativo. Solo por diversión.

**_capitulo 4_**

kagome se habia quedado viendo a inuyasha dormir

kag: se ve tan lindo, la verdad, en todo este tiempo lo he visto dormir muy poco, pobre siempre velando por los demas.

inu: que paso kagome

kag: estas despierto?

inu: eso creo

kag: no nada

inu: como que nada? yo te escuche diciendo algo

kag: bueno, estaba diciendo que casi nunca te he visto dormir ya que siempre nos estas cuidando.

inu: pues que esperabas?

Dijo cuando su en su cara se notaba un sonrojo muy tenue.

kag: no, no es un reclamo, al contrario, me gusta que te preocupes por mi, es decir por nosotros.

inu: como que por nosotros?

kag: por mi, miroku, sango y shippou

inu: claro, por ellos (los había olvidado por un momento)

la mama de kagome los había llamado a desayunar

kag: ya voy mama

inu: oye kagome, por que me bajaste de la cama hace rato?

kag: no, por nada

decia poniendo una cara de niña desentendida

inu: otra vez no me quieres decir?

añadio él ya un poco molesto

kag: no, como crees?...es...es que

inu: es que, que?

Inuyaha arrugo el entrecejo en señal de confusion

kag: bueno…-kagome se puso muy roja al decirl.-es que si mi mamá nos ve así..  
inu: asi, como?

Preguntaba inuyasha ya con una cara que se notaba que no encontraba ningún sentido a sus palabras.

kag: pues abrazados...en...la cama, ella…

por fin inuyasha pudo comprender a lo que se referia kagome y la apoyo poniendose tambien muy sonrojado.

inu: que?...ella que?

Pergunto muy temeroso de la respuesta.

kag: te obligaria a dormir en el cuarto de sota...y

kagome queria continuar y explicarle pero le daba un poco de pena

inu:...

kag: pues yo quiero que estés aquí… conmigo

inu:...ya que sale de su trance pues no seas tonta...

kag: (¿tonta...por...por que?)... a punto de llorar  
inu: como puedes creer que yo dejaría que te apartaran de mi?

Dijo con voz muy tierna y ve que kagome derrama una lagrima y se la seca acariciando su mejilla.

kag: eres un tonto, por poco y me haces pensar que no te importo

inuyasha le dio una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

inu: ya, deja voy por tu comida ya que no puedes caminar

kag: ahh, no que crees?...

inu: que?

kag:lo toma por el brazo, lo jala y le da un beso,y se separa de el lentamente crees que te dejaria irte sin darte esto?  
inu: ... Totalmente rojo Solo sale del cuarto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Baja y esta sota viéndolo con una mirada asesina

inu:buenos dias a todos

dijo con genuina alegria

ma k: buenos dias hijo.

abue:buenos dias

so:...(¿como te atreves a llegar asi?)

ma k: sota no seas mal educado saluda

so: mama...buenoooooooos diaaaaaaas ¬¬con tono sarcastico

ma k: asi esta mejor no se dio cuenta del tonito de sota

inu:...

ma k: aquí esta tu desayuno y el de kagome ten agarrala.

Le dice mientras pone una charola con mucha comida en sus manos  
inu: (tanta comida...no hay comida ninja...por que no hay comida ninja?)...a…si gracias.

inuyasha subió las escaleras, estando arriba, abrió la puerta del cuarto de kagome

inu: kagome aquí esta...

kag: aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! Salte de aquí!

Gritaba mientras le tiraba con almohadas en la cara

inu: pe..pero..por que?

kag: salte, me estoy cambiando!

Seguía tirándole lo que tuviera en a su alcance, haciendo que se le tirara la comida al piso

la mama se dio cuenta y le dijo a inuyasha que se saliera y se quedara en el sillón mientras ella le ayudaba a kagome y limpiaba el tiradero de comida.

mientras tanto en el sillon con sota

so: mi hermana te pego? ehhh?

inu: sí, por que?

so: no por nada ji,ji,ji (recibiste tu merecido)

inu: (piensas que es gracioso?).- pensaba mientras le daba una mirada que el niño se quedo sin habla en instantes.

ma k: inuyasha querido ya puedes subir.

inu: esta bien

ma k: mira ya no tengo desayuno tendrán que comer ramen

inu: que bien comida ninja!  
ma k: (que gracioso es este niño)   
abue: ¬¬  
sota: ¬¬

mientras tanto en la habitación de kagome

kag: (pobre de inuyasha, creo que exagere, creo que me disculpare, el se preocupo por mi y yo lo golpee…si, mejor me disculpare)

alguien toca a la puerta

inu: se puede pasar? con un tono muy feliz

kag: si, claro pasa

inu: mira kagome, comida ninja, tu mama tambien la conoce

kag: si, ella me la enseño,

inu: tu mama es muy sabia

kag: claro...como digas

inu: ten esta caliente

kag: gracias

inu: mmmmmmmm... es.ta... deli...ciosa mientras come como cerdo

kag: te vas a ahogar

inu: claro que no en ese momento se empieza a ahogar

kag: vez se acerca a inu y le da unas palmadas en la espalda, pero se cae en sus piernas, claro inu dejo la "comida ninja" a un lado"

un silencio se formo en la habitación mientras una atmosfera llena de sentimientos intensos se formaba tambien. Por unos momentos kagome se quedo observando a inuyasha mientras estaba ella en sus piernas.

kag: inu...ya...sha  
inu: ka...go..me

alcansaron a musitar antes de fundir en un besos su labios.

en ese momento desgraciadamente entra sota

so: mamá!...mamá! Mira lo que el orejas de perro esta haciendo.

inuyasha pone a kagome en el suelo se para y agarra a sota por el cuello de la camiseta y le dice muy despacio al oido con voz muy amenazadora y escalofriante.

inu: dices algo de esto y te juro que me las pagaras,esta bien?...amigo.

so: si..si esta bien.

Decia muy asustado, y casi tartamudeando.

en ese instante entra la madre de kagome en la pieza

ma k: que paso sota?

so: no, mamá nada me equivoque, perdon.

dice muy nervioso

ma k: vuelves a hacer algo asi y estas castigado.

Souta solo mueve la cabeza en señal de sumisión, cualquier castigo de su mama seria menos doloroso que lo que le haría inuyasha si lo delataba, así que decidió que era mejor guardar silencio.

la mama sale de la habitación con sota diciéndole que mentir es muy malo y que debería de dejar de hacer eso.

kag: que le dijiste inuyasha?

kag: que le dijiste a sota?

inu: ehhh...pues..que si le decia a tu mamá algo se las veria conmigo

kag: pobresillo, yo creo que lo asustaste bastante...

dijo kagome algo divertida tambien.

inu poco a poco se hacerco a kagome, la levanto para ponerla en la cama   
inu: pe...pero antes de poder terminar kagome lo habia callado poniendo un dedo en sus labios  
kag: esta bien así no dira absolutamente nada acerca de nosotros con un tono muy provocativo  
inu:...bueno con el mismo tono

llega la mama  
ma k: mira hija aqui esta el doctor  
doc: buenos dias muchachos el doctor no alcanso a ver las orejas de inuyasha por que kagome rapidamente le puso un sombrero de niña como jugando. el entendio el mensaje y se puso su gorra.

doc: a ver señorita que le paso  
kag: bueno pues... estaba limpiando el baño cuando el acido muriatico se callo a la tina estando yo parada en la tina y pues quede así  
doc: pero eso hace cuanto fue?  
kag: hace dos dias  
doc: debio llamarme en cuanto paso, pues esto puede estar infectado y seria muy peligroso. dejeme ver las heridas 

kagome junto con su mama se quitaron las vendas, el doctor las observo y las reviso detalladamente sin tocarla pues el sabia que le doleria

doc:como me lo temia, esto esta infectado. tendre que checarla periodicamente y necesito que compres estas medicinas sino seguramente perderas la movilidad de tus piernas de la rodilla hacia abajo.  
kag: esta bien doctor  
doc: cuidese mucho esas heridas y por nada del mundo valla a caminar, su recuperacion sera dentro de mas o menos des meses y medio, para caminar y como tres para volver a su vida normal, que por lo que veo es muy agitada.  
ma k: no se preocupe doctor el doctor le mostro una lista de medicinas que era un poco larga  
doc: lo siento pero las madicinas que necesitan se encuentran an otra ciudad, espero que las consiga pronto. la receta dice cada cuanto y en que dosis. bueno me retiro, compermiso señorita.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta historia, con ningún fin de lucro.

_**Capitulo 5**_

la mama de kagome despidió al doctor y subió al cuarto de kagome:

Ma k: hija iré de una vez por las medicinas, junto con sota y tu abuelo abajo hay mas ramen por si les da hambre, volveré en la noche. Inuyasha, cuídala mucho esta bien?  
inu: claro señora  
kag: adiós mama

la mamá de kagome se fue:

kag: tengo mucha hambre, ¿inuyasha me pasas el ramen?.  
inu: si.

Fue por el ramen pero se tropezó con colmillo de acero de vuelta, tirando el ramen en la puerta cayendo arriba de kagome.

Un silencio un poco tenso se creo mientras los dos balbuceaba el nombre de la persona que le acompañaba. Poco a poco sus caras se fueron acercando dando paso a un beso, primero el beso fue lleno de amor, pero se torno muy apasionado inuyasha se encontraba sostenido por las rodillas arriba de la cama en el espacio creado en medio de las piernas de kagome.

Inuyasha quería contenerse al igual que su amada, pero el deseo, así como las ganas de hacerla su mujer ganaba. Inuyasha puso sus mano en la cintura de kagome, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el. Inuyasha como podía se quitaba la playera que tenia puesta, sentía una necesidad enorme de hacerla suya, y la pequeña voz de la razón le decía que no, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacia mas queda.

Kagome al comprender lo que estaba pasando lo aparto un poco de ella.

Kag: no...Inu..  
Inu: esta..(por que kagome?).bien yo ya…

Kagome lo miraba tan desilusionado que solamente lo jalo hacia ella dando un beso, el beso mas apasionado que había dado, ese beso era hasta cierto punto tirano, los labios se necesitaban uno al otro. Pero se separaron por la necesidad de aire.

kag: por que...no le seguimos...donde nos quedamos?

Inuyasha estaba muy impresionado, ella era la que marcaba el alto y ahora le decía que siguiera?

Inu: estas segura?

kag: si, si yo te lo pido creo que si, o no quieres?

kagome le dijo eso con una voz sumamente sensual y juguetona a la cual inuyasha no se podía resistir un segundo.

inu: claro que si.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, mientras trataba de quitarle el pijama a kagome, pero no podía. Lo vio desesperado y mejor le ayudó, kagome se quitaba la ropa con dificultados mientras inuyasha con muchas mas dificultades se quitaba la suya.

Inuyasha estaba muy excitado, al terminar de desnudarse y ver que kagome batallaba con la suya, simplemente destrozó lo ultimo que quedaba y lo tiró al lado de la cama junto con lo demás.

Las mejillas de kagome se encontraban totalmente rojas, e inuyasha se encontraba igual. Kagome se encontraba un poco asustada por lo que harian, pero la mirada tierna y llena de amor de inuyasha la reconfortaba.

Se puso encima de ella y empezó a besarla en los labios desenfrenadamente, bajó por su cuello, deleitandose en lamer la curvatura del mismo. Mientras sus manos exploraban los senos de kagome.

Inuyasha solo hacia el acto lo mas delicado posible para ella, aunque su parte demonio queria que la hiciera su hembra y marcarla como suya lo mas pronto posible.

Kagome tocaba un poco cohibida el cuerpo de inuyasha, él paró un poco tomo una mano de kagome y la colocó en su pecho haciendo que ella lo tocara seductoramente, la joven dejó de sentir esa pena hacia él y por fin lo tocó plenamente.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente, sintiendo como kagome se tensaba, esperó un momento a que ella se relajara para volver a embestirla, pronto los gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, la cabeza de inuyasha de encontraba al lado del cuello de kagome, mientras que sus manos estaban en las caderas de la muchacha.

El ritmo se incrementaba, sentían que pronto vendría el clímax, la embestidas llevaban un ritmo muy rápido y el volumen de sus gemidos y exclamaciones eran altos.

Inuyasha sintió que se derramaba en ella, kagome sintió un enorme calor en su vientre antes de sentir un espasmo eléctrico en todo su cuerpo y un pequeño dolor en su cuello, donde inuyasha la había proclamado como su hembra.

Los dos estaban exhaustos inuyasha la cubrió con una sabana y los dos abrasados se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las seis de la tarde.

kag: inu..ya..sha..

Decia mientras abria perezosamente sus ojos.

inu: que paso kagome?

Añadio mientras la veia despertar lentamente.

kag:no solo queria ver si esto era verdad.-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y lo abrazaba un poco mas

inu: claro que fue verdad.-dijo como si lo hubieran ofendido.-ahora eres mi mujer

menciono muy orgullozo

kag: con que tu mujes ehh?

Le replicó muy divertida

inu: mi hermosa y bella mujer.

kag:...(muy sonrojada)

inu: me encanta cuando haces eso

kag: y a mi me encanta hacer esto

Y le da un fugaz beso. Interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de kagome

inu: creo que mi mujer tiene hambre.

Dijo muy divertido, se levanto y se vistió con un cambio que la mama le había dejado era un pantalón levis deslavado, ajustado al cuerpo y una camisa de botones, el los traía desabrochados dejando su bien formado torso.

inu: voy por un poco de comida ninja ahora vengo o quieres venir conmigo?  
kag: si yo voy. Se trato de sentar dejando caer la sabana agarró su ropa y lentamente se la colocó.

inuyasha solo se sonrojaba al ver tal espectáculo

inu: (es hermosa y es.mi..mujer)

kag:inuyasha,inuyasha!

gritaba para poder llamar su atencion

inu: ah..que!

kag: ya estoy lista, me llevas?  
inu: si claro

la levanta, la pone en sus brazos y baja las escaleras, llega al sillon

inu: no te bajaré

dijo con firmeza

kag:por que?

Esba muy extrañada por la actitud de inuyasha

inu: no te bajare si no me das un beso

kag: entonces Tendré que aceptar las condiciones de mi captor

le da un largo y apasionado beso mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y se presionaba hacia el.

Inuyasha la dejo en el sillón, preparo su "comida ninja" para el y para "su mujer", los dos se lo comieron. Se pusieron a ver la televisión, se pasaron las horas y kagome se empezaba a quedar dormida en el hombro de inuyasha. Inuyasha le dio un beso en la frente, ella se recostó en su regazo y se quedo profundamente dormida, al ver a kagome dormir a inuyasha le dio mucho sueño, recargó su cabeza hacia a tras y se quedo dormido.

Llegó la mama de kagome, los vio dormidos, inuyasha al escuchar que se abría la puerta se despertó. La mama los vio con ternura, prendió las luces y se acerco para tomarle la temperatura a kagome. Le dijo a inuyasha que la llevara a su cuarto.

La llevo, al ponerla en su cama ella se quiso despertar pero inuyasha le acaricio la cabeza y ella se quedo dormida otra vez.

ma k: inuyasha querido, puedes salir necesito darle las medicinas a kagome y ponerle la pijama.

inu: esta bien

ma k: querido antes de que te vallas, dile a sota que te de la pijama azul que esta en su cuarto para que te la pongas.

inuyasha salio, bajo las escaleras y se encontro con sota.

inu: hola amigo como te fue?

so: ho..Hola.- le dijo tembloroso

inu: no me tengas miedo no te voy a hacer nada si tu no dices nada, esta bien?

so: es..ta bien

inu: no te preocupes, ya cálmate

Dijo esto poniendo un brazo en los hombros de sota, y jalando hacia las escaleras tu mama me dijo que me dieras la pijama azul que esta en tu cuarto.

Llegaron al cuarto de sota, sota le mostró unas pijamas ,una era roja, otra era negra, una era azul y la otra era blanca, toda en el mismo estilo, solo diferente color.

so: mira tengo estas cuatro, cual quieres?

inu: yo creo que agarrare la que tu mama me dijo.

so: mira por esta puerta entras al baño, báñate, si quieres y vístete.  
inu: es muy noche para bañarme, solo me vestiré.  
so: como quieras.- le dijo mientras salía de la pieza.

inuyasha se cambio y salio por la otra puerta del baño

(nota: en mi dic el baño es compartido, tiene dos puertas una da al la pieza de sota y la otra a la recamara de kagome).

Se le hizo raro estar en el cuarto de kagome. entro y se quedo embobado al ver a kagome mirando el techo de la habitación con una bata un poco corta. kagome sonrió y lo volteo a ver, ella se quedó igual al ver a inuyasha con un pantalón color azul rey estilo oriental con un dragón dorado en su pierna derecha y una camisa a botones sin abrochar, con un dragón en el lugar del corazón.

inu: te ves hermosa  
kag: tu te ves guapísimo

Mientras sus mejillas se teñían de escarlata

inu:...(es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso)

por la mañana

ma k: hija, alguien te busca

gritaba la mamá desde la puerta, kagome no la escuchó

(nota no se como se llaman las amigas de kagome así que eri será la de pelo rizado, ayumi la de pelo corto, y yuka, la de la diadema)

eri: no se preocupe nosotros subimos al cuarto de kagome

subieron al cuarto de kagome, inuyasha y kagome estaban tan abrazados que parecían una sola persona. Las amigas entraron y lo que vieron fue unos cabellos plateados salir de abajo de las sabanas. Ninguna de ellas se quería acercar, así que hoyo que se encontraba viendo algo dijo:

hojo: higurashi despierta, estamos aquí para ver como estas.-le dijo con una voz muy tierna

por su parte, una mano, masculina salio de las sabanas, agarro una gorra que estaba en el muble al lado de la cama y de nuevo la metió, acto seguido, se escucho un susurro.

Inu: mi amor, creo que tenemos visitas.- fue el susurro

kagome abriendo los ojos con pereza, vio a inuyasha cerca y lo beso poniendose arriba de él.

Kag: te amo!.- grito

Hojo no sabia lo que estaba pasando y solamente se puso muy rojo

el bulto en la cama se sentó dejando ver a una joven muy bella abrazando el cuello de un muy guapo muchacho. Al salir de las sabanas la pareja estaba muy sonrojada por la pequeña escenita que había ocurrido.

las amigas de kagome estaban completamente embobadas viendo como en vez de que kagome se alejaba del chico lo besó de nuevo diciendo

kag: mira amor, tengo que presentarte, de nuevo a mis amigas.

las amigas estaban a un paso del desmayo

hojo parecía que no respiraba, estaba tan desilusionado, por un momento pensó que ese "te amo" era para el

kag: eri, yuka, ayumi, el es mi novio inuyasha.

Amigas: mucho gusto

inu: hola

kag: inuyasha el es mi amigo hojo, hojo es el mi novio inuyasha

hojo: mucho gusto

decia muy quedo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio

ma k: inuyasha querido puedes venir por el desayuno de kagome y el tuyo por favor.

Le gritaba desde la cocina.

inu: esta bien

inuyasha sale de la recamara y sale a la cocina.

ma k: hija podrías decirle a uno de tus amigos que lleve el té.

hojo: higurashi yo voy

kag: gracias

de dijo con real agradecimiento.

hojo bajo y le ayudo a la mama de kagome a hacer el té.

mientras tanto en la habitación

las amigas de kagome se acercaron a ella

yuka: tu mama sabe que el esta aquí y no te dice nada?

kag: si por que cree que el y yo solo somos amigos y también cree que el nunca me pondría una mano encima

ayumi: lo dices como si algo hubiera pasado entre ustedes  
kag: es..que...bueno..

Balbuceaba completamente roja

yuka: lo sabia!. Como pudiste?

eri: que bueno que seas feliz con el

todas menos eri: ¬¬

kag: gracias eri, si soy muy feliz con el

ayumi: oye y ya resolvió lo de la otra mujer?

kag: sip, me eligió a mi y la verdad me alegra, ella se hizo a un lado y bueno, en este momento estamos muy felices

inuyasha entra deja la comida en el escritorio toma a kagome, se sienta en la cama y la pone en sus piernas. Kagome, voltea y lo besa con mucho cariño. En ese momento hojo entra y ve esa tierna escena. y se pone muy triste, hojo pone las bebidas en el piso y eri le da a cada quien un vaso, ellos estuvieron platicando muy amenamente, todos hablaban menos inuyasha que solo recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de kagome haciéndole cosquillas y sonrojándola, en si era una escena muy tierna. Llego la hora de irse, todos se despidieron y salieron del cuarto dejando a kagome e inuyasha en el cuarto.

Inuyasha puso a kagome en la cama mientras el se paraba, en ese momento es interrumpido por la mama de kagome

ma k: hija voy a ir a comprar las cosas para la comida, sota ya se va a la escuela y tu abuelo se fue en la mañana temprano a un retiro espiritual que dura una semana, bueno nos vemos en la tarde adiós. se despidió de inuyasha y kagome salio y ellos se quedaron viendo

inu: con que estamos solos en la casa, otra vez?

kag: creo que si? que quieres hacer?

Le decía de forma provocadora

inu: hasta la pregunta ofende

se tiro arriba de la cama y de kagome empezo a besarla

kag: creo que quieres lo mismo que yo.

Kagome empezó a besarlo mientras le sacaba la poca ropa que llevaba, el hizo lo mismo, las caricias siguieron hasta culminar en la reafirmación de aquella promesa que ya había realizado.

al poco tiempo inuyasha se levanto de la cama

kag: que pasó mi amor?

inu: no nada me dio hambre, quieres comer?

Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la comida.

se despide

ana


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen así como tampoco la trama original del anime ni manga, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

**Capitulo 6**

kag: que pasó mi amor?  
inu: no nada, me dio hambre, quieres comer?

kag: si esta bien, pero la comida ya esta fria  
inu: entonces, como la calentamos?  
kag: hay que llevarlas a la cosina y las calentamos en el microondas  
inu: que es eso?  
kag: bueno es un aparato para calentar comida  
inu: esta bien dejame ponerme la ropa y nos bajamos.  
kag: yo tengo mucha hambre, mejor trae del bano unas batas, la rosa pequeña y la roja. ni yo se por que tienen ropa grande de hombre, yo creo que era de su papá

inuyasha fue por las batas y se las pusieron, bajaron, calentaron la comida y empezaron a jugar con ella.

inu: pruebala la mia esta mas buena tratando de que kagome abriera la boca  
kag: no!con las manos en la boca  
inu: no quieres?  
kag: no la mia esta mas buenay le mete comida a la boca de inuyasha  
inu: a con que asi ehh? la abraza con una mano y le da comida en la boca  
kag: tienes razon la tuya esta mas buena.  
inu y kag: ja ja ja

alguien tocaba a la puerta  
muchas bolsas de comida

kag: inuyasha quien es  
inu: es tu mama  
kag... (como le explico lo de las bata y el cochinero de la cosina)  
ma k: hola hija, como te has sentido?  
kag: bien mama, inuyasha me llevas a mi cuarto por favor?  
inu: si (un poco sorprendido por que lo trataba un poco frio)  
la tomo en brazos, salieron de la cosina se dirigian a las escaleras cuando:

ma k: hija, por que traen esas batas?  
kag: es...este...por..que.. por que mi iva a labar los pies y inuyasha me ayudaria y para no mojarse la ropa se puso la toalla, pero antes nos dio hambre.  
ma k: a bueno   
inu: si bueno, adios.

subieron a su cuarto

inu: por que le dijiste eso a tu mama?  
kag: que, quieres que le diga que etuvimos haciendo de verdad?  
inu:no, claro que no todo rojito, que lindo  
kag: bueno ahora hay que seguir con la actuacion. ayudame a lavarme los pies.  
inu: solo los pies?  
kag: si, por ahora  
inu: con una sonrisa picara esta bien

con mucho cuidado, inuyasha le ayudo a lavarse los pies.  
se vistieron y bajaron.  
sono el telefono, la mama contestó

ma k: si...esta bien...no se preocuo..si.. esta bien decia entre conversaciones termino la conversacion.  
kag: quien era mama?  
ma k: era tu tia Miyuki, esta enferma y me pidio que si puedo cuidarla, ya que esta sola. hija puedes preparale una maleta a sota, lo voy a dejar con la mama de un amigo, por que tu no puedes cuidarlo.  
kag: si mama ya voy, inuyasha me llevas?  
inu: si  
inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitacion de sota

inu: que pasó kagome?  
kag: no nada, una tia se enfermo y mi mama como siempre irá a cuidarls, lo unico diferente es que ahora no me quedare con el sino se lo llevaran con un amigo. decia esto mientras alistaba la maleta sentada en una silla listo, terminé.

se la llevaron a su mama quien ya habia terminado de alistar todo.

ma k: despues van a venir unas personas a ayudarte mientras que estas sola, cuando llegue sota dile que agarre sus cosas el ya sabe a donde ir. a mañana a mediodia viene el doctor a verte hija cuidate mucho vuelvo en una semana.

la mama salio dejando a kagome muy preocupada, nunca se habia ido su mama tan rapido.

inuyasha la llevo al sillon la acosto en sus piernas, mientras le decia que no se preocupara. asi pensando los dos se fueron las horas.

volvieron a llamar a la puerta, inuyasha dejo a kagome acostada en el sillon y fue a abrir.

: hola, esta kagome  
?2:como se te ocurre preguntar eso si no puede salir  
?3: Eri, ayumi, dejen de pelear, hola inuyasha  
inu: hola otra ves, pasen.  
eri, ayumi, yura: hojo quieres que te ayudemos con las cosas?  
hojo desde un auto: no se preocupen yo bajo las maletas  
inu: maletas?  
amigas: si la mama de kagome nos dijo que vinieramos a cuidarlos, por que no le ayudas a hojo.  
inu: si yo le ayudo, kagome, amor son tus amigos  
kag: gracias amor.  
inu salio de la casa y fue al carro de hojo no se de donde saco carro, pero despues sabran por que lo puse el apenas llevaba una maleta y casi no la podia, inuyasha agarro cinco maletas y se fue caminando como si nada.  
hojo: eres muy fuerte   
inu: si donde creci tenia que ser fuerte.  
hojo: ya veo debio ser dificil tu niñes  
inu: si, la verdad si  
entraron a la casa y las amigas de kagome se quedaron estupefactas al ver cuanta fuerza tenia inuyasha  
kag: amor dejalas ahi, oigan chicas y que hacen aqui con maletas  
amigas bueno es que...le explican todo  
kag: ya veo, pero mi casa solo tiene tres cuarto de huespedes  
hojo: eso me lo explico tu mama me dijo que yo por ser el unico hombre, podria dormir en el cuarto de sota.  
inu: como que el unico hombre? muy molesto  
hojo: no, no lo dije con esa intencion, lo dije por que tu duermes en el cuarto de higurashi cierto?  
inu: si es cierto. todavia un poco molesto  
kag: no te preocupes amor, para mi eres el unico hombre, no te basta con eso?  
inu: sabes que si y le da un beso enfrente de todos   
amigas: que lindo es con ella haciendo que inuyasha se sonroje  
hojo: higurashi mira te traje un regalo, esta en el carro.  
kag: a ver, me llevas diciendole a inuyasha  
inu:claro.

hojo saco del carro una silla de ruedas.  
hojo: era de mi abuela cuando la operaron , espero que te sirva.  
kag: gracias hojo, eres un buen amigo  
hojo: no es nada (un buen amigo, solo eso)  
inu: con cara triste dejando a kagome en la silla, kagome se da cuenta  
kag: que paso mi amor?  
inu: no es que yo nunca podre darte cosas como estas  
kag: eso no importan lo que me importa es que estes aqui conmigo. no te sientas mal, por que no nos damos un baño mientras ellos se instalan y te enseño como se usan las sillas de ruedas.  
inu: habia entendido el mensaje de kagome. esta bien enseñame.  
los tres entraron a la casa.  
kag:bueno amigas ustedes conocen bien la casa, preparen sus cosas en su habitacion, hojo acompañanos, para enseñarte tu habitacion.  
hojo: gracias higurashi.  
inu: kagome no vas a sacar la ropa del cuarto de sota  
kag: si ahorita me ayudas  
inu: claro  
llegaron, saccaron la ropa de sota y la acomodaron a un lado de la ropa de kagome.

kag: listo ya terminamos  
inu: ahora lo que prometiste con una cara al estilo houshisama  
kag: que cosa   
inu: no lo recuerdas, nesitas un recordatorio?  
kag: quisa si, pero que tipo de recordatorio?  
inu: algo como esto  
inuyasha empezo a besar a kagome, tratando de sacarle la blusa que traia, se la pudo sacar.  
kag: creo que ya recuerdo, era algo como esto?  
kagome beso a inuyasha de los labios, bajando a su cuello, sacandole la camisa que tenia puesto, asi siguieron el juego. hasta quedar desnudos.  
inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y mientras se beasban uno al otro la llevo a la tina ellos seguian con su trabajo de besos y caricias hasta qu el agua estubo lista y delicadamente inuyasha la metio al agua y luego se metio él. inuyaha siguio recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que la sintio lista para entrar en ella, delicadamente se adentró en ella haciendola dar un grito, estaaa vez de puro placer, el ahogaba los gemidos de kagome con sus labios.

de repente la puerta que dirigia al cuarto de sota se abrio, inuyasha escucho esto, no le dio importancia y siguio con su trabajo, el sabia que alguien estaba ahi, lo podia, literalmente olerlo. inuyasha seguia con aquel placentero trabajo, ahora con mas imposicion, mediante seguian para alcansar ese extasis que los dos buscaban, poco a poco los gemidos de kagome se hacian mes fuertes, mas rapidos y con mas placer. y inuyasha no queria parar, llegaron al climax, inuyasha volvio a depositar su escencia en ella,los dos dieron un gemido, que se escucho por todo el cuarto de baño, inuyasha callo rendido al pecho de ella, ella se limito a abrasarlo por el cuello y acariciarle la cabeza, mientras el le abrazaba por la cintura y la acercarla a el. asi se quedaron unos segundos, inuyasha se levanto, se puso la bata y le ayudo a kagome a ponersela. se la llevo a la pieza de kagome. la puso en la cama y se disponia a salir del cuarto.

kag: mi amor que vas a hacer?  
inu: tengo que resolver un pequeño problema no te preocupes  
kag: espera, sea lo que sea no cometas alguna tonteria  
inu: no le hare daño te lo prometo y le besa muy apasionadamente  
salio de la pieza bastante enojado, entro al baño y salio por la puerta del cuarto de sota. esta estaba en total oscuridad.

inu: se que estas aqui  
: deseas algo  
inu: que, tanta tranquilidad despues de lo que acabas de hacer hojo  
hojo: no, fue mi intencion  
inu: no fue tu intencion, si te quedaste ahi un buen rato,  
hojo: como sabes eso?  
inu: eso no importa, quiero saber por que lo hiciste, kagome te estima mucho, eres un buen amigo para ella, como te atreves a hacerle eso  
hojo: me estima mucho, un buen amigo, ese es el problema  
inu: a que te refieres?  
hojo: es facil de entender, yo quisiera ser mas que eso, que no solo me apreciara, sino que me amara, como te ama a ti  
inu: eso no es una escusa para espiarnos en el baño, cuando lo hacemos.  
hojo: si lo sé pero no lo pude evitar  
inu: lo vuelves a hacer y te juro que te las veras conmigo, no estoy jugando, y no me importa si rompo la promesa de no hacerte daño que le hize a kagome, te juro que acabo contigo, lo entiendes, me voy no quiero seguir viendote  
hojo: calló de rodillas en el piso muy asustado (en los ojos de el se veia que me queria matar, lo decia muy enserio, sus hojos reflejaban un gran rencor, sera mejor no acercarme a él)

inuyasha entro al cuarto y vio a kagome llorando y corrio a ella y la abrazo

inu: kagome, que tienes que te pasa.  
kag: tenia mucho miedo  
inu: mucho miedo de que?  
kag: de que lo mataras  
inu: escuchaste lo que le dije  
kag: sí  
inu: pero, de verdad te importa tanto él lo dijo muy triste   
kag: no, es eso es que si lo matabas, despues te daria tanto cargo de conciencia que te irias de mi lado. lo abrazo del cuello lo mas fuerte que podia.  
inu: no te dije que no le haria daño y no le hize daño, ademas te dije que nunca me iria de tu lado.  
kag:...tratando de esbozar una sonrisa  
inu: la abrazo un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida. es tan hermosa, bajaré (tengo que calmarme y no hacerle nada a hojo, por kagome) se vistio, se puso una repectiva gorra y bajó

mientras tanto abajo  
Eri: que habra pasado, esos gritos, y luego la pelea  
ayumi: los primeros no fueron gritos mas bien fueron gemidos poniendose todas rojas  
yura: no esten de metiches esos son sus asuntos  
ayumi: parece que hojo los vio y por eso pelearon  
yura: hojo no seria capas de eso  
ayumi: quisa hojo no, pero los celos sí, ademas para que lo defiendes.  
eri: esos son problemas de parejas, de ellos mejor no se metan, yo creo que hojo se siente mal, desde que bajó no ha dicho nada  
yura: ya no digan nada hay biene inuyasha  
inu: hola chicas  
todas: ho..la  
inu: que pasa?. ya me tienen miedo por lo que le dije a hojo?  
todas: que le dijiste?  
inu: se que saben, digamos que tengo los sentidos muy desarrollados y las escuche  
todas:es..te  
inu: no se preocupen no le hare daño..claro a menos de que el lo vuelvo a hacer, hay si no respondo.

_**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado**_

_Nos vemos pronto_

_**Se despide**_

_**ana**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenece. Hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro_

_**Capitulo 7**_

inu: no se preocupen no le haré daño...claro a menos de que lo vuelva a hacer, ahi si no respondo.

amigas: ...

inu: bueno que van a hacer de comida,empieza a olfatear carne, verduras, oh van a hacer estofado

eri:si, te gusta?

inu: que bueno, si, si me gusta.

ayumi: (pero como pudo olfatear todo eso)

inu: bueno voy a ir a ver la caja embrujada.

amigas: la que?

inu: ohh, como le dice kagome? o si, la televisión, a dios

ayumi y yura se ponen en la puerta que divide la cocina y la sala

yura: por que no te quedas a ayudarnos? visiblemente nerviosa

ayumi: si inuyasha por que no quieres?

inu: yo no se nada de cosina

eri: oye inuyasha por que nunca te quitas la gorra

inu: po...porque..

perrunito muy nervioso tratando de dar una respuesta

yura: no es obvio por que kagome se la regalo, esa era su gorra favorita, recuerdas?

inu: si es eso, ademas solo e la quito en noches de luna nueva..(que dije, baka)

eri: por que solo en luna nueva? osea mañana, verdad?

inu: mañana es noche de luna nueva?

yura: si, pero por que solo te la quitas en luna nueva, ya se es una promesa cierto?

inu: si ya me voy a ver la "television"

yura: no, mejor quedate aqui (aya esta hojo y no quiero que le pase nada malo)

inu: me voy hagas lo que hagas, ademas no le hare daño, se que esta en el sillon, prometí que no le haria daño y yo siempre cumplo mis promesa, haste a un lado.

yura: si, (como supo todo eso)

inu: a si, antes de irme, en cuanto tiempo estar la comida

ayumi: en 45 minutos

inu: arigato

inuyasha salio de la cosina, entro a la sala y lo que vio fue a hojo sentado, recargando su cabeza en el sillon haciendo que viera el techo con la mirada perdida. inuyasha se sentó al lado de el no muy cerca tomo el control que estaba al lado de hojo y empezo a cambiar los canales. hojo reacciono cuando escucho

inu: esta cosa es aburrida, espero que salga algo bueno, algo como samurais

hojo:...

inu:tratando de no parecer que estaba enojado te gustan los samurais?

hojo:este...si, por que?

inu: nada solo queria saber para que "vieras" algo que no te "incomodara" haciendo una pequeña alucion en la palabras ""

hojo: ignorando esto si me encantan los samurais ya que mi familia tiene raices de eso, en especial mi ancestro Akitoki hojo

inu: akitoki hojo es tu ancestro? trantando de no reirse

hojo: si el "gran espadachin" akitoki hojo

inu: veo que el era tu ancestro entre risas (pobre iluso)

hojo: sabes esgrima?

inu: si, si se pero no se que estilo practicas tu?

hojo: el estilo particular de mi familia, soy el campeon regional de esgrima, eres bueno?

inu: si soy buen. mira hay una película de samuráis

le dijo mientras señalaba la televisión

la película trataba del general perro y sus dos hijos inuyaisho, sesshomaru e inuyasha, claro que todos eran humanos

inuyasha de inmediato se dio cuenta de las similitudes de la espada,imaginense la tercera pelicula, pero de puros humanos, incluyendo a seshomaru y a inuyasha

hojo: esa es una leyenda, la conosco a la perfeccion, mi familia tiene relatos, del hombre mitad bestia, se llamaba igual que tu inuyasha, que coincidencias

inu: claro

hojo: el atque del gran sesshomaru y su espada tokijin es..

inu: soryuhaa  
hojo: si el ataque de sounga es...

inu:goryuhaa

hojo: si, pero mi favorita tessaiga y el hibrido de inuyasha son..

inu: kaze-no-kizu, bakuryuhha y los poderes de el son sus garras de acero o de fuego cierto?

hojo: si, pero como sabes eso, ademas de que en la pelicula no mencionan todos, solo se encuentran es escritos secretos?

inu: mis ancestros eran muy buenos en las peleas y estubieron relacionados con ellos, los conosco a la perfeccion.

hojo: si es que eres muy fuerte, por que no tenemos un duelo mañana, yo traere las espadas, al fin y al cabo son de la escuela y me las prestan, o tu tienes espada?

inu: si se llama tessaiga, en honor al "gran inuyasha" que modesto pero no la usare, no vale la pena si la uso contra simples humanos y en un duelo que no es de vidas o muerte.

hojo: bueno, esta decidido des pues de la escuela, aqui nos veremos para el duelo.

inu: esta bien, ahora voy a despertar a kagome para cenar olfatea un poco en cinco minutos estara la comida, adios, decendiente del "gran akitoki hojo" ja, ja ,ja .

inuyasha subio las escaleras, enro a la habitacion y vio a su mujer dormida, él sento abajo de la cama, puso sus brazos en la cama y arriba de estos su cabeza y se quedo viendola. kagome valbuceaba algo dormida

kag:no..no..no te lo lleves...no..no..vez..que..no..puedo vivir..si..no..esta..el, no me lo quites...inuyasha!dicho esto despertó

inu: aqui estoy mi amor no te asustes se subio a la cama y la abrazo

kag: que bueno que estas aqui, no te fuiste lo abrazo y lo empujo hacia ella como queriendo que no se apartara de ella

inu: que paso, por que estas asi?

kag: en mi sueño, tu te ivas y me dejabas sola y...y...y...no podia encontrarte, me dio mucho miedo que no estuvieras conmigo

inu: no te preocupes nunca te dejare sola. pero a donde me iva?

kag: kikio te habia engañado diciendote que yo estaba en el infierno y que ella te llevaria conmigo, tu fuiste, pero yo no estaba alla y me dejaste sola.

inu: no llores, te lo he dicho muchas veces, me quedare contigo, nunca me ire

kag: lo se pero en los suños no podemos mandar y me asusta el siquiera pensarlo

inu: la cena esta lista vamos?

kag: si esperame tantito, a que dia estamos

inu: lo dices por lo de la luna nueva?

kag: si

inu: mañana en la noche es de luna nueva

kag: y que les vamos a decir a ellos?

inu: no te preocupes tenemos todo el dia de mañana y ahora tenemos que ir a cenar como una pareja normal, si?  
inuyasha la cargo en sus brazos y bajo las escaleras, abajo ya estaba todo listo, cuando ellos entraron un silencio se hizo en el comedor.  
este silecio, fue roto por eri

Eri: hola, como estan, kagome estuviste llorando?

kag: no, no importa comemos?

yura: que te hizo él? por eso estabas llorando?

kag: no al contrario

ayumi: dinos la verdad, que te hizo?

inu: no entienden que yo no le hize nada, al contrario yo la calme?

kag: si, yo lloré, pero el no tuvo la culpa

eri: y por que llorabas?

kag: por un sueño sin importancia

yura: los sueños representan los anhelos y los miedos mas profundos?

kag: de eso trato mi sueño de mi miedo mas profundo.

eri: de que trato?

kag: no tiene importancia

eri: compartir un sueño es bueno te quitas la presion

kag: trataba de que inuyasha moria y yo me quedaba sola y era muy dolorosolo abraza

inu: no te preocupes es solo un sueño besandola y ademas te prometí que nunca te iva adejar sola

hojo: (oh claro que promesa)

eri:vamos a comer

todos comenzaron a comer, kagome le daba unas miradas asesinas a hojo, el se sentia mal por lo que habia hecho, de pronto

hojo: inuyasha recuerda nuestro duelo

inu: lo recuerdo, pero no lo digas como si fuera algo importante

kag: que duelo?

inu: hojo me reto a un duelo de espadas y yo acepte

kag: pero el no esta a tu nivel

hojo: le dije que yo era muy bueno

kag: inuyasha lo derrotaras con un solo golpe  
hojo:...(que, un solo ataque, pero si kagome conoce mis habilidades)

kag: no quiero que por nada del mundo utilizes a tessaiga. me entendiste?

Le dijo muy molesta

inu: no te me enojes amor , yo ya se eso y no te preocupes no usare a tessaiga, seria como un desperdicio utilisarla con un humano comun y corriente

kag: esta bien pero no te excedas, por que luego como voy a explicar a un compañero moribundo, prometeme que no lo mataras ni le haras graves daños

inu: te lo prometo, ya termine

kag: ok, yo tambien termine, buenas noches amigas, estoy muy cansada y me voy a dormir

inu: buenas noches  
los dos subieron a su cuarto, se pusieron las pijamas y se acostaron abrazados como todas las noches

kag: amor ya pensaste como esplicar tu pelo negro de mañana?

inu: ya te dije que no te preocuparas y ademas eto me ha pasado miles de veces y siempre sale bien

kag: miles de veces, inu te puedo hacer una pregunta  
inu: si la que quieras

kag: cuantos años tienes

inu: en años de monstruo como unos 16 o 17

kag: y en años humanos?

inu: contando los cincuenta años dormido mas o menos 566

kag: tan viejo eres, entonces en esta epoca tienes 1066 años

inu: se te hace muchos, si supieras los que tiene sesshomaru casi te mueres

kag: cuantos tiene sesshomaru?

inu: no estoy seguro pero como unos 750 mas que yo en numeros redondos como unos 1200 años en el sengoku , en tu epoca si es que siguue vivo, unos 1700 años

kag: que par de ancianos, buenas noches amor, tengo mucho sueño

inu: buenas noches kagome

_**bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy**_

_**espero que les agrade y me dejen sus reviews**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenece. Hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro_

_**Capitulo 8**_

kag: es que tengo sueño

inu: que te estara pasando?

kagvolviendose a dormir

inu: tu no eres asi,tu nunca duermes tanto

kag: es que no hay nada interesante que hacer, y eso me aburre

inu: yo se de algo que podriamos hacer, y no es nada aburrido

poniendo una caraal estilo hoshi sama

kag: pero es que ve la cara de inuyasha ohhh, y como se juega a eso

inu: no te preocupes yo te guio

kag: pero si yo me lo se te ayudo

inu: no te preocupes yo te guio

kag:pero si yo me lo sé te ayudo

inu: eso ya lo veremos

inuyasha se acostó arriba de ella y empezó a besar apasionadamente a kagome, kagome por su parte solo correspondía a los besos y tratando de sacarle la camiseta a inuyasha. Inuyasha poco a poco pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, se separaron un poco y los dos desesperadamente se quitaron las camisetas y se siguieron besando kagome no se podía mover mucho por sus pies.

Inuyasha seguía con su trabajo, besando muy apasionadamente a kagome, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar, y de vez en cuando emitía u pequeño gemido que hacia que inuyasha disfrutara mas lo que estaba haciendo, inuyasha penetro en ella tan tiernamente como lo había hecho la primera vez, a kagome esto la conmovía mucho, de como el hacia todo lo posible para no lastimarla, poco a poco igual que siempre inuyasha, dejaba la amabilidad, al tornarse un poco mas dinámico y mas rápido mediante llegaban al clímax, los dos quedaron complacidos, y inuyasha se recostó al lado de su querida kagome, y así, abrazados como siempre se quedaron un rato.

hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta

inuyasha lentamente se levanto de la cama mientras kagome lo miraba, y el también muy tiernamente inuyasha con una sonrisa con un dejo de ternura, y a la vez con uno de tristeza, kagome noto algo y...

kag: amor...con un tono de preocupación

inu: que pasa kagome?preocupado por el tono de kagome

kag: (por que tiene esa expresión) ven, quiero decirte algo

inu: que, pasa algo malo?

kag: no nada solo que te noto triste, dime, que es lo que te pasa?

inu: no nada solo que me entristece verte asi. tu que siempre fuiste tan fuerte, y verte, postrada en un a cama si poder moverte, me entristece

kag: muy conmovida por las palabras de su amada no te preocupes amor esto es solo temporal, veras que pronto me veras corres por ahi como siempre, contigo y nuestros amigos.

hojo: inuyasha baja rápido, no recuerdas nuestro duelo, o acaso tienes miedo

inu: (ese hojo) voy a bajar amor, quieres venir?

kag: antes de bajar quiero decirte algo muy importante

inu: no me asustes,que es

kag: antes de bajar quiero decirte algo muy importante

inu: no me asustes que es?

kag: sabes...hojo cree que te puede ganar, cree firmemente en eso, que malo que sus sueños se romperan tan facilcon una irada melancolica

inu: por que dices eso? acaso quien es que me deje ganar?

kag: diciendo esto muy preocupada claro que no, no puedo pedirte eso, solo te quiero decir que no lo lastimes mucho ten en cuenta que es solo un humano y lo puedes matar fácilmente, me lo prometes?

inu: consternado por la actitud de su amada sabes que si, no confías en mi?un poco triste en esto ultimo

kag: confió en ti plenamente, pero cuando peleas, no te detienes por nada, y si hojo trata de encelarte no tendrás compasión por el, tu lo sabes

inu: (por que dice eso?)...

kag: amor, bajamos creo que mis amigos ya se una sonrisa que hacia que inuyasha olvidara todo lo que lo afligía

inu: si vamos

tomo a kagome por la cintura, bajándola por las escaleras, kagome le dijo que la pusiera en la silla de ruedas que hojo le había regalado, para que el tuviera mas libertad, inuyasha abrió la puerta y todas las amigas de kagome saludaron al hanyou, mientras que hojo por su parte con una mirada desafiante le dijo a inuyasha

hojo: creo que es hora de nuestro duelo, no crees?

inu: creo que si, estas seguro de que quieres que te vensa?

hojo: ja ja ja que gracioso eres, empezamos?

kag: esperen tan pronto van a luchar?  
hojo, inu: claro entre mas pronto mejor

kagome estaba muy preocupada, hojo e inuyasha se alejaron un poco de la casa, hojo le dio su espada a inuyasha

inu: con esta espaducha vamos a pelear, que no tienes una que si sirva?  
hojo: estas espadas son de esgrima, para los duelos "civilizados"se acerco a inuyasha diciendo es para que los contrincantes no queden heridosen voz muy baja dijo y así kagome no llore por ti cuando te venza, así lograra ver que un hombre como tu no vale la pena

inu: hirviendo de coraje no te preocupes el que saldrá lastimado eres tu

la pelea empezó, hojo tomo su espada y se acerco a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, pero inuyasha lo esquivo muy fácilmente, hojo seguía tratando de herir a inuyasha pero ni siquiera lo lograba tocar, hojo seguía diciéndole a inuyasha que kagome era mucha mujer para el, que se debería quitar de en medio, para que ellos dos fueran felices, en cierto punto inuyasha perdió la paciencia y decidió atacarlo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia hojo, las amigas de kagome quedaron impresionadas por la rapidez de inuyasha, él dio un salto muy alto y justo cuando estaba cayendo

kag: callo de rodillas al piso llorando nooo! Inuyasha no lo hagas

inuyasha reacciono, pero fue demasiado tarde para deshacer el ataque, pero a tiempo para aventar la espada y darle un puñetazo, fuerte como para desmayarlo pero no lo suficiente como para dañar algo importante, inuyasha no se dio cuenta que tan fuerte le había golpeado, pero sabia que no había sido con consideración. Las amigas de kagome corrieron a ver ahojo mientras inuyasha con una mirada completamente de culpabilidad, se acerco a kagomeque estaba hincada en el piso se tiro de rodillas al suelo y puso su cabeza en el pecho de kagome y casi llorando

inu: lo...lo..Siento, perdóname, no pude contenerme, es..es.que simplemente, me enfurece, y dejo derramar una lágrima por su mejilla

Inuyasha se sentía así porque le fallo a kagome

kag: no te preocupes amor, se como te sientes, no te preocupes solo hay que curar a hojo, vamos si?. le seco las lagrimas, le dio un beso, tierno y reconfortante, el la subio a la silla y se dirigieron donde estaba hojo

kag: vamos a donde esta hojo esta bien?

inu:solo hizo una seña de aprobación con la cabeza

los dos se acercaron ahojo, quien seguía inconciente, las amigas de kagome ya lo habían revisado y dijeron que solo fue un golpe en el estomago,

yuka: oye, crees que por lo menos lo puedas llevar a la recamara?

inu: si, esta bien?

Inuyasha tomo a hojo y lo llevo a la recamara de sota, y lo deposito en su cama y bajo de nuevo a donde estaba su mujer. mientras tanto

yuka: kagome creo que tendremos que traer medicinas para hojo  
ayu: yo creo que si,  
eri: vamos  
kag: yo voy por ustedes  
inu: a donde amor?  
kag: por medicinas para hojo, me puedes bajar las escaleras y la silla de ruedas?  
inu: si, pero me voy a quedar aquí solo?  
kag: necesitas quedarte con hojo  
inu: esta bien

bajo a kagome y se metió en la casa mientras las amigas iban por las medicinas. por su parte inuyasha subió a donde estaba hojo, quien poco a poco estaba recuperando la conciencia

hojo: quien...es..ta ahi..?

inu: soy yo

hojo: que...quieres..no se te hace sufiente con dejarme en verguensa?

inu: sebes que esas no eran mis intenciones, ademas tú fuiste quien me retó, solo queria hablar contigo un poco

hojo: sobre que?

inu: sobre kagome

hojo: que..me quieres decir?

inu:muy serio quería decirte, y pedirte de favor… que trataras de quitarte esa obsesión por kagome, es obvio que ella no te ama, si te fijaras en las demás personas, encontrarías a alguien que sí te ama, pero tienes que poner atención, kagome hace mucho que escogió, esto no es de ahora, piénsalo

hojo:se quedo pensativo y no dijo nada

inu: bueno eso era todo,

salio de la habitación

kagome y sus amigas ya habían llegado al templo, y se dirigían a subir las escaleras cuando vieron al hanyou acercarse a ellas. las saludo  
y les dijo

inu: disculpen nos pueden dejar a solas?

amigas: si esta bien

inu: y llevarse la silla

inuyasha levanto a kagome para que las amigas se llevaran la silla, cuando ellas terminaron de subir, inuyasha camino con su mujer al goshimboku (árbol sagrado) y la sentó en la banca enfrente de este, el se agacho enfrente de ella y con un tono un poco triste pero a la vez nervioso dijo

inu: kagome, yo no se porque teniendo a otros hombre que quisieran estar contigo, estas conmigo, que te he hecho sufrir tanto, te he hecho llorar, por mi culpa has pasado momentos tan dificiles y...fue interrumpido por la miko

kag: pero aunque he pasado malos momentos, los buenos momentos son mucho mas felices que los que he pasado con alguien mas, ademas, solo quiero que estes conmigo y nunca te apartes de mi...por que te amo

inu: gracias kagome, yo..yo..te queria decir que si tu..

kag: que paso inuyasha, paso algo malo?

inu: no!. me preguntaba..si...tu

kag: si..yo..que?

inu:te quieres casar conmigo!gritando

kag:...no reaccionaba

inu: kagome..que?..no.. aceptas?

kag: claro que si acepto, mi amoraventandose a los brasos de el

inu: separándose un poco de ella antes de morir mi mama me dijo que le dierá esto a la mujer que amarasaco una caja un poco maltratada y se la dio a kagome y esa mujer eres tu

kag:lo abrió y vio un anillo de color cromo con una piedra transparente y una línea tipo esmerilada pasando por en medio del anillo, inuyasha lo tomo y se lo puso a kagome te amo tanto inuyasha, pero que le paso al anillo?

el anillo había cambiado, la piedra había cambiado de color, la mitad de esta era azul y la otra mitad roja y la línea esmerilada se había tornado violeta

inu: es que este anillo es mágico, te dice el color de aura que tiene el ser amado que tienes y tu color de aura en la piedra, y te dice el color de aura que tendría el descendiente de estos dos en la línea del anillo, pero hay algo raro

kag: que paso inuyasha?

inu: la línea nunca se marca tanto, bueno quiza no me habia fijado mucho, no importa

inu: te gusto amor?

kag: pues la verdad...no me gustó

inu: no te gustó? poniendose triste

kag: me encanto, esta precioso, yo se que mi aura por ser sagrada es azul, entonces la tuya es roja y la violeta es de nuestro futuro hijo

inu: se emociono un poco al escuchar lass ultimas palabras de su querida miko...y no quieres subir a hablar con tus amigas, ademas hoy es luna nueva y hay que poner en practica el plan

kag: esta bien ella no dejaba de ver el anillo

hola a todos

espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen review

bexos

se despide

ana


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: mimguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro.

capitulo 9

kag: esta bien ella no dejaba de ver el anillo

inu: amor, si quieres ir, te tendré que cargar

kag:...

inu: kagome, amor estas bien?

kag: claro. vamos

inuyasha llevo a kagome a su casa, estando enfrente del templo su cabello empezó a cambiar de color, sus afiladas garras desaparecieron al igual que sus orejas se convertían en unas de humano, sus enormes colmillos cambiaban en unos de tamaño regular y sus hermosos ojos ambarinos tomaban un color grisáceo. Él se quito la gorra y entraron a la casa, como inuyasha era humano ahora, le costaba mas cargar a kagome así que la puso en la silla que hojo le regalo.

las amigas que estaban en la cocina haciendo una sopa para hojo quien se encontraba consiente, a pesar del golpe recibido, se acercaron hacia kagome e inuyasha y se sorprendieron mucho al ver el cambio de este.

Ayumi: que te hiciste inuyasha?

Eri: si te vez un poco diferente, que te paso?

Inu: pues...veran...es...que..fue interrumpido por kagome

Kag: queria ver como mi amor se veria si tuviera unos rasgos mas comunes a los que tenemos nosotros, le pinte el pelo de negro y le puse unos pupilentes.

Yuka: como pudiste teñirle el pelo, si ese color era muy bonito y ademas era de nacimiento.

kag: oye yuka no te sulfures, dije se lo pinte, no se lo teñi, la pintura se le acabara mañana cuando se de un baño

yura: ya me habia preocupado.

inu: que estan haciendo

eri: estoy haciendo una sopa para hojo, ya que tiene hambre

inu: hojo esta despierto?

ayumi: si, cuando llegamos ya lo estaba

inu: voy a verlo

inuyasha subio y entro al cuarto donde se encontraba hojo, lentamente abrio la puerta y se encontro con aquel hojo a quien vio por primera vez, aquel muchacho con mucha inocencia y de corazon puro, lo notaba en su mirada.

muy despacio entro inuyasha a donde estaba hojo, el por su parte se dio cuenta de la presencia de inuyasha y lo invito a sentarse en la cama a lado de sus pies. inuyasha accedio

inu: hoyo se que va a ser difi...fue interrumpido por hojo

hojo: sabes inuyasha, lo que me dijiste hoy en la tarde me hizo pensar, y llegue a la conclusion de que lo que siento por kagome ahora es pura obsesion, dejare que ustedes sean felices, dijo esto y le brindo una de sus calidas sonrisas a inuyasha

inu: nunca habia visto a hojo asi que bueno que lo pensaste

hojo: perdon tu me querias decir algo y te interrumpi, podrias decirmelo

inu: te venia a decir, una noticia quiza sea un poco dura para ti, pero es justo que lo sepas, esta tarde le pedí matrimonio a kagome

hojo: y..que te dijo no sabia si estar triste o feliz

inu: pues me dijo que si

hojo: me alegro, y ya pensaste en como decirselo a su familia?

inu: la verdad es que la familia de ella no sabe nada, ni siquiera que eramos novios

hojo: oye amigo, ese si que es un problema. si eso creo

las amigas de kagome subieron a darle de comer a hojo y se dieron cuenta que la atmosfera de tension que siempre rodeaba a este par, habia desaparecido por completo. ademas de que los dos hablaban muy animadamente.

despues de comer inuyasha ayudo a hojo a bajar las escaleras y en la sala todos se pusieron a platicar y a ver la television. hasta que..

yuka: kagome que es eso?muy emocionada

kag: que es que, tengo un bicho o que?

yuka: no eso en la mano, ese anillo

kag: ohhh, te refieres a mi anillo

yuka: de donde lo sacaste es muy hermoso

kag: inuyasha me lo dio

ayumi: eso significa que tu y él...

kag: si efectivamente, inuyasha me pidio matrimonio hoy en la tarde y como es de esperarse yo acepte

eri: es muy hermoso , me dejas verlo?

kag: claro, ten

Al instante de que kagome lo saco de su dedo el anillo quedo sin los colores llamativos que este tenia

eri: que le paso, por que ya no tiene color?

kag: ahh eso, bueno es que..como se los explico

inu;interrumpio a kagome y les explico todo lo del cambio de color

eri se lo puso y nada, nada cambio

eri: y por que conmigo no cambia?

inu: es que el anillo tiene el poder de elegir a la dueña y eligio a kagome, por que yo que la amo se lo regale y ella que me ama lo recibio, los poderes solo funcionan con nosotros dos, y mas adelante solo funcionara con el primogenito de la dueña y asi es como una cadena

todos quedaron impresionados por el anillo.

Después de un tiempo todos se fueron a dormir tranquilos.

Días después de lo sucedido, los mejores amigos de kagome regresaron a sus casas por que la mama de kagome, el abuelo y sota ya habian regresado.

después de decidirlo, una noche kagome fue llevada por inuyasha a la sala, ya lo habian pensado mejor y decidieron que era mejor que ellos estuvieran enterados de los deseos de ellos dos.

A inuyasha no le importaba si ellos lo aceptaban o no, dimplemente con que ella lo aceptara eso seria suficiente.

Perodon por ser tan corto este capitulo pero mañana les pondre otra continuación

Por favor dejen un review.

Les agradesco mucho que lean este fic

Bexos

Se despide

Ana


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: mimguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro.

_**Capitulo 10**_

Inuyasha llevo a kagome a la sala y ella llamo a su familia

kag: mama, abuelo , sota pueden venir por favor?

Todos aparecieron enfrente de la joven pareja, inuyasha con un ademán les dijo que se sentaran, ellos obedecieron aunque se sintieron un poco incomodos por la seriedad que tenia inuyasha en la cara.

ma k: que paso hija para que nos llamaste?

kag: es que les vamos a decir algo importante

abuelo: que, es algo malo? muy preocupado

kag: no no es nada malo

sota: pues apurate que me quiero ir a jugar

kag: pues tendras que quedarte como parte de esta familia

sota: hermana no te enojes me kedare

ma k: y que querias decirnos?  
inuyasha tomo la mano de kagome para tranquilisarla un poco y ella empezo a hablar mientras todos miraban extrañados el comportamiento de inuyasha ya que nunca habia hecho eso

kag: bueno...este..pues..yo...queria es interrumpida por inuyasha

inu: kagome creo que seria mejor que yo lo dijera

kag: solo asintio con la cabeza

inu: señora y señor higurashi, quiero decirles que amo mucho a kagome y por eso quiero pedirles permiso para casarme con ella, en el salon se formo un silencio incomodo, el abuelo se quedo estatico al igual que sota, y la mama puso una sonrisa pero se quedo pensando, a los pocos minutos ,que, fueron eternos para la pareja. el silencio fue interrumpido por la señora higurashi

ma k: por mi no hay problema, al contrario me llena de felicidad de que ustedes se den la oportunidad de ser felices, y tu abuelo que dices?

abuelo: yo..yo acepto, si esa es su decicion yo la respeto, pero con una condicion

el abuelo se paró, se acerco al oido de la mama y murmuraron un poco, despues se alejo un poco de la mama y dijo muy serio

abu: la unica condición es que kagome seguira virgen hata el dia de la boda.  
inuyasha y kagome se quedaron helados al oir esas palabras y el abuelo siguio hablando

abuelo: asi, que si no lo cumplen me encargare de que esa boda no se lleve a cabo, han entendido?

inuyasha y kag:ome no se movian solamente escuchaban lo que decía el abuelo

abuelo: oigan me estan escuchando, oigan!

kag: ohh, que decias abuelo?

abuelo: que si estan de acuerdo?

kag: claro, si esa es la unica condicion la acepto. tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir, me llevas al cuarto amor?

inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la actitud de kagome

inu: (pero por que dice que acepta, si sabe que ya fue mi mujer)

kag: inuyasha!

inu: que paso?

kag: que si nos vamos a dormir el cuarto

inu: si, vamonos amor

abuelo: no!

gritó el abuelo poniendose de pie y acercandose a ellos

kag:desconsertada no, que?

abuelo: ustedes no dormiran en el mismo cuarto, desde hoy inuyasha dormira en el cuarto de sota.

kag: no, eso si que no!

abuelo: dormira en el cuarto y punto.

kag: dormira en el mio, yo ya promiti que no sucedera nada de hoy a la boda, no confias en mi?

abuelo: un poco intimidado por las palabras y un poco arrepentido por la actitud que habia tomado perdon hija, no fue mi intencion, pero si deseas dormir en el mismo cuarto que el te lo permito

kag: si...gracias abuelo buenas noches a todos

los dos subieron a la habitacion, acosto a kagome en su cama se sento a lado de ella y antes de que kagome pudiera decir algo inuyasha hablo con un tono de preocupacion

inu: por que le dijiste a tu abuelo que aceptabas la condicion si tu ya no eres...fue interrumpido por kagome

kag: con la mirada en el suelo lo sé, pero si le digo la verdad no nos dejaran estar juntos. ademas aunque lo tenga que ocultar por un tiempo no me arrepiento y nunca me arrepentire de eso. pase lo que pase.

inuyasha pone una sonrisa y le da un beso, cuando separa los labios le dice muy dulcemente

inu: yo tampoco me arrepentire de nada, nunca...te amo.

kag:se conmovio mucho por la actitud de inuyasha yo tambien te amo. inuyasha que tal si te das un baño y nos dormimos por que tengo mucho sueño.

inu: si creo que me doy un baño y nos dormimos

inuyasha tomo una toalla, se desvistio y me metio al baño, ya quetaba adentro del baño.

la puerta del cuarto de kagome se abrio mostrando a una persona de corta estatura, pelo negro y ojos muy expresivos, que en ese momento se encontraban llenos de lagrimas listas para salir.

kag: que paso sota?kagome se sento en su cama muy perocupada

sota: her...ma...na

souta corrio a la cama, se arrodillo frente a kagome y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de ella abrazandola por la cintura con los brazos, y empezando a llorar

kag: sota, pequeño que te paso, por que lloras?

acariciando el cabello azabache de el

sota: levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos y muy triste le dijo es..que..no..quiero que te vallas

kag: a donde?

sora: cuando te vallas con el orejas de perrodiciendo esto con un tono despectivo

kag: sota yo te amo muchisimo y nunca te abandonare, por eso, por que te ame, que viva fuera de aqui no significa que no estare aqui cuando me necesites.

sota: pero no quiero que te vallas con él

kag: tienes que comprender que tambien a el lo amo y quiero estar con él y ademas despues en ves de tener una hermana, con el tiempo tendras una hermana, un cuñado, que te protegeria de cualquier cosa, y en unos años tendras hasta sobrinos. tendras mas personas que te amen, no me perderas a mi, ganaras a mas personas que te amen. no crees que es un buen trato.

sota: ya no lloraba, al contrario, cuando kagome dijo la palabra sobrinos, se le ilumino el rostro y solo decia voy a ser tio, voy a ser tio.

kagome mas alegre le señalo que se subiera a la cama, el acepto la invitacion, ella tomo la cabeza de su hermano y la puso en sus piernas y le decia

kag: cuando yo me case, me tendre que ir de aqui, pero vendre a visitarte, y con un poco de tiempo tendras sobrinitos, que te van a querer mucho y te diran...fue interrumpido por sota

sota: tio sota, que lindo suena eso, tio sota. hermana y crees que tengan orejas de perro, eso es raro

kag: no se si mis hijos se pareceran a mi o a inuyasha pero tengan o no orejas humanas yo los amare mucho tal como lo hago con inuyasha, aunque si se parecen a el seria muy lindo tener un vivo retrato de quien amas.

inu: quien gracias a su gran oido habia escuchado toda la conversacion si es cierto seria bueno que tegamos, depues, una niña que fuera identica a ti, que tuviera tu hermosura y tu alma pura con eso me conformaria.

kag: inuyasha me espantaste, oiste toda la conversacion?

inu: la verdad si, hay algun problema?

sota y kag: no claro que no

inu: mira sota tu hermana ya te lo dijo, estaras bien.

sota: lo se ella estara en buenas manos. bueno ya me voy a dormir por que han de estar muy cansados le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y sale de la habitacion diciendo buenas noches hermana buenas noches amigo orejas de perro, digo, cuñado inuyasha, sale de la habitacion diciendo voy a ser tio, voy a ser tio.

inuyasha se vistio y se puso una de esas pijamas que la mama de kagome le ragalo y se acosto de la misma forma que tenia sota antes de irse

inu: entonces te gustaria tener hijos que se parescan a mi, por que?

kag: me gustaria tener un hijo que siempre me recordara el gran amor que te tengo  
inu: por que si no es asi olvidaras,lo dice en tono burlon

kag: claro que no baka, solo que me gustaria saber que el fruto del amor que te tengo sea un hermoso hijo y que con eso quedara sellado para siempre eso.

inu: pues que ingenua eres

kag: por que?

le dijo ella muy preocupada por las palabras de inuyasha

inu: como que la prueba del amor que nos tenemos, esa no seria "la" prueba sino una de "las" pruebas, pobre tontita. pero asi te amo... oye que no tenias mucho sueño, cambiate para dormirnos.

kag: entonces sacame lo que quieres que me ponga

inu: entonces no saco nada

kag: que gracioso, ahora traeme la pijama mientras me quito esta ropa

inuyasha le dio su pijama y se cambio, despues se fueron a dormir todos muy contentos.en especial inuyasha, kagome y sotael por que sigue emocionado por lo de ser tio

los dias pasaron, se combirtieron en semanas.

ahora les contare lo que paso en el sengoku

empezemos el dia que inuyasha fue por el anillo a lo que era un tipo de tumba de su madre.

inuyasha salio de la cabaña de la anciana kaede

san: que cambio con inuyasha

mir: si, por que no eres asi conmigo sanguitoponiendo su mano donde no debe

san: por que usted tiene mañas que inuyasha no tieneterminado de decir esto le propina a miroku su respectiva cachetada

shi: es cierto miroku, sango ya fuera tu mujer si dejaras de cer un mañoso.

san: si es ciertoroja por lo que acabava de decir us..ted es un monje muy pervertido.

sango estaba tan avergonsada por lo que acababa de decir que se fue a dar una caminata por la tarde

san: voy a salir a caminar vuelvo antes del anochecer

shi: cuidate

mir: querida sango cuidate mucho.

sango salio a caminar pensando

san: (por que tiene que ser asi cuando yo creo que es en serio y no esta jugando conmigo, quisiera saber que lo que dice es verdadero que cuando me dice que me ama es por que lo hace y no solo para propasarse conmigo) sango sin darse cuenta habia llegado a un pequeño lago y al verlo era tan hermoso que se quedo observandolo y pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, empezo a llorar, no le importo solo queria desahogar todo lo que tenia.

sango lloraba amargamente, hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro, ella se asusto mucho al ver la figura de un hombre que a simple vista se veia fuerte, y poderoso pero se tranquilizar al escuchas su voz

mir: que le pasa señorita sango, se siente un tono de mucha preocupacion.

san: no estoy bienmuy seca

mir: esta segura? por que no parece que este bien

san: pues lo estoy

mir: con una mirada de profunda tristesa bueno si quiere hablar de lo que le molesta no dude en buscarme, con gusto la ayudare, compermiso señorita sango, perdon por interrumpirla.se paro y camino por donde habia venido

san: lo siento exelencia, no fue mi intencion

mir: no la culpo, con permiso.

san: exelencia

mir: si sango

san: me puede hacer un favor?

mir: claro

san: se podria quedar a acompañarme, no quiero estar sola.

mir: si, me quedare, pero primero voy por unos leños pues va a empezar a hacer frio y es peligroso estar aqui.

san: solo asintio con la cabeza

miroku fue y vino rapidamente con los leños, mientras que sango seguia en la misma posicion con la que la habia encontrado, el por su parte prendio la fogata y poco a poco se acerco a ella, la rodeo con un brazo y le dijo que fuera lo que fuera todo iva a estar bien. sango no pudo mas y dijo:

san: como dice que todo va a estar bien si usted es el problema de todo, me dice que me puede ayudar pero unos cuantos mometos y esta cortejando a alguien mas, me prometio que se casaria conmigo despues de que naraku muriera pero ya lo hizo y..y usted se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y empezo a llorar parece haberlo olvidado, no lo menciona, no me respeta y..y eso es lo que me duele, amarlo tanto y que usted no me ame..eso es lo que me aflije, pero a usted no le inporte en lofue interrumpida por un beso muy tierno, sango no sabia que hacer si responderle o no, solamente se quedo estatica.

mir:de verdad piensas eso sango yo te amo como a ninguna, si tuviera que escoger a alguna mujer sin pensarlo te eligiria a ti, sango yo tambien te amo, pero no puedo decirlo de manera abier... fue callado por un beso

sango lo beso de la manera mas tierna que podrian haberlo besado.

ella coloco sus manos en el cuello el monje y empezo a besarlo de nuevo y el poso sus manos en la cintura de la exterminadora. ninguno de los dos queria romper ese beso tan especial.

_**bueno amigas, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios**_

_**bexos**_

_**se despide**_

_**ana**_


	11. Chapter 11

ninguno de los dos queria romper ese beso tan especial.

sango trataba de sacarle las ropas al monje y este pregunto

mir: estas segura mi amor

san: se sonrojo al escuchar esto estoy segura de lo que quiero y usted.

miroku no respondio con palabras sino que le dio otro beso, este mas apasionado, sango por un momento sango se sintio intimidada, pero paso y los dos tenian la necesidad de pertenecerse uno al otro

lo unico que tenian por seguro era que querian pertenecerse uno al otro

los dos empezaron con el ritual de entregarse uno al otro los dos eran muy tiernos, sus caricias parecias como si el otro fuera delicado, como se se romperia, miroku le hizo sentir su amor por ella, mientras ella le respondia ese amor que el le profesaba.

la noche terminaba y el manto luminoso cubria todo, incluyendo a los amantes que dormian profundamente, abrazados uno del otro

sango y miroku se encontraban abrazados uno contra el otro

miroku rodeaba con sus brazos a sango quien se encontraba de espaldas a el, las manos de los dos estaban reunidasfrente a sango y entre lasadas.

sango fue la que desperto primero, abrio sus ojos con un poco de pereza, despues de incorporarse al mundo despierto, se dedico a observar el paisaje y a pensar

san: (lo que sucedio anoche fue hermoso, por fin pude decidirme y decirle lo que sentia y el me correspondio, que alegria me da que el sienta lo mismo que yo...pero si, si esto solo fue un juego para el, si el fue capas de jugar con mis sentimientos, no..no..no puede ser el jamas haria algo como eso, pero si lo hizo)

sango no sabia que hacer esa duda le rompia el alma, no se movio niexpreso nada solo llevo las manos de ellos a su cara mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas

miroku sintio lo humedo en sus manos y vio como sango trataba de no llorar, el se encontraba impactado

mir: ( como puede ser que despues de anoche ella despierte llorando...se habra arrepentido de lo nuestro?..no no creo ella me lo dijo anoche, pero entonces qu le ocurre?)

miroku levanto su cabeza, la acerco al rostro de sango y deposito uncalido beso en la mejilla.

sango por su parte trato de ocultar lo que pasaba y le dio una sonrisa fingida de la cual el joven amante se percato

mir: que te sucede amor, por que lloras?

san:...

mir: no me digas que te arrepientes de lo que paso? con una mirada muy triste al igual que voz mostraba un temor muy grande

san: no al contrario, nunca me arrepentiria de algo como eso

mir: entonces que es? dimelo

sa: con mucha pena y con temor a desilucionarlo es que me preguntaba si para usted habia significado lo mismo que para mi?

mir:no, se si significo lo mismo

san:...con los ojos llorosos

mir: pero para mi significo una muestra de amor hacia la persona que mas quiero y amo en este mundo, eso significo para ti?

san:llorando pero con una sonrisa, se volteo hacia el y le dio un calido beso  
miroku lo respondio de igual manera. pasaron varios minutos despues del beso, en que ellos solo se miraban y sonreian.pero el silencio se rompio.

mir: bueno aclarado ese punt ahora que hacemos?

san: pues yo creo que regresar con la anciana kaede y usted que piensa exelencia?

miroku la miro con extrañesa y muy pensativo

san: que le ocurre exelencia?

mir: sango con un tono muy serio despues de lo que ha pasado y lo que hemos declarado, me seguiras llamando exelencia?

san: y entonces como quiere que le diga

mir:siguiendo con su expresion seria primero que nadie no mme hables de usted, hablame de tu y segundo me puedes llamar miroku como los demas o si quieres con una sonrisa cariño, amor, corazon como tu quieras menos exelencia

san: que le parese, digo, que te parece amorse sonroja

mir: me agrada y como te digo yo?

san: como us..digo..tu quieras..amor

mir: pues te dire cariño, a veces sanguito o a veces amor que tal?

san: como quieras ahora vistete

mir: lo haria de verdad pero...

san: pero que?

mir: si no te habias dado cuenta pero estas cubiera con mis ropas, tendras que vestirte primero...cariño

san: esta bien pero no quiero que veas..esta bien?

mir: como que no quieres que vea, si ya lo vi y ademas ya fuiste mia lo recuerdas?

san: snriendole y sonrojada si lo se, pero de todas maneras volteate

mir: solo por esta ves hee

miroku se volteo y sango salio debajo de el ropaje de miroku y se vistio, y le aviso de esto a miroku quien se vistio sin menor aviso, se levanto y caminando hacia la aldea le tomo la mano a sango

mir: amor hay que apurarnos para que no se preocupen, vamos

san: (me alegro mucho de que por fin ayamos aclarado todo) vamos 

llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede donde shippou los estaba esperando muy enojado

shi: donde andavan ustedes ehh?

mir: este...shippou cuando dos personas..fue interrumpido por sango

san: es muy pequeño..mira shippou fui a dar un paseo y me quede dormida despues llego el onje miroku y no me quiso despertar asi que se quedo a cuidar de mi, por eso no volvimos anoche

shi: o que bueno, yo tenia mucho miedo..

mir: no tienes de que preocuparte yo estaba ahi

shi: lo se por eso tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que te propasaras con la pobre se sango

mir:...tienes suerte de que la paciencia sea una de mis virtudes

san: no digas eso shippou, miroku no hizo nada al contrario me cuido

shi: pero sigo pensando que algo malo hizo ese monje pervertido

mir: ahora que mi sango y yo somos pareja no me atreveria a hacerle algo asi

shi: a ver si entendi, no le hiciste nada anoche pero, ya son pareja, como fue eso

san:muy roja por la confesion de su amado mira shippou, miroku y yo hablamos y resolvimos todo

mir: asi es, contento?

shi: si claro ya era hora miroku, solo hay una cosa extraña...empezo a olfatear a sango, luego siguio con miroku, y lo olfateo muy dedicadamente a los dos terminado esto lo unico extraño es, por que tu sango hueles tanto a miroku, y tu miroku por que hueles tanto a sango?

mir: mira cualdo dos personas se quier...otra ves lo interrumpe sango

san: es que cuando me encontro miroku, yo estaba dormida, y me dice él que me abrazo por que tenia frio, por ha de ser, no crees shippou?

shi: si, puede ser por eso

la anciana kaede solo reia por las raras explicaciones que le hacian los jovenes a ese pequeño, niño.

esa pequeña familia por asi decirlo convivio los dos meses que inuyasha y kagome no regresaban muy armoniosamente, a veces con discuciones del monje con shippou u el monje con la esterminadora. pero siempre con un final feliz, menos para el monje en algunas circunstancias.

en la epoca actual.

todo iba muy bien con kagome e inuyasha que ya se habian acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida. lo unico malo eran un cancansio cronico, unos desmallos, nauseas y mareos de kagome que cada vez se hacian mas frecuentes.

casi todas las mañanas kagome despertaba a inuyasha para que la llevara al baño a vomitar, nadie mas que ellos se daba cuenta y aunque kagome decia que estaba bien inuyasha se senti a muy intranquilo. era una mañana ya comun para los dos kagome habia despertado con las necesidades de siempre, se recuperaba y inuyasha la llevaba a la cama donde se cambiaba, pero algo extraño paso kagome al estar poniendose el vestido, se desmallo, inuyasha siempre creia que kagome dormia mucho pero al verla casi caer de la cama hubiera caido si inuyasha no la detiene antes del impacto. inuyasha desesperado empesó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la cara y unos cuantos minutos despues desperto, esos minutos fueron eternos para inuyasha. cuando kagome reaccionó

inu: kagome que bueno que despertaste me asuste mucho. la abrazo con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla

kag: inuyasha amor, te dije que no es nada estoy bien

inu: como que no es nada, hoy cuando venga el medico a verte los pies quiero que le digas sobre esto

kag: si es tan importante para ti, yo le dire, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo

kag: si es tan importante para ti, yo le dire, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo

inu: que no se te olvide

kag: no confias en mi? en tono burlon

inu: no, yo, no

kag: entonces vete de aqui,riendose

inu: no, me ire al contrario

se acerca amenazadoramente le agarra las manos, las pone en la cama y la aprisiona contra el y la cama. y la besa apasionadamente (comprendanlo no ha podido hacer nada en mas dos meses, dos meses y medio para ser exsactos) kagome acepta el beso, inuyasha le suelta las manos y las pasa por la cintura tratando de sacarle la blusa con desesperacion, kagome trataba de sacarsela a él tambien. inuyasha le ayuda y se la quita, inuyasha toma la blusa con los dientes y la rompe y pasa sus labios por el cuello de ella bajando poco a poco. cuando:

toc, toc

ma k: hija ya esta el desayuno, baja acuerdate en en una hora viene el doctor.

kag: agitada esta...bien...mamá

ma k: estas bien hija?

kag: si..mamá...solo que acabo de toser

ma k: bueno apurate y se aleja de el cuarto

kagome agarra otra blusa e inuyasha toma la suya

kag: mi mamá siempre interrumpe!

inu:...molesto, desilucionado, ustedes entienden no?

kag: amor tu, te sientes bien?

inu: si, estoy bien, solo que! ayyyyyy!

kag: lo se, pero ya que me recupere podremos ir a otro lugar no, cres?

inu: claro con la clasica cara al estilo houshi-sama

kag: listo vamos a desayunar, espera donde meto lo que resta de mi pijama?...no importa vamos tengo hambre

inuyasha y kagome bajaron a desayunar, kagome le dijo a su mama que si a inuyasha le podria dar una de sus "comida ninja" la mama accedio, inuyasha un poco mas contento desayuno. los dos subieron y mientras que kagome se bañaba, inuyasha y ella tenian una pequeña platica (discusion).

inuyasha y kagome bajaron a desayunar, kagome le dijo a su mama que si a inuyasha le podria dar una de sus "comida ninja" la mama accedio, inuyasha un poco mas contento desayuno. los dos subieron y mientras que kagome se bañaba, inuyasha y ella tenian una pequeña platica (discusion).

inu: pero como dices eso?

kag: estoy bien

inu: no estas bien

kag: por que dices eso?

inu: esas "dormiditas" como tu le llamas son mejor dicho unas desmalladas que te das

kag: no, estoy bien solo es un pococ de cansancio

inu: no, los humanos no se llevan cansados siempre y ademas tu duermes bien

kag: bueno le preguntare si tu quieres amor, pero no va a ser nada, ya veras

inu: esta bien se acerca y la abraza de la cintura, le da un beso, se separan para tomar aire y

toc, toc tocan a la puerta

ma k: hija el doctor esta aqui!

kag: mama, haslo pasar

el doctor entra

doc: buenos dias señorita higurashi, voltea a ver como inuyasha la tenia abrazada digo señora higurashi.

kag: sonrojada, su madre seguia ahi no, todavia señorita, buenos dias

doc: bueno a lo que vengo, podria recostarse en su cama, mostrarme sus pies?

kag: si hace lo que el doctor le pidio

inuyasha se aparta un poco y ve como los pies de kagome saon descubiertos, el no sabia que pasaba, solo veia como el doctor la tocaba , trataba de averiguar si todo estaba bien. el doctor levanto la vista hacia kagome y le sonrio

doc: señorita sus pies estan sanos, ya puede moverse, pero le recomiendo que no camine mucho o haga grandes esfuerzo, eso podria ser perjudicial a largo plazo

kag: si, gracias doctor

inu: no se preocupe yo me encargo de que siga las indicaciones

doc: bueno me retiro

kag: adios doctor

inu: kagome que no le ivas a decir algo

kag: ohh, si. doctor!

doc: si que se le ofrece?

kag: durante unas semanas me he sentido muy cansada, sufro desmayos, mareos y nauseas por las mañanas

doc: pensando un poco creo que ya se que tiene pero mañana en la tarde valla a mi consultorio para hacerle unos examenes

kag: esta bien?

el doctor sale de la habitacion

inu: visiblemente molesto ahora resulta que necesitas hacer unos examenes para ir al doctor.

kag: ji,ji,ji

inu: de que te ries?

kag: amor, no se trata de ese tipo de examenes, esos son para decirte de que estas enferma

inu: ahhh

kag: ya que yo puedo caminar, no quieres ir a dar un paseo?

inu: a donde

kag: no importa, vamos

inu: contigo a donde sea

_**bueno amigos, aquí ya tienen una idea de lo que ocurre con kagome, espero que les guste y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentario.**_

_**Bexos**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Ana **_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro.

_**Capitulo 12**_

inu: visiblemente molesto ahora resulta que necesitas hacer unos examenes para ir al doctor.

kag: ji,ji,ji

inu: de que te ries?

kag: amor, no se trata de ese tipo de examenes, esos son para decirte de que estas enferma

inu: ahhh

kag: ya que yo puedo caminar, no quieres ir a dar un paseo?

inu: a donde

kag: no importa, vamos

inu: contigo a donde sea

kag: bueno amor pasame mis zapatos si?

inu: estos? enseñanndole los zapatos que usa para ir al sengoku

kag: gracias si, esos se los pone ahora a caminar

kagome trata de ponerse de pie, con mucha dificultad lo logra.

kag: si ya ma pare, ahora los pasos

ya de pie trato de mover su pie y al dar el primer paso pierde el equilibrio, inuyasha corre y la agarra de la cintura.  
kagome al ver como el reacciono solo pone sus brazos al rededor del cuello de inuyasha muy sensualmente

inu: creo que seguire cuidando de ti acercando poco a poco al rostro de kagome

kag: creo que si, te necesito conmigo

inu: aunque no lo hicieras aqui estare le da un apasionado beso que de inmediato es respondido por kagome  
inuyasha jala a kagome hasta la cama y la sienta, el beso sigue su curso, haciendose mas profundo. desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por un pequeño niño de cabello azabache

so: hermana, ya caminas, lo siento estoy interrumpiendo (si siguen asi pronto tendre sobrinitos)

kag: rompiendo el beso hola souta, no, todavia no puedo muy bien pero iremos a dar una caminata para que mejore, vamos inuyasha ayudame, para irnos.

inuyasha tomo a kagome por la cintura, ella se apoyaba en la de él y asi un poco lento salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y antes de salir de la casa:

ma k: ayy! hija que bueno verte de pie

kag: gracias mama

abue: si hija que bueno que puedas caminar

kag: gracias abuelo, por cierto mañana, inuyasha y yo iremos al doctor por la tarde, despues de la escuela.

ma k: antes de que vallan vengan por mi, yo los quiero acompañar

kag: no hace falta madre

ma k: no es que haga falta sino que quiero ir

kag: bueno si inciste pasaremos por ti

inu: mañana iras a la escuela?

kag: si solo mañana y el dia siguiente en la tarde iremos a ver a nuestros amigos, deacuerdo?

inu: si esta bien, nos vamos?

kag: si, adios familia

todos: adios kagome, adios inuyasha

inuyasha llevo a kagome de la cintura unos pasos fuera de la casa, luego ella se soltó y camino un poco, ya estaba recuperada, ella estaba muy feliz,. pero cuando se aparto pudo ver la cara de tristeza que ponia inuyasha y le tomo de la mano y caminaron lentamente por todas las escaleras. llegaron enfrente del goshimboku.

kag: amor podemos parar aqui tantito por que estoy un poco cansada

inu: si

kagome e inuyasha se sentaron en la banca que esta enfente de el sale en el episodio donde kagome descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de inuyasha

inu: que recuerdos me trae este lugar.

kag: a mi me gusta por que siento como la paz que lo rodea te cambia, te sientes tranquilo y pones en orden tus sentimientos y pensamientos.

inu: si, es cierto.

kag: has cambiado mucho desde que te conoci

inu: de que forma?

kag: pues, cuando te conoci eras capas de matar a cualquier ser para conseguir lo que querias y ahora los ayudas, ademas tu mirada reflejaba, odio, rencor y sobretodo soledad y ahora cuando me miras, veo en ti felicidad, paz y amor..

inu: eso es por que te veo a tí tontita

kag: no, no solo es ami, a cualquier persona y ademas c uando te conoci estabas solo y ahora tienes amigos, que darian la vida por...  
kagome se desmallo y callo en las piernas de inuyasha.

inuyasha no sabia que hacer, le hablaba, le gritaba, y no sucedia nada, solo sentia como el cuerpo de kagome perdia su color rosado y ganaba uno palido.

se sentia inutil al no poder hacer nada lo unico que pudo pensar era en llevarla al sengoku con la anciana kaede, tomo a kagome delicadamente y la llevo presurosamente al pozo, cruzo esa barrera del tiempo, llego a la epoca antigua, salto del pozo lo mas rapido que pudo y empezo a llamar a la anciana kaede. de suerte andaba cerca de ahi recolectando plantas

inu: anciana kaede! anciana kaede!

kae: inuyasha que paso?

inu: kagome no...despierta

kae: dejame ver  
la anciana la examino delicadamente, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, levanto la cara para ver a inuyasha quien se encontraba muy triste y desesperado

kae: lo...siento...inuyasha

inu: por que dice eso anciana?...no...entiendo

kae: lo...sineto inuyasha...pero kagome esta...muerta

inu: no..nnoo, kagome no esta muerta, no puede ser

kae: tratando de contener sus lagrimas inuyasha tranquilizate

inu: no, ella no...no puede estar muerta la toma del suelo y la pone en su pecho y le dice muy delicadamente kagome despieta...kagome amor despierta..no me hagas estas bromas...amor se que estas jugando, despierta.

kae: inuyasha, dejala...tranquilizate

inu: no, ella solo esta jugando, ahorita despierta

kae: inuyasha no lo hagas mas dificil

inu: no entiendes! ella no esta muerta solo esta jugando  
inuyasha solo se aferraba mas al cuerpo de su amada y dejaba salir una risa nerviosa al tratar de no llegar a la realidad, conteniendo todas las lagrimas que tenia dentro. se estaba volviendo loco

kae: inuyasha, dejala...tranquilizate

inu: no, ella solo esta jugando, ahorita despierta

kae: inuyasha no lo hagas mas dificil

inu: no entiendes! ella no esta muerta solo esta jugando

inuyasha solo se aferraba mas al cuerpo de su amada y dejaba salir una risa nerviosa al tratar de no llegar a la realidad, conteniendo todas las lagrimas que tenia dentro. se estaba volviendo loco

kaede: inuyasha...se que es doloroso, pero tienes que dejarla ir

inu: no la dejare ir, por que ella esta bien

kae: no, inu, ella no esta bien, murio entiendelo

inu: no, no puede ser, amor por que me dejas ahora que seriamos felices, por que?

inuyasha tomo el cuerpo inerte de la joven y lo estrecho en sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza quedara en los hombros de la chica

ya no podia fingir mas, su kagome se habia ido, él solo la abrazo, queriendo morir a su lado, unas lagrimas, rodaron por sus pejillas callendo en el cuerpo de la ahora fallecida miko

inu: llorando kagome...te amo...si..te..vas llevame contigo..no me dejes

ya no podia callarlo, seguia llorando en el cuello de la miko

inu: te amo...te amoo.kagome.

de repente una luz, como tipo aura salio del cuerpo de kagome y la hizo levitar, inuyasha creia que era un sueño no podia creer que estaba pasando, la luz que irradiaba kagome era diferente a la de siempre, no tenia ese color azul sagrado que siempre la acompañaba, esta aura era un poco mas calida, mas tierna por asi decirlo.

despues de uns instantes en el aire, kagome desendio lentamente a los brazos de su amado.

inu: kagome. KAGOME, AMOR, DESPIERTA, AMOR DESPIERTA!

kaede: DEJAME VERLA INUYASHA!

inu: no, se que despertasra solo dejala conmigo

kaede: solo asintio con la cabeza

inu: amor se que me escuchas despierta, sí, por favor despierta

kag: amor...eres tú?

inu: gracias, despertastey la abrazo con todo su amor

kag: era un sueño verdad?

kaede: vamos a la cabaña para platicar sobre loque ocurrió

inu: vamos anciana

caminaron a la aldea, en el recorrido, inuyasha solo miraba a su kagome, tenia una mirada que muy pocas veces kagome habia visto, no era una de lastima, era una de amor, como la que ponia cuando estaban juntos, cuando la hizo de el, de esa forma la miraba, kagome se sonrojaba al vercomo inuyasha la miraba, ella venia en sus brazos

inu:en susurro kagome..te amo

kag: amor..yo tambien, eso nunca lo dudes

inu: me prometes algo?

kag:si

inu: prometeme que siempre estaras conmigo y no me haras pasar otro susto como el de hace un rato.

kag: si, siempre estare contigo, recuerda que ahora soy tuya no dijiste eso? y sobre lo otro no estoy muy segura sobre que paso

kae: ya llegamos, inuyasha recuestala en el futon por favor

kag: no gracias anciana mejor me quedo con él

kae: como quieras kagome

inu: por mi mejor

inuyasha se sento, y en medio de sus piernas se sentó kagome, poniendo su nuca en el hombro del hanyou, inuyasha solo le acariciaba el cabello a su mujer

kag: anciana y sango, miroku y shippou, donde estan?

kae: bueno ellos fueron a exterminar un mounstro a una aldea vecina, regresaran mañana

kag: ohhh, ya veo

kae: kagome cuentanos que te pasó?

kag: bueno yo estaba platicando con inuyasha y de pronto senti como mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, me senti, como dormida pero, despues pude sentir como me desprendia de mi cuerpo, me separaba, pero de mi estomago empezaron a salir dos luces una de color lila y otra de color morado al principio senti miedo, pero luego esto cambio, por que senti una calides muy grande , como si me llamaran, o me nesecitaran, esas luces me mantenian en mi cuerpo, pero no podia integrarme bien a este, hasta que senti algo mucho mas calido que las luces, era algo que me llamaba en verdad, como si dependiera de eso para quedar en mi cuerpo, luago de esto las luces tomaron mas fuerza y me retubieron un poco de tiempo en el, pero de todas aneras sentia como que me iba a algun luga, pero escuche la voz de inuyasdha llamandome, y logra abrir los ojos y fue todo, pero en verdad que pasó?

inu: bueno estabamos platicando, luego te desmallaste en mis piernas, yo te llame como siempre, pero esta vez no reaccionaste, y senti como tu color rosado era modificado por un color muy palido, entre en panico y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue venir con la ancina kaede, pase el pozo y la encontre recolectando plantas así que le grite y ella vino presurosamente, te reviso y me dijo que estabas muerta, yo le decia que no que estabas...jugando..que en un momento te despertarias..que solo tratabas de asustarme...la voz de inuyasha se quebraba y se hacia mas baja, la abrazaba y la juntaba mas a su cuerpo como si tubiera miedo de perderla otra vez..pero una luz color medio lila medio morado salio de tu interior y te hizo flotar...y despues.. de unos...segundos..caiste a mis..brazos otra vez...pero, yo te llame, otra vez y fue...fue...cuando...tu...tu despertaste y yo me senti muy feli...fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de su amada, lo abrazo y le dijo al oido  
kag: no te preocupes no te dejare, aunque el destino no quiera yo seguire a tu lado.

y le dio otro beso

kae: bue kagome dejame revisarte, recuestate, si no quieres separarte de el recuesta tu cabeza en sus piernas, esta bien?

kag: si anciana

realizo todo lo que le indico

la anciana delicadamente paso sus manos por el pecho de kagome, y la sonrisa que tenia se le borro, siguio por el cuerpo de kagome, y al llagar al vientre de esta, la cara se le iluminó concluyo con su trabajo y se quedo callada y sonriente

inuyasha y kagome estaban desconsentrados por el comportamiento de la anciana

kag: que tengo anciana?

inu: kaede habla ya

kae: antes de cualquier cosa, no tienen noticias buenas sobre que hablar, no has ido al doctor ultimamente, para hacerte un chaqueo?

kag: no anciana no he ido pero mañana en la tarde iré

kaede: se quedo muy pensativa..(creo que sera mejor que lo descubran ellos mismos)..

inu: nos va a decir que tiene kagome o nos vamos

kae: tranquilizate inuyasha, lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado, kagome tiene un problema del corazon, tiene que verla un medico de su era por que aya tienen mejores medicinas.

inu: y eso es grave?

kae: no si se llega a controlar, kagome tu tuviste problemas del corazon cuando estabas pequeña?

kag: creo que si, pero se me corrigio a los pocos años de edad y no ha vuelto, hasta ahora

kae: bueno chicos creo que sera mejor que descansen los dos, ya que hoy fue un dia muy largo, kagome treta de no recibir emociones fuertes, agotarte, ni hacer corajes, esto ultimo tambien es para ti inuyasha.

inu: yo que anciana?

kae: que como buen esposo, o futuro esposo no la hagas enojar

kag: y como supo si no les hemos dicho a nadie?

kae: ese anillo lo conosco, es mitologico y solo la familia de los youkais perro lo tienen y es de matrimonio

inu: nunca crei que supiera tanto anciana

kae: bueno vallanse para que descansen

inuyasha tomo a kagome en sus brazos, esta vez kagome no dijo nada, solo se aferro al cuello de su amado, se alejaban de la cabaña de la anciana, y dejaban a esta perdida en sus pensamientos

kae: (como se han llegado a querer este par, y ahora tan pronto y formar una familia, espero que esto le siente bien a inuyasha, que cara pondrá cuando se entere, bueno despues lo sabré, despues lo sabré)

la pareja cruzo aquella barrera del tiempo que separa las dos epocas, y llegaron a la casa de la joven, entraron y se dirigieron, directamente al cuarto de kagome, pues querian descansar

kagome, se sentia sucia literalmente asi que penso en darse un baño

_**bueno amigas espero que les guste este capitulo**_

_**bexos**_

_**se despide**_

_**ana**_

_**Jimena-chan: muchas gracias por seguir capitulo a capitulo esta historia, muchos bexos, gracias de verdad.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro

_**Capitulo 13**_

la pareja cruzo aquella barrera del tiempo que separa las dos epocas, y llegaron a la casa de la joven, entraron y se dirigieron, directamente al cuarto de kagome, pues querian descansar

kagome, se sentia sucia literalmente asi que penso en darse un baño.  
pero inuyasha la tenia abrazada, como si con soltarla la perderia, pero eso era lo que sentia el hanyou, ya casi la habia perdido y no dejaria que nada, ni nadie la apartara de él.

kag: amor, quiero bañarme, me dejas, ir, por favor?

inu: pero, por que te quieres bañar ahorita?

kag: por que estoy toda sucia y no quiero dormir contigo toda sucia.

inu: esta bien bañate la abrazo fuertemente, trato de espirar aquel aroma unico de kagome, la beso, el queria memorizar cada aspecto de kagome, antes de dejarla ir

kag: gracias amor. ella seguia muy confundida por el comportamiento tan cariñoso de repente y como inuyasha no la dejaba ni un momento sola.

la miko tomo una toalla y se metio al baño, mientras inuyasha estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

mientras que kagome arreglaba el agua en la tina, inuyasha meditaba, elgo muy raro en él.

inu: (pero que cosas tan dificles pasan, aunque no lo quiera aceptarlo, hoy estube a punto de perder a kagome, pero sigo sin entender que pasó, pero lo importante es que esta conmigo, no resistiria perder a kagome, primero me dolio mucho perder a kikio, pero con kikio, solo fue un dolor, me senti solo, y en cambio cuando la anciana me dio que estaba muerta, senti como mi mundo se desmoronara, me queria morir con ella, a no estar con kagome, inuyasha deja de pensar en esas cosa, mejor ponte feliz, ella esta contigo, y si me baño con ella) el joven tenia una pequeña travesura en mente

Se escuchó como kagome se metia en la tina, inuyasha rapidamente, pero sin hacer ruido se desvistió y espero en la puerta hasta que vio por entre la puerta que kagome se cubria la cara con una toalla para relajarse.

inuyasha muy sigilosamente entro en el cuarto de baño y abrio la cortina con mucho cuidado, y se introdujo en la tina, kagome casi salta de la tina.

kag: aaaaayyyyyyyyy!

inu: amor, amor soy yo

kag: inuyasha! que haces aqui?

inu: pense en lo que me dijiste de que no era correcto que tu durmieras conmigo sucia, pues tampoco es justo que yo duerma contigo sucio, no crees?

kag: si tu lo dices amor?

kagome lo abrazó y se recostó en su peaho y los dos se relajaron, inuyasha empezo a besar el cuello de kagome, kagome, la seguia el juego, pero cuando vio que él no solo queria besuqueos, se paro y le dijo:

kag: inu, amor, sabes que no podemos, si nos escuchan nos separaran y yo no quiero eso. y salio del baño enredandose en la toalla

inuyasha por su parte se sintio desilucionado se recosto un rato y se puso a mirar el techo, trantando de razonar el porque de no hacerlo, si, ya era de él.

mientras inuyasha pensaba, kagome se vestia, al rato cuando kagome se sepillaba el cabello, inuyasha salio, kagome le dio una pijama para ponerse y el se la puso, luego kagome le dijo que se sentara en el piso, el sin preguntar lo hizo, se sento en el piso, al lado de la cama a sus lados estaban las piernas de kagome, dado que kagome se sentó en la cama atras de él. le levanto todo el cabello y se lo empezo a cepillar, poco a poco inuyasha se fue relajando, hasta empezar a ronronear, mientras su dueña le cepillaba el cabello.

kag: inuyasha, amor no te conocia esa habilidad

inu: un poco desconsertado cual habilidad?

kag: la de ronronear

inu: yo no ronroneo

kag: si, ronroneas muy tierno que lindo

kagome se bajo de la cama y se uso de frente de el y lo besó y le acaricio la mejilla diciendo

kag: cada dia contigo, descubro algo mas, y me enamoro mas de tí.

inu: se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su miko...es que el estar cada dia contigo me hace mejor persona.que bueno que ahora no tenemos mas enemigos y puedo estar contigo sin problemas

kag: Se quedo pensativa que pasó con la perla, al final de cuentas?

inu: no, lo habia pensado...ya me acorde, kikio me dio la mayoria, lo unico que falta son los fragmentos del lobo rabioso, ya que el de kojaku, se lo quito naraku y ya lo habia fusionado. lo tengo en mi ahori.

kag: todo este tiempo estuvo aqui y yo ni en cuenta?

kagome sacó una caja de abajo de la cama y la abrio ahi estaba el ahori de inuyasha. el hanyou lo tomo y saco de él la mayoria de la perla y se la entregó a kagome, kagome la tomo y estaba apunto de purificarla, cuando

inu: kagome, mejor no lo hagas, con tu corazon debil, mejor espera a que te curen. ademas dijo la anciana que no hicieras grandes esfuerzos.

kag: esta bien, lo hare despues, inuyasha, si ese ahori te lo dio tu madre cuando eras un niño por que te queda ahora?

inu: no tengo idea. lo tomo en sus brazos y lo vió solo me dijo que me protejeria mientras lo necesitara y asi sera hasta que un pequeño lo necesite, tambien. pero gracias a ti, ya no la necesito en ese momento el ahori se encongio hasta la talla de un bebe

kag: creo que a eso se referia tu mama, ahora solo le servira a un pequeño bebe.

inu: entonces se lo dare a nuestro hijo, claro en mucho tiempo, será un poco sonrojado por lo que habia dicho

kag: entonces lo guardare para nuestro futuro hijo

inu: hace un tiempo te queria decir algo. con un tono de preocupacion y un poco de temor

kag: que paso amor no me asustes.

inu: bueno pues te queria decir que...

entro souta a la habitacion

sou: hermana, hermana, mi mama dice que hace media hora devias bajar a cenar, que te apures.

kag: souta dile a mi mama que mas tarde ceno estamos ocupados, que no se preocupe

souta: esta bien, buenas noches hermana buenas noches inuyasha

inu: buenas noches souta

souta sale del cuarto

kag: que me querias decir inuyasha?

inu: pues, te queria decir esto hace mucho tiempo pero no encontraba el momento correcto y creo que es ahora.

kag: inuyasha no me asustes, que es?

inu: no es nada malo, solo es que, tu sabes que mi infancia fue muy dura, sufri mucho por la ausencia de mi padre, y de mi madre...

kag: lo se pero, eso, no tiene nada de malo sabes que nunca te despreciartia por se huerfano, recuerda que yo tambien he crecido sin un padre..

inu: no es por eso, mira, lo de crecer sin padre no fue tan malo, lo malo fue como los humanos y los mounstros me odiaban por ser un "hibrido" y por eso llegue a querer la perla para ser un youkai completo.

kag: aun sigues deseando eso? lo decia con una tristesa inmensa

inu: dejame terminar, para que entiendas si?...bueno por eso llegue a odiar a todo el mundo y estar tan solo...

kag: pero ya no lo estas...perdon sigue

inu: gracias...estube solo por mucho tiempo asi, por eso he decidido que no quiero que mis hijos, nuestros futuros hijos pasen por lo mismo así que quiero...quiero...

kag: inuyasha que es lo que tratas de decir?

inu: lo que trato de decirte, es que quiero pedirle los fragmentos al lobo, para tener toda la perla y pedirle convertirme en humano. y asi ya nadie pasaria por lo que yo pasé.

kag: a kagome le escurrian las lagrimas, nunca pensó que inuyasha hubiera sufrido tanto como para querer combertirse en un humano para proteger a sus hijos inuyasha, pero tu sabes que ellos estaran bien mientras estemos con ellos, ellos no estaran solos, tendran a nuestros amigos, que los querran mucho y a mi familia que los amara como me aman ami, sin importar que raza sean. no te tienes que sacrificar por ellos, amor.

inu: lo sé pero si son totalmente humanos podrian vivir en cualquiera de las epocas sin tener que esconderse, como yo.

kag: amor, se que es importante para ti, si eso quieres pasado mañana vamos y buscamos a koga y hacemos lo que quieres hacer, le preguntamos a kikio, y que ella me diga lo que me queria decir cuando me recuperara, pero ahora vamos a dormir por que me caigo de sueño.

los dos se recostaron, igual que todas las noches, solo que ni kagome ni inuyasha podian conciliar el sueño, kagome seguia pensando en la decicion de inuyasha, y él pensaba en que los problemas con kikio empezaron con esa confesion y todo habia acabado mal, eso lo que lo hacia guardar el secreto

kag: amor, se que es importante para ti, si eso quieres pasado mañana vamos y buscamos a koga y hacemos lo que quieres hacer, le preguntamos a kikio, y que ella me diga lo que me queria decir cuando me recuperara, pero ahora vamos a dormir por que me caigo de sueño.

los dos se recostaron, igual que todas las noches, solo que ni kagome ni inuyasha podian conciliar el sueño, kagome seguia pensando en la decicion de inuyasha, y él pensaba en que los problemas con kikio empezaron con esa confesion y todo habia acabado mal, eso lo que lo hacia guardar el secreto.

la noche se hacia mas larga ya que ninguno de los dos podia conciliar el sueño, cadaquien por sus diferentes razones. el silencio reinó en la habitacion de la pareja hasta que el gruñido de un estomago se escuchó.

inu: que fue eso? (Asustado por el ruido)

kag: fui yo (bastante avergonzada)

inu: por que hiciste ese ruido? 

kag: ese ruido se hace cuando tenemos hambre

inu: y por que no vas por comida

kag: es que no quiero bajar

inu: prefieres tener hambre que bajar?

kag: no, es que me da miedo 

inu: y si yo voy contigo

kag: entonces si voy

inu: vamos

kagome bajaba las escaleras atras de inuyasha, inuyasha por su parte bajaba como si nada. llegaron a la cocina, inuyasha prendio la luz, kagome se acerco al refrigerador y saco un bote de leche, se dirigio a la alacena y saco dos platos y el cereal, se sirvio y le sirvio a su amado, inuyasha veia esto muy raro, era una sopa fria, con cosas duras adentro, era demaciado para el.

kag: inuyasha cometelo

inu: pero que es esta comida tan rara?

kag: se llama cereal, te va a gustar, pruebalo

inu: no, eso es muy raro

kag: pruebalo, y le da una cucharada en la boca, inuyasha la degusta, primero con una cara de desaprovacion, pero despues con una de satisfaccion.

toma el plato y se lo debora, mientras kagome lo come lentamente, mientras ello "cenaban", ya eran las 12:00 de la noche, kagome vio el reloj y rapido , se alisto para dormirse, subieron los dos al cuarto y se acostaron como siempre, ahora con las mentes mas despejadas, pudieron dormir.

bueni esto es todo por hoy

les agradesco a tdos lo que se toman la molestia de leer este fic

bexos

se despide

ana


	14. Chapter 14

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo:

_**Capitulo 14**_

Desde ahí tuvieron una tranquila noche, hasta que un despertador sonó, como inuyasha no sabia que era eso, solo una vez lo había escuchado, lo tomo y lo aventó a la puerta, en donde este se rompió, kagome estaba despertando, cuando vio su despertador volar hacia la puerta.

kag: inuyasha por que lo rompiste?

inu: esa cosa no me dejaba dormir, y lo tiré

kag: pero para eso son los despertadores, a ver dejame vestirme, me tengo que ir a la escuela

inu: pero si nos dormimos muy tarde, tengo mucho sueño.

kag: yo tambien me caigo de sueño, pero tengo que ir,si quieres quedate yo me voy caminando,

inu: no eso no, yo voy contigo

kag: eso es suficiente como para despertarte) bueno, entoces apurate que se me hace tarde.

kagome se vistio, junto con inuyasha y bajaron a desayunar, la mama les sirvió cereal, por que no habia podido ir por las compras el dia anterior, inuyasha en cuantro lo vio, fue a comer

inu: (aunque no sabe igual a la comida ninja, esta muy bueno)

kag: gracias mama y se sento a comer

los dos terminaron y se fueron rumbo a la escuela, inuyasha de caballeroso le llebaba la mochila a kagome, hasta la escuela, cuando kagome llegó inuyasha le dijo:

kag: inuyasha, ya te puedes ir a la casa, al rato llego

inu: yo no me voy sin ti

kag: y entonces que vas a hacer.

inu: te voy a esperar.

kag: pero donde, sin que las personas te vean raro, por que con esa gorra, no podras entrar a la escuela

inu: entonces me escondere  
kag: te vas a esconder?...donde puedes esconderte?... ya sé. en la azotea de la escuela, pero cuida que nadie te vea, en el receso voy contigo si amor?

inu: esta bien, y le da un beso, kagome rompe el beso, pero el la atrae a su cuerpo y le dice, muy sensualmente todavia no te vas y ya te extraño.

kag: muy sonrojada que lindo eres amor, adios nos vemos al ratito.

kagome se alejo de inuyasha y se dirijio hasta su aula.

inuyasha en cambio,de unos cuantos saltos llego a la azotea y se quedo a esperar a kagome, pero por la desvelada, se quedo dormido.

kagome por su parte entro al salon, se sento y sus amigas corrieron a verla:

amigas: hola kagome que bueno que por fin te recuperaste

kag: si gracias por preocuparde por mi

eri: y ya te dio de alta el doctor?

kag: si, pero ahora lo tengo que ir a ver por algunos malestares que he sentido

ayumi: y como te va con tu novio, es decir prometido, inuyasha

kag: pues muy bien no te imaginas, lo bien que la he pasado estos meses.

yuka: pues se han de querer mucho como para soportarse a toda hora por casi tres meses

kag: pues la verdad nos amamos mucho...que rapido pasa el tiempo tres meses tan rapido, que raro.

ayumi: y como te fue cuando le dijiste a tu familia que te casarias con él?

kag: pues la verdad no ser opusieron, solo pusieron una condicion

eri: que bueno, pero cual es la condicion?

kag: bueno la condicion es que yo tendria que ser virgen antes de casarme.

yuka: que!... y yodavia lo eres?

kag: pues...la verdad no.

ayumi: entonces no te casas con el?

kag: claro que me caso, solo lo tendre que ocultar por unos onos meses mas y ya

eri: y si lo descubren?

kag: como si yo no dire nada e inuyasha tampoco y ademas de ustedes nadie lo sabe

yuka: y en este momento no crees que se le salga al estar en tu casa?

kag: el no esta en mi casa

eri: entonces donde esta?

kag: en la azotea

amigas: que!

Gritaron al unisono mientras sus ojos se ponian como platos, pero enseguida volvieron a sentar, por la pena que les causo que todos volvieran su mirada hacia ellas.

yuka: como puedes tenerlo ahi, pobresillo se va a morir de calor y lo oblgas a estar aya afuera.

kag: yo no lo obligue el me dijo que no queria estar alejado de mi así que me eperaria a que salga de la escuela.

eri: que tal si vamos a verlo en el receso.

kag: si, yo voy a ir al ratito, si quieren acompañenme

amigas: esta bien!

ellas siguieron con su conversacion animada hasta que una voz varonil se escucho por toda el aula, haciendo que todas las personas presente voltearan a ver quien era el dueño de tal voz, kagome era una de las que volteo y para su sorpresa era...

: yuka!

yuka: que paso, por que gritas?

: nada es que queria hablar contigo cariño, sobre algo importante.

yuka: como eres mal educado, entraste gritando y ya no saludas a tus amigas, te pasas hojo.

hojo: lo siento, hola eri, ayumi. HIGURASHI, que haces aqui?

kag: hola hojo, pues, respondiendo tu pregunta, ahora que me recupere vendre mas seguido a la escuela

hojo: me alegro que te hayas recuperado aunque te tardaste mas de lo que habian dicho ya en dos dias son tres meses desde que nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa, verdad cariño.

yuka: aahhh. si hojo

kag: hojo, yuka, como que cariño?

yuka: se sonrojo mucho pues veras, este

hojo: pues ahora yuka y yo somos pareja

kag: que alegria, por ustedes. y desde cuando?

yuka: mas de un mes

kag: que bueno

sonó el timbre que anunciaba la entrada a las clases y hojo se despidio de todas de mano, menos a yuka a quien le dio un beso en los labios, y se salio del aula. poco despues de que hojo salio el profesor entro en la clase.

prof: buenos dias clase

clase: buenos dias sensei

prof: bueno ahora tomare lista. minamino

minamino: presente

prof: hurameshi (no me se muchos apellidos asi que pondre estos pero no se como se escriben)

hurameshi: presente

prof: solo por reglamento, higurashi

kag: presente

prof: higurashi, nos honras con tu presencia, bienvenida

kag: gracias profesor

prof: bueno, ponte al corriente en la materia por que lo necesitas.

kag: hai profesor

prof:siguio tomando lista

despues dio la clase, se acabo y tocaba receso asi que eri, ayumi y kagome se dirigian a la azotea, cuando

yuka: amigas esperrenme tantito, voy por hojo. mientra compren algo para llevar a inuyasha.

amigas: hai!

kagome y sus amigas le compraron ramen a inuyasha y esperaron a yuka y hojo al pie de las escaleras que llegan a la azotea.  
cuando llegaron subio primero kagome, estando afuera.

kag: inuyasha, amor, donde estas?

inu:...

el pobre, estaba dormido a un lado de la puerta de la azotea donde no le daba el sol   
kag:inuyassshhhhhaaaaaaaa!

inu: despenrtandose el pobre amor, kagome eres tu?

se puso frente a la puerta y se dirigió al lado de kagome, kagome lo volteo a ver y le sonrio, el por su parte solo la tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso. kagome inmediatamente lo correspondio, de la misma forma, el beso fue interrumpido por

eri: hola inuyasha!

ayumi: hola

yuka: hola inuyasha como te ha ido?

hojo:...

yuka: saluda no sea mal educado

hojo: hola amigo como estas?...asi esta mejor cariño

yuka: sip

inu: hola a todos.

todos se sentaron en el piso a platicar, inuyasha jalo a kagome a sus brazos. y hojo hizo lo mismo con yuka, pero esta solo se sento a un lado a ella no le gusta ser melosa, inuyasha la tenia abrazada hasta que

kag: mira amor te trajimos esto, pensamos que tendrias hambre

inu: comida ninja, que rico dame, dame, dame, dame, dame, dame.

kag: si esta bien ten. que lo disfrutes

Y se sento a un lado para no estorbarle mientras comia

yuka: siempre hace lo mismo...ahhh inuyasha 

kag: oye joho no me contaron como es que se hicieron pareja

inu: con comida en la boca que...que...son..parej...pareja.?

hojo: muy orgulloso si, desde hace un mes.

inu: que...bueno

kag: que no me van a decir

yuka: mejor despues te digo con calma esta bien?

kag: esta bien

ayumi: y como les ha ido en su vida juntos

inu: pues la verdad muy bien, pero ya quiero que venga cuando menos un dia a la casa de la anciana kaede con nuestros amigos. pero no hemos podido por que no estaba recuperada.

eri: casa de la anciana kaede?

kag: ahi es donde vive inuyasha

yuka: y queda muy lejos?

inu: pues la verdad...es interrumpido por kagome

kag: si queda lejos por eso no hemos ido (si supieras son 500 años atras)

sonó el timbre para el inicio de clases y todos bajaron esepto kagome

kag: ya me tengo que ir inuyasha, cuando vuelva a sonar el timbre bajas a la entrada de la escuela, si, amor?

inu: timbre? que es eso?

kag: es ese ruido exptraño que acabas de oir

inu: esta bien, pero no te tardes que tenemos que pasdar por tu mamá

kag: nos vemos amor, le da un beso de despedida no te quedes dormido de nuevo o no escucharas el timbre.

kagome regreso a su clase, y todo transcurri normal, un poco aburrido y bastante confuso para ella. afortunadamente acabo, esperaron a hojo y los amigos salieron encontrando a inuyasha en la entrada esperandolos recargado con un pie en la pared.

kagome corrio al encuentro, él cambio esa cara de pocos amigos por una muy alegre, y extendio sus brazos para recibir a su amada, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos solo la abrazo, y le dijo:

inu: vez te dije que no puedo pasar un dia sin ti, te necesito.

kag: y yo te amo y lo beso

ayumi: tosiendo fuerte y estruendosamente para interrumpir ya que lo consiguió prosiguió y a donde vamos ahora?

eri: vamos al centro comercial

kag: no podemos, inuyasha y yo iremos a al doctor

amigos: bueno, adios

inu y kag: adios amigos

inuyasha y kagome tomaron el camino hacia la casa de kagome, llegaron y la mamá ya estaba lista para irse, todos se dirigieron al doctor, a inuyasha no le agradaba la idea de que la madre de kagome los acompañara, pues caminaba justo entre ellos dos y no dejaba que inuyasha se acercara a kagome.

llegaron con el doctor

doc: muy bien señora, señorita higurashi, señor...

inu: taisho

doc: señor taisho buenas tardes, lo primero que hay que hacer es hacerle los análisis a la señorita, será un examen completo.

kag: esta bien.

a kagome le hicieron todo tipo de analisis, desde un electrocardiograma examen del corazon hasta uno de sangre, en este ultimo hubo problemas:

kag: no, no, no, no quiero, aayyyyyyyyy!

inu: ya deje a kagome o se las vera conmigo

ma k: inuyasha querido no te molestes, es por el bien de kagome, solo que le tiene mucho miedo a las agujas y no le gusta que le saquen sangre pero es por su bien.

inu: con una cara de no muy convencido esta bien

ya que le sacaron sangre a kagome, se sento al lado de inuyasha y queria llorar

inu: no llores amor, se fuerte

kag: es que me duele mucho

le decia mimada, con una cara de puchero

entró el doctor al consultorio con unas hojas

doc: señorita higurashi, señor inuyasha podrian salir, necesito hablar con la señora primero

inu y kagome salieron y se sentaron afuera, la madre de kagome preguntó muy preocupada

ma k: que tiene mi hija?

le dijo mientras su cara denotaba toda la preocupación que sentia, el doctor se acomodó en la silla y puso los examenes en el escritorio antes de hablar, la mama estaba totalmente desesperada cuando por fin el doctor procedió

doc: su hija...

hola. Muchas gracias amigas por sus comentarios, las quiero mucho, bexos a todas y gracias por apoyarme.

Se despide

Ana


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro

_**Capitulo 15**_

ma k: que tiene mi hija?

doc: su hija...

ma k: mi hija que?. digame ya!

mientras con inu y kag

kag:me duele mucho

le decia mientras se ponia a hacer pucheros y después inuyasha la abrazaba protectoramente

inu: no llores amor.

kag: me duele mucho

inu: no hagas eso, SABES QUE NO LO SOPORTO

kag: me duele mucho parece repetidora

kagome se agarro de la ropa de inuyasha y lo abrazó,

inuyasha no ponia atencion en lo que sucedia adentro malo para el

solo consolaba a su querida kagome, quien parecia niña chiquita y mimada, solo hacia pucheros y inuyasha la consolaba.

con la mama de kagome

doc: bueno hay una noticia buena y una mala

ma k: digame ya!

doc: la mala es que su hija tiene una recaida del corazon, resurgio el problema que tenia cuando chiquita.

ma k: pero por que, los doctores dijeron que solo una gran carga para el cuerpo la harian recaer y una quemadura en los pies no es tan grave.

doc: lo se, pero eso no causó la recaida...

ma k: entonces que la causó

doc: lo que causó la recaida fue lo que le sucede ahora

ma k: que le sucede a mi hija?

doc: que no lo sabe? su hija esta EMBARAZADA

COMO ESPERE PARA ESCRIBIR ESO  
ma k ... estaba en shock

Callo sentada en el pequeño asiento que tenia atrás, mientras se ponia muy palida

doc: ni en cuenta de lo que le sucedia a la señora todavia no tengo los datos completos, hasta meñena me los daran, pero de que esta embaazada eso es seguro.

ma k: pero como, kagome embarazada, no yo creo que se equiboca.  
doc: no señora, el embarzo salio positivo en dos pruebas,.

ma k: (pero como embarazada, si ella nos dijo que era virgen, entonces me mintio)

doc: será mejor que empiece a tomar medicamentos por que si esto se toma a la ligera no me hago responsable de la vida de la señorita. les hablare a los futuros padres para avisarles lo del problema y lo del embarazo si es que no lo saben

ma k: doctor antes de eso, me podria hacerme un favor?

doc: si señora, cual?

ma k: no les diga nada del embarazo, solo informeles lo del corazon, mañana cuando vengan por los demas resultados, les dice que mi hija esta embarazada, por favor.

doc: pero señora no puedo ocultarle información al paciente.

ma k: no se preocupe ya me lo informo a mi y con eso es suficiente por hoy

doc: señora hare lo que me pide, pero mañana le informare a los futuros padres. disculpe, pero el joven que acompaña a la señorita es un amigo, o es el padre?

ma k: el padre, creo?

doc: los llamare

el doctor llamó a la joven pareja y los hizo sentarse en las sillas, kagome entro abrazada de inuyasha, pues seguía haciendo un pancho, la mamá la veía, con coraje, desprecio, pero sobre todo decepción y dolor. Kagome no entendía por que, solo sabia que algo andaba mal.

doc: bueno señorita, la información que me ha llegado, hasta ahora me dice que usted sufre de una recaída del corazón

kag: (tenia razon la anciana) y es muy grave doctor?

doc: se va hacer mas grave mediante transcurra el tiempo, si no se controla, pero si se controla, se puede llegar a curar.

kag: gracias doctor. algo más?

doc: no hasta ahora es todo, solamente tengo que darte las medicinas y quiero decirle que no haga esfuerzos fuertes, no haga enojos, para el control de su corazon. el doctor salio un momento del consultorio

kag: la anciana kaede tenia razón, amor

inu: lo sé pero ahora que sabes que se puede curar ya tienes una esperanza, no crees?

kag: si, amor, gracias.

inu: gracias por que?

kag: por apoyarme

inu: lo hago por que te amo

ma k: (cuando menos se ve que se quieren de verdad, pero aun así es peligroso)

el doctor entro de nuevo con una bolsas con medicinas y se las entrego a kagome diciéndole como y cuando tenia que tomárselas. Terminado esto salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa. la madre de kagome no hablo en ningún momento y kagome e inuyasha caminaban abrazados, cuando llegaron al árbol, la cosa cambio:

ma k: inuyasha podrías dejarnos solas a kagome y a mi, por favor?

inu: si, señora, me retiro a inuyasha no le gusto el tono que uso, asi que solo hizo como que subió pero se quedo en un árbol cercano escuchando

la mama de kagome le dijo que se sentara, ella obedeció, la mama tenia una mirada que reflejaba una gran tristeza, se sentó al lado de su hija y le dijo:

ma k: hija tu amas a inuyasha?

kag: mama, por que me lo preguntas?

ma k: solo respondeme  
kag: si mama lo amo, se le iluminaron los ojos lo amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, como a nada en el mundo.

ma k: lo veo

kag: pero ahora respondeme por que lo preguntas?

ma k: por curiosidad

kag: (esto no me agrada)

ma k: y que serias capaz de hacer por él?

kag: quieres que te responda con sinceridad?

ma k: responde lo que sientas

kag: pues veras, esto tengo que pennsarlo..

inu: que estaba escuchando (como tiene que pensar que haria por mi?)

kag: ...me es muy difícil pensar en que NO haría por el, y por mas que lo piense no encuentro nada...

inu: con ganas de ir a besarla en ese instante (que tonto como pude dudar de tí)

kag:... lo haria todo por él, me iria con el a cualquier lugar, lo seguiria al fin del mundo,...hasta seria capaz de dar mi vida por el sin pensarlo dos veces (como el lo ha hecho tantas veces por mi)

ma k: y si el te lo pidiera ahora, te entregarias a él?

kag: (claro que sí, pero no le puedo decir eso, que le digo?)...

ma k: (lo suponia) no vas responder hija?

kag: pues me entregaria a el, pero no antes de la boda, aunque lo ame, el nunca me pediria eso, no me haria pasar por cosas, asi.

ma k: por que me mientes!

decia muy enojada, en realidad estaba un poco confundida, era muy difícil encarar la situación, su hija le venia mintiendo por mas de dos meses…

kag: pero mama...

ma k: no me MIENTAS, COMO PUEDES DECIR SEMEJANTE MENTIRA SIN TENTARTE EL CORAZON.

kag: por que dices eso?kagome se paro muy enojada

ma k: hija dime la verdad, tú te le entregaste a inuyasha alguna vez?

kag: ya te lo habia dicho, que no!se empezo a marear, pero seguia discutiendo

ma k: como me dices mentiras, dime la verdad.

kag: por que quieres que te diga que si, si es mentira.

ma k: si no fue a inuyasha a quien te le entregaste, o a quienes?

la mama ya no sabia lo que decia, le acababa de decir a su hija que era una cualquiera

kag: como dices eso, acaso soy una cualquiera para ti. cuando lo he sido. no confias en mi?

ma k: pues no  
kag: que te hizo cambiar asi conmigo?

ma k: tengo bastantes razones para no hacerlo y ya no creo en tí, ya no puedo

inuyasha vio como kagome apenas si podia mantenerse de pie, y se acerco a ella agarrandola de la cintura.

inu: amor, tranquilizate esto no es bueno para tu corazón

ma k: (o, no que hize, como pude olvidarme de eso?)

kag: inuyasha me llevas a la casa?. por favor

inu: si, amor la tomo en sus manos y la llevó a su casa

la mama de kagome se quedo en el arbol sagrado sola  
ma k: este sera el primer recuerdo malo que tenga junto a tí. hablandole al arbol

la mama subio lentamente las escaleras y reflexiono sobre lo que habia dicho y se sentia muy mal, no se habia dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

kagome e inuyasha entraron a la casa , y encontraron un recado

_el recado:_

hija, kagome e inuyasha:

como estan? espero que les haya ido muy bien con el doctor.

souta y yo salimos.

to voy a ver a un amigo, vuelvo e la mañana y souta se quedara a dormir con un amigo por que tenian tarea en equipo así que volvera hasta mañana en la tarde despues de la escuela.

que se la pasen muy bien, y cuidense mucho.

kagome, te hablaron tus amigas que les hablaras por telefono.

inuyasha, te hablo un tal hojo que le llamaras tambien.

hija, no hay recados para ti.

buenas noches hasta mañana

atte  
el abuelo.

kagome sonrio, se sentia un poco cansada, y se fueron al cuarto, no sin antes tomando los medicamentos que le dio el doctor.

eran las seis de la tarde cuando desidio hecharse una siesta. kagome despertó hasta las ocho de la noche, esa dormida le habia hecho muy bien. se levanto y no encontro a inuyasha en la casa, y su mama no estaba. cuando ella cerraba la ventana de su cuarto vio como inuyasha estaba sentado en el techo, vio sus piernas colgar de el. y se quedo viendolo. despues de un rato le hablo

kag: amor que estas haciendo?

inu: que bueno que ya despertaste amor, estaba pensando y viendo las estrellas. aqui no se ven como alla en el sengoku, aqui se ven muchas menos.

kag: lo sé por eso me gusta mucho observar el cielo en la otra epoca. no quieres entrar?

inu: esta bien se introdujo en la casa

kag: y donde esta mi mamá?

inu: salio, cuando llego despues de nosotros agarro unas cosas y se fue.

kag: a donde podrá haberse ido?

inu: no tengo idea

en ese momento se eschucho entrar a la mama de kagome. la pareja bajó las escaleras. la madre estaba cocinando algo especial, se veia, que era un guiso complicado por que tenia muchos ingredientes.

inu: eso huele muy bien, que es?

ma k: es un guiso especial.

kag: por que un guiso especial?

ma k: por que quiero que sea parte de mi disculpa hacia ustedes por como me porte, se que aunque este o no en lo correcto, no debi hacer lo que hize, ni decir lo que dije. me perdonan?

kag: la verdad, no te puedo perdonar del todo, por que lo que dijiste me dolio mucho, pero puedo desirte que tratare de actuar como si esto no hubiera pasado.

inu:...

ma k: entiendo, pero, quieren cenar?

inu: yo sí

kag: yo tambien madre

la cena se desarrollo muy calladamente, terminaron y todos se fueron a su cuarto. esta vez inuyasha y kagome se bañaron separados, pues la mama seguia vigilandolos.

era hora de dormir, y aunque kagome no se sentia muy bien no le dijo a inuyasha pues aunque no lo hubiera dicho a el tambien le afectaba lo que la madre de kagome pensabade su hija.

bueno amiguis esto es todo por hoy

espero que les guste

se despide

ana


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro

**_Capitulo 16_**

la cena se desarrollo muy calladamente, terminaron y todos se fueron a su cuarto. esta vez inuyasha y kagome se bañaron separados, pues la mama seguia vigilandolos.

era hora de dormir, y aunque kagome no se sentia muy bien no le dijo a inuyasha pues aunque no lo hubiera dicho a el tambien le afectaba lo que la madre de kagome pensabade su hija.

la mama de kagome no se sentia muy bien por lo que habia dicho, muchas cosas no las sentia, pero no podia dejar de pensar que su hija le habia mentido...,pero pensandolo bien, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por su amado. tenia que aprender a perdonarla, pues es igual, en cierto sentido, a ella.

la noche aunque fue larga, paso sin mucho percanse, como siempre la madre de kagome se levanto primero y les hizo un desayuno rapido, a las 9 de la mañana los desperto

ma k: hija, inuyasha, es hora de levantarse, se les hace tarde  
kag:...  
ma k: kagome higurashi despierta!  
kag: si mama, solo unos minutos mas  
ma k: no, tienen que ir al doctor  
inu: kagome, amor despierta tenemos que ir  
kag: si, es verdad.. ya vamos mama!

se vistieron y bajaron cuando llegaron a la cosina vieron la comida y se sentaron a desayunar muy emocionados

terminaron y se dirigieron al doctor

despues de desayunar kagome recordo el mensaje de su abuelo asi que le llamo a yuka

kag: buenos dias señora  
ma y: buenos dias kagome  
kag: señora me podria pasar al telefono a yuka por favor  
ma y: si, te la paso, un gusto saludarte, adios  
kag: adios señora  
yuka: por fin te comunicas, kagome, yo crei que nunca ibas a hablar  
kag: buenos dias yuka, estoy bien gracias por preguntar  
yuka: si, como sea  
kag: para que me hablabas  
yuka: bueno yo te queria informar que dentro de tres dias se hara un baile de gala en la escuela, en honor a las sakuras, mejor conocido como el baile se las sakuras, por la temporada, y queria incitarte a ti y a inuyasha, ya que nosotras ya tenemos parejas, para ver si querian ir con nosotros, por que eri y ayumi no se si consigan pareja.  
kag: esta bien, yo si quisiera ir, pero necesito convencer a inuyasha.  
yuka, esta bien te hablo despues para saber, esta bien, sayonara  
kag: sayonara.  
cuelgan

kag: inuyasha, vas a querer hablar con hojo?  
inu: con esa cosa rara?  
kag: si, se llama telefono  
inu: esta bien, hablare con el

al telefono  
kag: buenos dias me podria comunicar con akitoki hojo por favor  
ma h: si esta bien, de parte de quien?  
kag: de parte de inuyasha  
ma h: estabien  
hojo: hola inuyasha como estas?  
kag: hola hojo te comunico con inuyasha  
hojo: gracias higurashi  
inu: hola hojo  
hojo: hola amigo, te hablaba para invitarte a un baile que se hara en tres dias en la noche, y queria saber si querias ir?  
inu: esta bien ire  
hojo: no te olvides de llevar a kagome  
inu: esta bien  
hojo: adios amigo te hablo mas tarde para saber, si vas o no,. sayonara  
inu: adios  
cuelgan

kag: para que te hablaba hojo amor?  
inu: para invitarme a un baile, y le dije que si  
kag: vamos a ir?  
inu: si, pero que es un baile?  
kag: (que acepto y no sabe que es un baile?) bueno un baile, es cuando vaz co tu pareja a bailar, te vistes de gala y te diviertes con otros amigos y sus parejas.  
inu: ohhh, yo crei que era un platillo de comida  
kag: (quee) y entonces vamos o no?  
inu: quieres ir?  
kag: yo si quisiera ir, y tú?  
inu: si tu quieres ir vamos  
kag: gracias lo abraza y lo besa, ahora vamonos. tenemos que ir al doctor. mañana compraremos, la ropa y los accesorios  
inu: los que?  
kag: lo que necesitamos lo toma del brazo y lo lleva al a puerta  
ma k: hija, van a ir al baile?  
kag: si mama  
ma k: entoces necesitaran esto le da dinero compren lo que necesiten para el baile.  
kag: gracias. adios por que se nos hace tarde.  
ma k: adios hija, adios inuyasha

la pareja se fue caminando muy ranquilamente, mientras kagome le explicaba como era un baile de gala hasta que recordo algo importante

kag: amor, en un baile de gala no se pueden llevar gorras como la que traes puesta y se veran las orejas. no podremos ir  
inu: no te preocupes amor, ya lo habia pensado y essa noche hay luna nueva, asi que no hay problema  
kag: creo que eso es muy bueno, el destino nos invita.  
inu: creo que si.

no se habian dado cuent de que ya habia llegado al hospital, entraron y esperaron su turno, ya que era hora entraron al consultorio donde el doctor los recibio con una gran sonrisa

kag: buenos dias doctor  
doc: buenos dias señora, buenos dias señor  
kag: (por que me dijo señora. no importa) ya tiene los resultados doctor?  
doc: si, y estoy muy complacido por los mismos  
inu: a que se refiere?  
doc: no se preocupe enseguida les dire.  
kag: es algo malo doctor?  
doc: no, al contrario  
inu: me podria decir de una vez que le pasa a kagome  
doc: bueno lo que la señora tiene, no es grave, lo peor ya se los dije ayer, solo...  
inu: parado gritando me va a decir de una buena vez, o que!  
kag: calmate amor.  
doc: antes de seguir, tengo una duda, el señor es su esposo?  
kag: no, el es mi prometido  
inu: parado algun problema  
doc: no, para nada, lo que queria era informarles, era que lo que sufre es temporal..  
inu: pero que demonios es sigue parado  
doc: le queria informar que su prometida, lo que tiene es que esta embarazada.

inu: cae sentado   
kag: que yo que?  
doc: esta embarazada.  
kag: tocandose el vientre que estoy esperando un hijo.  
inu:...  
doc: no  
inu:...  
kag: como que estoy embarazada, pero no estoy esperando un hijo?  
doc: no quize decir eso, lo que pasa es que usted esta esperando gemelos.  
kag: entonces son dos bebes  
inu:...  
doc: en efecto, usted esta embarazada, esta esperando gemelos y tiene tres meses, no se le not pero dentro de mas o menos un mes se le notara una pequeña pansita.  
kag: gracias doctor, nos retiramos, vamos amor  
inu: sigue las ordenes de kagome pero no habla, no hace nada , esta en shock...

kagome seguia caminando rumbo a su casa, mientras inuyasha caminaba atras de ella. kagome se senti amuy alegre, pero tambien triste por que al parecer inuyasha no compartia la alegria. llegaron a la casa de kagome y kagome le dijo a inuyasha que se sentara en la banca que esta enfrente de el goshimboku.ella se arrodillo enfrente de el y tratando de contener las lagrimas le dijo:

kag: amor, inuyasha, volteame a ver, por favor  
inu:seguia con la mirada perdida  
kag: lo que te voy a decir es verdad, piensalo muy bien solo te lo dire una vez...  
inu:...  
kag:yo, se que los bebes seran una gran responsabilidad, yo a pesar que acabo de saberlo, los amo, por ser nuestros hijos...  
inu:en susurro casi inaudible nuestros hijos.  
kag: mios, y tuyos, los quiero conmigo, pero si tu no los quieres, no te obligare a que te quedes conmigo te puedes ir, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras, si te vaz, les hablare de ti, para que sepan lo mucho que nos amamos, pero si no quieres estar con nosotros te puedes ir derramando unas lagrimas que encerraban la desesperacion que llevava dentro

inuyasha no dijo nada, solo bajo la cara ,y miro a kagome con unos ojos llenos amor, mientras ella luchaba para no llorar, el vio esto, y solo lo la abrazo quedando su boca en el oido de ella. y diciendo muy bajito

inu: estas embarazada  
kag: llorando si  
inu: y son mis hijos  
kag: si.  
inu: voy a ser papá, voy a ser papa, voy a ser papá cada vez mas fuerte  
kag: se separo un instante de inuyasha y lo vio muy feliz, diciendo eso y viendola con mucha felicidad si, de dos hermosos bebes  
inu: la besa, muy tiernamente esas son dos prubas del amor que nos tenemos  
kag: con una gran sonrisa y llorando pero de felicidad si  
en ese momento se abrazaron inuyasha al igual que kagome pusieron su manos en el vientre de ella, ya no necesitaban mas palabras era un momento perfecto para ellos dos, nada ni nadie, les quitaria esa felicidad.solo kagome dijo algo:

kag: entonces no sera necesario que te combiertas en humano  
inu: por que dices eso?  
kag: los bebes naceran con tus poderes de hanyou...  
inu: es lo mas provable  
kag entonces necesitaran, que alguien los enseñe como usar sus poderes y tambien necesitaran de alguien que los ayude y los proteja de las personas que los traten mal. y yo sola noo podre, y que mejor que su padre para ayudarme.  
inu: si, entonces ten por seguro que ahi tendran a su padre para protejerlos, y amarlos como a nadie mas. claro nadie mas que a ti., ademas ya que nascan los cachorritos tendremos mucho trabajo y...  
kag: cahorritos?  
inu: si, son nuestros cachorritos, o no te gusta?  
kag: me encanta como se escucha  
inu: entonces asi les llamaré  
kag: el unico problema será como explicarselo a mi familia  
inu: bueno tendremos que pensar en eso.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertencen.

Aquí les va la conti:

**Capitulo 17  
**  
kagome, caminaba lo mas lento posible, pues no queria enfrentar la realidad

Inuyasha, caminaba al lado de ella, a paso lento tambien, dandole unos abrazos de vez en cuando, y sobre todo caminando lento, pues ninguno de ellos querian llegar a la casa, ya no era tan temprano, los alumnos no estaban en las escuelas y la tarde ya se asomaba.

Los dos llegaron a la casa, agarrados de la mano, con una sonrisa en, el rostro, de ante mano sabian que esto no terminaria bien, pero aun así no se darian por vencidos, lucharian por estar juntos, ahora que formarian una familia.

La mama los recibio con una sonrisa, el abuelo junto con souta se encontraban en el cuarto del niño, haciendo la tarea, aunque el abuelo no hacia mas que maldecir a los espiritus por haber poseido al maestro de souta y hacerlo sufrir tanto.

Ma k: hija fuiste al doctor?

Kag: si, mamá

Ma k: y que te dijo?

Kag: me dio una muy buena noticia

Ma k: y me vas a decir cual es?

Kag: se los diremos a todos juntos

Ma k: entonces llamaré al abuelo

Kag: esta bien, tambien llama a souta

La señora higurashi subio las escaleras y llamo a los que estaban "estudiando", diciendoles que kagome e inyasha tenian una gran noticia que darles, souta bajo las escaleras, seguido de su madre y el abuelo.

Kagome e inuyasha esperaban, en el sillo donde habian dado la otra "gran noticia", ahí estaban los dos agarrados de la mano, tratando de lucir lo mas tranquilos posible.

sou: HERMANA, QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE?

Kag: sientate

Abue: hola, hija. Que era lo que nos ibas a decir?

Kag: pueden sentarse todos por favor?

Sou: ohhh, es algo mue importante

Ma k: (no te imaginas cuanto)

Inu: kagome y yo tenemos que decirles algo mue importante

Abu: inuyasha, me estan asustando, que pasa

Kag: abuelo, relajate, no es nada de vida o muerte, empezare por el principio, ayer que fuimos al doctor, me hicieron unos examenes, y el doctor me informó que el problema del corazon que tewnia de pequeña, regresó

Abu: y eso por que?

Kag: a eso voy, sólo una carga fisica muy grande me lo podia regresar, y por lo que estoy pasando ahorita, es algo pesado para mi cuerpo, pero unas pastillas, se controla.

Sou: hermana, pero que te esta pasando?

Kag: no es nada malo souta.

Inu: lo que les queriamos decir, es que...bueno..kagome esta...embarazada

Todos: 0.0

Abue:queeee!

Sou: voy a tener un sobrino!

Kag: en realidad no

Sou: como esta eso?

Abu: me asustaron, por un momento crei que ibas a tener un hijo, ya me habia asustado

Kag: no, lo que quize decir es que no voy a tener un hijo...

Abu: ahhh que aliviokjn

Kag:pone su mano y la de inuyasha en su vientre estoy esperando gemelos

Abue: casi con un infarto no es uno, son dos!

Ma k: me alegro hija, que bueno que estes tan feliz

Kag: gracias mama

Sou: voy a ser tio, voy a tener sobrinitos, voy a ser tio, voy a ser tio, voy a ser tio, voy a ser tio,ya no escuchaba nada, sólo estaba en la luna, repitiendo una y otra vez que iba a ser tio

Abu:mas calmado y con una voz, imperativa, y demandante de repeto bueno, hija, me alegro por ti, pero ya debes saber que la boda se cansela. Inuyasha, hasme el favor en este mismo instante de salir de mi casa, y no vuelvas.

Ma k: enojada inuyasha, no te vallas, abuelo, necesito hablar contigo, a solas, acompañame a la cosina por favor.

Abu: permiteme que este infeliz se valla

Kag: abuelo cuida lo que dices!

Ma k: no, ahora!

La mama de kagome llevo al abuelo a la cosina y empezaron a discutir a gritos:

Ma k: como puedes decir, la boda se cancela?

Abue: pues tu sabes cual era la condicion y ellos no la cumplieron

Ma k: y piensas dejar a sus hijos, mis nietos, tus bisnietos sin padre.

Abue: eso debieron pensarlo antes, no ahora

Ma k: te lo voy a decir una vez, la boda se efectua quieras o no

Abue: pasas por mi autoridad

Ma k: por kagome y souta, soy capas de todo, tu sabes com sufrieron ellos por que su padre no estaba, no por que no quisiera sino por que no podia, y tu se lo vas a quitar nada mas por tu orgullo?

Abu: digas lo que digas no me haras cambiar de opinión

Ma k: estoy segura que si haces que inuyasha se valla, kagose me ira co él, y no sólo la perderas a ella, si haces eso, consíderate como un extraño en esta casa, por que souta te odiara por el resto de su vida y kagome y yo igual.

Abu: si eso quieres, la boda se realiza.

Afuera, inuyasha y kagome estaban afuera, sentados, abrazados uno del otro, mientras que souta, parecia soñar.

El abuelo salio junto con la señora higurashi de la cosina y el abuelo tomo la palabra:

Abu: he cambiado de parecer, la boda se realiza pero tienen como plazo un mes para encontrar donde vivir, por que su familia necesita un lugar aparte para vivir.

Ma k: aunque se que es duro, el abuelo tiene razon, busquen una casa para ustedes y sus hijos.

Kag: gracias

Inu: gracias señora, gracias señor

Ma k: ahora que me van a dar nietos dime mamá

Inu: gracias..mama

Sou: y ahora que voy a ser tio, llamame cuñao

Inu: eso ni loco enano

Ma k: hijos refiriendose a kagome e inuyasha desde ahora dormiran en el cuarto matrimonial. Se los alistaré

Ma k: hijos refiriendose a kagome e inuyasha desde ahora dormiran en el cuarto matrimonial. Se los alistaré.

kag: gracias...

inu: kagome que es el cuarto matrimonial?

kag: bueno, es el cuarto donde duerme el matrimonio de la casa, tiene su baño aparte, una cama mas grande y el de mi mama tiene un tocador, es el mejor cuarto de la casa.

inu: entoces tendremos el mejor cuarto?

kag: (susurrrando al oido) para nosotros solos

inu: un escalofrio le recorria la espalda al escuchar el tono sensual de kagome

kag: vamos a ayudarle a mi mama a mover la ropa

inu: vamos

los dos subieron a ayudar a la señora a mover la ropa a su nueco sitio. despues de un rato todo habia quedado muy bien. y la madre de kagome se dirigio a hacer la cena. y los dos quedaron solos.

kag:que tal si antes de cenar nos damos un bañito? con voz sensual

inu:con cara de siisi tu quieres?

kagome agarro la mano de inuyasha y se introdujeron al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro. inuyasha tomo a su amada por la cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo, quedando a centrimetos de distancia, comenzo a besar el cuello de kagome y mientras la iba librando de sus bestimentas, mientras kagome libraba las de el. los dos sentia una gran necesidad de estar juntos, ya que gracias a la familia de ella no podian, pero sinceramente no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran. inuyasha besaba el ahora cuerpo desnudo de kagome mientras ella a paso lento se acercaba a la bañera. inuyasha levanto a kagome y esta, es tomada en brazos por su amado y los dos se besaban mientras entraban en la bañera inuyasha seguia besando con desesperacion a kagome,mietras ella solo dejaba salir unos suspiros que contenian todos los sentimientos que sentia en ese momento. inuyashala alsaba en el aire y la recargaba en la pared, mientras ella apresaba con sus piernas la cintura de el.inuyasha no podia aguantar mas para volverla a hacer suya. la beso apasionadamente,y sin previo aviso se adentro en ella. kagome dio un grito que fue ahogado por los labios de su amado. poco a poco kagome se fue relajando y las enbestidas de inu eran cada vez mas rapidas asta e los dos llegaron al climax y dieron un grito aogado por que los dos al notar e iban a gritar se dieron a la vez un apasionado beso (era para e la madre de kag los oyera). Despues de el beso los dos se miraron ala cara y sonrieron Pero la sonrisa se les quito de la cara cuando oyeron a la mama de kagome que estaba en su abitacion por que habia ido a abisarles para que bajaran a cenar.

ma k: hija la cena esta lista

kag: gracias mama

ma k: tomence su tiempola mama sale de la habitacion

kag: crees que se haya dado cuenta?

inu: espero que no''

kag: no creo por que hubiera dicho algo

inu: crees, amor?

kag: si, ahora si vamos a bañarnos.

inu: esta bien

kag: solo ten cuidado con el shampoo, por que despues te me pones todo enojado y yo no te quiero así poniendo sus brazos alrededor de cuello de inuyasha

inu: entonces no me quieres? haciendo cara de puchero

kag: no

inu: entonces me voy

kag: no, tontito, quedate.

inu: no te creo necesito una prueba

kag: pues en seis meses te dare dos, ahora espera

inu. creere en ti con tono burlon

inuyasha y kagome se bañaron sin problemas, se vistieron y bajaron a cenar. ya todos estaban terminando, la mama de kagome habia vuelto a la normalidad, souta seguia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el abuelo tenia sentimientos divididos, POR UN LADO TENIA LA ALEGRIA DE QUE SU NIETA TENDRIA HIJOS Y LA TRISTEZA DE QUE SU NIETA LO ENGAÑOeso era muy pesado para el.

kagome bajo abrazada de inuyasha y se sentaron muy juntos, ahora no tenian que fingir enfrente de nadie, eso lo hacia muy feliz.

terminaron la cena y cada uno se dirigio a su habitacion, despues de un rato la mama de kagome tocaba la ahora habitacion de la pareja

toc,toc

kag: quien es?

ma k: hija soy yo

kag: deja abro kagome se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio

ma k: perdona que venga ahorita

kag: no te preocupes, que pasa, entra

ma k: gracias, queria preguntarles, si tenian planes para mañana?

kag: yo no tengo pero deja que salga inuyasha de vestirse y le preguntamos

ma k: esta bien

inuyasha sale del baño con solo un pantalon negro.

inu: kagome quien era?

kag: es mi mama, quiere saber si tenemos planes para mañana

inu: hola señora, si tenemos planes, queremos ir a visitar a nuestros amigos en el sengoku.

ma k. y tardaran mucho

kag: yo creo que con un dia es suficiente, volveremos en la noche

ma k: y para pasado mañana?

kag: yo no, y tu amor

inu: tampoco

ma k: entonces pasado mañana iremos ustedes y yo a comprar cosas que les haran falta con la llegada de los bebes

kag: mama pero si faltan seis meses

ma k: pero despues de que se cumpla un mes no viviran aqui y no tendran suficiente dinero teniendo su casa propia, ademas parece mucho tiempo, pero despues no te vas a querer ni mover

kag: esta bien

ma k: buenas noches

inu y kag: buenas noches

la mama se sale de la habitacion. kagome toma una bata de dormir y se la

empieza a poner

inu: entonces mañana iremos con los chicos

kag: si ya quiero verlos

inu: si

kag: amor tengo mucho sueño, ya nos dormimos?

inu: si

los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

para ellos todo era felicidad, pero un poco de peligro los estaba esperando

espero que les guste y me dejen su review

bexos

se despide

ana


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaime: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen.

Hola:

**Capitulo 18**

a la mañana siguiente se levantaron y fueron a desayunar  
Al terminar prepararon una mochila con comida ninja para llevarles a los chikos.

Kag: vamos amor(agarrando la mochila)

Inu:dame la mochila yo la llevo

Kag: esta bien

Salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el templo, se metieron en el poso y llegaron.

Inu:donde estaran todos.Vamos a lo de la anciana kaede deben de estar alli no?

Kag: si andale vamos amor(agarrando de la mano a inu y empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede).

Salieron del pozo, caminaron poco a poco a la aldea de la anciana kaede, y kagome caminaba viendo para todos lados como una niña pequeña

kag: todo aqui, todo es tan hermoso, tan puedes alejarte de aqui?

inu: no me importario no verlo jamas si estoy contigo

inuyasha tomo a kagome por la cinra y le dio un beso que fue largo.el, lo rompio y se acerco a unos arbustos

inu: que hacen aqui?

:no te enojes amigo, solo estaba pasando por aqui

inu: si como no,miroku, todos ustedes, pasando por aqui y con unas risitas

mir: eso esculpa de mi sanguito, ella me obligó

san: monje mentiroso, fuiste el que nos dijo que nos quedáramos

shi: pero no te opusiste.

San: pero que malos son fue, su idea

Mir: esta bien lo admito

San:……………

Shi:…………

Kag: que alegria verlos

San: nosotros igual los extrañamos muchooo

Shisaltando a los brazos de aome: te etrañe mucho

kag: yo tambien los extrañe mucho

inu: que, ya nos vamos? o que?

kag: amor, tranquilo

inu: es que me desespera que nos espien

kag:se acerca a inu y lo rodea por la cintura con los brazos que lo nuestro es un secreto?

inu:todo rojo no amor, solo que..., no importa!

mir: que pasó inuyasha que distinto

shi: si perro que te pasó, desde cuando asi con kagome?

san: kagome, no me habias platicado lo tuyo con inuyasha, verdad miroku?

mir: si cariño, como esta eso srita kagome?

kag: eso de miroku y cariño?

inu: aqui tambien hay algo raro

mir: ejem...ejem. por que no mejor platicamos en la cabaña de la anciana kaede

todos: si

caminaron hacia la cabaña de la anciana

llegaron todos a la cabaña y inuyasha sento a kagome en sus piernas, al ver esto, miroku hizo lo mismo y no de buena gana sango acepto, shippou y la anciana kaede se sentaron en medio de las dos parejas

mir: y que hay de nuevo por alla?

Inu: pues todo esta de maravilla.

San: y tienes alguna noticia?

Inu: bueno tenemos tres

Kag: la primera es que como ustedes ya lo vieron inuyasha y yo somos pareja

shi: eso es muy obvio

mir: mira cariño nos quieren alcanzar con aire de burla y

Inu: la segunda es que kagome y yo nos casaremos

San: wow eso su es muy bueno, los felicito

Mir: creo que ya nos alcansaron, cariño con un aire de resignacion

Kag: y la tercera es la que me hace mas feliz,…es…que pues………

Inu: kagome esta embarazada

Mir: que!. Cariño ya nos dejaron atrás

shi: si miroku, ja ja ja

san: y cuantos meses tienes kagome?

kag: tengo tres meses de embarazo

san: entonces no sabes si va a ser niño o va a ser niña?

kag: no, no se. dirigiendose a inuyasha amor creo que nos falto decirles algo

inu: si, eso creo

shi: perro, que es lo que no nos ha dicho?

inu: enano, me las pagaras

inuyasha estaba a punto de darle su respectivo golpe a shippou cuando

kagome le toma la mano y le dice:

kag: asi vas a tratar a nuestros hijos?

shi: kagome por que no le pegas o le dices abajo a ese perro?

kag: calmate shippou, ahora no le puedo hacer eso a mi...

inu: esposo

kag: no le puedo hace eso a mi "esposo", y menos cuando tu empiezas

inu:muy seguro y orgulloso kagome lo que pasa es que nuestros cachorritos no van a ser bakas como este enano, ellos van a ser buenos niños, o niñas.

shi: CACHORRITOS, JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE CHISTOSO SE ESCUCHA

INU: ENANO, ME LAS PAGARAS, antes de darle un golpe recordo las palabras de kagome asi que detuvo y abrazo a kagome, quien le dio una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

mir:un poco mas animado por que hablan en plural?

kag: bueno es que se nos olvido decirles que yo estoy esperando gemelos

miroku volvio a un estado de shock

san: amiga entonces estas todavia mas feliz.

kag: si la verdad sí estamos muy felices

shi: entonces vas a tener dos bebes?

kag: si, anciana kaede como han estado las cosas por aqui?

kae: muy bien, todo a seguido normal, lo unico diferente es que mi hermana me ha visitado una vez. fue ayer

inu: kikio estuvo aqui?

kae:si les contare

flash back

era una noche de luna llena y una solitaria sacerdotiza estaba parada VIENDO EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA

ki: hola kaede

kae: hola hermana

ki: el se fue verdad?

kae: si, esta muy feliz

ki: con esa mujer?

kae: si estan muy felices, ellos son parejas y van a formar una familia muy pronto

ki: una familia, por que?

kae: kagome esta embarazada

ki: esta esperando un hijo de el?

kae: si, ellos estan muy enamorados

ki:...

kae: hermana tienes que entender que eso es su desicion y no debes interferir

ki: lo sé. que tiene de especial ella?

kae: ella es una persona que irradia alegria, que es capas de sanar cualquier herida con su sonrisa, y tambien cualquier corazon con su amor. ella es muy sensible, pero trata de recibir a todos con una gran alegria que contagia.

ki: entonces es muy diferente a mi

kae: no, es muy parecida, pero ella siempre trata de ver el mejor lado de las cosas

ki: (esa mujer es la causdante de todas mis desgracias, me las pagara) adios kaede, dole a esa niña que quiero hablar con ella

kae: adios hermana

fin del flash back

kag: para que me querra kikio?

kae: no tengo idea

inu: iras?

kag: si, si ese es su deseo se lo cumplire, por que lo preguntas?

inu: por que ella esta aqui

kag: donde?

inu: creo que esta cerca del pozo

kag: entonces me voy

inu: cuidate

kagome salio de la cabaña y se dirigio al pozo caminando muy lento, pues no tenia prisa, con una gran felicidad, mañana irian a comprar cosas y ya todos sabian la maravillosa noticia. lastima que no todo saldria como lo pensaba

**bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**espero que les agraden los capitulos, muchas gracias por los rview, y a los que leen tambien**

**cuidense mucho**

**bexos**

**se despide**

**ana**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro

aki esta la conti:

**_capitulo 19_**

kagome salio de la cabaña y se dirigio al pozo caminando muy lento, pues no tenia prisa, con una gran felicidad, mañana irian a comprar cosas y ya todos sabian la maravillosa noticia. lastima que no todo saldria como lo pensaba.

kagome se hacerco lentamente al pozo mientras pensaba en todo lo que le habia pasado desde las ultimas veces que habia estado ahi. sin darse cuenta ya habia llegado al pozo. lo unico que alcanzaba a divisar eran unas flechas y un arco, kagome se imagino que estas pertenecerian a kikio, la joven miko se dispuso a observar el paisaje para buscar a su antesesora, al no verla se limito a llamarle

kag: kikio, sal se que estas ahí!

pero nadie respondio, pasaron unos segundos y solo una flecha salo disparada de unos arbustos para el brazo izquierdo de kagome, causando una herida y una mancha de sangre se empezaba a formar.

kag: kikio, por que hiciste eso?

kikio salio de los arbustos diciendo

ki: nuña, no seas tonta, entiende que solo te estoy retando a un duelo, no es nada dificil de entender, toma las flechas y pelea

kagome no entendia las palabras de kikio

kag: yo no peleare contigo no veo el motivo, no te entiendo

ki: eres una niña tonta, la que pierda morira y la ganadora sera la dueña del corazon de inuyasha.

kagome quedo estupefacta por las palabras incoherentes de la sacerdotiza

kag: no necesito pelear contigo inuyasha ya escogio...fue interrumpida

ki:a mi no me importa, ganare este encuentro y así inuyasha podra ver el gran error que cometio y volvera a mi

kag: kikio entiende, inuyasha ya se dio cuenta que nos quiere a nosotros tres. por favor no lo hagas mas dificil

ki:muy cinfundidaa quienes tres? tu, tu miserable hijo y quien mas?

kag: a mi y a nuestros dos hijos

estas ultimas palabras fueron una puñalada en el frio corazon de la sacerdotiza , esta no pudo habler asi que kagome continuo diciendo.  
kag: se que es doloroso, pero no puedes separarnos ahora que somos una familia, yo no lo haria.

en otro lugar se encontraba un hanyou platicando muy amenamente con sus amigos, hasta que algo lo inquieto

inu: percibo el olor de la sangre de kagome

mir: de la srita kagome, no puede ser, estas seguro?

inu: tengo que irme

inuyasha salio de la cabaña y corrio lo mas rapido que que sus piernas podian.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL POZO:

ki: me las pagaras, esos hijos que esperas no debieron ser tuyos esos hijos de inuyasha debieron ser mios, por tu culpa no estoy yo en ese lugar como la mujer de inuyasha y eso lo pagaras.

la sacerdotiza de barro y huesos tomo una nueva flecha y la disparo al cuerpo de kagome, esta logro esquivar el golpe mortal pero le volvio a dar un golpe en el brazo. kagome sentia como el miedo crecia dentro de ella . kikio tomo una nueva flecha y apunto

ki: esta vez no fallare

la joven miko sabia lo bien que manejaba la arqueria y que casi era seguro que esta vez daria en el blanco pues kagome estaba muy debil y asustada como para esquivar un tiro certero de kikio.

kikio tiro la ultima flecha y antes de que kagome perdiera el sentido lo que pudo ver era que...

kikio tiro la ultima flecha y antes de que kagome perdiera el sentido lo que pudo ver era que... una flecha se acercaba rapidamente, pero antes de encontrarse con ella unos brazos la habian tomado y movido del lugar.

kikio sentia como le hervia la sangre de saber que alguien le habia rtobado de las manos una victoria segura, pero mas al saber que esa persona era inuyasha.

inuyasha no comprendia lo que sucedia, que era lo que kikio estaba haciendo?  
inu: que es lo que estas haciendo kikio?

kikio con una voz muy seductora

ki: querido que haces aqui? empezandose a acercar a inuyasha

inu: respondeme kikio!

ki:con un tono de completa tranquilidad solo acababa con la causa de nuestros problemas.

inu: querias matar a kagome?

ki: si, inuyasha ella solo interfiere en lo nuestro, por que no acabar con un estorbo asi?

inu: de que hablas kikio?

ki: esta a punto de matar a la niñita esa para que pudieramos estar juntos.

inuyasha sin decir una palabra colocò a kagome en el suel y se aproximo lentamente a kikio con una mirada en la que se denotaba furia y enojo.

ki: sabia que recapacitarías y volverias a mi

inuyasha seguia caminando hacia ella mientras kikio empezaba a notar la oscuridad en los ojos de inuyasha, ella nunca habia visto esa mirada en el, nisiquiera cuando lo habia sellado. le dio miedo asi que retrocedio y con una voz en la que se notaba el miedo le dijo:

ki: inuyasha querido, que piensas hacer, por que haces esto? no me asustes,

inu: nunca te perdonare el haber querido matar a mi esposa y amis hijos, de haberme querido arrebatar lo que mas amo en la vida.

ki: pero ella se lo busco, ella me obligo a hacerlo, por que interfirio con lo nuestro, es que no lo entiendes?  
inuyasha seguia caminando hacia ella, mientras ella se alejaba, pero kikio ya no podia retrocedes algo se lo impedia, un arbol, sin mas argumentos, le dijo:

ki: me amas, lo recuerdas?

inu: yo no puedo amar a una persona que es capas de matar a una mujer, y mucho menos si ella esta esperando dos bebes, de hecho la odio por que esa mujer es mi esposa y esos bebes son mis hijos.

ki: se sentia acorralada, asi que tomo su ultimo recurso estas seguro de que esos bebes son tuyos? como sabes que esa tonta no te esta engañando y esta jugando contigo?

inuyasha sentia como lehervia la sangre al escuchar tantas estupideses salir de la voca de aquella sacerdotiza.

inu: yo no dudo ni pongo a prueva el amor de kagome, ni tampoco me haras dudar de mis propios hijos.

inuyasha termio de acorralar a kikio, levanto su brazo derecho y lo pozo en el cuello de la miko

inu: tu pasaste los limites de mi paciencia metiendote con mi familia y lo pagaras muy caro

ki: pero inuyasha recuerda que yo te...

inuyasha empezo a apretar el cuello de kikio impidiendo que esta hablara

inu: no te atravas a decir semejante mentira! tu no me amas solo crees amarme, pero estas muy equivocada si crees que con decir eso te perdonare la vida

inuyasha seguia apretando el cuello de kikio y poco a poco sentia como ella dejaba de respirar. hasta que escucho una voz muy debil

kag: no lo hagas!

kagome se esforzaba por hacer que el hanyou entrara en razón, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y tratando de no romper en llanto pero inuyasha parecía no escucharla.

kagome rompio en llanto suplicandole que no la matara hasta que ella dijo algo que pudo hacer que inuyasha entrara en razon.

kag: inuyasha, amor no la mates, por favor, no lo hagas, NO SEAS COMO ELLA, NO CAIGAS EN SU JUEGO.

inuyasha por fin pudo entender por que kagome se preocupara tanto en que él no matara, inuyasha soltó el cuello de la miko y esta instantaneamente callo de rodillas al piso, inuyasha camino lentamente a donde se encontraba su mujer tendida en el suelo, inuyasha se sentia muy mal al pensar que él casi mataba a kikio.

llego con kagome y la tomo en los brazos, ella simplemente le dio una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y con su brazo derecho le acaricio la mejilla a inuyasha diciendo:

kag: que bueno que estas bien, que volviste a ser el inuyasha que amo.

kagome volvio a perder el sentido.

inuyasha se sintio a un peor al ver como kagome se preocupaba por aquella mujer que habia tratado de arrebatarle su propia vida. antes de regresar a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, inuyasha voteo a ver al lugar en el que se encontraba kikio, cuando lo hizo solo encontro el lazo con el que ella ataba su cabello.

la pareja camino hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede, mientras que se podia observar a una sacerdotiza llena de furia, de enojo de odio, de rencor, pero sobre todo de envidia, caminar por una vereda hacia la direccion contraria a la de la pareja.

kikio (pensamientos): pase lo que pase volvere, para desacerme de esa niñita tonta para siempre yy hare que inuyasha vea el gran error que esta cometiendo, ese "amor" es pasajero y se dara cuenta que su verdadero amor soy yo, no dejare que nadie me arrebate su amor, nisiquiera mi reencarnacion.

kikio seguio alejandose de ahi hasta que inuyasha perdio completamente su olor y su presencia.

inuyasha llego a la choza de la anciana con kagome en brazo y sus ropas con manchas de sangre. todos quedaron impresionados al verlos llegar asi:

shi: inuyasha que paso?

inu:...

mir: que le sucedio a la señorita?

inu:...inuyasha se limito a colocar a kagome en un futon cerca de la anciana

kaede donde esta se acerco y empezó a revisar las heridas de kagome

mir: inuyasha, nos vas a decir que le paso a la srita kagome?

san: inuyasha por favor dinos que le sucedio a kagome.

inuyasha se sento al lado de kagome y empezò a hablar

inu: me fui de aqui por que senti el aroma de la sangre de kagome, y corri al pozo, cuando llegue a donde estaba ella alguien la estaba atacando con flechas...

shi: quien era?

inu: era kikio

mir: kikio?

inu: si, ella estaba atacandola por que decia que ella interferia en lo nuestro, yo la logrè salvar de las flechas, despues kagome perdio la consciencia y kikio me dijo muchas tonterias, yo me acerque, la tome del cuello y la estaba estrangulando kagome me suplico que no lo hiciera, yo la solte, me acerque a kagome y ella me reconforto como siempre y volvimos a aqui.

mir: ya veo, entonces kikio trato de acabar con la señorita kagome por celos

inu: eso creo

san: pero como pudo, ella sabe que kagome esta embarazada, y aun asi lo hizo?

inu: ella lo sabia, me lo dijo y por eso fue que trato de matarlos, eso no se lo perdonare decia el hanyou apretando su puño

shi: anciana esta bien kagome?

kae: esta bien, no tiene nada, ademas de la perdida de sangre, la herida del brazo y quizas el susto.

san: me alegra que este bien...esto no interfiere con su embarazo verdad?

kae: no lo sé, fisicamente no tiene nada pero, lo psicologico o el estado mental podrian hacer el embarazo mas delicado, no debemos olvidar la corta edad de kagome, ademas de que el embarazo es de gemelos. pero tranquilizate inuyasha, nada malo le ocurrio, no debes de preocuparte por eso.ella va a estar bien, es una persona muy fuerte.

inu: lo sé, pero yo la deje ir, yo la puse en peligro, ademas si hubiera llegado un poco mas tarde ella, ellos estubieran muertos, no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, es demaciado para mi, no podria soportarlo.

mir: inuyasha tranquilizate, no pasa nada malo

san: si inuyasha todo esta bien, relajate.

inu: voy a salir a caminar un poco

inuyasha salio de la cabaña sin decir nada, inconscientemente fue a dar al goshimboku y se sento en una de las raices que salian de la tierra, se recostò y se puso a pensar en todo lo que le habia pasado en su vida, y como las corcunstancias lo habian cambiado tanto, como kagome lo habia cambiado tanto, en el poco tiempo que la habia conocido.

A inuyasha se le habían pasado las horas pensando y reflexionando sobre eso, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Mientras en la cabaña de la anciana kaede ya había anochecido cuando una miko de angelicales ojos cafes abrio sus ojos de modo peresoso pero de repente se sento rapidamente y empezo a ver a los lados

Kag: inuyasha, donde esta inuyasha?

La anciana kaede se acerco a ella y le dijo

Kae: el esta bien solamente salio a caminar un poco, traquilizate, te sientes bien?

Kag: si, estoy bien

Shi: kagome, que fue lo que te pasó?

Kag: disculpen, les importa que se los cuente después de ir por inuyasha?

San: no te preocupes ve por el

Mir: si mejor ve con el, por que esta muy perturbado y seria mejor que lo tratara de calmar, por favor el la necesita mucho en este momento

Kag: si, gracias en un rato volvemos, adios.

Kagome se fue de ahì y se dirigio directamente al arbol sagrado, algo le decia que inuyasha tenia que estar, ahí, cuando llego noto que su intuición era correcta.

Ella se acerco lentamente a el, pero pudo observar que el estaba dormido, inuyasha apretaba los puños y fruncia el ceño, eso le hizo pensar que inuyasha no tenia un muy buen sueño, kagome se siguió acercando y con su mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla, instantáneamente el hanyou se relajó.

La mujer se sento al lado de él y empezó a hablar, pero sin haberlo despertado:

Kag: sabes amor, hoy ainque paso ese incidente no me siento triste, pues…

Inuyasha desperto en cuanto escucho la voz de su amada pero se limitó a escucharla.

Kag:…sabia que tu vendrias, aunque kikio me reto y me dijo que la perdedora moriria, yo no acepté, le dije que tú ya habias escogido, que ella debia aceptado y en vez de eso me atacó y ahí llegaste tú, como siempre para salvarme como un angel guardian que siempre me ayuda. Sabes, no me dio miedo morir, me dio miedo el pensar que nuestros cachorritos moririan conmigo, eso me aterró podia sentir como mi cuerpo no respondia, cada vez me sentia mas cansada, al decirle acerca de nestros cachorritos a kikio ella enfurecio mas todavía, que bueno que al final no la mataste, no hubiera soportado el saber que por mi culpa mataras a la mujer que amaste.

Inuyasha se sento sin que ella se diera cuenta y la abrazó por detrás y con voz muy dulce le dijo:

Inu: pero me hubiera muerto yo si tú y nuestros cachorritos hubieran sido asesinados por ella. No hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que por mis descuidos y por no estar ahí algo malo les hubiera pasado.

Kagome se volteo y lo abrazo y lo besó.

Kag: pero todo esta bien, ademas nada fue tu culpa, ahora somos felices y asi debemos pensar, pensar en que todo estara bien. No creo que ella vuelva a molestarnos, solo debemos agradecer al destino por que ahora estamos juntos.

Inu: tienes razon

Kag: vmonos con nuestros amigos quieres?

Inuyasha aceptó y los dos juntos se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

Ellos se encontraban tranquilos y felices por estar juntos y asi tranquilos caminaron a la cabaña

_Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad solo que estoy casi muerta en tareas, y no tengo mucho tiempo para mandarles la conti, aquí les mandaré dos asi que hasta la proxima semana tendran noticias de mi_

_Espero que les agrade y me dejen rr y muchas gracias por leer este fic_

_Se despide_

_ana_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen.

aqui les va la conti.

Inu: tienes razon

Kag: vmonos con nuestros amigos quieres?

Inuyasha aceptó y los dos juntos se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

con todo lo que en ese dia habie pasado los dos se dieron cuenta que vivir sin el otro era imposible, que se necesitaban, que se amaban.

los dos llegaon a la cabaña, donde sus amigos los estaban esperando, entraron y se sentaron como lo habian hecho anteriormente, sus amigos los omotaron y ellos tambien se sentaron de la manera anterior,

kae: me alegra que hayan regresado

san: yo tambien me alegro

mir: como estan?

kag: bien gracias

shi: ahora si nos vas a contar que sucedio?

kag: si, lo que paso fue que me encontre con kikio y ella me ataco diciendo que me retaba a un duelo a muerte y la ganadora se quedaria con inuyasha , yo me negue pero ella siguio atacandome, diciendo que el habia cometido un error al querer estar conmigo y yo no dejaria que matara a mis hijos y eso la enfurecio mas, me ataco otravez, y cuando crei que acabaria conmigo inuyasha me rescato y yo perdi el conocimiento

inu: lo demas ya lo saben

kae: mi hermana es capaz de todo, su almaesta corrupta ahora, me entristece que siga vagando por aqui en esas condiciones  
inu: a mi tambien me entristece pero no dejare que por eso me arrebate lo que mas amo en la vida.

kag: amigos de verdad lo siento pero estoy muy cansada, tengo que ir a descansar.

inu: si, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos

kae: no se preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien

kagome e inuyasha caminaron a la casa de kagome.

cuando llegaron a la casa higurashi todos estaban cenando, souta se dio cuenta de su precencia y fue a saludarlos

sou: hola hermana, hola inuyasha, QUE LES PASÓ, POR QUE TIENEN SANGRE!

KAG: no es nada no te preocupes,un pequeño accidente

ma k: hola hija crei que vendrias mas temprano la mama de kagome habia escuchado lo que souta acababa de decirquieres que te lave esa ropa?

kag: si mama, tuvimos un pequeño percanse y se nos hizo tarde

abuelo: hola hija, yo creo que ya es tarde vayanse a descansar

inu: esta bien anciano

abu: no me digas eso me haces sentir viejo, ya empezaron a buscar su casa?

inu: no, empezaremos despues del baile

el abuelo enfurecio al saber que no se preocupaban por sus instrucciones

abu: de que baile estas hablando?

inu: del baile de mañana en la noche

el abuelo lo enfurecia mas saber que su nieta y su "esposo" eran muy irresponsables a su forma de ver.

abu: y se puede saber quien les dio permiso para ir?

inuyasha cada vez se exasperaba mas, no soportaba que alguien le cuestionara sus acciones.

inu: yo no necesio el permiso de nadie, yo hafgo lo que quiero y ni usted ni nadie me va a...

kagome interrumpio a inuyasha antes de terminar de hablar

kag: lo siento abuelo, mi mama nos dejo ir, tienes algun problema?

abu: ustedes deberian estar buscando una casa, no estar con esas cosas de niños.

kag: lo se, pero solo es una noche, despues de eso nos podremos a buscar la casa para vivir, te lo prometo. vamonos inuyasha.

inuyasha y kagome se dirigieron a su cuarto, ahi inuyasha le dijo muy enojado a kagome:

inu: que es lo que se cre ese anciano, yo no necesito el permiso de tu abuelo para hacer lo que yo quiera, y no me lo impedira

kagome pone una mirada muy tierna y le dice

kag: te entiendo amor pero...

kagome se acercó a inuyasha y lo rodeo por la cintura, acercando sus labios y dejandolos a milimetros para poder decirle

kag:...solo se preocupa por nosotros, por nuestra familia, se que no te gusta que te limiten pero recuerda que no estamos en nuestra casa, tendremos que darle gusto un poco mas, solo un mes mas, si? solo contente un poco mas

inu: esta bien, por ti y mis cachorritos

kag: esta bien, ahora vamos a dormirnos

la joven pareja estaba un poco mas calmada, y de durmieron rapidamente, descanzando de aquellas cosas que los hacian tambalear un poco.

la mañana siguiente:

la madre se encontraba afuera del cuarto matrimonial

mak: hija, inuyasha hora de levantarse!

adentro de la habitacion se encontraba nuestra pareja dormida, abrazados muy tiernamente, pero con tal estruendo, la pequeña miko se despertó:

kag: amor, despierta, tenemos que ir con mi mama

inuyasha no tenia ni las minimas intenciones de levantarse, y abria sus ojos muy lentamente

inu: pero por que, yo no quiero ir, para que eso no me importa

kagome le hizo una cara de puchero y con voz de niña mimada y queriendo llorar

kag: entonces no te importa lo que nos pase a mi y a tus hijos?

Inuyasha notablemente nervioso

Inu: no, digo no es eso lo que queria decir, claro que me importa, ya vamonos

Los dos salieron para desayunar.

el desayuno se efectuo con la calma de siempre, pero al terminar se dirigieron directo al centro comercial junto con la madre de kagome

inuyasha ya habia estado el el centro comercial pero nunca para comprar algo mas que su "comida ninja", se quedo impresionado cuandovio tantas cosas que eran diferentes para el.

los tres entraron a una tienda de productos para bebes, la señora higurashi tomo la mano de la futura madre y la llevo a un pasillo donde habia cunas y porta bebes, la joven madre quedo maravillada con las cosas tan bonitas que habia en ese lugar,

llamo a inuyasha y juntos empezaron a ver las cunitas, las cunas en si eran hermosas, hebia de todos tamaños y de todos colores, como ellos no sabian el sexo de los bebes se decidieron por una blanca con sabanas y colchas de osos de colores rosa, amarillo y azul, asi compraron las dos, quedaron en que los de la tienda se las llevarian a la casa de kagome.

salieron de ahi y la madre de kagome los guio hacia una tienda de maternidad, estando en ese lugar la mama le enseño a kagome la ropa, kagome entro a los vestidores y se provo un cambio de ropa, este constaba de un pantalon de mezclilla, con una camiseta de manga tres cuartos y estilo hippie, que abajo de los senos una tira de liston de donde salia mas tela para dar espacio para los bebes. cuando salio del vestidor

la madre de kagome se le quedo viendo y le dijo:

ma k: que hermosa te vez hija

kag: se ve bien?

inuyasha parecia catatonico, se quedo viendo a su mujer

kag: amor, tan mal me veo?

inuyasha salio de su espasmo y con una mirada tierna le dijo:

inu: no te vez bonita..te vez preciosa

inuyasha se acerco a kagome y le dijo:

inu: y en poco tiempo te veras mas hermosa.

eso hizo que kagome se sintiera bien y siguio probandose mas vestuarios, compro algunos y salieron de la tienda

la señora higurashi tenia que retirarse por que souta y el abuelo estaban solos en la casa y no habia comida, y ya era hora de comer.

kagome estuvo un poco mas en esa tienda pero le dio un poco de hambre asi qeu se dirigieron al wacdonald's mas cercano, inuyasha estaba muy desconcertado, pues nunca habia estado en un lugar como este, kagome le explico como funcionaba un negocio de comida rapida.

inuyasha no quedo muy convencido, pero se resigno a comer esas cosas raras para el, terminó, pero no sin dar su opinion:

inu: esta comida esta muy buena, pero la comida ninja esta mucho mejor

kag: existe elgo que te guste mas que la comida ninja?

inu: no

kag: estas seguro que nada te gusta mas que la comida ninja?

inu: ninguna comida me gusta mas que la comida ninja, pero estar contigo me gusta mas que cualquier comida ninja

kag: ya me estabas preocupando

_**bueno ahora si esto es todo por hoy, espero que les gusten, nos leemos la siguiente semana, quizas el lunes, cuidense mucho y posteen.**_

_**Bexos**_

_**Se despide**_

_**ana**_


	21. Chapter 21

inu: esta comida esta muy buena, pero la comida ninja esta mucho mejor

kag: existe elgo que te guste mas que la comida ninja?

inu: no

kag: estas seguro que nada te gusta mas que la comida ninja?

inu: ninguna comida me gusta mas que la comida ninja, pero estar contigo me gusta mas que cualquier comida ninja

kag: ya me estabas preocupando

inuyasha y kagome se fueron esta vez a las tiendas de ropa de gala.

kagome convenció a inuyasha que el se lo comprera primero, entraron a la tienda de tuxedos, el vendedor le ayudo a la pareja a escoger uno,

por la complexión de inuyasha le escogieron uno que era totalmente negro para resaltar el color claro de los ojos y el cabello de inuyasha, el no dejaba de replicar diciendo que esa cosa era muy fea y que se vería muy tonto con eso y asumió un comportamiento de un niño chiquito:

kag: amor, pruébate esto

inu: puedo probármelo después?

kag: no, que pasaría si no te queda que vamos a hacer? mejor pruébatelo

inu: si me va a quedar, ándale después

kag: no, vamos, te voy a ayudar, no quiero que lo rompas

inu: no lo voy a romper pero despues me lo mido

kag: no , vamos

inu: pero...

kagome lo jalo dentro de un vestidor, ya adentro kagome empezo a sacarle la ropa.

sinceramente a inuyasha ya le empezaba a agradarle esto, en verdad ya le gustaba. mientras que kagome le sacaba los pantalonea a inuyasha, este solamente espero a que pusiera de pie, la tomo por la cintura, y la acorralo entre el y la pared.

Kagome no se esperaba que inuyasha hiciera eso, mientras que kagome salía de sus pensamientos inuyasha empezó a besar su cuello bajando desde su boca.

Ella por su parte no tardo mucho en reaccionar y coloco sus brazos en torno al cuello de su amado mientras respondía a los besos que este le daba, así se quedaron unos momentos, hasta que inuyasha movió sus manos de la cintura hasta meterlos en la camiseta y empezar a explorar lo ya conocido por el y tratar de subírsela, en ese momento kagome entendió las intenciones del hanyou.

Kagome lo separo de ella, inuyasha no entendía por que kagome se había alejado:

inu: kagome?

Dijo esto muy preocupado por que no entendía la reacción de su miko

kag:inuyasha!

con una voz de regaño

inu: que? ahora que hize?

seguía sin entender nada

kag: nada, olvidalo

dijo esto por que se dio cuenta que inuyasha había hecho eso por inercia y no se había dado cuenta

inu: como quieras, pero...

inuyasha se acercaba a kagome en busca de otro beso, pero esta vez kagome puso sus manos en el pecho de el para detenerlo

kag: inuyasha, tenemos que apurarnos, ya deberiamos estar buscando mi vestido.

kagome termino de provarle el smoking el, se veia muy esplendido con eso, tenia el smoking, y la faja era de un color rojo muy bonito para ser exacto estaba entre un guinda y un vino, el color estaba hermoso, sin dudarlo kagome lo compro, inuyasha no sabia mucho de esto así que solo decía que estaba bien.

Salieron de esa tienda y se fueron a una de puros vestidos, inuyasha cargaba el traje y kagome le decía que lo cuidara mucho. en fin entraron al local.

Kagome inmediatamente se enamoro de un vestido del mismo color que tenia la faja de inuyasha, el vestido era muy sencillo, simplemente la rodeaba era pegado en el lugar de los senos, de ahí se hacia un poco suelto pero a medio muslo se abría la tela dejando caer la pierna de la dama, kagome, solo escogió ese y se metió al vestidor si hablarle a inuyasha, kagome se vistió lentamente pues quería disfrutar el momento.  
Inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse, por más que quería su paciencia se estaba terminando.

Inu: kagome no vas a salir o que!

Con voz muy fastidiada

Kag: ya voy amor solo espera un poco

Con voz más tierna que siempre

Inu: ya sal, estoy aburrido

Le reclamaba muy desesperado

Kag: solo un poco mas

respondía con la voz cariñosa

inu: que no piensas salir nun...ca?

inuyasha se quedo asi al ver a su mujer con el vestido

kag: que te parece?

inu:...

kag: no te gusta, me veo mal?

inu:...no, te vez hermosa

kagome se sonrojo mucho y las encargadas del local se reia un poco, a inuyasha le incomodaba que se rieran de el asi que puso su cara de enojado

inu: lo vas a comprar?

Kag: creo que si, además ese color combina con tu traje.

La verdad se les había hecho muy tarde ya eran las 6 y la fiesta empezaba a las ocho.

Cuando kagome se dio cuenta, rápidamente le dijo a inuyasha que era hora de irse, cuando llegaron a su casa

la madre de kagome estaba en la cocina y souta y el abuelo en la sala, inuyasha y kagome solo saludaron y se fueron a su habitación.

Inuyasha y kagome se bañaron y se pusieron otra ropa solo para estar un rato porque inuyasha insistía que tenía hambre y kagome no dejaría que inuyasha manchara su ropa, kagome se maquillo con tonos rojos y rosados, pero no muy notorios.

Se peinó con el cabello recogido en media coleta con dos mechones frente a sus orejas pero los rizó un poco mas que como era su cabello. cuando faltaba media hora para irse, kagome llamo a un taxi, y le aviso a inuyasha que se viniera a cambiar, inuyasha había comido y como kagome lo sospechaba se había manchado la ropa, ella le preparo toda la ropa y se metió al baño para terminar de arreglarse, ponerse los aretes, collar, pulseras, anillos no por que ya tenia el anillo de compromiso que inuyasha le había dado.

El hanyou había aprendido como ponerse el extraño ropaje que kagome había comprado, tuvo algunos problemas al abotonarse la camisa y sin que kagome se diera cuenta llamo a souta, quien le explicó como funcionaba todo esto, le puso los zapatos y todo quedo muy bien, para cuando kagome salio del baño, inuyasha ya había terminado de vestirse, el cabello de inuyasha se empezaba a oscurecer y los ojos se tornaban grisáceos.

Inu: ya es de noche, ahora si ya podemos irnos

Kag: no todavía falta algo

Inu: que te falta?

Dijo esto muy extrañado según el kagome se veía muy hermosa, ya estaba lista

kag: no me falta nada, a ti te falta peinarte

inu:¿¿¿¿¿?

kag: si mira ahora que tus orejas desaparecieron, te recogeré el pelo en una coleta

inu: pero así me pareceré al lobo sarnoso.

kag: no así te parecerás a mi esposo

inu: bueno pero solo por hoy

kag:

kagome tomo el cabello de inuyasha y formo una coleta, se veia muy bien con ella, le hacia ver mas elegante y mas con esta ropa

cuando los dos bajaron, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta,

mak: kagome, hijo se ven muy bien, dejen voy por la cámara (como toda mama)

so: hola hermana, nunca creí que te pudieras ver tan bien  
esa era la forma de hacerle un cumplido a su hermana

so: tu tambien te ves muy bien cuñado, pero por que te pintaste el pelo, me gusta mas el plateado.

inu: no me lo pinte eso me pasa en luna nueva, por eso desaparecieron las orejas.

abu: se ven muy bien los dos pero espero que no se olviden de lo que les dije.

kag: si abuelo.

Llego la mama de kagome y les tomo unas fotos, al poco tiempo llego el taxi y se despidieron de todos.

Espero que este capitulo les guste…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha son de mi propiedad, le

pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aki esta la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo 22**_

llego la mama de kagome y les tomo unas fotos, al poco tiempo llego el taxi y se despidieron de todos.

kagome le explico a inuyasha que hacia un carro y que no se tenia que desesperar por que este se moviera sin su permiso, el no muy convencido se subio al carro y dejo que los llevaran al baile

al llegar ahi, todo estaba muy bonito, el gimnasio parecia como si siempre hubiera sido un lugar de fiestas, las amigas de kagome los esperaban en una mesa con sus lugares reservados, al entrar kagome causo la admiración de mucho en la fiesta, al igual que inuyasha, kagome se sintió celosa e inuyasha se molesto y de forma posesiva tomo a kagome por la cintura mientras caminaban, kagome se dio cuenta del comportamiento de inuyasha, se volteo y puso su brazos al rededor de cuello de el, y acerco sus labios a los de inuyasha pero antes de besarlo dijo.

kag: amor no te enojes por eso, recuerda que al unico que amo eres tu, y los demás no me importan y hare que todos se den cuenta.

kagome le dio un beso a inuyasha, pero la diferencia no era un beso tierno como siempre, al contrario era un beso muy apasionado, inuyasha puso sus brazos en la cintura de kagome y disfruto el beso de kagome. cuando se separaron inuyasha seguía sin saber muy bien que habia pasado.

kag: ahora si todos tienen claro que yo soy tu mujer y tu eres mi esposo.

inu:solo asintio con la cabeza

kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha y lo llevo a la mesa de sus amigos.

eri: hola kagome, hola inuyasha

yuka y ayumi: que bien se ven

kag: gracias, ustedes tambien

hojo: hola inuyasha como estas?

inu: muy bien

hojo: que le paso a tu cabello?

kag: se lo pinte otra vez

amigas: pero por que hiciste eso se ve mejor con el pelo plateado, no deberias de hacer eso !

kag: U

hojo: pero asi se ve bien tambien

inu: si, yo quise pintarme el cabello, no fue idea de kagome.

hojo: quieres ponche yuka?

yuka: si, gracias

inu: que es ponche?en susurro para kagome

kag:es una bebidaen susurro también

hojo: no le vas a traer ponche a kagome?

inu: si...vamos

en otro lugar del baile

¿?1: mira aquel bombón que esta ahí

¿?2: quien hojo?

¿?1: no el otro, esta guapísimo, quien será, no lo había visto, estoy segura que no va a la escuela pues yo lo recordaría.

¿?2:pero viene con alguien, creo que es kagome la de tercer año.

¿?1: no importa, no esta casado con ella cierto, así que no hay nada que los mantenga unidos, y yo lo quiero para mi. Y nada me lo impedirá

inuyasha y hojo fueron por ponche, estando ahí hojo le enseño a inuyasha como servirse, y dejo que se lo llevara inuyasha mientras que hojo arreglaba algo que tenia que hacer con la música, pero cuando inuyasha fue solo a dejar el ponche a kagome, una muchacha muy bonita con cabellos marrones y ojos grisáceos se acerco a el y le dijo

: Hola mi nombre es sakura, me podrías decir cual es el tuyo?

Inuyasha la veía desconfiado, y trato de seguir caminando pero ella se puso frente a el

Sak: no me quieres decir tu nombre? Eso es muy descortes

Inu: mi nombre es inuyasha

Sak: que nombre tan original, es lindo

Inu: gracias, ahora, bueno, yo, el ponche…

Sak: gracias, de verdad ya tenia sed

Inu: eso es para kagome.

Sak: no conozco a kagome, pero mejor hablemos de ti, vives cerca de aki?

Inu: si

Sak: en donde vives? Debe ser una casa muy grande y bonita.

Inu: si, me gusta mucho, vivo en el templo higurashi.

Sak:O.O en el templo higurashi?

Inu: si

Sak: trabajas ahí?

Inu: no, vivo con la familia higurashi, con mi esp…fue interrumpido por sakura

Sak: ohh, a mi me gustan mucho los templos, ven vamos a sentarnos, debes estar cansado de estar tanto tiempo parado.

Inu: pero es… que..

Sak: pero es que nada , vamos

Sakura paso su brazo por el de inuyasha y lo jalo hacia una mesa.

A kagome se le hacia muy raro que inuyasha no hubiera regresado, se paro y fue a donde se encontraba el ponche, en el camino se encontró con hojo

Kag: hojo, donde esta inuyasha?

Ho: no fue contigo, llevaba los ponches y le dije que fuera a tu mesa mientras yo arreglaba algunas cosas.

Kag: (donde podra estar?)

Kagome siguió caminando y pudo observar a inuyasha siendo jalado por una muchacha el brazo, y el queriendo negarse, pero ella lo jalaba mas.

La verdad kagome estaba completamente celosa, pero podia ver que inuyasha no queria estar ahí. Se acerco por atrás a donde estaban ellos. Y pudo escuchar la conversación mientras se acercaba.

Sak: debe ser muy lindo vivir en un templo. Vas a la escuela?

Inu: si, solo a veces

Sak: y a que grupo vas?

Inu: yo solo voy a recoger a kagome algunas veces.

Sak: deben de ser muy buenos amigos

Inu: no……siendo interrumpido de nuevo por sakura

Sak: entonces son primos?

Inu: en realidad….siendo interrumpido esta vez por kagome quien habia llegado por atrás de el acercándose a su hombro

Kag: hola inuyasha, ya me habías preocupado, por que no llegabas.

Sak: hola quien eres tu? (tengo que tratarla muy bien para que el vea que soy muy buena persona)

Kag: hola. Creo que yo no te conosco

Inu: kagome ella es sakura una amiga

Kag: hola sakura

Inu: sakura ella es kagome mi esposa

Sak:………

A sakura esto le callo como un balde de agua fría. Kagome lo noto ahora ya se sentía feliz

Kag: me alegra que inuyasha tenga una buena amiga, cuando sea la boda te invitaremos, claro si quieres

Sak: entonces no se han casado? (todavía existe una posibilidad)

Inu: no, por que, de todas maneras es mi esposa

Sak: no, a eso se le llama prometida

Kag: soy su esposa por que el asi lo quiere, ademas el que nos casen o no no tiene nada que ver. Bueno, como te dije estas invitada a la boda. (mejor pierdete)

Sak:(tengo que saber en cuanto tiempo se casan, para saber de cuanto tiempo dispongo) y mas o menos cuando es la boda?

Inu: dentro de unos siete u ocho meses

Sak: falta mucho para la boda no creen?

Kag: es que nos casaremos después que nazcan los bebes. (a ver que piensas de esto)

Sak: que bebes, los de una de sus madres?

Kag:jaja no jajaja, dile tu inuyasha ( eres una tonta,de verdad)

Sak: ¿¿¿?

Inu: no, sino nuestros hijos

Sak: ohhh(que!)

Kag: bueno ya me calme, si yo tengo dos meses y medio se embarazo.

Sak: y cual otro bebe?

Kag: jajajajaja (si que eres lenta)

Inu: es que kagome va a tener gemelos así que voy a tener dos hijos

Sak: ohh que alegría para ustedes (creo que me equivoque de presa)

Kag: bueno, inuyasha vamos a bailar, quiero bailar contigo

Inu: esta bien, adios sakura nos vemos luego

Kagome se alejo de ella con inuyasha al brazo y dejando a sakura completamente confundida y aturdida.

Inuyasha no sabia bailar, así que kagome le tenia que enseñar, le tomo un brazo y lo puso en la cintura de ella, y tomo la otra mano y le dijo que esas debían de estar juntos, y poco a poco le enseño a bailar.

Todo había salido de maravilla el baile estaba acabando así que kagome llamo a un taxi para que viniera por ellos, lo único malo era que inuyasha se había emborrachado por unos trago que le habían ofrecido.

Aunque era menor de edad, nadie se había dado cuenta que estaban dando bebidas con licor, cuando menos nadie de los profesores.

Kagome se subió junto con inuyasha un taxi, inuyasha decía cosas incoherentes, y kagome de vez en cuando se reía de las cosas que decía

Llegaron a la casa de kagome pero los estaban esperando la madre de kagome y el abuelo.

Si quieren que ponga otra, por favor posteen

Se despide

Kagome sama


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero que les guste:

_**Capitulo 23**_

Llegaron a la casa de kagome pero los estaban esperando la madre de kagome y el abuelo.

kagome bajo del auto sin hacer ruido y trato de ayudar a inuyasha, pero este, gritando le dijo:

inu: yo se como bajarme!

Kag: esta bien pero no grites

Inu: que bonita se ve tu casa de noche!

Kag: no grites

Inu: por que no puedo gritar!

Kag: por que vas a despertar a todos

Inu: pues para que se duermen!

Kag: por que es de noche y la gente duerme.

Inu: te ves muy hermosa!

Kag: gracias, pero deja de gritar

Inu: ahora no puedo decirle a mi mujer que la amo!

Kag: si, pero no gritando

Inu: ya vamos a dormir que estas muy rara, y sangrona

Kag: yo?

Inu: ya cállate que vas a despertar a todos

Kag: pero….

Inu: ssshhhhhhh.

Kagome abrió la puerta muy despacio como para no llamar la atención de los habitantes de la casa, pero para su sorpresa el abuelo estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele y su mama estaba en la cocina haciendo un poco de té.

Abu: que bueno que vuelven, después de despertar a los vecinos con tono irónico

Kag: abuelo nosotros no tenemos vecinos

Abu: ese no es el punto, pero por que gritaban aya afuera.

Inu: si tiene toda la razón kagome anda muy rara, me grita por todo y me dice que me calle.

Kag: inuyasha yo no hice…

Inu: ssshhhhhhhh. Deja de decir mentiras, lo ve abuelo?

La mama entraba a la sala.

Mak: hola hija veo que ya regresaron.

Inu: si por que kagome esta muy rara.

Kag: buenas noches a todos, nos vamos a descansar

Abu: esperen

Kag: que paso abuelo? (creo que se dio cuenta que inuyasha esta borracho)

Abu: inuyasha……tiene razón creo que estas muy rara, tomaste algo?

Caida estilo anime de kagome

Kag: claro que no

Abu: estas segura?

Kag: si!

Inu: es cierto yo estuve con ella toda la noche y no tomo nada

Abu: esta bien, les creo

Kag: (creo que nos libramos de esto)

Abu: pero todavía no se pueden ir

Inu: por que no?

Abu: por que tenemos que hablar con ustedes

Kag: sobre que?

Abu: me dijeron que pasando el baile empezarían a buscar casa, cierto?

Kag: si, te dijimos eso, por esa razón mañana empezaremos a buscar mañana

Abu: eso esta bien, pero me podrían decir con que dinero van a pagar la casa, la renten o la compren si ninguno de los dos trabajan?

Ma k: eso es cierto hija con que lo van a pagar?

Inu: horita no quiero pensar, que tal si les digo mañana?

Abu: que te pasa?

Kag: notablemente nerviosa no nada, es que esta muy cansado, ya nos vamos a dormir.

Ma k: buenas noches

Abu: bueno mañana habláremos, buenas noches

Kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha y lo jalo hacia las escaleras, inuyasha murmuraba cosas que no podías ser audibles para kagome, entraron a la habitación

Mientras kagome se dirigía al baño

Kag: inuyasha por favor quítate el traje y ponte la pijama.

Inu: esta bien

Kagome entro al baño para quitarse los accesorios y desmaquillarse. Cuando salio inuyasha ya se había quitado el traje y estaba dentro de la cama.

Kagome solo se quito el vestido y se metió en la cama

inu: Buenas noches amor

kag: buenas noches inuyasha

Se dieron un tierno beso mientras se acomodaban para dormir tranquilamente

La noche se desarrollo muy calmada mientras las estrellas brillaban en aquel cielo que era testigo de su amor.

Después de algunas horas kagome despertó por que algo la molestaba no era de madrugada pero si era muy temprano tomando en cuenta a que hora se habían quedado dormidos.

Ella se encontraba entre los brazos de su hanyou que la aprisionaba como si no quisiera que se apartara de el jamás, kagome se sentía muy segura en ese lugar y le fascinaba ver a su amado durmiendo tan tranquilamente cosa que cuando estaban en el sengoku. Las orejas habían regresado al igual que su cabello plateado, garras y colmillos. Pero algo irrumpía en tal felicidad

Flash back:

Abu: por que tenemos que hablar con ustedes

Kag: sobre que?

Abu: me dijeron que pasando el baile empezarían a buscar casa, cierto?

Kag: si, te dijimos eso, por esa razón mañana empezaremos a buscar mañana

Abu: eso esta bien, pero me podrían decir con que dinero van a pagar la casa, la renten o la compren si ninguno de los dos trabajan?

Ma k: eso es cierto hija con que lo van a pagar?

Flash back end

Kag (pensamiento): no había pensado en lo que me había dicho el abuelo, yo no puedo trabajar por el embarazo, inuyasha no puede trabajar por su temperamento, sin contar el hecho de que es un mitad bestia, además mi mama nos dejara fuera en menos de tres semanas, lo único que puedo hacer es eso…si tendré que decirle a inuyasha que es mejor que nos vallamos al sengoku………creo que eso será lo mejor en este caso.

Kagome fue sacada de sus pensamientos por que inuyasha se estaba despertando y de manera perezosa se trataba de mover y despertarse mejor cuando termino estrecho mas a kagome entre sus brazos.

Inu: buenos días amor

Kag:………buenos días

Inu: como amaneciste?

Kag:…bien

Inu: que te pasa luces muy preocupada?

Kagome se levanto de la cama, tomo una bata y se acerco a la ventana y se quedo mirando al cielo.

Inu: amor, dime, que es lo que te pasa?

Kag:……

Inuyasha se paro, se puso otra bata, camino a la ventana y la abrazo por la espalda

Inu: kagome no me hagas esto, dime por favor

Kag: lo que pasa…… es que mi abuelo……

Inu: que te hizo ese anciano?

Inuyasha se altero al escuchar esto.

Kag: no, el no me hizo nada, solo que nos dijo algo que me puso a pensar

Inu: que nos dijo?

Flash back:

Abu: por que tenemos que hablar con ustedes

Kag: sobre que?

Abu: me dijeron que pasando el baile empezarían a buscar casa, cierto?

Kag: si, te dijimos eso, por esa razón mañana empezaremos a buscar mañana

Abu: eso esta bien, pero me podrían decir con que dinero van a pagar la casa, la renten o la compren si ninguno de los dos trabajan?

Ma k: eso es cierto hija con que lo van a pagar?

Flash back end

Kag: y es verdad no tenemos dinero para pagar ninguna casa de esta epoca

Inu: y que estabas pensando hacer?

Kag: no se lo que tu pienses pero creo que debemos irnos a la otra época por que en aquel lugar podríamos sobrevivir mejor, tenemos a nuestros amigos y a la anciana kaede

Inu: creo que es lo mejor por el momento, que tal si hoy vamos a verlos?

Kag: si vamos

Inuyasha beso el cuello de aquella mujer

Inu: ya estas mejor?

Kag: gracias lo necesitaba

Kagome se giro y lo beso muy tiernamente, al separarse tomo su mano y le dijo ahora si vamos a apurarnos, bañate mientras arreglo las cosas para irnos.

Inu: esta bien

Inuyasha se dispuso a bañarse aunque a el no le agradaba la idea de bañarse solo pero tendria que seportarlo, mientras hacia lo indicado se puso a pensar en como hacer algo para que kagome no estuviera preocupada por su futuro.

Mientras tanto kagome se alistaba para partir, se puso una ropa para andar en la casa tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina

Ma k: buenos días hija como amaneciste?

Kag: muy bien

Sou: y donde esta inuyasha?

Kag: se esta bañando

Abu: hola hija y que van a hacer hoy

Kag: pues, hoy vamos a ir a la otra época

Abu: que no hoy empezaban a buscar casa?

Kag: si lo vamos a hacer, me disculpas necesito subir.

Kagome subió a la habitación sin pedirle permiso a nadie, inuyasha ya habia terminado de bañarse y estaba poniendose los zapatos.

Inu: ya terminaste de arreglar todo?

Kag: no pero mi abuelo no deja de presionar, y no quiero decirle sola que nos vamos a la otra época

Inu: entonces se lo decimos juntos?

Kag: si, deja me baño y bajamos los dos

Kagome se fue a bañar mientras que inuyasha trataba de armar en su mente la forma de decirle al abuelo sin enfurecerlo y para no hacer sentir mal al los demás.

Inuyasha parecía un león enjaulado, solo se dedicaba a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto, hasta que kagome salio del baño.

Kag: amor, que haces?

Inu: ahh, estoy pensando

Kag: en que?

Inu: en como decirle a tu abuelo que nos iremos a vivir a la otra epoca

Kag: y que has pensado?

Inu: pues es mejor decírselo sin rodeos, pero se va a sentir decepcionado por que el quería tener a su nieta y a sus bisnietos cerca.

Kag: no te preocupes, nos tendra cerca pero no en la forma que el espera.

Kagome se vistio con una ropa deportiva muy parecida a la que traia puesta inuyasha. Tomaron un gran suspiro y bajaron. Para entonces el abuelo ya tenia sus reclamos listos.

Inu: buenos dias a todos

Ma k: buenos dias hijo, kagome me dijo que van a ir hoy a la otra epoca

Inu: si, acerca de eso, tenemos algo que decirles.

Abu. Sobre que es?

Sou: que nos quieren decir?

Kag: como el abuelo nos dijo que en menos de un mes nos fueramos de aqui y ya casi ha pasado una semana, nos pusimos a pensar en que carey pues lo que hemos decidido…es…

Abu: que van a hacer?

Inu: decidimos irnos a vivir a la otra epoca, por el bienestar de mis hijos

Abu: ohh, veo que si lo estuvieron…pensando

El abuelo hablaba con una desilusión muy grande y como en shock, se sento en un sofá. Kagome lo noto inmediatamente se hincó frente a el:

Kag: se que tu hablabas de una casa aquí, en esta epoca, pero no se como sean mis bebes, pueden que sean iguales a mi, pero puede que nascan con las características de inuyasha, y seria muy difícil que vivieran aquí. Después sabremos donde vamos a vivir definitivamente, pero mientras tanto, tomamos esa decisión.

Abu: lo entiendo hija, no te preocupes, pero no lo tenia contemplado.

Inu: entonces, compermiso nos vamos.

Ma k: no van a desayunar?

Kag: desayunaremos en la casa de la anciana kaede.

Ma k: te habia preparado un lonche

Kag: bueno, entonces me lo llevo

Kagome tomo el lonche, lo metio en la mochila y la cargo, pero de inmediato inuyasha se la quito

Inu: no quiero que te vallas a lastimar

Kag: gracias

Inu: y lastimes a mis bebes

Kag: ¬¬

Inu: vamonos

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pozo y como era acostumbrado cruzaron la barrera del tiempo que los unía.

_**Bueno les agradezco a todos los que llegaron a este punto, es un honor que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, y a quien me deja sus comentarios, aun mas agradecida estoy.**_

_**Bexos**_

_**Se despide**_

_**ana**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Capitulo 24**_

Inu: no quiero que te vallas a lastimar

Kag: gracias

Inu: y lastimes a mis bebes

Kag: ¬¬

Inu: vamonos

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pozo y como era acostumbrado cruzaron la barrera del tiempo que los unia.

Al salir, fue lo mismo de siempre, kagome parecia una niña pequeña viendo todo con infinita admiración, disfrutando de cada uno de los detalles del hermoso paisaje

Inu: kagome, vienes o te vas a quedar ahí?

Kag: es que todo es tan hermoso, que quisiera velo todo el dia

Inuyasha se acerco a kagome y la abrazo por detrás y le dijo al oido

Inu: ahora ya sabes por que me gusta verte siempre?

Kag: inuyasha. No digas eso. Vamos ya.

Kagome e inuyasha caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia la aldea.

Mientras en la cabaña de la anciana kaede:

Shi: cuando va a volver la anciana kaede?

San: shippou, se fue ayer en la tarde, va a volver en unos cuantos dias, se un poco paciente

Shi: pero, quiero que vuelva.

Mir: se un poco mas paciente

Shi: y ya le contaron a la anciana kaede de sus planes?

Sango y miroku se pusieron muy nerviosos y empesaron a tratar sudar un poco

San y mir: que planes?

Shi: el otro dia los escuche diciendo que querian una casa para ustedes, y que la que se estaba construyendo mas al sur de la aldea era la de ustedes. Por que quierenhacer eso? Le dijeron a la anciana?

San: no, por que estamos esperando que vuelva

Kagome e inuyasha entraron a la cabaña, haciendo que shippou se olvidara del tema.

Shi: kagome!

Kag: hola shippou

Shi: hola perro

Inu: hola enano

miroku y sango se sintieron aliviados al saber que a zorrito no le importaba las respuestas de ellos

san: que les trae por aquí?

Kag: pues traemos noticias

Mir: otras, no cren que ya teniamos suficientes con las que nos trajeron hace poco?

San: miroku, son buenas noticias?

Inu: pues…depende

Mir: a que se refieren? poniendo una cara de preocupación

Kag: es un asunto un poco complicado, primero es que…

Inu: no vendremos a vivir aquí dentro de dos semanas

Kag: inuyasha, yo les queria decir

Todos se alegraron por estas palabras pues, les gustaba la idea de tener a sus amigos cerca, y verlos todos los dias

Shi: viviras aquí con nosotros kagome?

Kag: vivire en esta epoca shippou, te agrada la idea?

Mir: yo creo que a todos nos agrada

San: si

Shi: si

Inu: miroku, necesito hablar contigo, podemos salir?

Mir: claro

Los dos salieron de la cabaña y cerca del bosque se sentaron a platicar

Mir: de que quieres hablar conmigo inuyasha?

Inu: como kagome y yo viviremos aquí, tenemos que tener nuestro hogar, tengo que construirlo yo, pero me gustaria que me ayudaras, podrias hacerlo?

Mir: con que quieres hacer una casa?

Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, de la cual no contaba con mucha

Inu: me vas a ayudar?

Miroku seguia hablando, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo

Mir: conosco un buen terreno cerca de aquí, es donde sango y yo vamos a construir nuestra…miroku carraspeo su garganta, y siguió un poco nervioso bueno pues el terreno es muy bueno, si les gusta lo plano y verde

Inuyasha volteo a ver a miroku con una cara de "que decias", respiro profundo y le volvio a preguntar.

Inu: me vas a yudar o no?

Mir: claro que si, solo dime donde y cuando

Inu: quiero empezar preferentemente mañana, vamos a ver el lugar donde construiras tu casa y veremos si me gusta

Mir: si esta bien (crei que me diria algo)

Empezaron a caminar hacia el terreno, que se situaba en lo que quedaba mas al sur de la aldea.

Inu: y que tal te va con sango?

Mir: pues…pues…bien, por que?

Inu: por nada, como ustedes ya son pareja pense que sango te seguiria golpeando por tus mañas.

Mir: no te preocupes por mi amigo, me ha costado mucho pero ahora ya lo puedo controlar…mejor

Inu: me alegra

Mir: aquí es

Inu: es buen terreno, aquí lo hare, mañana empezaremos con la corta de madera.

Mir: mañana?

Inu: si como antes del mediodía te parece?

Mir: si, esta bien (ya qué)

Inu: regresemos a la aldea.

Mir: si esta bien

Los dos regresaron a la aldea, no platicaban pues inuyasha hacia unos cálculos para una construcción que después miroku los corregiría y miroku se lamentaba por tener que trabajar mañana.

Mientras en la cabaña

San: de que querrá hablar inuyasha con miroku?

Kag: no se

San: oye, ya pensaste en nombres para tus bebes?

Kag: si, pero no le he dicho a inuyasha, ni hemos hablado de eso

San: como que nombres te gustan

Kag: de que te gustaria de niña o de niño?

San: todavía no saben que van a ser?

Kag: no

San: de niña

Kag: me gustaria miyuki

San: esta bonito pero no se te hace muy raro?

Kag: a que te refieres?

San: no se me gusta mas otro nombre, uno con clase, distinción, con elegancia

Kag: como cual?

San: que tal sango

Kagome se reira con toda su alma junto con sango y shippou a quienes se les hacia muy graciosa la broma de sango

Kag: muy graciosa

Shi: y de niño ya pensaste?

Kag: tengo uno en mente

Shi: cual?

Kag: me gustaria que fuera: Yuste

Shi: que feo nombre

Kag: se te hace muy feo?

Shi: si.

Kag: y cual te gustaria?

Shi: suyoshi

Kag: que hermosos nombre, de donde lo sacaste?

Shi: asi se llamaba mi papa

San: era un nombre muy bonito

En ese momento llegaban los chicos

Inu: ya volvimos

Kag: de que querias platicar amor?

Imu: una sorpresa

Kag: no me vas a decir?

Inu: nop

San: quieren comer?

Kag: yo si

Inu: claro

El ocaso se presentaba muy lentamente con el paso del tiempo, haciendo que los futuros padres tuvieran que despedirse para ir a la que pronto dejaria de ser su hogar.

Al llegar a aquella casa, ya estaba oscureciendo, ellos solo entraron a la casa, la cena estaba lista y los habitantes de esa casa ya la estaban degustando. Y les ofrecieron de cenar. Ellos no aceptaron, dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a su habitación. A la familia les extraño este comportamiento, pues ellos nunca eran asi.

Estando arriba decidieron platicar.

Kag: de que platicaste con miroku?

Inu: de nada

Kag: no me quieres decir?

Inu: no tengo nada que decir

Kag: dime!

Inu: es una sorpresa

Kag: odio las sorpresas, dime ya

Inu: bueno, no te me enojes, sientate para explicarte.

Kagome se sento con inuyasha en la cama

Kag: dime

Inu: decidimos que durante tu embarazo nos hiriamos a vivir al sengoku…

Kag: si, no quieres eso?

Inu: si quiero, ese no es el punto

Kag: entonces?

Inu: déjame seguir…

Kagome se sintió como niña regañada y se limito a escuchar lo que inuyasha tenia para decir.

Inu: bueno, como viviremos en ese lugar mucho tiempo, no podemos quedarnos en la casa de la anciana kaede, así que le pedí a miroku que me ayudara a construir luna casa, y acepto.

Después fuimos a ver un terreno muy cerca de donde va a hacer su casa. Y me pareció bien, mañana iré a empezar todo.

Kag: que bueno. Muchas gracias!

Inuyasha no encendía por que le dio las gracias.

Inu: por que me agradeces?

Kag: por que pensaste en nosotros, eso te hace buen esposo y buen padre,

Inuyasha se sonrojo y kagome lo noto muy divertido, el casi nunca se sonrojaba.

Kag: espera un poco!

Decía gritando

Inu: que te ocurre?

Muy preocupado dijo esto

Kag: dijiste que miroku va a construir una casa?

Inu: si

Kag: entonces van a ser nuestros vecinos, que alegría, y cuando empezaran?

Inu: no se, todavía no le habían dicho a la anciana

Kag: oohh, entonces es un secreto

Inu: eso creo

Inuyasha se cambio, después kagome hizo lo mismo y se fueron a acostar de la forma de siempre, kagome en los protectores brazos de su hanyou y inuyasha aspirando ese aroma que tanto amaba, trataron de dormir bien pues mañana seria un día muy pesado.

Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy.

Se despide

ana


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Aquí esta la conti de hoy:

Capitulo 25

Se fueron a acostar de la forma de siempre, kagome en los protectores brazos de su hanyou y inuyasha aspirando ese aroma que tanto amaba, trataron de dormir bien pues mañana seria un día muy pesado.

Acababa de amanecer cuando el hanyou se despertó, no se decidió amoverse para no despertar a la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Los rayos del sol entraban por el ventanal cerca de la ventana. Había decidido quedarse ahí, pero recordó de la labor que tenía que realizar.

Se acerco a la mejilla de la mujer y deposito un beso en ella, kagome por su parte se sintió muy bien, y abrió sus ojos perezosamente, para ver a su amado. Inuyasha le dijo a kagome que tenian que irse, ella no tomó mas resistencia y se alistó para irse.

La mama no notó cuando se fueron asi que kagome hizo una nota para que la madre supiera que no regresarian sino hasta en la noche.

Pasaron el pozo como siempre, al llegar en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, todos estaban despiertos, excepto shippou, kaede les ofrecio de desayunar, a lo que aceptaron, cuando estaban desayunando, el pequeño shippou despertó y se fijo que habia muchas personas en la casa, todavía no podia ver bien, asi que se acercó a kagome creyendo que era sango, y le preguntó:

Shi: que hace toda esta gente aquí?

Kagome lo miro muy tiernamente y lo tomo en brazos, nadie tomaba en brazos a shippou con el cariño que lo hacia kagome, esto el zorrito lo noto.

Kag: si no quieres que te visite, dimelo shippou.

Lo dijo de una forma muy divertida.

Shippou rapidamente noto que esa persona era en realidad kagome, asi que se aferro a ella.

Shi: no, kagome tu quedate aquí, a ti si te quiero aquí solo no traigas a ese perro tonto.

Kag: shipoou, que te dije de insultar a inuyasha?

Shi: esta bien

Lo dijo todo molesto

Shi: (ya no es divertido si kagome lo defiende) 

Shippou se unio a todos en el desayuno, estuvo muy bien pero no podia faltar el cometrio de inuyasha acerca de la comida ninja y su exquisito sabor.

Era hora de comensar a trabajar, inuyasha llevó al monje casi a jalones al bosque, pues primero que nada necesitarian muchos troncos de arbol, inuyasha queria construis rapidamente la casa asi que llegó al bosque e hizo el viento cortante, pero desgraciadamente lo unico que hizo fue destruir parte del campo y hacer añicos los arboles.

A miroku primero de dio mucha risa, pero después de que se dio cuentra que tendria que ayudarle a cortarle al estilo antiguo se entristecio, pues el no queria trabajar.

Habian pasado una hora y según miroku ya tenian los troncos suficiente, miroku ya estaba cansado, pero inuyasha tenia la misma energia que cuando empezaron, miroku no sabia si era por ser mitad bestia, o era que le importaba mucho su familia.

Inuyasha parecia una maquina, asi esto una y otra vez, mientras que miroku lo miraba anonadado, mientras inuyasha trabajaba solo tenia una cosa en mente:

Inu: (esta será la mejor casa que exista aquí sera perfecta para mis cachorros y para mi mujer, esta será la mejor casa que exista aquí sera perfecta para mis cachorros y para mi mujer)

Por fin miroku convencio a inuyasha que eran suficientes troncos, ahora era tiempo de planificar la casa, en esemomento inuyasha sacó un pergamino en el que habia dibujado cuantos cuartos queria, como la queria, tenia todo puesto ahí, miroku seguia impactado nunca hubiera imaginado que a inuyasha le importara tanto su familia.

Asi empezaron a construir la casa, esos dias fueron largos para miroku, pero para inuyasha eran unos de los que pensaba que los humanos eran excesivamente debiles, pues veia como a las "pocas horas" miroku ya no podia seguir trabajando.

Faltaba unos escasos tres dias para que se cumpliera el plazo que el abuelo habia puesto como limite para que salieran de la casa.

Y por fin inuyasha le enseño su nuevo hogar a kagome, para ella era presiosa, la casa se parecia mas a una de la epoca actual, hecha en madera.

Entro a la casa, tenia una sala, cuando menos eso aparentaba, habia tres habitaciones, la mas grande estaba cerca de la casa, y las otras dos, estaban mas adentro separadas con un pequeño corredor.

Inuyasha le explicaba a kagome que la habitación grande seria para ellos, y las otras dos serian para los cachorros, asi si alguien se metiera en su casa, él lo encontraria primero. A kagome esto le parecio muy tierno pues desde que inuyasha sabia que ella estaba embarazada, él se estaba comportando de lo mas tierno y noble que podia, y ella estaba muy agradecida.

El joven hanyou no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar otro dia asi que como miroku no podia cruzar el pozo, el tenia que pasar una y otra vez con las cosas, pero miroku las llevaria a la casa.

Sango vio la hermosa casa que inuyasha le contruyó a kagome en menos de un mes y se sintio mal ppues miroku nunca habia pensado en eso, según ella, miroku llevo a sango a un terreno cerca de la casa de inuyasha en el cual estaban hechos los arreglos para iniciar a contruir una casa.

Mir: sango…

San: que te ocurre miroku?

Mir: por que estas tan seria?

San: no me pasa nada

Sango se sintio culpable al ver el semblante triste que mantenia el monje

Mir: entonces en que piensas?

San: en lo tierno que es inuyasha por construirle el mismo la casa a kagome, claro con tu ayuda.

Mir: y por que ese semblante triste si estas feliz por inuyasha?

San: no estoy triste es solo que…

Miroku le tomo la mano a sango y la llevo mas cerca al terreno.

San: de quien es esto?

Mir: esa es una casa que mande construir, y pues queria saber si… si tu quisieras vivir conmigo cuando este terminada?

La cara de la exterminadora se cambio, ahora se veia a una sango completamente feliz, se abalanzo a los brazos del monje y le dijo que si, que ahora la habia hecho muy feliz.

Inuyasha se habia enojado por que miroku no vilvioa hacia casi mas de una hora, y de verdad se estaba enojando, tomo las cosas y empezo a caminar directo a su casa, a kagome le causaba mucha gracia al verlo refunfuñar mientras caminaba, inuyasha dejo las cosas en el suelo y en ese momento vio a miroku, se acerco pero antes de gritaarle una mano lo detuvo, era kagome,

Kag: no, no los interrumpas, fijate bien

Inuyasha no entendía las palabras de kagome, pero por fin pudo ver como sango estaba abrazada del monje mientras hablaban.

Kag: ven mejor vamos a poner las cosas.

Inu: si esta bien

Inuyasha seguia molesto, pero a el no le gustaria que lo interrumpieran cuando esta conversando con kagome.

Pasaron la tarde tratando de armar las cunas, y todo lo necesario para la casa, pues inuyasha no queria seguir las instrucciones, después de un largo tiempo kagome tomo el instructivo y por fin lo armó.

Lo unico que les faltaba era la ropa de kagome y sus medicamentos.

Fueron a la casa de la familia de kagome, inuyasha la cargaba al pasar el pozo, aunque kagome pudiera hacerlo el se empeñaba en llevarla asi.

Cuando llegaron habia una gran cena esperandolos, pues ya era un poco tarde.

La cena habia sido magnifica, souta habia llorado, el abuelo tambien, kagome solo sollozaba y la mama les daba animos mientras inuyasha abrazaba a su esposa.

Fueron por sus cosas, kagome sabia que tendria que regresar cada mes por medicina pero esta era una despedida, no definitiva, pero si se ireia por largo tiempo.

Inuyasha estaba feliz, se sentia orgulloso por por haber hecho el hogar de su familia.

Kagome se sentia un poco triste de dejar a su familia, pero sabia que inuyasha la haria muy feliz, y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a vivir en su propia casa. Inuyasha ayudaba en la aldea a hacer trabajos pesados y a destruir youkais que aparecian en la aldea en busca de la perla, pero por seguridad de todos kagome la dejo junto con el pequeño ahori de inuyasha en la epoca actual.

El primer mes paso como si nada y en el abdomen de kagome se notaba que estaba embarazada, habia comprado ropa para embarazada antes de salida de su casa pero decidio utilizar la ropa que utilizaban los demas, tambien inuyasha al no tener su ahori tenia que utilizar ropa que los aldeanos usaban, asi pasaban un poco menos desapercibidos pues ser la mujer de un hanyou y esperar unos bebes de él era muy extraño para un pueblo como este.

Los youkais que buscaban la perla de shikon seguian apareciendo pero para la suerte de kagome e inuyasha no se encontraba en esta epoca, inuyasha seguia protegiendolos, asi que pasados unos pocas semanas ya no era nada raro para los aldeanos pues se acostumbraron a que inuyasha fuera su protector, ademas que kagome era muy buena con los niños y se llevaba de maravilla con todos ellos.

Mientras que pasaba el tiempo kagome se veia mas hermosa a los ojos de inuyasha:

Kagome trataba de aprender a cocinar junto con sango y la anciana kaede les enseñaba.

_Me gusta verte hablar de la cocina_

_Con la seriedad que Gorvachov aborda el tema_

_De la caída de su cortina _

_Me gusta verte remendar mi pantalón _

_Que hubiese ido a dar a la basura_

_Si hubiese sido otra la situación_

Kagome no podia disimular la alegria que tenia en cualquier momento, la sonrisa que derretia a inuyasha estaba presente en cualquier lugar, a veces llegaban a hablar de kikio, pero kagome no se molestaba mas bien le daba pena por ella y tenia su sonrisa para reconfortar a inuyasha.

_Me gusta verte sonreir cuando lo normal era llorar._

_Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas muco mas._

_Por que sin aludir a la fortuna _

_Aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna_

_Trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo_

_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor_

_Que pariendo con dolor materializas el dolor_

_Volviendo humano el sentimiento._

Kagome empezaba a tener unos antojos que desesperaria a cualquiera, pero inuyasha no podia negarlo, cada rato queria ir a la epoca actual a comprar comida, inuyasha no se negaba pues el aprovechaba para comprar su comida ninja pero le encantaba observar a kagome en cualquier momento.

_Me gusta verte en el supermercado _

_Escoger los abarrotes_

_Según la economía nos haya tratado_

Inuyasha se sentia muy emocionado al igual que kagome mientras corria el tiempo pues a kagome se le notaba el embarazo y a inuyasha le gustaba que ella descansara y se recostara en sus piernas mientras el acariciaba el cabello de ella, y en ciertas ocaciones el abdomen y sentir como el fruto del amor de ellos traia algo tan hermoso.

_Me gusta ver tu abdome de perfil_

_Que viene a recordarme_

_Que de una nueva vida sere yo el albañil._

_Me gusta ver ese swing que has adoptado al caminar,_

_Y es que me gustas toda incluso verte estornudar_

_Por que sin aludir a la fortuna_

_Aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna_

_Trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo_

_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor_

_Que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor_

_Volviendo humano el sentimiento_

Kagome ya tenia siete meses de embarazo y como era de gemlos tenia una gigantesca pansa, para si misma se sentia como una completa vaca, como decia ella, pero para el era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en su vida.

_Me gusta verte en el supermercado y tu swing al caminar_

_Y tantas otras cosas, pero mas me gustaras_

_Cuando alguien te llame: mamá. _

Kagome tenia meses utilizando la ropa de sacerdotisa, pues su ropa ya no le quedaba y la ropa que habia comprado ya le quedaba chica pues nunca creyo que su abdomen estaria de tal tamaño.

Inuyasha veia a kagome y por unos momentos le parecia igual a kikio al jugar con los nuños como ella lo asi, pero él mismo en pocos segundos decia asi mismo que eso era completamente imposible, que su kagome nunca seria como kikio, esa belleza de su sonrisa, de su corazon nunca fue de kikio ni nunca lo podria poseer.

Inuyasha era mas que feliz viendo como poco a poco kagome pasaba a ser parte de la aldea. Todos los conocian, y algo sumamente increíble para las demas aldeas, es que el pueblo se preparaba para la llegada de los beber hanyous, ayudande a kagome en lo que pudieran, regalando viveres, mientras que en otras aldeas, la hubieran encarcelado y matado a sus cachorros.Pero como siempre kagome supo como ganarse a todos lo del pueblo.

Inuyasha se llevaba pensando en lo hermoso que seria tener a sus cachorros con el, y todo lo demas. Pues se veia jugando con ellos en todo momento y dandoles todo el amor posible, aquel que nunca pudo gozar en su infancia. Se regocijaba de saber que sus hijos tendrian un lugar en donde los amarian y no lo despreciarían como a el.

El unico dia que no le agradaba al hanyou era tener que ir al medico junto con kagome, pues ademas de tener que cambiarse por aquellas ropas tan extraña, lo obligaba a ponerse ese extraño sombrero que aprisionaba sus orejas. Sin contar la peor parte, tenia que permitir que un humano cualquiera tocara a kagome, mientras que "la revisaba". Esto definitivamente no le gustaba, y menos que le pusiera cosas en el abdomen y pusiera mounstros raros.

Pero kagome siempre lo calmaba, de verdad sabia que decir para calmarlo, siempre funcionaba, ademas podia dejarlo feliz y contento al recordarle que ella solo amaba a un hombre y ese era él.

Una noticia les dio el doctor que no les agrado mucho, kagome tenia ocho meses y medio de embarazo, su parto seria mas o menos en dos semanas asi que les pidio de favor que guardara extremo reposo, y que tratara de estar en una casa cerca del hospital, pues seria muy peligroso en su situación que tardaran mucho si atenderla, correria peligro la vida de los tres en especial la de kagome.

De mala gana tuvieron que acordar que se quedarian dos semanas en la casa de la madre de kagome, lo cual no seria facil de pedir.

Llegaron al templo higurashi, subieron las escaleras, muy lentamente, y trataron de respirar hondo y tranquilizarse pues tendrian que pedir asilo en donde ya habian sido desalojados:

Kagome tomo la palabra durante la cena después de que su mama preguntara:

Ma k: como te fue con el doctor hija?

Kag: me dijo que el embarazo va muy bien pero…

Kagome puso cara de preocupación mientras fruncia el ceño y acariciaba su vientre.

Abu: pero que hija? Dinos por favor

El abuelo sonaba muy consternado

Kagome inhalo profundo y continuo

Kag: me dijo que tenia que estar en extremo reposo, y que tratara de estar cerca del hospital por que corria peligro mi vida y la de mis bebes.

A todos se les enfrio el estomago al escuchar esto, se formo un silencio incomodo y en ese momento inuyasha tomo la palabra:

Inu: por esa razon queria pedirles si nos dejaban quedarnos unas semanas con…

Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar pues alguien con una voz muy autoritaria lo interrumpio

Ma k: no digas mas hijo, si la vida de mi hija y de mis nietos esta en juego pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen.

El abuelo lo vio un poco en desacuerdo pero sabia que no podia dejar en peligro la vida de los bebes y mucho menos la de kagome.

Así se acordó que vivirían ahí hasta que kagome tuviera a sus bebes.

Bueno amigas esta conti esta un poco mas largas que las demas.

Creo que se los debo

Solo les digo que algo malo se acerca, inuyasha sufrirá mucho

_Aquí les puse una cancion de Ricardo arjona que me encanta para esta ocacion, espero que me digan que les pareció…_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi._

Hola

Aqui tengo el capitulo de hoy

Espero que les guste

_**Capitulo 26**_

El abuelo lo vio un poco en desacuerdo pero sabia que no podia dejar en peligro la vida de los bebes y mucho menos la de kagome.

Asi se acordo que vivirian ahí hasta que kagome tuviera a sus bebes.

Después de llegar a la casa de la madre de kagome las cosas no habian sido muy facil.

Pues el abuelo se las arreglaba para sacar de sus casillas a inuyasha, pues se habia dado cuenta de que no era nada difícil, pero siempre estaba kagome para calmar a los dos alnte de que alguien saliera lastimado.

Muchas veces qusiera irse a su casa en el sengoku para evitar que su abuelo estuviera diciendole a su esposo que era un completo irresponsable por no tener una casa en esta epoca, pero ella solo le decia al abuelo que se calmara o a veces su mama ayudaba a kagome a bajar los animos al igual que souta le decia a inuyasha que salieran a jugar.

Kagome se quedaba en la casa de su madre mientras que inuyasha algunas veces visitaba a sus amigos mientras ella descansaba

Ya llebaban una semana solo tenian que sobrevivir otra semana igual.

Era una tarde hermos y estaban los dos en el arbol sagrado donde ellos se relajaban y platicaban sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Kag: y que nombre le pondras a los bebes?

Inu: no habia pensado en eso pero siempre me ha gustado el nombre de mi madre.

Kag: te gusta mucho el nombre de tu madre, cual es?

Inu: isayoi

kag: ese nombre esta muy bonito, me agrada., y uno de niño?

Inu: si es niño le pondría senkai

Kag: esta bonito ese nombre.

Inu: y tu que nombres piensas?

Kag: pues si es niña, pensaba en algo como Naomi

Inu: esta bien, y si es de niño?

Kag: si es de niño, me gusta mucho shaoran o suyoshi

Inu: no eso no, claro que no!

Kag: que te ocurre?

Inu: el nombre de shaoran queda descartado

Kag: por que?

Inu: no le voy a poner a mi hijo el nombre de "lobo pequeño", eso significa ese nombre

Kagome sonrio al ver como no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con lobos

Kag: esta bien entonces shaoran no esta en la lista

Inu: me gusta mas suyoshi que senkai, si es un solo niño le pondremos suyoshi, esta bien?

Kag: esta bien, entonces si es una sola niña le pondremos isayoi, te parece?

Inu: me paaarece perfecto, si son dos niños cada uno le pondra el nombre que escogio, y si son dos niñas en igual

Kag: me agrada tu idea

en la tarde antes de el atardecer, inuyasha tenia su cabeza en el vientre de kagome cuando sintio que los corazones de los bebes que siempre estaban latiendo muy rapido, estaban a la par de el corazon de él. sabia que eso estaba muy mal asi que levanto su cara muy preocupado.

Kagome lo noto rapidamente y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, el le explico pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo coherentemente

Inu: los cachorros…sus corazones…con nosotros…laten

Kagome sonrio, no entendia la preocupación de su esposo, pero solo sonrio.

Kag: si ellos estan en nuestros corazones por que los amamos.

Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado y no podia hacer entender esto a kagome.

Inu: no hablo de eso…

Inuyasha tomo un hondo respiro y prosiguió.

Inu: los corazones de los bebes estan latiendo mas despacio. Estan a la misma velocidad del de nosotros.

A kagome se le descompuso la cara al escuchar eso, sabia que eso no estaba nada bien.

En ese momento kagome puso sentir como el pecho le dolia, podia sentir que los bebes empezaban a sufrir.

Inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al hospital.

Estaba un poco lejos de donde ellos se encontraban asi que el trayecto era muy largo para inuyasha pues no podia con su preocupación y con sus nervios, pero antes de llegar habia oscurecido, inuyasha sintio como su cuerpo palpitaba…era luna nueva, por que habia luna nueva en este dia tan difícil para él?

Kagome sintio com las fuerzas del hanyou disminuian, abrio los ojos que llevo cerrados en todo el trayecto, y lo vio transformado en humano. El estaba muy cansado, pero estaban a una calledel hospital y kagome decidio caminar lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Estaban en el hospital, y un doctror se habia acercado a ellos, y pregunto que le ocurria a la señora?

Inuyasha no tenia mucho tacto con las personas nunca y menos ahora que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Inu: ella esta sufriendo, el corazon de mis bebes late muy despacio.

Doc: y usted como sabe eso?

Inu: lo escuche ahora haga algo!

El doctor sacor su estetoscopio (con lo que escuchan el corazon o la respiración), lo puso en el vientre de kagome y se sorprendio al savber que inuyasha estaba en lo correcto, pero mas le sorprendio lo que kagome estaba por decir.

Kag: doctor, por favor haga algo mis bebes estan sufriendo

El doctor estaba muy pasmado era muy extraño que esta pareja de jóvenes supieran que sus hijos estan sufriendo.

(Quiero decirles antes que nada que yo no tengo conocimiento alguno de procedimientos quirurgico asi que si me equivoco no se vallan a enojar )

El doctor se llevo a kagome para que la revisaran con calma mientras que un inuyasha humano estava muy desesperado en la sala de espera cuando se encuentra con una amiga de kagome, yuca:

Yu: hola inuyasha. Que tienes?

Inuyasha no podia hablar con calma tenia un tono de voz que preocupaba.

Inu: kagome se sentia mal y la estan revisando

Yu: ya van a nacer los bebes?

Inu: espero que sea eso y no algo malo

Yu: ya veras que todo esta bien y pronto seras papa

Inu: gracias.- lo respondia sin ganas.

Yu: y la familia de kagome donde esta?

Inu: creo que estan en el templo

Yu: por que no vinieron?

Inu: no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles

Yu: espera aki yo les avisare… y…tranquilizate kagome va a estar bien ella es muy fuerte y tus hijos tambien lo seran

Yuca salio de la sala de espera buscano un telefono donde llamar a la casa de kagome. La reaccion de ellos fue mucha preocupación y pronto salieron rumbo al hospital.

Yuca le dijo a inuyasha quien seguia dando vueltas en la sala de espera que ellos pronto llegarian. Y asi fue la mama de kagome junto con souta y el abuelo llegaron preguntado por kagome y les dijeron que estaban revisandola todavía.

Inuyasha les explico lo que habia sucedido. La familia de kagome estaba preocupada pero se daban cuenta que inuyasha estaba a punto del colapso asi que le daban animos.

El doctor salio a la sala de espera e inmediatamente inuyasha se paro y camino hacia el doctor, mientras que la familia de kagome tambien se aproximaba, antes de que inuyasha tuviera tiempo de preguntar el estado de kagome el doctor habia hablado:

Doc: usted y la señora tenian razon sus bebes estan sufriendo

Inu:…

Inuyasha no queria interrumpir la declaracion del medico, pero su corazon laria mas rapido cada vez y sentia que el aire le faltaba para respirar.

Doc: los bebes estan listos para salir pero la señora no esta lista para el parto así que haremos una cesárea.

La mama de kagome sabia que inuyasha no tenia idea de que era una cesárea asi que acepto por el.

Ma k: eso esta bien doctor se la van a hacer en este momento?

Doc: si la operaremos ahora mismo, señor quiere estar presente en la cirugía?

Inuyasha no sabia que responder el no tenia idea de que era una cirugía pero veia como la madre de kagome asentia con la cabeza.

Inu: ss…si lo haré

Doc: espere aquí en unos momentos vendran por usted, su nombre?

Inu: inuyasha

Doc: espere aquí por favor.

El doctor salio de la sala de espera, en ese momento la señora higurashi se acerco a inuyasha para explicarle algunas cosas:

Ma k: mira querido una cesarea es una operación en donde van a sacar a los bebes de otra forma que no es la normal, le van a abrir por llamarlo de alguna forma, el abdomen para sacar a los bebes y después le cerraran.

Inu: yo no quiero que nadie le haga daño a kagome!

Ma k: nadie le hara daño. Mira si no lo hace la vida de los tres corre peligro. Solo no te alteres con nada si? Y dale tu apoyo a kagome. Ella te necesita más que nada.

Inuyasha asintio a lo que decia la señora, en ese momento una enfermera salio buscando a inuyasha y el la acompaño.

El abuelo tenia una mala cara desde que llego al hospital, tenia una gran preocupación por su nieta pero aunque no quisiera le tenia un gran enojo por no decir rencor, a inuyasha, toda la familia estaba muy emocionada por el embarazo de kagome, pero el tenia ademas un sentimiento diferente y constantemente pensaba en inuyasha como algo malo, como pudo un hombre decente dejar embarazada a una niña de 15 años, para que fuera madre a los 16, eso era despreciable.

La enfermera le dio la ropa que necesitaba y le explico que el no podia intervenir en lo que hicieran los doctores.

Después entro al quirófano donde ya tenian a kagome preparada, inuyasha se acerco rapidamente a su mujer

Kag: que bueno que viniste, queria que estuvieras presente caundo nacieran

Inu: no te preocupes siempre estare contigo.

Kag: gracias.

Kagome le dio la mano a inuyasha, el doctor le puso la anestesia a kagome y empezaron a desinfectar el lugar donde seria la herida, inuyasha ahora estaba mas preocupado y tambien muy asustado, lo mas importante en su vida estaba en peligro.

La operación se realizaba muy bien, kagome estaba despierta pero tranquila, demasiado tranquila le parecia a inuyasha.

El doctor ya habia empezado a abrirse camino con el bisturí, inuyasha escuchaba con atención a esos aparatos que hacian un ruido extraño, y que llebaban un ritmo muy parecido al que siempre llevaba kagome, y otros que tenian un ruido que el doctor decia que eran los bebes.

El doctor metio sus manos en kagome para sacar al primer bebe, el doctor lo tomo en sus manos y lo empezo a limpiar, terminado esto se dirigio a los jóvenes padres que se encontraban tomados de la mano.

Doc: es un hermoso varón

Inuyasha no podia dejar de sonreir tenia un hijo un hijo!

El niño tenia la piel un poco bronceada al igual que el padre, tenia un cabello plateado algo que fascinó a las enfermeras que se encargaban de limpiarlo bien y ponerle una manta para que no tuviera frió. Las enfermeras murmuraban algo de que si el verdadero padre era el.

Inu: soy papa, tengo un hijo. Kagome es nuestro hijo!

Las sospechas de las enfermeras se acrecentaron cuando el pequeño al oir la voz de su padre diciendo eso abrio sus pequeños ojos. Revelando que los pequeños ojitos eran de color dorado.

Kagome observaba al padre, pero queria buscar a su hijo, ella veia un poco borrosa la imagen por que sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de lagrimas pero trataba de divisar a su bebe entre las enfermeras quienes la observaban con ojos no muy amigables ya que vieron que ninguno de los dos padres tenían los ojos de color dorado.

Los doctores prosiguieron con el segundo bebe, el doctor tenia mas problemas con este, el ritmo de kagome empezaba a decaer en cuanto sacaron al primer bebe, después de bajar algo un poco considerable llego a un ritmo en el que se mantuvo un tiempo, los doctores decidieron darse prisa antes de que la situación de la señora empeorara.

El doctor saco al segundo bebe este tenia la tez muy clara y un cabello totalmente negro como su madre, aunque era muy poco cabello el de los dos.

Doc: es una niña, una preciosa niña

El corazón de inuyasha latia todavía mas rapido sentia que se desmayaba, el momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el ruido de esas maquinas que tenia kagome, el ruido se hacia cada vez mas frecuente.

Los doctores empezaron a curar a kagome, no tenia ninguna complicación, no tenia ninguna hemorragia, que causaba esa reaccion en el corazon de kagome? Esa era la pregunta que todos tenian en la mente en especial en la del hanyou

Kag: inu…yasha, inu…ya…sha

Ella llamándolo fue lo que lo saco de aquellos pensamientos.

Inu:que ocurre amor?

Kag: necesito… a mis bebes. Traemelos por favor

Inu: si

Inuyasha le hablo a una enfermera

Inu: señora necesito a mis hijos

Enf: no se los podemos entregar

Inu: cuandomenos deje que su madre los toque por favor.

Inuyasha no tenia un tono de orden en aquellas palabras, tampoco eran de pregunta al contrario eran como una especie de ruego que le hacia y esa mirada que tenia el padre era una que quebraba corazones.

La enfermera tenia agarrada a la pequeña y le dijo a otra enfermera que agarrara al pequeño que estaba en la camita improvisada.

Pero ninguna de las enfermeras se dio cuenta que cuando el hombre le suplicaba a la enfermera la bebe habia empezado a buscarlo, como si lo reconociera y habia tratado de abrir sus ojitos y eran de un color chocolate profundo.

Antes de que se llevaran a los bebes con su madre inuyasha observo como la pequeña seguia su voz y lo buscaba, el solo sonrio y dijo.

Inu: ahora vallan con su mamá, ella los necesita.

El pequeño tambien reacciono buscando de donde provenia esa voz, eso dejo mas impresionadas a las enfermeras, primero no habian llorado y no necesitaron nada para empezar a respirar solos, después habian reaccionado a la voz de su padre cosa que no lo hacian antes de una semana o cuando menos un dia.

Las enfermeras le hablaron a la madre de los pequeños, ella las observo, pero rapidamente su vista se paso a sus hijos.

Kag: mis pequeños, que hermoso, verdad inuyasha? No son hermosos?

Inu: si, son hermosos

Las enfermeras le dieron al pequeño que estaba muy inquieto desde que la madre empezo a hablar.

Lo tomaron en los brazos con su mantita y lo acercaron a la madre, ella lo tomo con sumo cuidado y le dijo muy cariñosamente.

Kag: hola pequeño. Que hermoso eres eres mas hermoso que en mis sueños. Yo soy tu mami.

Mientras que la madre hablaba con el pequeño, una de las enfermeras le deposito en las manos a la mas pequeña de los bebes, el estaba muy emocionado y la sostenia conmucho cuidad por que ella estaba muy intiquieta escuchando a su mama ademas inuyasha temia que de le resbalara entre las manos.

Inu: hola pequeña

Dijo con mucha ternura, tanta que conmovio a las enfermeras, mientras que la bebe se quedo muy quieta como si esperar que el continuara.

Inu: yo soy tu papá…inuyasha.

La bebe estaba muy comoda en los brazos de su padre y tambien asi se encontraba el bebe que sostenia kagome.

Los doctores estaban muy impresionados, desde el momento en que toco a su bebe el ritmo cardiaco se habia mantenido y hasta habia llegado a ser el normal.

Cuando los doctores terminaron se dieron cuenta que el estar lejos de los bebes tendria un gran riesgo para ellos asi que la llevon a observación con sus hijos.

El doctor le habia dicho al padre que no podia quedarse en la habitación en la noche pero el se habia negado rotundamente, el doctor se habia asustado de la reaccion de él. Parecia un animal tratando de proteger a su familia. Asi que no quiso tener problemas con el señor y le habia permitido estar con la nueva madre.

El cansancio de kagome ademas de los efectos de las medicinas, hacian que sus ojos se cerraran pero ella no queria dejar de vigilar a sus bebes, hasta que inuyasha le dijo:

Inu: amor…descansa, yo los cuidare por ti…lo necesitas

Kag: pero yo…

Inu: sshhh. Ya sabes que en estas noches nunca duermo yo los cuidare.

Kagome asintió un poco con la cabeza, y se relajo a los pocos momentos se quedo dormida.

_Bueno amigas este es el capitulo de la calma antes de la tormenta, el siguiente capitulo será muy triste para inuyasha._

_Se despide_

_ana_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi._

Capitulo 27

Inu: amor…descansa, yo los cuidare por ti…lo necesitas

Kag: pero yo…

Inu: sshhh. Ya sabes que en estas noches nunca duermo yo los cuidare.

Kagome asintio un poco con la cabeza, y se relajo a los pocos momentos se quedo dormida.

Inuyasha no pudo dormir esa noche, se quedo observando a sus pequeños.

Pensamiento de inu: son tan hermosos, el bebe es identico a kagome, en todo, y la pequeña se parece mucho a mi, cuando kagome salga de aki les pondremos nombre..No puedo creerlo, yo, un hanyou…que tiene familia eso es muy diferente a lo que imaginaba… No se que haria si ellos no estubieran conmigo.

Observandolos se quedo la mayor parte de la noche, pues cuando kagome se durmió ya era muy tarde, antes de que amaneciera, kagome se desperto, y se quedo observando a aquel hombre que tenia a su lado. Viendo como el no dejaba de observarlos, le gustaba tanta esta escena que queria darse cuenta de cada detalle como si la quisiera guardar por el resto de su vida.

El hanyou sintio que alguien lo observaba asi que se volvio hacia kagome, ella solamente le sonrio.

Inu: son…tan hermosos…gracias

Inuyasha decia esto mientras caminaba hasta la camilla donde estaba kagome,

Kag: gracias por que?

Lo dijo con una cara en la que se notaba que no entendia

Inu: gracias…por todo…por estar conmigo, por quererme, por amarme, y por darme estos hermosos hijos…no se que haria sin ti.

Kagome simplemente se sentia muy feliz por lo que le decia, se sentia muy feliz por las palabras llenas de amor que le dedicaba.

Kag: no me des las gracias, con que estes conmigo es suficiente para mí

Inu: aquí estaré…aquí estaré… Nunca los dejaria solos.

Kag: amor puedes traerme a los bebes?

A inuyasha le daba un temor enorme cargar a alguno de los bebes pue se le hacian tan fragiles que los romperia o quisa se le caerian entre los dedos asi que miraba con un terror a kagome…ella por su parte solo lo veia casi temblar asi que se decidio a hablar.

Kag: que te pasa inuyasha?

El hanyou no queria que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a si que se hizo el desentendido.

Inu: a mi no me pasa nada

Kag: fijate bien… los vas a agarrar con delicadesa tratando de que no queden al aire para hacerlo mas facil recargalos en tu pecho asi no estaran desprotegidos.

Inuyasha solo tomo al bebe y lo recargo en su pecho con mucho cuidado, casi corriendo se lo entrego a su madre.

Kag: es tan hermoso es identico a ti, amor.

Inuyasha después de agarrar a el pequeño pudo agarrar mas fácilmente a la bebe.

Inu: y ella tambien es hermosa. Por que es identica a ti.

Los dos se dedicaron unas sonrisas.

En ese momento llego la mama de kagome con una pequeña camara fotográfica.

Ma k: como estan los nuevos padres?

Decia con una gran alegria y su tipica sonrisa

Kag: muy bien mama y que haces tan temprano aquí?

Ma k: pues he venido a tomarles una foto a mis nietos, para tenerlas guardadas, y tener un recuerdo de ellos.

Kag: no podrias esperar un poco?

Ma k: claro que no, quiero fotografiar a la familia de mi hija lo más pronto que se pueda.

Sin mas preámbulo la señora le tomo fotos a inuyasha con la bebe, y a kagome con el pequeño, después les hizo acercarse para tomarles unas a toda la familia junta.

Ma k: con estas seran suficientes, todavía quedan en el rollo pero ire a revelarlas, después vendre para enseñarselas

Antes de que la mayor de las higurashi saliera de la habitación el sol hacia acto de presencia asi que ella pudo ver la transformación de inuyasha, no es que no la hubiera visto durante su estancia pero de todas maneras se le seguia haciendo impresionante, le fascinaba la enorme luz que emanaba y cubria todo el cuarto, después de que la luz desapareciera. Kagome llamo la atención de todos.

Kag: mira…inuyasha

Inuyasha no podia creerlo su pequeño se habia transformado, no era identico a inuyasha, ahora tenia el cabello color azabache, y en sus manitas tenia unas pequeñas garras.

Inuyasha tambien volteo a ver a la pequeña, ella ahora tenia el cabello plateado y tambien tenian garras.

Kagome sintio la presencia sobrenatural de su familia, sentia la de inuyasha que era muy grande y dos apenas imperceptibles de sus pequeños.

Inu: tienen mis poderes…

Kag: y los pierden en luna nueva…

Completó la miko.

La madre de kagome no habia perdido tiempo y habia empezado a tomar a todos, otra vez, pero a la cuarta vez que la camara flasheo casi al unisono empezaron a llorar.

Los ojos del bebe eran ahora de color chocolate pero mas claros que los de la madre, y los ojos de la pequeña eran de color ambarinos pero mas profundos que los del padre.

Inuyasha maldecia internamente a la madre de kagome por hacerlos llorar, la señora higurashi salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido, inuyasha veia como kagome mecia al pequeño y el trataba de imitarla.

Kag: ssshhh no llores …no llores...Por favor hasle caso a mami si? Por favor no llores.

Poco a poco los sollozos del pequeño se fueron aminorando, pero con inuyasha era diferente, la mecía muy rapido y solo la lograba desesperar más.

Kagome tomo en un brazo al pequeño y con el otro tomo a la pequeña, y le entrego a inuyasha el bebe.

Kagome por primera vez cargaba a su pequeña, quien la veia con mucho interes y dejaba de llorar, solo para observarla y la miko le decia.

Kag: hola hermosa yo soy tu mami, que bonita eres de verdad. Nunca crei que fueras tan hermosa.

La bebe al ver la sonrisa de kagome empezo a balbucear algo como si le quisiera platicar. Como es normal al poco tiempo los pequeños hanyous se quedaron dormidos e inuyasha los llevo a su cuna.

Cuando llego la madre de kagome ya tenía las fotos que tomo.

Eran muy hermosas, en algunas salia todo muy armonioso pero en otras inuyasha salia con su cara como si quisiera morder a la camara. Las ultimas fotos salian los pequeños con sus llantos.

La madre de kagome le dijo a inuyasha que fuera a darse un baño, cambiarse e ir por una gorra antes de que alguna enfermera lo viera.

Inu: pero no me quiero ir, aquí me quiero quedar.

Kag: mira amor, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero si una enfermera te encuentra y ve esas orejitas va apensar cosas y no quiero ver como reaccionaria. Por favor solo hasces eso y regresas, esta bien? Ademas le prometiste a nuestros amigos que les avisarias en cuanto nuestros hijos nacieran. Les avisas y regresas no pasara nada

Inu: esta…bien hago eso y regreso.

Kag: les mandas mis saludos a todos y le dices a shippou que ya tiene hermanitos.

Inuyasha no refunfuño por eso solamente se acerco a kagome y la beso muy profundamente y con gran ternura, se acerco a sus pequeños, y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, la madre de kagome le dio unas cuantas fotos diciendo que eran para que se las enseñara a sus amigos, camino hacia la ventana, volteo a ver a sus pequeños, le dio una mirada muy profunda y tierna a kagome para despues salir por la ventana.

En el momento que salio del edificio a inuyasha y a kagome se les oprimió el pecho como si algo malo fuera a suceder. También los pequeños dieron un pequeño quejido antes de volver a dormir.

Inuyasha se movia lo mas rapido que podia queria volver lo antes posible, cuando llego el abuelo estaba afuera barriendo y souta estaba tratando de hacer una pequeña maleta para llevar al hospital como encargo de su mama, solo se cambio de ropa, nisiquiera se dio un baño, y se dirigia a la puerta cuando tuvo el impulso de subir a su cuarto y tomar su espada, después de eso se dirigio a toda velocidad al pozo.

Cuando salia se encontro el abuelo quien no lo veia de alguna forma amable, desde hace algunos dias se habia vuelto muy cortante y grosero hacia inuyasha y esta no era la excepción:

Abu: a donde vas muchacho?

Con una voz cortante y fria

Inuyasha no tenia el tiempo o las ganas para discutir con el asi que decidio solo decir

Inu: voy a llevar noticias a mis amigos, en seguida vuelvo

Con la voz correteada y muy desesperada

Abu: no sera que quieres abandonar a mi nieta?

Con mucha sorna en su voz

Inuyasha se enfureció en ese momento y no pudo decir otra cosa.

Inu: anciano le prometí a kagome que no lo dañaria pero no vuelva a decir una estupidez semejante por que soy capas de romper esa promesa

El abuelo solo lo miro de forma desinteresada.

Abu: espero que vuelvas pero si no es asi, estaremos mejor sin ti.

Inuyasha solamente tensó la mandibula y apreto los puños tratando de aminorar su ira.

Inu: lamento tener que aguarle los planes pero volvere.

Inuyasha no escucho nada más de parte del abuelo y simplemente salto al pozo. Al salir se encontro con esa vegetación que faltaba en aquella epoca de kagome, dejo de deleitarse con ella y fue a hacer lo que tenia encargado.

Para este momento la casa de miroku y sango ya estaba terminada y se alojaban en ese lugar, la anciana kaede habia venido a ver como se encontraban cuando inuyasha entro maldiciendo la ropa que no le dejaba moverse con rapidez.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, se veia que inuyasha estava desesperado por irse desde que llego, por que antes de que le dieran la bienvenida el ya estaba sentado a un lado de ellos.

Shippou era el que estaba mas interesado ademas de desesperado en sabr las noticias que tenia el joven padre para darles.

Shi: y kagome, donde esta kagome?

Inuyasha solamente respiro un poco antes de hablar pues se habia agitado un poco por estar corriendo

Inu: kagome esta en el hospital, con los medicos

Todos se hicieron un a especie de idea de lo que era un hospital

San: como esta, por que esta con el doctor?

Inu: por que ayer nacieron los cachorros

Todos le dieron una sonrisa a el y empezaron a felicitarle.

Shi: entonces kagome ya tuvo a sus hijos?

Inu: si… me encargo kagome que te dijera que ya tienes hermanitos

Mir: felicidades amigo ahora eres un papa.

Inuyasha se sonrojo ante ese comentario y asintio con la cabeza.

San: deben de ser preciosos…como son?

Inuyasha iba a empezar a describirlos pero en vez de eso recordo las fotos que le dio la madre de kagome.

Las saco de su bolsillo y se las entrego a sango. Ella las recibio en sus manos, ya conocian las fotografias de ese tipo por que kagome les habia traido unas de sus amigas anteriormente ademas de una de su familia.

Las observo por un tiempo, ya que termino su cara se contrajo, inuyasha lo notó:

Inu: que ocurre sango?

Sango tenia la cara muy contrariada se le notaba, cuando miroku tomo las fotos le paso lo mismo. En ese momento sango hablo

San: si tu tienes dos hijos por que razon aquí hay fotografias de cuatro bebes, dos humanos y dos hanyous?

Inuyasha no estendia la pregunta de sango, entonces inuyasha le quito las fotos que tenia el monje, y pudo notar lo que sango decia.

Entonces puso las fotos donde aparecian los bebes humanos, y arriba acomodo las fotos de los bebes hanyous, haciendo que encima de el bebe humano quedara el bebe hayou y asi con la bebe tambien. Entonces empezo a explicar.

Inu: lo que pasa es que ayer fue luna nueva y a mis cachorros tambien les afecta, entonces cuando el mayor tiene mis facciones en luna nueva y la bebe tiene las de kagome y cuando se acaba la luna nueva el pequeño tiene el cabello color azabache como kagome y los ojos de un chocolate claro y la pequeñita tiene los ojos color ambar y el cabello color platino un poco mas claro que el mio.

San: ahora entiendo que son solo dos, son hermosos de verdad

Shi: si milagro que algo te sale bien perro…aunque yo creo que es por que son hijos de kagome.

Inu: Enano! Ven aquí!

Shippou se fue a esconder detrás del monje, mientras que inuyasha volvia a la normalidad.

Mir: sango tiene razon son muy hermosos, veo que ninguno de los dos heredo tus orejas.

Inu: si por una parte me alegro por que no tendran que usar esos ridiculos sombreros para salir a la calle cuando estemos aya.

San: y no les han escogido nombres?

Inu: no, lo que pasa es que a kagome le hicieron la operación ayer y después se durmió por que estaba muy cansada y en la mañana me vine para avisarles.

Mir: entonces me imagino que quieres volver ya?

Inu: si…lo siento pero no me puedo quedar mas, adios.

Antes de que inuyasha tomara las fotos que shippou tenia en las manos este pequeño le dijo:

Shi: inuyasha me podrias prestar las fotos, en cuanto vuelvas te las doy…por favor, es que extraño mucho a kagome y quiero verla…puedo?

Inuyasha se conmovio mucho con la petición del pequeño y por sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Inu: si…te las presto, pero cuando vuelva me las das si?

El kitzune solo asintio.

Entonces inuyasha salio a toda velocidad de la casa y se dirigio al pozo, ya estaba muy cerca cuando vio que alguien estaba cerca, enfoco mucho sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era..

Inu: kikio…?

Kikio estaba sentada en posición de rezo al lado del pozo, cuando sintio la presencia de inuyasha dijo algo ininteligible y se levanto para encararlo

Inu: que haces aquí kikio?

Ki: solamente me encargaba de un pequeño problema, pero esta solucionado

Inu: que hiciste kikio?

Ki:……

Kikio no se movia de su lugar solo lo veia con ojos inexpresivos, de pronto una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su frio rostro.

Inu: dime que hiciste?

Ki: ……

Inu: maldición! Dime!

Kikio solamente dio unos pasos hacia el antes de decir

Ki: solo me encargue que nada que no corresponda a aquel tiempo pueda pasar…

Inuyasha no podia creer que kikio fuera a hacer algo asi,

Inu: no puede ser… es mentira…no…me estas mintiendo…

Kikio solo lo veia con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en la vida sin esa mocosa.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejenme sus comentarios

Se despide

Ana


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Continuación:

_**Capitulo 28**_

Inu: no puede ser… es mentira…no…me estas mintiendo…

Kikio solo lo veia con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en la vida sin esa mocosa.

Kikio se acerco a donde estaba inuyasha de rodillas, y estando frente a el le dijo:

Ki: te dije que nos libreriamos de ella, no pasa nada ella esta bien, nosotros estaremos bien. Ya no hay nadie que nos interrumpa…no estas feliz?.

Kikio se acerco a el y le tomo la cara para que el dejara de ver el piso, que estaba observando desde hace mucho.

Pero al hacerlo vio que la cara de inuyasha estaba llena de lagrimas, y la mirada que le daba estaba llena de resentimiento, odio y furia una enorme ira en su cara.

Kikio lo solto en ese momento y retrocedio inmediatamente, un enorme miendo la invadio, nisiquiera el dia que trato de matar a kagome meses atrás lo habia visto tan enfurecido como en este momento.

Inuyasha se paro y se dirigio a kikio con pasos lentos y sonoros.

Inu: tu!...Tu…me las pagaras!

Ki: pero…no seas así, solo me libre del estorbo.

Inuyasha se sentia impotente, furioso, y lo peor es que sentia un vacio dentro de el, el vacio que se habia llenado con la presencia de kagome y…la de sus hijos, y ella se los habia arrebatado.Y no lo perdonaria

Inu: mis hijos…y mi mujer no son un estorbo!

Kikio se lleno de valor por algunos momentos para enfrentarlo, aunque seguía retrocediendo

Ki: so eso son, nos impedían estar juntos…ahora esta todo bien gracias…a mi!

Inuyasha solo soltó un grito desgarrador y muy estridente, en el que descargo todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Sus amigos lo escucharon, así que salieron a su encuentro, sabían que algo no estaba bien así que agarraron sus armas. Cuando llegaron inuyasha le estaba gritando a una kikio que por primera vez se podia ver en su expresión algo mas que frialdad.

Inu: te odio kikio!

Ki: tu no me odias por que yo se que tu me amas…me amas!

Inu: lo único que amo es mi familia y esa es kagome y mis hijos!...entiende tu estas muerta…por que no te vas de una vez!

A kikio esto le dolió en lo mas profundo de su alma. Nunca espero que inuyasha le dijera alguna vez eso ahora no podía articular palabra, eso de verdad le dolía.

Inu: entiende tu no perteneces a aquí!...lo sabes, y yo me encargare de mandarte al infierno a donde perteneces!

Antes de que inuyasha la alcanzara formo un campo de proteccion. Inuyasha salio volando algunos metros atrás. Se paro sin dificultades y se dirigia a ella cuando la voz de kikio lo desconcentro.

Ki: lo unico que queria era que me amaras!...eso era todo, no podias amarme?

Inuyasha le respondio con una voz sombria, seca y notablemente resentida.

Inu: no puedo amarte si mi corazon pertenece a alguien mas…cuando le pertenece a kagome.

Kikio bajo la cabeza un momento, después le hablo a inuyasha con parte de su cara cubierto con la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Ki: que tiene esa niña que no tenga yo?... que la hace tan especial?

Kaede veia muy triste aquel espectaculo protagonisado por su hermana. De verdad le dolia que ella se comportara asi.

Inu: quieres saber por que me enamore de ella?. Eso…es lo que quieres?

Ki: si eso quiero saber por que ella..y no yo

Inu: la verdad ni yo mismo lo se.-dijo con una sonrisa melancolica.-quizas fue su ternura, su inocencia..o su carácter difícil como el mio…pero ella siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, aunque yo no lo hiciera, quizas…la mayor diferencia entre ella y tu es…que…

Kikio estaba desesperada por saber la respuesta que ella no lograba encontrar

Ki: que!...que es lo que la hace tan especial

Inuyasha vio el cielo tratando de ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Y luego volteo a ver a kikio para decirle su respuesta

Inu: la diferencia es que ella de verdad me ama, me ama tanto…que estaba dispuesta a dejarme ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella…eso es lo que la hace maravilloza. Que le importa mas el bien de los demas que el de ella, por eso la amo.

Kikio cayo de rodillas en el suelo. No podia creerlo ese era la gran diferencia que no le importaba ser feliz mientras que los demas lo fueran? Eso?

Ki: nooo!...ella no puede ser asi…mientes…solo un santo es asi… es mentira!

Inu: no es mentira, ella deberia ser una santa lo sé, se lo merece…y tu nunca podrias llegar a ser como ella…eso tambien lo se.

Kikio no podia creerlo era demasiado, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esa niña era mas mujer que ella, era perfecta a los ojos de inuyasha… algo que el nunca vio en ella. Ahora su plan habia fallado…solo quedaba irse.

Ki: inuyasha!

Lo llamo cuando se estaba levantando.

Ki: ahora cumplire tu deseo…

Inuyasha solo pensaba en que deseo?

Ki: me ire a donde pertenezco, y nunca volveré.

Mientras que decia eso sacaba un pequeño puñal de sus ropas y lo acercaba donde estaba la herida que naraku habia hecho.

Ki: este puñal tiene un hechizo para que nunca mas nadie me reviva…pero te pido perdón por alejarte de tu familia.

Inuyasha estaba exasperado al oir estas palabras

Inu: por que no quitras el hechizo y ya!

Kikio puso una mirada triste y hablo

Ki: eso no se puede, no lo puedo revertir, es para que las cosas que no pertenecen en este lugar no puedan llegar y las cosas que no son de aquella epoca no puedan llegar a ella…espero que algun dia me perdones inuyasha…adios.

Asi antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de la sacerdotisa se clavo el puñal en el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo se destruyera , callendo en polco y huesos, y sus almas volaran al pozo.

Inuyasha callo de rodillas en el piso. No podia creerlo, eso era demaciado para el, no volveria a ver a kagome, ni a sus cachorros. No podia dejar de sentir un dolor mas fuerte en el pecho al pensar en que no los veria jamas.

Miroku se acerco a el.

Mir: inuyasha, estas bien?

Inuyasha se paro y lo agarro por el cuello levantandolo.

Inu: como quieres que este bien si me ha quitado lo unico que tengo!

Sango se acerco a él también, pero con un shippou llorando a mares.

San: inuyasha el no tiene la culpa. Sueltalo!

Inuyasha lo solto apenado

Inu: lo…siento.

El monje se dio cuenta de que inuyasha estaba llorando, eso era muy raro en el. Inuyasha tenia la ezperanza de que las palabras de kikio fueran mentiras. Asi que saco su espada y la puso roja.

Y lanzo un ataque al pozo, pero para su mala suerte destrozaba el piso que lo rodeaba pero el campo de protección no se quitaba.

Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy, la próxima conti escribiré lo que sintio kagome en esos momentos, les prometo que no tardare tanto como esta vez.

Bexos a todas, por favor dejenme un review

Se despide

Ana

Gracias a Jimena-chan por todo su apoyo…bexos, y muchias gracias…


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola a todas

Aki les traigo la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo 29**_

Y lanzo un ataque al pozo, pero para su mala suerte destrosaba el piso que lo rodeaba pero el campo de proteccion no se quitaba.

Inuyasha ahora si se sentia completamente desolado, se acerco al campo y antes de tocarlo salio disparado hacia atrás, pero con mucha mas fuerza que ningun campo lo habia repelido.

Con kagome las cosas eran de otra forma:

Desde que inuyasha se habia marchado, algo le decia que estaba mal, su pecho siempre lo sentia oprimido.

Su madre le dijo que se calmara y se durmiera.

Eso intento hacer pero desgraciadamente no podia duro cerca de dos hora para hacerlo, y cuando por fin lo habia logrado.

Un gran dolor en su corazon la ataco de repente. Sintio que no posia siquiera respirar, el dolor simplemente era muy instenso. El pulso lo tenía muy aceleraro, su respiración era irregular y dificultosa.

Los pequeños empezaron a llorar, la señora higurashi trataba de calmarlos, pero después de mucho tiempo de no lograrlo, llamo a su hija.

Ma k: hija…hija creo que tus hijos te necesitan

Kagome dejo de ver a un espacio vacio de la pared para poder ver a sus bebes que estabam hechos un mar de lagrimas. Pues por tener sangre de demonio parecia que lloraban mas estridentemente.

Kag: me los puedes dar mama?

La madre de kagome no duro nada para entregarselos.

Kagome los veia en sus brazos eran tan hermosos.que se le hacia imposible que fueran reales.

Kag: que pasó pequeños?. Haber dejen de lloras, esta bien?

Los bebes parecian estar prestando atención pues sus alaridos fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar consumidos en pequeños sollozos.kagome siguió hablando.

Kag: ven, asi son mas bonitos, a papi no le gustara que sean ruidosos, asi que no lo sean. Esta bien?

Los bebes ya habian dejado de llorar, kagome los tuvo en sus manos mientras que hablaba por un tiempo mas, hasta que el pequeño empezo a llorar, pero era de una manera diferente a las anteriores, en esta ocacion su llanto no llevaba dolor, casi al instante la pequeña tambien le acompañaba en llanto.

Kagome los trato de calmar como las veces anteriores, pero esta vez no funciono, su medre la estaba viendo desde un lado de la cama muy pensativa hasta que le hablo:

Ma k:hija los has alimentado?

Kagome puso una cara de duda, después una de preocupación. Y rapidamente hablo con palabras atropelladas

Kag: no! Como pude ser tan irresponsable, pobresitos no han comido nada.

Ma k: entonces debes darles de comer……dejame decirte como lo hagas.

Kagome simplemente asintio con un movimiento de cabeza.

La madre le dijo cmo se debia acomodar a los pequeños, diciendole claramente que seria difícil tener a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero kagome se sentia muy mal de haberlos dejado sin comer durante mas de medio dia, y lo haria de cualquier modo.

Fue una gran sorpresa para kagome la sensación que le dio cuando los bebes empezaron a succionar aquel liquido tan imprescindible para ellos. Se sentia mas apegada a ellos en ese momento. Pasados unos minutos se separaron de ella, después de limpiarse y limpiarle las boquitas. Su madre le dijo algo:

Ma k: hija ahora que ya comieron, necesitan que les saques el aire o si no lloraran después. Lo que tienes que hacer es recargarlos en tu pecho con la cabesita en tu hombro y darles unas palmaditas…de esta manera.

Terminando de decir esto tomo al pequeño y tal como le habia dicho a kagome ella se lo colocó y le dio unas palmadas hasta que el pequeño dio un sonoro eructo.

Ma k: y pararas cuando el pequeño haga eso.

Kagome la miro un poco intrigada y después la imito, primero sus movimientos eran una especie de autómatas, pero al ver que no podia lastimarla, lo hizo con mas confianza. Hasta que la pequeña repitio la accion de su hermano, kagome la puso frente a ella y le sonrio de manera muy animada.

Kag: que ruidosa me saliste tú. Te pareces a tu padre cuando acaba de comer.-Decia entre risas.

En ese momento entro una enfermera al cuarto con unos papeles. Kagome la miro con atención al igual que su madre. La enfermera se acerco a kagome, al hacer eso la enfermera los pequeños se crisparon y hicieron un gruñido casi imperceptible.

Enf:disculpenme, pero necesito llenar los formularios para registrar a los pequeños.

Kag: si esta bien.

En: nombre de la madre?

Kag: higurashi, kagome.

Enf: nombre del padre?

Kagome en realidad no tenia idea le apellido de inuyasha pero el nombre de su padre era inu taisho, asi que le llego una idea.

Kag: taisho, inuyasha

Enf: nombre de el pequeño?

Kagome recordo aquella platica con inuyasha en el goshimboku sobre los nombre asi que decidio ponerle.

Kag: suyoshi taisho.

Enf: nombre de la pequeña?

Kag: Isayoi taisho.

Enf: los demas datos ya los tengo asi que muchas gracias, después le hare llegar el formulario listo. Compermiso

La enfermera salio de la habitación. Mientras dejaba a una abuela muy feliz.

Ma k: con que asi se llaman mis nietos? Isayoi y suyoshi?

Kag: te gustan?

Ma k: si me gustan, pero por que los escogieron, yo siempre crei que si tenias un hijo le pondrias shaoran, siempre te gusto ese nombre.

Kagome rio por lo bajo antes de contestarle.

Kag: primero escogimos isayoi por que asi se llamaba la madre de inuyasha.

La mama hizo una pequeña mueca mientras kagome seguia relatando.

Kag: y la historia de por que no le puse shaoran es mas divertida. Resulta que en la otra epoca hay un demonio lobo que dice que soy "su mujer" y eso pone muy celoso a inuyasha y como shaoran significa lobo pequeño en chino, el dijo que definitivamente ese no dejaria que se lo pusiera a ninguno de sus cachorros.

La mama rio junto con ella un rato y después kagome continuo.

Kag: entonces el segundo nombre de niño que me gustaba era suyoshi y como el escogio el de la pequeñita a mi me correspondia el de el bebito.

Cuando kagome termino de decir eso sintio como su corazon se comprimia. El pozo habia sido sellado y kikio habia muerto. Separandola de su amado.

Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy

Se despide

ana


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Aki esta la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo 30**_

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, demaciado para kagome, y no sabia por que inuyasha no regresaba, su mama la distraia con platicas, de cómo ayudarla en lo que corresponde a la maternidad, y como su vida cambiaria con ella. Los bebes estaban intranquilos desde algunos momentos.

Una ambulancia empezaba a sonar a las afueras del hospital, y el sonido caracteristico de las mismas inquietaba a los bebes, kagome los tenia en sus manos, cuando de pronto los bebes no se movieron tratando al parecer

de escuchar bien, kagome se dio una gran sorpresa al ver como los bebes cerraban sus ojos y se concentraban, pero después unas orejitas iguales a las de inuyasha aparecieron arriba de la cabeza de isayoi, y unas de color negro en la cabecita de suyoshi.

Kagome casi grita al ver el cambio, cuando estaba embarazada creyo que ellos nacerian con ellas, pero habia descartado esa idea al verlos sin ellas, pero ellos podian controlarlas? Tendria que esperar para verlo.

Después de que el sonido de las ambulancias acabo, los niños hicieron lo mismo que antes, ahora ocultandolas, para colocar unas de un humano normal.

La mama de kagome estaba muy asustada, eso era muy fuera de lo que ella suponia cuando se entero de que su hija estaba embarazada del un hanyou.

Kag: inuyasha se va a alegrar cuando lo vea.

Ma k: si hija… creo que si

La mama no lo decia muy convencida, pero tenia que darle animos a su hija, pero tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de inuyasha, y no sabia por que.

----

Inuyasha estaba muy cansado ene estos momentos, se habia pasado todo el dia tratando de pasar, pareciera que ese hechizo le quitaba energia cada vez que lo tocaba, ya estaba oscureciendo, su espada ya no podia niciquiera transformarla, del poco poder que le quedaba, no supo cuando se quedo dormido, tampoco sintio cuando el monje con ayudda de sus amigos lo llevo a su casa.

Sango estaba muy triste por lo que le sucedia a inuyasha, pues sabia lo que se sentia estar separada de su familia, tomo una decisión cuando inuyasha despertara, ella le ayudaria a quitar ese sello.

----

Kagome no se podia dormir, algo no estaba bien ella lo sabia, inuyasha no la dejaria sola en un momento asi, algo habia pasado, lo podia sentir. Solo sintio una gran tristeza, que poco a poco fue creciendo, lo unico que pudo hacer fue llorar, era lo unico que le quedaba, llorar amargamente.

El por qué, ella lo sabia muy bien, algo dentro de ella se lo decia, no lo queria escuchar…no le queria creer, pero aun asi lo sabia…inuyasha no volveria.

Era muy duro para ella pero tenia que soportar por sus pequeños. Ella tenia que ser fuerte por ellos…por que inuyasha no estaria con ella, algo malo habia pasado, algo muy malo…para que ella pudiera sentir aquella opresión en el pecho…

----

Inuyasha estaba despertandose, era mas de medio dia y apenas se estaba levantando, empezo a gruñir, pues como lo habian dejado dormir tanto tiempo, pero no habia nadie en la cabaña, salio dirigiendose al pozo, cuando se sorprendi de ver a todos sus amigos tratando de romper el campo de proteccion.

----

Habian pasado dias, en los cuales todos trataban de abrir el pozo de nuevo pero nada, solo podian atacar, pero parecia no tener efecto alguno.

Sango habia dejado de atacar, pues se dio cuenta de que los ataques fisicos no servirian, shippou estaba muy triste por que el no tenia mucho poder como para ayudar a sus amigos, el monje seguia intentando los hechizos que se sabia para poder quitar el encantamiento.

Pero inuyasha atacaba lo mas fuerte que podia, una y otra vez pero no daba ningun resultado. En las tardes cuando casi no podia hacer nada, se alejaba de todos.

Pero se podia escuchar un desgarrador grito de angustia y dolor, era inuyasha que no podia seguir asi, se sentia impotente, inútil, por no hber podido proteger a su familia…ahora que por fin tenia una familia, un lugar al cual realmente pertenecia…alguien…se lo quitaban…quisiera morirse en ese instante, pero solo le quedaba esperar.

Si en alguien inuyasha podia confiar esa persona era kagome y el tenia toda su esperanza en que algun dia de alguna forma ella podria hacer algo por el pozo. Y esperaria toda la visa a que ellos pudieran romper el sello.

----

el encuentro del abuelo y souta con los bebes fue muy emotivo. Tal pareciera que souta se desmayaria en cualquier momento por la emocion, temblaba cuando kagome le dejo cargar al pequeño.

Sou: y…y como le pondras hermana?

Kagome le dio una sonrisa, y muy serena respondio.

Kag: ese pequeño se llama suyoshi, te gusta?

Sou: mi sobrino suyoshi…que bonito se escucha eso…

Kagome no podia dejar de sonreir ante las cosas que decia souta.

Sou: ahora puedo cargar a mi sobrinita? Puedo? Puedo?

Kag: si…pero primero tendras que darme a mi bebe.

Souta le dio a suyoshi, y kagome le puso en brazos a la pequeña isayoi.

Sou: y la pequeña como se llama?

Kag: ella se llama isayoi

Sou: hola isayoi. Que linda eres.

El abuelo tomo en brasos a suyoshi.

Abu: que guapo tengo aquí, que bonito niño.

El abuelo se habia portado bien ese dia, pero al tercero donde no regreseba inuyasha, las cosas eran diferentes.

El ancianao solo le decia a la madre de kagome que era mejor hacer algo mas, pues estaba seguro que inuyasha no volveria, y tambien estaba seguro que kagome lo sabia. Asi que tenia una idea…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste

Se despide

Ana


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Aki les traigo la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo 31**_

Esta vez, la continuación sera relatada por kagome al principio.

Una señorita de cabello azabache estaba viendo una fotografia con mucha melancolia, lus ojos se entornaban en la figura de un hombre de cabellos plateados, tantos sentimientos le tenia a esa persona que parecia platicar con ella.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya casi cinco años, no sabes lo difícil que es no tenerte a mi lado, sin saber nada de ti, solo me entere por parte del abuelo que habias ido al sengoku y no te vio volver…se que algo muy malo debio pasarte para que no volvieras con nosotros…con tu familia.

Mi abuelo trato de convencerme de que me habias abandonado, me decia cosas horribles de ti, pero por mas que en algun momento deseara odiarte, no podia era imposible, cada vez que pensaba en algun momento doloroso, muchos mas momentos agradables venian a mi mente, y me hacian acabar con mi tristeza por un momento.

Sabes…ellos son muy listos, y muy hermosos, te encantaria verlos ahora, me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarlos, nacieron con tus habilidades, tu fuerza, tu velocidad.

Pero tienen un carácter muy volátil y voluble, creo que es una mezcla del carácter de nosotros dos, no tienen paciencia, y todo lo quieren arreglar dandole golpes a las cosas.

Jaja me recuerdan mucho a ti, izayoi es mas agresiva que suyoshi, pero cuando a uno de los dos les buscan pelea, sus reacciones son muy parecidas, se protejen entre si, se quieren mucho aunque la mayoria del tiempo esten peleando por alguna cosa, como el control del televisor, o a quien le doy de comer primero.

Mencionando lo de la comida tambien tienen tus gustos hacia el ramen, no hay cosa que les guste mas que comer ramen, aunque ellos son mas abiertos a las demas comidas, les agrada de vez en cuando otro tipo de comida, y no son tan delicados con el chile como tu. Ja ja

Lo mas duro de criarlos, fue que… no estabas aquí, eso era lo mas duro. Siempre tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver eso es lo que mas deseo,espero que algun dia eso se vuelva realidad, te necesito mucho, pero ellos tambien te necesitan y quizas mas de lo que te necesito yo.

No se que decir, de verdad no tengo idea de que decirles cuando me preguntan acerca de su papa. Como explicarles a niños tan pequeños, que su padre fua a visitar a unos amigos que viven 500 años en el pasado. Y que no volvio, eso no seria muy difícil para que lo entendieran.

No me preguntan mucho por ti, solo me preguntaron una vez, y yo no sabia que decir asi que sin notarlo empeze a llorar, trate de dejar de llorar pero mis ojos se negaban a dejar de derramar lagrimas, mis pequeños solo me abrazaron y me dijeron que no importaba que no era importante, en ese momento me senti muy mal. ¿Cómo podria dejarlos pensar que no eras importante todos estos años?

Flash back

Me senté con ellos en la sala, y les dije muy seria:

Kag: su papa es muy importante, no es algo como ustedes dicen. El los ama mucho y se preocupa mucho por ustedes, asi que sí importa.

Isayoi: y donde esta?

Kag: el esta cerca de donde vive tu abuela.

Suyoshi: eso esta muy lejos entonces.

Kag: si esta muy lejos.

Isayoi: y por que no esta aquí?

Kagome se tomo un tiempo antes de contestar, isayoi era de las personas que cuando algo no le agrada simplemente nunca le agrada de nuevo.

Kag: es por que algo no lo deja volver.

Suyoshi: y que es eso?

Kag: es una persona que no lo deja volver.

Los pequeños se quedaron con cara de que tertaban de asimilar la información que acababan de recibir.

Isayoi: y como se llama mi papa?

Kag: su nombre es inuyasha.

Isayoi: inoyasa?

Kag: no. Es inu-ya-sha.

Suyoshi: inuasha?

Isayoi: inuyasha?

Kagome se rio por lo bajo, era logico que no lo pudieran repetir la primera vez. Ella solamente asintio con un movimiento de cabeza, ellos sonrieron, lo habian logrado!

Kag: pero mejor llamenlo papa, si cachorros?

Pequeños: Si!

Flash back end

Tambien les encanta que les llame cachorros, siempre se ponen alegres cuando les llamo asi, a mi me encanta decirles esi es una forma que me recuerda los buenos momentos que tuvimos cuando estabas aquí.

Sabes…otra cosa que quisiera relatarte es cuando ellos no aprendian a controlar sus orejitas caninas, era muy peligroso andar por las calles de aquí con dos niños con orejitas de perro. Siempre andaban con gorras, cuando tenian tres años lo lograron, isayoi lo logro primero, siempre ha sido mas perspicaz, pero suyoshi es mas observativo. Ahora solo saben que con personas extrañas no deben de mostrarlas.

Es difícil saber que ellos no te conocen, que no saben las cualidades de su padre, el tiempo que llevan sin saber como eres. Por que todas mis cosas se quedaron en casa de mi madre, solo me traje esta foto tuya, en la cual saliste volteando a ver a tus hijos, por eso me encanto en el momento que la vi, aquí apareces como realmente eres, una persona muy amable y muy tierna, no como tratas de aparentar una persona dura que odia todo y a todos, como pueden pensar que eres así?

Nos venimos a vivir aquí con una tia en cuanto salí del hospital, yo me opuse, pues no queria dejar mi hogar, estar a un gran mar de distancia ademas de los 500 años, era demaciado, mi madre no estaba muy deacuerdo tampoco en que me viniera a vivir a Estados Unidos, pero mi abuelo termino por convencerla de que era mejor que no estuviera en un lugar lleno de recuerdos. El no entiende que estando o no ahí no significa que los recuerdos me dejen.

Ahora vamos en un avion a Tokio, eso es lo que me tiene tan melancolica, pero quiero que conoscan el japon ahora que se acerca su cumpleaños. Quiero ver a mi mama, a mi hermano y a mi abuelo. No tengo noticias de ellos desde hace meses, pero lo que mas quisiera es tratar de llegar a ti por lo menos una vez.

Ahora mis cachorros estan dormidos por eso queria hablar contigo, eso me tranquiliza, estamos por llegar a Tokio faltan unos cinco minutos, los tengo que despertar, para que no se bajen todos desorientados. Se ponen igual que tu cuando recien se despiertan.

Kagome guardo la fotografia para poder despertar a sus pequeños, pues después de cinco años por fin regresaria a su pais natal.

Llegaron a Tokio, su familia no sabia que ella regresaria, sin duda kagome lucia diferente, ya no era una jovencita de 16 años, ahora ya tenia 21 años, ya era una mujer y se notaba, su mirada no habia perdido su brillo y su carácter seguia siendo aquel tan comprensivo de siempre, pero siempre con un dejo melancolico.

Llegaron en taxi a el templo higurashi, era hora de enfrentar a su familia por haber regresado, pero esta vez ya no era una menor de edad, y ahora se valia por si misma. Llevaba a sus hijos de la mano y subia la escaleras, a paso quedo viendo cada cosa, como estaba cambiado.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que les guste, nos acercamos cada vez mas al final de la historia,

Bexos

se despide

ana


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

aki les traigo la conti de hoy:

capitulo 32

Ella llevaba una pequeña gorra, un jeans claro con una blusa que no era muy ajustada a su cuerpo, los pequeños traian un conjunto deportivo y una gorra, el de suyoshi era rojo, y el de izayoi era de un rosa fiusha.

Estando arriba de las escaleras, los tres se sintieron atraidos a el goshimboku, kagome corrio tras ellos con las maletas, ellos parecian tan atrapados en la atmosfera, y para sorpresa de kagome saltaron a una de las ramas bajas a acostarse en ellas como lo hacia inuyasha, era algo que lo hicieron sin darse cuenta. Kagome no salia se un trance al que habia entrado al verlos saltar, esa era una habilidad con la que habian nacido esa extraordinaria fuerza fisica.

Un muchacho salio corriendo hacia ellos cuando los vio arriba de las ramas, mientras que veia que la mujer que estaba con ellos no hacia nada para que se bajaran.

¿:eso es peligroso, bajense!

Grito aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer y los niños, pero se asusto cuando un pequeño de cabello negro brinco hacia el antes que llegara a acercarse a aquella mujer.

El joven paro de pronto, se llevo un gran susto, solo habia visto a alguien que pudiera hacer eso, y el no habia vuelto hacia mucho tiempo.

El pequeño lo veia con una mirada que helaria el infierno, y alcanzaba a oir un gruñido, pero debia ser su imaginación, pero se llevo otro susto cuando otro niño salto hacia el pero cuando toco el piso se habia dado vuelta y le daba la espalda. Y estaba regañando al otro

Isayoi: cuantas veces te ha dicho mi mama que no hicieras eso!

Pero el pequeño al que regañaba no le hacia caso simplemente la ignoraba.

Isayoi: no vez que asustas al pobre señor?

Suyoshi seguia gruñendo.

Isayui: mama, mi hemano esta gruñendo otra vez…

Pero kagome seguia sin volver de su trance.

Isayoi: mama!

Kagome dio un brinco antes de responder, al llamado de su hija.

Kag: que paso mi amor?

Isayoi estaba muy enojada, su hermano no le hacia caso, y ahora su madre no la escuchaba, para ella eso era el colmo. Mientras que suyoshi segui gruñendo, y el joven que habia causado todo eso se quedo estatito al escuchar la voz de la mujer, esa voz…era tan conocida…tan familiar…pero ella no podia estar ahí, era imposible ella estaba en america.

Isayoi: mi hermano le esta gruñendo a las personas!

Dijo gritando.

Kag: haber suyoshi deja de gruñir, ya te dije que eso no era correcto, dijiste que no te gustaba que te regañara, ahora no hagas cosas que sabes que estan mal.

Suyoshi dejo de gruñir y asintio con la cabeza, kagome se volteo al joven al tiempo que tomaba de las manos a los pequeños.

Kag: lo siento señor, es que no conocen este lugar.

Dijo sin levantar la mirada,

Kag: suyoshi, isayoi disculpense con el señor.

Los niños e,pezaban a disculparse cuando kagome levanto la vista y vio a un apuesto joven, era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano.

Kag: souta, eres tu?

Souta estaba en shock, antes de poder decir algo, kagome se abalanzo a el abrazandolo y dejando a los pequeños confundidos viendo el espectáculo, ahora si estaban enojados, ningun hombre podia tocar a su mama, menos un desconocido.

Souta finalmente salio del shock.

Sou: kagome eres tu?

Kag: si soy yo.

La atención de kagome fue cambiada a sus pequeños quienes le jalaban el pantalón para que les hiciera caso.

Isayoi: mamá, quien es el? Y por que lo abrazas?

Decia con tono molesto, si suyoshi tenia la misma expresión en la cara que la pequeña.

Kagome se rio por lo bajo, entonces ellos se separaron de kagome, cuando ya los tenia a los dos enfrente se agacho y les dijo:

Kag: él, es su tío Souta. Es mi hermano por eso lo abrazo.

Los dos dejaron de tenzar la cara y voltearon a escudriñar al tío.

Kagome se acerco a él y le dijo:

Kag: ellos son tus sobrinos. Hace mucho que no los ves…

Souta no dijo nada solo se acerco a los pequeños que lo veian con una mirada no muy amigable. El se volteo a kagome antes de hablar con ellos.

Sou: oye que no isayoi tenia el cabello pateado?

Kagome volteo a ver a isayoi, a ella le molestava que todos la estuvieran viendo por el color de su largo cabello, asi que se lo habia metido en la gorra y no se le veia nada.

Kag: isayoi, acomodate el cabello bien.

Isayoi solo acepto y se lo acomodo quitandose la gorra, souta se quedo sin palabras al verla.

Sou: es hermosa tu hija, hermana, y tu hijo es muy guapo, creí que eran mas pequeños.

Kagome rio de buena gana, los pequeños por fin le dedicaron una sonrisa a su tío, para souta esa era la sonrisa de kagome, esa que era tan pacifica y tierna.

Sou: vamos a la casa para que dejes tus cosas

Souta tomo una maleta y kagome la otra, mientras que los pequeños veian el bosque que rodeaba el templo, entraron a la casa.

Kag: esta mama o el abuelo?

Sou: no estan fueron a comprar algunas cosas, como hoy no hay clases me toco cuidar el templo cuando vi a ellos arriba del arbol no se que pense y corri a ellos, que susto me dieron kagome.

Kagome no ponia mucha atención en lo que decia su hermano, estaba tan cambiado, ya no era un pequeño niño a su cuidado ahora tenia casi la edad que ella tenia al tener a sus pequeños, era un hombre, aunque podia ver en sus ojos aquel brillo de inocencia que siempre lo caracterizó.

Sou: ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando te fuiste…

Souta no termino de hablar podr que kagome le interrumpio con voz fria,

Kag: cuando me obligaron a irme querras decir…

Souta estaba por responder cuando suyoshi llamo a su madre.

Suyo: mami, ven!

Kagome no dijo nada y fue con su hijo estaba en la puerta de la que alguna vez fue la habitación de kagome (nota: no de la habitación principal, es la que sale en el animé)

Kagome llego ahí, en ese momento los dos pequeños estaban viendo la puerta con mucho interes.

Kagome hablo.

Kag: esa era mi habitación.

Trato de abrirla pero tenia seguro, bajo para pedirle a souta la llave pero antes de bajar las escaleras escucho la voz de una mujer

Ma k: hola hijo ya llegamos.

Kagome sabía que pronto seria hora de ver a su madre y enfrentar el disgusto con su abuelo.

Bueno amigas la siguiente continuación no tendra peleas, eso les digo el anciano es muy viejo y no quiero matarlo… todavía.

Espero que les guste, y me pongan su opinión

Se despide

Ana


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Aki esta la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo 33**_

Al llegar su mama supo que algo pasaria, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el pequeño suyoshi habia bajado corriendo a encontrarse con su abuela, si saber quien era ella en realidad.

Souta estaba en la sala donde esta el televisor preguntándole a su madre como le habia ido en sus compras cuando, bajo el pequeño y se quedo parado junto a souta viendo a los dos señores que se estaban sentando para recobrar fuerzas.

Suyoshi jalaba insistentemente el pantalón de souta para que el le hiziera caso, pero la señora higurashi y el abuelo miraban con la misma insistencia al pequeño y antes que nada el niño pregunto:

Suyo: quien son ellos?

Souta le sonrio diciendole:

Sou: ella es mi mama y el es mi abuelo.

El pequeño los miraba con mucha curiosidad, mientras la madre veia al pequeño, se le hacia tremendamente familiar y no sabia por que, el pequeño tenia el pelo corto de color azabache, como souta y como ella, y tenia unos ojos color chocolate que hacia el centro se empezaban a aclarar, eran unos ojos hermosos, pero no podia quitarse de la mente que ella conocia a ese niño.

Ma k: quien es ese niño, hijo?

Souta ignoro esa pregunta haciendole otra con una cara de mucha alegria.

Sou: adivina quien vino a visitarnos mamá?

La mama no entendia la pregunta, y en su carase reflejaba el desconcierto de la señora.

Ma k: no se hijo. Quien nos viene a visitar? De esa persona son todas esas maletas?

Souta asintio. Estaba por contestarle cuando una pequeña notoriamente molesta llego y se puso enfrente de su hermano.

La señora higurashi y el abuelo se quedaron sin habla al ver al par de gemelos frente ellos. Entonces llego kagome atrás de isayoi.

Isayoi casi le gritaba a su hermano:

Isa: cuantas veces te he dicho que no te vallas de donde esta mamá? Que tal si hay personas malas aquí?

Suyoshi solo veia con miedo a su hermana, isayoi era totalmente la version femenina de inuyasha incluyendo su mal temperamento y carácter, aunque ella tenia mas dearrollada su parte tierna.

Kagome bajo poco después de isayoi, ella antes de saludar o algo por el estilo simplemente se acerco a sus pequeños, y le dijo a isayoi.

Kag: mi amor cuantas veces te he dicho que no le grites a tu hermano? Recuerda que yo soy su mamá y yo lo puedo regañar…esta bien?

La mama de kagome estaba muy emocionada por ver a su hija al igual que el abuelo, kagome se paro mientras que sus pequeños volteaban a ver a las personas extrañas que estaban ahí.

Después de unos momentos la señora higurashi, se acerco a su hija, acerco su mano hacia la cara de kagome tocandola delicadamente como si quisiera comprobar que en realidad se encontraba ahí, después la abrazo con mucho cariño, los pequeños se alejaron un poco molestos, no estaban acostumbrados a que la mayoria de las personas que la veian la abrazaran de esa forma, el abuelo la abrazo un momento después de que su madre se alejo de ella.

Ma k: kagome… que bueno que estes con nosotros de nuevo…

Kag: si a mi tambien me hace muy feliz mamá.

En ese momento los gemelos estaban a los pies de kagome llamando su atención, y kagome se acercó a ellos agachandose.

Kag: que paso cachorros?

Suyo: quienes son ellos mami?

Isayoi: si, huelen parecido a ti, igual que el tío souta.

Kagome se acerco a un sofa que quedaba en el centro de la habitación y se sento en medio de él. Con las manos les indicó a cada uno que se sentaran a un lado de ella, enseguida ellos simplemente dieron un pequeño salto y calleron sin problemas justo en el lugar en el que les habia indicado su madre.

Kag: ellos huelen asi por que son parte de mi familia, ella es mi mamá, y su abuela, y el es mi abuelo, que es su bisabuelo. Quiero que los traten bien, entendieron?

Los dos asintieron con sus cabecitas.

La madre de kagome se acerco a los pequeños, diciendo que eran muy hermosos, que la pequeña esa simplemente presiona y el niño esa un guapo hombrecito, con eso ya les agradaba. El abuelo estaba viendo desde su sillon.

Cuando la madre de kagome dejo de darles elogios, el abuelo dijo algo que dejo desconcertada a la familia completa.

Abu: veo que son muy poderosos. Tienen la fuerza y agilidad de un demonio y los poderes sagrados de una sacerdotisa. Seran muy fuertes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que souta tratando de romper la atmosfera tan tensa que habia en el lugar tomo la palabra.

Sou: y que piensas hacer ahora hermana?

Kag: no estoy muy segura, pero quiero conseguir un empleo y con un poco de dinero que junte rentar o comprar un pequeño departamento en donde vivir, mis estudios los termine como profesora tengo posibilidades de conseguir uno pronto. Solo nececito un favor.

La madre de kagome la miraba con interes, ella ayudaria en cualquier cosa a su hija sin dudarlo un momento.

Ma k: que es lo que necesitas cariño?

Kag: que me dejes quedarme un tiempo en la casa, no importa que sea una habitación nada mas. Yo…

La señora interrumpio a kagome, la voz sonaba como siempre una voz amorosa, tranquila y muy tierna…

Ma k: hija, no te preocupes por una casa, aquí tendras lo que quieras, lo que necesites, no te preocupes por eso.

Kagome estaba infinitamente agradecida hacia su madre, mientras que su abuelo no hacia otra cosa que escudriñar a sus bisnietos.

Suyo: entonces vamos a dormir aquí mami?

Kag: si aquí viviremos un tiempo mientras que ustedes entran a la escuela, que les parece?

Gemelos: siii!

El abuelo no habia hecho nada para incomodar a kagome, excepto por el comentario. La tarde se fue muy tranquila, la madre de kagome les habia dicho a los pequeños que era mejor si les alistaba un cuarto para los niños y otro para ella, pero era mas que evidente que ellos no querian estar lejos de su madre cuando ellos empezaron a patalear y a decir que no rotundamente.

Asi que la señora higurashi, les preparo el cuarto principal el que pertenecia a inuyasha y kagome años atrás, los pequeños se sintieron relajados cuando entraron, estaba muy impregnado al olor de su madre, y otro olor muy peculiar que les agradaba. Kagome se quedo en la habitación hasta que ellos se quedaron dormidos.

Ya que lo hicieron, kagome salio lentamente de la habitación bajando al comedor donde estaban el abuelo, souta y la madre de kagome.

Ella se sento con su familia, a platicar:

Sou: asi que kagome higurashi busca empleo?

Dijo con tono burlon. Kagome nego con la cabeza mientras decia con el mismo tono burlon de su hermano.

Kag: no…te equivocas kagome higurashi no buscara trabajo

Souta junto con toda la familia pusieron una cara de desconcierto.

Ma k: hija explicate, a que te refieres con eso si dijiste que buscarias trabajo?

Kag: si, lo que pasa es que kagome higurashi no existe ya…

Sou: hermana me estas empezando a asustar a que te refieres?

Kag: no se alteren lo que pasa es que mi nombre de casada es kagome taisho no higurashi…

El abuelo cambio su expresión a una muy rigida y fria.

Abu: como que nombre de casada?

El abuelo se habia puesto rojo del coraje pero kagome no se inmuto simplemente se dedico a responder a su pregunta.

Kag: cuando estaba en America, tenia una amiga que trabajaba en el registro civil, una vez se incendio y los papeles de seis añor atrás se quemaron por que el edificio quedo en ruinas, entonces ella me dijo que los registros se habian perdido, asi que hicimos un acuerdo donde ella registraba que yo me habia casado, con fecha de hace cinco años, y de casada mi nombre es kagome taisho.

Todos se quedaron sin habla la mama se sentia feliz por que hacia feliz a su hija, a souta le agrado la noticia, pero el abuelo simplemente se paro y se fue del comedor diciendo buenas noches a todos de forma fria y cortante.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy les agradesco que me apoyen.

Esta cerca el final asi que si les gusta poyenme con sus post.

Se despide

Kagome sama


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola

_**Capitulo 34**_

Era un dia muy soleado muy agradable para una fiesta, y era justamente lo que ocurria en el templo higurashi, ya habia pasado dos semanas desde que kagome y sus cachorros habian llegado al templo y como este dia el cumpleaño de los gemelos habian organizado una fiesta con los nuevos a migos de la escuela.

Todo estaba ya muy listo, el templo se veia presioso con unas mesas y sillas en el patio, habia un pastel muy bonito y los niños entraban y salian corriendo de la casa, mientras kagome y su madre hacian lo que seria el banquete de la fiesta. Los niños estaba maravillados por que estaban vestidos con kimonos tradicionales como ellos habian visto en fotos, la fiesta seria al estilo japones tradicional, excepto por el pastel que se partiría.

En la tarde los invitados que eran principalmente niños empezaban a llegar, a kagome le enorgullecia mucho que las madres le hablaran muy bien de lo que decian de sus hijos, aunque sin duda era la madre mas joven de ellas. Todos observaban muy interesados la apariencia de izayoi, le preguntaban continuamente si le decoloraba el cabelloy ella les negaba eso, tambien le decianq ue tenia unos hermosos ojos. Y ella solo decia que era identica asu padre. En ese momento empezaba la conversación difícil ya que le preguntaban donde estaba su esposo, y ella solo decia que habia desaparecido. Las madres ya no insistian con el tema.

Los niños empezaron a jugar desde que llegaron. Los gemelos habian dicho que si jugaban a las escondidas, los niños aceptaron, a izayoi le toco buscar, para ella era tan facil como para su hermano buscar, todo por su desarrollado olfato.

Todos ya estaban escondidos y la pequeña empezaba a buscarlos uno por uno para ella era muy facil y divertido encontrar a todos muy rapido, las madres la veian como parecia caminar directamente a los niños escondidos guiada por algo, y en efecto asi era.

Pero solo faltaba su hermano, a el siempre le era mas difícil encontrarlo pero nunca como ahora, ya todos le ayudaban a encontrarlo mientras que las madres no notaban lo que ocurria, pensaban que era el juego.

Después de media hora de que izayoi buscaba a su hermano encontro un pequeño ratro de su olor en una pagoda que se encontraba muy desvencijada, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero ella sabia que de alguna forma habia entrado, pero saco la odea de su mente al pensar que no seria tan tonto como para entrar en algun lugar asi.

Kagome sintio que era hora de partir el pastel, asi que llamo a los niños pero vio a izayoi parada enfrente de la pagoda del pozo…

En ese momento sintio un vuelco al corazon al verla observar el lugar que la conectaba a su padre…

Flash back:

Era la primera noche desde que habian vuelto, y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Dejo a los pequeños dormidos mientras bajaba, salio de la casa sin hacer ruido y se acerco al pozo, cuando lo logró ver simplemente se le vino a la mente todas aquellas veces que inuyasha la esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del pozo con su mirada ambarina fija en ella mientras que decia algo por retrasarse, no podia evitar que su corazon se le oprimiera muy fuerte.

Las puertas de la pagoda estaban cerradas, pero ella habia sacado las llaves de su abuelo asi que sin perder tiempo abrio la puerta, al ver el pozo mas recuerdos vinieron a su mente, las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos corrían desenfrenadas por sus mejillas, casi podia sentir la presencia de inuyasha a su lado.

Ella queria correr hacia el pozo pero sus piernas no le reaccionaron, solamente cayó al piso, sus manos pegaban fuertemente al piso, se habia guardadon un dolor por cinco años, no podia admitirlo enfrente se su abuelo, por que el solo le diria: "yo te lo dije", su madre se afligiria con ella y no podrian hacer algo y con sus hijos no podria entristecerlos con algo asi, el llanto se hiso muy sonoro por unos minutos después se dijo a si misma que a inuyasha no le gustaria que ella fuera asi de debil, asi que tenia que ser fuerte por el.

Por fin tuvo la valentia para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a aquel pozo, pero antes de tocarlo una barrera de poder sobrenatural la habia mandado a volar una distancia, elaa se levanto del piso donde habia aterrisado y se acerco con mas cautela una vez mas, esta vez al querer tocarlo no salio disparada pero si le dio una descarga electrica que la desconcerto por unos momentos.

Salio de ahí muy enojada, por que nadie le habia dicho que habia una barrera espiritual en el pozo. Por que no le dijeron eso, significaria que inuyash no volvio por que podia volver no significaba que era por que no queria como decian las indirectas de su abuelo.

Entro a la habitación del anciano, prendio la luz y mientras el se frotaba los ojos por la falta de delicadesa en despertarlo, kagome gritaba:

Kag: por que nunca me dijiste que estaba bloqueado el pozo? Por que? Solo quierosaber por que no me dijiste ese detalle tan "insignificante"?

El abuelo se sento al borde de la cama. Mientras se dibujaba una cara de desconcieto.

Abu: de que hablas hija?

Kagome empezaba a perder el control otra vez y amenasaban sus ojos con empezar a llorar.

Kag: como que de que hablo? Del pozo que conecta las epocas! Cual otro?... solo quiero saber por que no me lo dijiste!

El abuelo se paro y se puso una bata para salir.

Abu: hija en serio que no se de que barrera me hablas.

Kagome salio de la habitación y se dirigio al pozo otra vez, en esta ocacion el abuelo entró primero y se acerco al pozo pero para sorpresa de kagome no le sucedió nada al tocarlo, kagome se quedo sin palabras.

Abu: aquí no hay nada kagome, por que decias eso?

Kagome no dijo nada simplemente se acerco pensando si todo eso habia sido producto de su imaginacion, o una ilusion… antes de terminar de pensar, la barrera espiritual volvio a hacerla volar con una fuerza mayor a las anteriores.

El abuelo corrio a ayudarla pero ella se levanto con una mirada sombria, ahora lo entendia el pozo la rechasaba a ella nada mas, es fue un golpe muy duro pero no lloraria.

Flash back end

Izayoi pudo notar que su madre estaba tras ella, cuando le llamo poniendo su mano en el pequeño hombro ella respondio muy pensativa.

Iza: suyoshi desaparecio mamá, no sé donde esta.

Kagome le sonrio pensando que por fin su hermano le habia ganado.

Kag: debe estar escondido en algun lugar…

La niña se volteo hacia ella y por fin pudo ver que por sus dorados ojos salian lagrimas

Iza: no, el no esta!. Su olor desaparece en ese lugar.

La niña señalo con su mano la pagoda. Kagome se paro y con una expresión indescifrable.

Le hablo a la señora higurashi y le dijo que le ayudara a disculparla pero que la fiesta no podia seguir por una emergencia familiar.

La madre le ayudo a correr a las personas del lugar mientras Izayoi simplemente estaba parada enfrente de la pagoda.

Kagome queria creer que sus hijos le estaban jugando una broma.

Empezo a buscar en todos los alrededores de la casa para encontrarlo pero no aparecio.

Su cabeza empezaba a hacerse un laberinto de ideas sin salida, desde la noche en que entro a la pagoda se habia prometido que jamas volveria a tratar de pasar el pozo. Y haria lo posible para cumplir esa promesa.

Bueno amigas eso es todo por hoy espero que les

Bexos

Se depide

ana


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Aki esta esta conti:

_**Capitulo 35**_

Las opciones se estaban acabando, ya habia buscado en todos los lugares posibles pero en ninguno estaba el niño, kagome hacia caso omiso a los insistentes comentarios que hacia izayoi de que su hermano habia entrado al pozo.

Horas habian pasado desde que las personas se habian salido de la fiesta y kagome seguia buscando en donde podia, izayoi tenia algun tiempo sentada enfrente de la pagoda del pozo y ni las insistencias de su amable abuela, las divertidas de su tío, ni las enfadosas de su bisabuelo habian podido moverla de ahí.

Kagome habia pasado por un lado de ella sin decirle nada, la madre del pequeño estaba totalmente perdida en su desesperación y nada la podia extrar de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Izayoi estaba cansada de llorar en silencio y que su madre no le hiciera caso. Se puso de pie y cuando su madre pasó a un lado de ella, le gritó:

Izayoi: MAMA!

Kagome salio de ese estado para ver a su pequeña que estaba plantada frente a ella. Tenia una pose muy autoritaria que por un momento kagome sintio que se parecia demasiado a su padre. Kagome solo la miraba mientras la niña tomaba aire para empezar a hablar.

Iza: Mamá! Por favor hasme caso!

Le gritaba la niña mientras sus ojos se aguaban y su respiracion se volvia ruidosa.

Iza: por favor…yo…se que mi hermano esta ahí! …Esta ahí!...Lo se!

Izayoi habia empezado a llorar desconsoladamente mientras caia de rodillas en el frio suelo.

Kagome se sintio como la mala del cuento cuando vio a su pequeña asi de afectada. Todo este tiempo habia pensado solo en su sufrimiento y no habia alcansado a razonar que su hija estaba sufriendo igual que ella.

Corrió y la tomo en sus brazos mientras lloraban, kagome se sentia como mala madre, mientras que izayoi se sentia completamente impotente, por primera vez en su vida sus habilidades no le servian de nada. Su olfato y su oido no le indicaban nada, lo que le decia que su hermano estaba dentro de aquel lugar era algo en su corazon.

Ya que las dos se desahogaron y estuvieron mas tranquilas, kagome bajo a izayoi al suelo, la puso frente a ella y le dijo:

Kag: mi amor si estas segura de que ahí esta tu hermano, revisaremos esta bien?

La pequeña asintio con su cabeza mientras sus ojitos empezaban a brillar con ezperanza.

Kagome fue por las llaves para abrir el pozo, el abuelo solo la miraba con intriga, pero por la reaccion que habia tenido su bisnieta era mejor dejarla revisar, aunque él estaba seguro que no podria hacer nada.

Abrio la puerta muy torpemente por que sus manos le temblaban a más no poder, izayoi le tomaba del kimono que portaba. Juntas entraron al pozo izayoi empezo a olfatear el aire.

Kag: hueles algo hija?

Izayoi la volteo a ver muy pensativa.

Iza: huele a mi hermano…

Decia mientras hacia una media sonrisa, pero tambien sus ojos se nublaron por confusion.

Iza: pero tambien hay otros olores, el tuyo mami, pero hay otro muy fuerte, como si hubiera estado aquí mucho tiempo, es el olor de un hombre y la casa tambien tiene este olor, el cuarto donde dormimos… huele mucho a él y a ti mami…

Kagome se quedo estupefacta ante aquella declaracion, nunca pensó que su hija le dijera que ese lugar olia mucho a su propio padre.

Ella queria saber que más sabia de eso asi que se animo a preguntar.

Kag: y te desagrada ese olor?

Izayoi negó enérgicamente mientras su cabello volaba con la velocidad que lo hacia.

Iza: no!... es muy agradable, es como si este olor lo conociera desde hace mucho.

Kagome sonrio un momento por el comentario tan acercado de su bebe.

Izayoi camino muy concentrada hacia el pozo y para una gran sorpresa de su madre, simplemente brinco hasta la orilla de la base, sin que nada la rechasara, kagome casi corrio cuando vio que ella lo hizo pero paro en seco momentos antes de tocarlo con miedo de que la hiciera volar otra vez…

Izayoi la veia totalmente intrigada, nunca habia visto a su mama comportarse tan temerosa a nada y menos a un simple pozo.

Iza: mami. Que te pasa?

Kagome vio nerviosa a su hija mientras se aproximaba a ella. Pero cuando toco las orillas del pozo no la rechasaron, por fin aquel nudo en la boca del estomago que aparecion en cuanto entro a la pagoda habia desaparecido.

No supo como romo la valentia para hacer lo que hizo, pero tomo a su hija en brazos y salto dentro del pozo…

---Con Suyoshi---

El pequeño habia estado jugando a las escondidas, y siempre su hermana ganaba a los pocos minutos de haber empezado el juego asi que hoy encontraria el mejor escondite que pudiera haber.

En ese momento encontro su vista la pagoda desvencijada del templo, de él provenia un olor a viejo que disfrasaria su olor por un tiempo, sin pensarlo un momento mas corrio a la puerta…pero estaba cerrada.

Se quedo pensando algunos segundos cuando recordó una película donde el héroe brincaba y entraba por el techo. No lo pensó y salto al techo.

Le faltaba tanto mantenimiento a la pagoda que en el instante que puso su pie en el techo, este cedio por completo dejandolo caer.

Suyoshi esperaba el impacto en el suelo inmediato, pero eso no sucedió, abrio los ojos y vio como caia a algun lugar muy oscuro, de pronto fue depositado en el suelo delicadamente.

Levantó el rostro y pudo ver como mucha luz entraba en el pozo.

Suyo: hize un hoyo muy grande. Mi mamá me va a regañar.

El niño rapidamente empezó a pensar como arreglar eso. Primero tenia que salir de ahí, y afuera pensaria como hacerlo.

Suyoshi salio del pozo y callo sentado cuando vio que su casa no estaba ahí, no habian nada, no escalinata, no casa, no fiesta, y lo mas importante y lo mas terrorifico para él, no habia mamá.

Trato de recordar, que le habia dicho su mama respecto a cuando se perdiera: trata de recordar por donde veniste y busca el olor conocido.

Empezo a olfatear, pero no encontró ningun olor conocido, espero durante una eternidad para él cuando en realidad fueron como quince minutos, y empezo a caminar.

La apariencia del lugar era maravilloza, habia muchos arboles donde el estaba saltando, le encantaba estar en los arboles, desde siempre habia tenido un complejo algo extraño para un niño de su edad, pero estando en un arbol o cerca de uno se relajaba enormemente.

De pronto escucho un gran estruendo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso donde habia un charco de mucho lodo, cuando se estaba parando escucho un extraño grito

-"viento cortante"!

El niño, por el susco volvio a caer llenandose con lodo toda su ropa y su cara. Por unos momentos se espero a que el causante de ese alboroto se retirara. Cuidadosamente se puso de pie, y empezo a sacudirse, pero en el primer paso que dio rompio un tronco muy podrido, haciendo un poco de ruido.

¡¿Quién se encuentra ahí!

Suyoshi sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba y extremo escalofrio le recorria toda la espalda. El dueño de esa voz se encontraba atrás de él.

**Bueno amigas hoy les pondo tres capitulos por que les tengo que avisar que salgo de la ciudad, me voy de vacaciones y regreso dentro de dos semanas, asi que les dejare cuando menos tres capitulos, pero les pido de verdad que me dejen unos comentarios… mis mejores deseos para todas, y espero leerlas cuando regrese…**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**Ana **


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

_Hola_

_Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste:_

_**Capitulo 36**_

¡¿Quién se encuentra ahí!

Suyoshi sintio que el cuerpo se le tensaba y extremo escalofrio le recorria toda la espalda. El dueño de esa voz se encontraba atrás de él.

No se movio de su sitio el pobre niño,por el gran temor que tenia, estaba en un lugar extraño, no estaba su mama, ruidos extraños se escuchaban a su lado y un hombre que acababa de atacar a una cosa extraña estaba atrás de él gritando.

Lo unico que se le ocurria hacer era fingir que no existia y no moverse hasta que ese hombre se fuera…desgraciadamente eso no sucedió… lo unico que ocurrió fue que el hombre camino hacia el y se puso en cunclillas…el pequeño solamente trataba de no respirar, nisiquiera moverse un poco.

El hombre que tenia frente a el simplemente lo observaba. El niño no tendria mas de cinco años…su cabello era azabache y su tez era un poco trigueña, aunque estaba muy sucio, mejor dicho, estaba completamente bañado en lodo.

Al hombre se le hacia que ese niño estaba asustado, por que temblaba, lo mas probable de miedo y se le hacia muy conocido…¿ donde pudo haber visto a ese niño? si tenia mas de un año sin pisar la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Suyoshi no abriria los ojos por que sentia la presencia de ese hombre, casi se desmalla cuando el sujeto le dirigio la palabra.

¡deja de temblar y parate!

El pequeño se puso de pie sin dejar de apretar los ojos ni de tensar lodos sus brazos a sus costados.

¡no te haré nada malo!.- dijo con una voz un poco menos ruda que la que hizo antes.

Pero el pequeño no le decia nada solamente se quedaba de piedra.

Dime, ¿perdiste a tu mamá?.-dijo con un tono quedo.

Como se le dificultaba a inuyasha poner un tono que fuera mas acogedor que el que venia utilizando después de cinco años de solo pelear con monstruos.

El niño simplemente abrio un ojo mientras apretaba el otro.

Enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre con ojos dorados, de cabello platino, con un traje rojo muy rasgado y maltratado, pero el, se parecia mucho a su hermana, tenia la misma mirada de cuando ella se enojaba.

Inuyasha observaba como el lo veia muy fijamente, como si buscara algo.

El pequeño asintio y dijo muy débilmente que si…

Inuyasha sintió pena por el niño por primera vez, de pronto, inuyasha se paró olfatenado algo, y el niño tambien, inconscientemente el niño se habia refugiado en los pantalones del señor y los tenia agarrados.

El hanyou se puso firme esperando a un mounstro que no tardo mucho en aparecer, el niño mantenia los ojos cerrados mientras sentia una ráfaga de viento, y el grito que escucho minutos antes se repitio acabando con ese mounstro.

Sintio unos brazos a su alrededor y como lo elevaban en el aire…inuyasha lo habia tomado en brazos y lo llevo al rio y a su orilla lo bajó.

…:aquí te podras lavar..

Suyoshi abrio sus ojos y pudo ver el paisaje, era hermoso, en especial si el estaba acostumbrado a ver la urbanización de primera que tenia cerca de su casa en america, estaba completamente absorto en la belleza del lugar, el pasto completamente verde, los arboles magnificos, sobre todo ese olor a bosque que era tan hermoso del cual no habia rastro de contaminación.

El hanyou lo veia muy interesado, aquel niño se habia quedadro a la orilla dek rio sin hacer, nada, esperaba que él lo bañara? Eso si que no lo haria, necesitaba regresar a ese niño en su casa pronto, como se llamaba?

…: Oye niño, como te llamas?

Suyoshi ya le habia perdido un poco el miedo, pero solo para dirigirle la palabra.

Suyo: mi mama me dijo que no le dijera mi nombre a personas desconocidas…

Inuyasha arrugo el ceño mientras se acercaba al pequeño niño que queria retocedes pero atrás de él solo habia agua ya que estaba enfrente de él se arrodillo y le dijo al pequeño:

…: mi nombre es inuyasha, ahora ya no soy un extraño, ahora dime tu nombre.- le dijo de la forma mas calma que encontro antes su creciente perdida de paciencia.

Suyo: mi mama me dijo que con saber un nombre no conociamos a la persona, debemos daber donde viven, en que trabajan, donde estan sus papas y su familia…

Inuyasha ya estaba desesperado asi que tuvo que tomar un gran suspiro antes de hablarle de nuevo a aquel niño.

Inu: si tu mama dice es, te lo diré, vivo aquí en el bosque, protejo mis territorios, en eso trabajo, mis padres no estan en este mundo, y mi familia esta lejos de mi…

Dijo lo último con una gran pesades y casi a media voz.

Suyoshi se enternecio un poco al escuchar eso de inuyasha.

Suyo: tu no quieres a tu familia y por eso esta lejos?

Inuyasha se sintio peor de lo que se habia sentido nunca, el niño reflejaba mucho dolor, y con un poco de resentimiento al tener la idea de que él hubiera abandonado a su familia.

Inu: claro que la quiero, alguien hizo que se fueran, por eso no estoy con mis hijos…

Dijo inuyasha mientras su ambarina mirada se nublaba todo lo que se podia, y ese brillo se perdia aun mas de lo que se habia perdido en cinco años.

El pequeño se enternecio mucho ante las palabras del hombre. Le dio tanta confianza en ese momento que se acerco un poco mas y lo abrazo…

Suyo: estoy seguro de que su hijos lo quieren mucho…mi papi no esta conmigo ni con mi hermana, pero mi mama me dice que el nos quiere mucho y yo lo quiero por eso…aunque no este conmigo.

Esto casi hace que inuyasha se le corriera una lagrima, pero debia ser fuerte, por que al niño se le acababa de quebrar la voz y si el hacia lo mismo terminaria llorando los dos y eso seria vergonzoso… sin ser muy rudo lo aparto de el y le indicó que se lavara.

El niño se metio poco a poco al agua, estaba muy fria y no dudo en salir y entrar muchas veces, a lo que hizo que inuyasha sonriera, ya que se acostumbro al agua, se metio para limpiarse bien, pero entonces vio que inuyasha tenia la ropa rasgada y muy sucia…

Suyo: por que tu ropa esta asi de sucia?

Inuyasha se fijo en su ropa, era verdad, estaba muy rasgada y sucia, pero asi le gustaba, era una especie de replica del ahori que tenia antes de que se encogiera, pero este estaba ya muy mal trecho.

Inuyasha se quedo algunos instantes pensando en donde estaria su viejo ahora cuando la vocesita de el niño lo saco de su ensoñacion

Suyo: creo que te deberias cambiar de ropa ya… esa ropa esta muy sucia… dice mi mami que si no te cambias te vas a enfermar por que muchos bichos viven en tu ropa. Lavatela.

El niño lo veia de tal forma que no se atreveria a decir que no… esos ojos, eran tan vivos, tan calidos…eran identicos a los de ella… ese niño se parecia mucho a ella…

Inu: Esta bien… pero después me dejaras en paz… entiendes niño.

Si algo odiaba suyoshi es que le dijeran niño. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar esa calides de siempre y se volteo a otra parte mientras decia algo que impreciono mucho a inuyasha.

Suyo: feh! Ni que me importara tanto… enfermate si quieres…

Inuyasha se quedo de piedra, nunca habia conocido a alguien que dijera la misma expresión que él, y juraria que no la habia dicho enfrente del niño… entonces, como lo dijo…

**Bueno amigas este es el segundo capitulo de hoy, solo queda uno.**

**solo apoyenme, si?**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**Ana **

**Espero que les agrade y me dejen algún review. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.**

Bexos a todos Se despide 

**Ana **


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Aquí les traigo la Continuación de hoy:

_**Capitulo 37**_

El niño se habia alejado para terminar de limpiarse, inuyasha seguia muy distraido y pensativo por la reaccion del niño…

Suyoshi por su parte habia salido del rio y se acostaba en el pasto para secarse, estaba cansado… el olor de ese lugar era muy agradable…no tenia ese olor fetido del humo de los autos y aviones… pero…

habia un olor mucho mas agradable que lo demas. Era muy reconfortante… pero era el olor de una persona, se parecia mucho al olor de su hermana…

Inu: niño! Levantante!

Suyoshi abrió los ojos perezosamente, le gustaba estar pensar como si meditara, pudo ver a ese hombre con una mirada muy rara, lo veia como si quisiera no estarlo viendo, tenia el ceño fruncido y se acercaba a él..

Sin darse cuenta, suyoshi habló:

Suyo: te pareces a mi hermana cuando se enoja… luego me aruña y me muerde…

Inuyasha se paró en seco, una niña hacia eso?... se imagino a una muchacha aruñando al pobresito niño, sacudio la cabeza para sacarse las ideas de la cabeza…

Inu: quieres comer, niño?

Los ojos de suyoshi se encogieron cuando se enfadó, odiaba que le dijeran niño y ese hombre le estaba diciendo asi, desde que lo vió…

Suyo: mi nombre es suyosi. Aprendetelo!

Inuyasha se sorprendio mucho de la reaccion del niño hacia esa simple palabra… era como si le hiriera el orgullo al decirle asi…

Inu: esta bien suyosi, esta bien asi?

Le decia divertido el hanyou… pero el niño se enfurecio mas al ver la expresión divertida del hombre.

Suyo: primero dilo bien y luego te ries! Mejor di suyo, ya que no eres capaz de decirlo bien con tu pequeño cerebro (asi le dijo mi mama a el señor del otro dia?...si así era)

Inu: esta bien, te dire suyo…

Suyoshi le dio una sonrisa y se acerco a él

Suyo: ahorita no tengo hambre, por que comi en mi fiesta de cumpleaños antes de perderme…pero te acompaño si tu tienes hambre…aunque dice mi mami que siempre que veo a alguien comer me da hambre…

Inuyasha pensaba que el niño hablaba de más, pero se notaba que su madre era muy buena con él.

El hanyou pensaba en como seria su kagome de madre, como serían ellos, seguro que sus hijos la quisieran igual que suyosi a la suya…

Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso el corazón se le oprimia…

Suyo: oie vamos a ir o que?

Inuyasha salió de su letargo, y vió como el niño lo miraba expectante… irian a la aldea de la anciana a entregar al niño…un hanyou no podria hacerse cargo de un niño tan pequeño que no era nada de él, y ademas se notaba que extrañaba mucho asu mamá. Pero… como encontraria a su madre…sin usar su olfato.

El niño habia quedado impregnado del olor del barro y eso era todo lo que podía olfatear…

Suyoshi le dio la mano a inuyasha y dejó que lo dirigiera, pero en vez de caminar como lo hacia siempre con su mama, el señor lo tomó en brazos y dio un salto en una rama y asi avanzaba…

Era muy divertido para el pequeño, pero inuyasha estaba muy extrañado por la reaccion de risa y diversión que aparetaba.

Inu: te gusta que haga eso? No te asusta?

Suyo: me gusta mucho… solo que mi mama me dice que me puedo caer si lo hago. Aunque lo hago sin que se de cuenta.

Inuyasha rió de buena gana, un niño humano brincando de rama en rama… eso si era gracioso…decidio jugarle una broma.

Inu: tengo una idea… que tal si yo te guio y tu te vas brincando…de todos modos nadie le dira a tu mamá…

Suyoshi acepto gustoso y dejo que inuyasha lo depositara en el suelo.

Inu: esta bien…ahora yo brincaré y tu me seguiras, esta bien?... si te pierdes gritas mi nombre, entendiste?

Suyo: si, ahora apurate!

Inuyasha le dio la espalda mientra una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro…se divertiria un rato viendo como el niño lo buscaba y el estaria escondido en la copa de algún árbol.

Salio disparado a una rama, y no se detuvo a ver si el niño habia empezado a tratar de brincar, se sintió divertido haber brincado lejos del niño y unos cinco minutos de estar brincando se le hizo suficiente como para asustar al niño, así que se subió a la rama mas alta que encontró y se sentó a esperar a que el niño gritara.

Para suyoshi habia sido divertido perseguir a aquel sujeto, era mucho mas rapido que él, pero por su olor no lo perderia…solo tenia que seguirlo, tarde o temprano lo alcanzaria.

Por fin lo vio sentado en una rama, recargado en el tronco con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó observandolo un momento, se le hacia extremadamente conocido, pero, donde lo habia visto antes?

Se paro muy silenciosamente en la rama, inuyasha sintio que algo se paraba junto a él, pensó que era solo un pajaro…

Suyo: te encontré!

Al hanyou se le enfrio el estomago y de la impresión fue a dar de espaldas al suelo…

El pequeño se rió mucho al verlo llegar al suelo…

Como demonios ese niño habia llegado hasta esa rama, entonces lo vio bajando de rama en rama. El niño saltaba con una agilidad sorprendente… un humano no habria podido hacer algo asi…

Inu: de que te ries!

Le dijo muy exasperado, y viendolo de forma reprimente

Suyo: por la forma en que te caiste! Ja ja ja ja

Inu: ya!... ahora vamos por la comida.

Suyo: pero ahora no te caigas, esta bien!

Inuyasha soltó un pequeño gruñido y siguió saltando, ahora si se fijó en como el niño brincaba atrás de él.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una aldea, la aldea de la anciana kaede… el pequeño sintió el olor de su madre… y apresuró el paso, mientras inuyasha percibio un olor que hizo que le diera un brinco el corazon…

**Espero que les agrade y me dejen algún review. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.**

Bexos a todos Se despide 

**Ana **


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden...

Hola a todos aquí les traigo la continuación de hoy:

**_Capitulo 38_**

Kagome había salido del pozo unos minutos después de que su hija lo lograra con un solo salto.

Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que le aguardaba fuera del pozo se quedo maravillada, como años antes, el aire tan limpio, pero habia algo diferente…

Habia muchísimas marcas de ataques en el piso, que se acababan muy cerca del pozo…

No podia creerlo, esas marcas, eran…eran de tessaiga…

Inuyasha debio pasar mucho tiempo tratando de pasar por el pozoz antes de darse por vencido, pensaba kagome, pero su vista se desplazó hacia la pequeña que son su mano tocaba las marcas muy interesada…

Iza: mami! Mi hermano estubo aquí…

Kagome se acercó rapidamente a su hija, quien tenia una sonrisa encantadora, y un brillo de alegria en sus ojos, tanto asi, que kagome se contagio y le pregunto muyanimadamente:

Kag: y para donde se fue? Puedes seguir su rastro?

Izayoi asintio y empezo a caminar mientras olfateaba el aire…

Iza: el olor sigue por aquí!... mami, hay que apurarnos para encontrar a suyoshi…

Kagome la siguió rapidamente pero… su mente divagaba en los momentos que habia cruzado ese bosque en la esplada del padre de sus tesoros mas preciados.

Sin que se diera cuenta Izayoi la guiaba por el bosque, como si toda su vida hubiera hecho estos recorridos, paró en secó y con una expresión completamente angustiada y con los ojitos brillantes de las lagrimas que amenasaban con salir.

Iza: ma…ma…

Kagome se bajó rapidamente a la altura de la niña para poder verla fácilmente a los ojos…

Kag: que sucede pequeña?

Izayoi empezó a sollozar, conteniendo el llanto…

Iza: el olor de mi hermano termina aquí… y empieza un olor a sangre…

Kagome abrio sus ojos a mas no poder y se irguió lo mas rapido que podia, se dio la vuelta y camino a donde la niña habia señalado al decirle que olia a sangre…

Al llegar a un claro del bosque, pudo observar cadáveres de varios mounstros…demaciados, pero habia marcas en la tierra…esas marcas eran de colmillo de acero…

El corazón le dio un brinco al pensar que estaba muy cerca de su amado…por fin estaba cerca de él…tenia que encontrarlo, pero donde buscarlo…ademas de eso, estaba por encima su hijo…su prioridad era su cachorro…

Pero si inuyasha habia encontrado al niño? Su alma queria con todas sus fuerzas que lo tuviera, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo… ella conocia muy bien a inuyasha, no tenia un instinto paterno con todos los niños…y si lo habia visto, lo mas probable es que lo habría dejado a su suerte…pero tambien era muy generoso, aunque le costara admitirlo abiertamente…quizas lo habria ayudado…

Izayoi sacó de sus pensamientos a kagome, la niña se agarraba con mucha fuerza del kimono de su madre, la pobre estaba muy consternada…en su corta vida, siempre se habia guiado por sus hablilidades…pero justo en el momento en que mas las ocupaba, le habian fallado, y lo peor de todo es que le habia fallado a su madre, como poder decirle que ya no le servia de nada…

Kagome sintió como la niña estaba mas que abatida por todo lo que habia pasado, sabia muy bien como su hija se jusgaba muy duramente, esa demaciado dura consigo misma.

La tomó en brazos y con una voz tranquilizadora y muy cariñosa:

Kag: como no pudimos seguirle el rastro… simplemente iremos a un lugar que yo conosco…quizas tu hermano este en ese lugar…

Izayoi asintio y se aferro a su madre mientras ella caminaba con rumbo a la aldea… todo el trayecto fue muy silencioso…

La pequeña solo se dedicaba a olfatear el aire y kagome a tratar de recordar el camino al que tantas veces anteriores habia recurrido para llegar a su casa.

Cuando por fin llegó a la aldea después de estar casi media hora perdida, pudo observar el ambiente tan tranquilo y esplendido de la aldea…

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la casa que compartió con inuyasha, pero antes de llegar se encontró con un niño que lloraba y corria en su dirección, pero al levantar la vista, se quedó completamente estupefacto…

El niño esa un tanto moreno, tenia el cabello castaño y un poco largo y los ojos los tenia de color aqua…

Niño: mama! Mama!

Kagome se acercó al niño, pero antes de estar enfrente del niño una señora con aspecto de embarazada se puso entre ellos.

Señora: por que corres! No te puedo perseguir y tu padre esta con la anciana kaede

El niño seguia absorto viendo a kagome, mientras ella trataba de identificar esa voz…

Señora: me escuchaste kohaku?

Koha: mami! Mami!

La señora se habia preocupado por el niño, por que no dejaba de llamar la atención…

Señora: que ocurre mi amor?

Kohaku: mira…la nina se padece a mi tío!

La señora frunció el ceño y se quedo pensando…en que tío podria pensar kohaku que tenia?

El niño señalo a la niña que kagome tenia en brazos… la señora se volteó, las dos madres sonrieron al mismo tiempo… se habian encontrado con su mejor amiga…

Kohaku: esa niña se parece al tío inuyada…

Kagome dejó a su niña en el suelo y fue a abrazarse con sango, muy enérgicamente…

San: volviste! En verdad volviste kagome!...

Kagome se abrazo de ella una vez mas…

Kag: si…por fin me dejó regresar el pozo…

Le dijo con un poco de melancolia…

Sango dio un pequeño grito cuando se volvio a ver a la pequeña que la veia ceñuda…

San: es identica a su padre…hasta le expresión es igual…

Kagome se volteó a ver al pequeño que si acaso tendria tres años…

Kag: mira que hermoso es tu hijo…tiene los ojos de su padre…

Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de sango cuando de pronto su expresión cambio a una mucho mas seria y preocupada…

San: y donde esta tu otro hijo!

La sonriente cara de kagome se ensombreció al igual que el de izayoi, y antes de que la madre puediera responder la niña lo hizo.

Iza: mi hermano entró al pozo y no nos dimos cuenta…lo buscamos mucho en la casa de mi abuela… pero…

La pequeña empezó a llorar sin podre terminar la explicación… kohaku se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano…

Kohaku: mi papi dice que no debemo llodad por que no he bueno…

Izayoi se limpio las lagrimas y empezo a caminar guiada por el pequeño que se dirigia a su casa… ya que los niños estuvieron algo lejos de donde las señoras se encontraban, sango volvió a insistir.

San: entonces que pasó…

Kag: suyoshi saltó y yo creia que el pozo estaba sellado… y acabamos de llegar a buscarlo, gracias al olfato de izayoi pero al lado de una pelea…su olor se acabó… ella esta un poco cansada…tenia la ezperanza de que estubiera aquí con alguno de la aldea.

Sango nego con la cabeza asiendole entender que nadie habia encontrado a un pequeño.

San: vamos a mi casa… quisiera que me contaras que sucedió contigo cuando inuyasha no pudo volver por el pozo…

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa… los dos pequeños se habian caido bien y estaban jugando en una seccion de la cabaña, mientras sango y kagome se sentaban cerca de la puerta quedando la miko de espaldas a la puerta…

Kag: sango…me harias un favor?

Sango la vio con gran expectación… y señalando con la cabeza la aceptación…

Kag: dime que fue lo que pasó? Por que inuyasha no volvió?

Sango se compadecio de su amiga… ahora le tocaría saber que habia pasado en realidad todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

San: ese dia inuyasha había venido a decirnos que acababa de ser padre de dos hermosos niños… y nos trajo unas fotos… pero cuando ya queria volver nos encontramos con…

Antes de que sango pudiera continuar un hombre de asulina mirada entró a la casa…viendo fijamente el cabello de izayoi que jugaba con su hijo…

Mir: querida…creo que ya sufro de visiones… te juro que veo a un pequeño inuyasha jugando con nuestro hijo pero vestido de niña…

Las dos mujeres estallaron en risas mientras los ojos de miroku se movieron hacia la mayor de sus invitadas…

Mir: señorita kagome! Es usted?...

Kagome se paró y abrazo al monje que estaba tendiendole los brazos…

Kag: creo que si monje miroku…

Mir: que buen dia es este… entonces aquella pequela ha de ser su hija, verdad señorita?

Kagome rio un poco.

Kag: si es mi pequeña y creo que se le olvida que no soy una señorita…

Miroku soltó una cuantas carcajadas mientras se acercaba a su hijo y a si amiga.

Kohaku: mira iza él es mi papi…

Izayoi vio al señor y le sonrio…

Mir: yo soy miroku.. cual es tu nombre pequeña?

Iza: mi nombre es izayoi…

Los dos se sonrieron…

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y su hijo…

No supo como pero el niño avanzó mas rapidamente que inuyasha y llegó siguiendo su olfato hasta una casa y estando en la puerta gritó:

Suyo: mama! Izayoi!

Kagome se paró rapidamente y salio… y ahí enfrente de ella estaba su pequeño hijo. Sin dudarlo un momento se puso a su altura y lo abrazó.

Kag: donde estabas pequeño?

Suyo: buscando un lugar… pero un amigo me encontró y me trajo para acá…

Kagome lo abrazó energicvamente una vez mas, al momento que ella se separó la pequeña salió e igualmente lo abrazó antes de regañarlo, entonces todo era felicidad.

Kagome le pregunto algo que sería crucial…

Kag: y quien es ese amigo que te ayudó?

Suyo: no se como se llama…

Le dijo bajando la cabeza

Kag: y donde esta tu amigo?

Suyoshi se volteó y en efecto ahí estaba su amigo…

Inuyasha se habia quedado helado al oir como llamaba asu madre…pero habia perdido el control de su cuerpo cuando vio salir a su mujer y abrazar al niño que habia estado con él…quizas era solo un juego de su mente como los que tenia de vez en cuando…pero se llevó la mayor impresión cuando vio salir a una pequeña identica a él abrazar y después decirle al niño que era un tonto por haberlas preocupado tanto.

Entonces observó como el niño volteaba y lo señalaba…

Esos ojos castaños… la expresión de su cara… era ella!...kagome…su kagome estaba con él…

El tiempo se detubo alrededor de ellos…

Kagome se paró y caminó hacia el… la cara de inuyasha seguia sin inmutarse…

A inuyasha le dio la imresión que ella lo abrazaria, pero solo sintio un gran ardor en su mejilla…

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla… ella lo habia abofeteado… mientras rompia en un mar de llanto…ella lo habia abofeteado... acaso...lo odiaba?... lo odiaba?...esa pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza

Había llegado la hora de arreglar todo… de explicar las cosas que habían quedado inconclusas durante cinco largos años para los dos…

_Bueno amigas eso es todo por hoy_

_Espero les agrade, solo quedan dos capítulos… el final y el epilogo… si tengo otra oportunidad de hacer esto otra vez les mandare el siguiente capitulo, la primera parte del final..._

_Bexos_

_Se despide_

_Ana _


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola

Antes de poner el final de la historia, quisiera decirles lo mucho que les agradesco el estar aquí conmigo en toda la historia, es un gran honor que las personas puedan leer lo que con mucho gusto les dedico, y pues solo quedan dos capitulos, el fina y el epilogo, par apoder despedirse de esta larga historia, este proyecto lleva mas de nueve meses, por los que algunos de ustedes lo han leido, y de verdad no se pueden imaginar lo agradecida que estoy con todos los letores, sin mas que agregar, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Espero que les agrade… les aviso que es muy muy muy largo… y solo nos queda una entrega mas…

**_Capitulo 39 _**

"**_Final" primera parte_**

Miroku y sango alcanzaron a salir de su casa justo antes de poder observar como kagome levantaba su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas la golpeaba contra la mejilla de un completamente impresionado inuyasha.

Los gemelos estaba aun mas asustados, e impresionados por la actitud de la madre, ella nunca habia perdido la cabeza en algo como eso, según los pequeños, su mamá estaba enojada con ese señor por haberse llevado a suyoshi de donde estaba…aunque en ese momento le tenia mas miedo a ella que al haberse perdido.

Por su parte inuyasha seguia muy conmocionado por la presencia de su familia en ese lugar, y aun mas por aquella bofetada propinada por la madre de sus hijos.

Kagome empezó a golpear el pecho del hanyou con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, cada uno de sus golpes estaban acompañados por algunas palabras que decia con gran dolor la joven miko.

Kag: por que no volviste?

Kag: por que me dejaste?

Kag: por que no estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba?

Kag: por que?

Kag: dime! Por que?

Repetia muchas veces mientras seguia golpeandolo con mucho sentimiento, su respiración entre cortada, sollozando y con lagrimas zurcando sus mejillas…

Sango y miroku rapidamente quisieron aproximarse a ellos, pero antes de acompletar tres pasos, inuyasha los volteo a ver y con una expresión muy extraña les indicó que se quedaran en ese lugar, miroku obedecio inmediatamente, pero sango siguió avansando, así que tuvo que tomarla del hombro para detenerla…

Kagome no paraba de golpear a inuyasha, y mientras lo hacia, se acercaba cada vez mas a él, el hanyou no ponia resistencia alguna, simplemente ,mantenia los brazos extendidos en el aire, y su mirada muy profunda y muy enternecida, veia con un inmenso amor a la mujer que tenia frente a él.

Sus brazos poco a poco se cerraban entorno a su mujer, mientras, ella aminoraba la intensidad de los golpes, y así poco a poco la riña se convertia en un fuerte abrazo de inuyasha y unos sollozos de kagome…

Kah: por que? Por que? Por que tuvo que ser asi?

Susurraba, queriendo conseguir una respuesta al sufrimiento que habia pasado..

Inuyasha la apretó mas entre sus brazos, queriendo comprobar que ella en realidad se encontraba ahí…con él… en sus brazos… y le susurraba a su mujer:

Inu: te extrañé tanto mi amor…

En ese presiso momento la miko romío en llanto mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, haciendo que el abrazo se hiciera hincados, y un poco mas intimo…

Acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho del hanyou y aferrandose a su improvisado ahori le volvio a hablar en un susurro muy profundo…

Kag: yo te extrañe mucho más… te necesitaba… te necesitabamos…

Se dejaba abrazar, y el hanyou recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella mientras llenaba sus pulmones con esa escencia que tanto amaba… y le daba un calido beso en la frente, para reconfortarla, con voz calida y aterciopelada le añadió.

Inu: yo necesitaba de ti…necesitaba de ustedes, son lo unico que tengo…los extrañaba…extrañaba todo de ti…

Mientras inuyasha hablaba, ella movia sus brazos para posarlos alrededor del cuello de su amado, para sentirse mas cerca de él.

Inu: extrañé tus hermosas miradas, tus calidas sonrisas, tus fervientes besos… te necesitaba a mi lado, eras lo unico que tenia… tu y mis cachorros eran lo unico en mi vida, pero de pronto me quede sin ti, sin lo que mas amaba en el mundo…

Fue muy duro para mi..pero se que para ti fue mas duro, estar estos cinco años con dos cachorros sola.

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada por las palabras que le acababan de decir, se sentia tan bien estar a su lado, con alguien que la amara tanto como ella a él.

Se movió para quedar frente a frente, movio lentamente sus brazos del cuello, y muy delicadamente lo tomo del rostro y lo acarició con muchisima ternura…kagome tenia los ojos vidriosos, igual que él y sus corazones latian a la par de acelerados… no lo podian creer…

Kag: por favor…dime que no es un sueño… dime que en unos momentos no despertaré en mi fria cama en America, sola, sin ti… dime que esto no es un juego tortuoso de mi mente… dime que de verdad estoy contigo! Dimelo!

Sus ojos se enjugaban para volver a llorar mientras admiraba el rostro de quien tenia enfrente… inuyasha la tomo de igual manera del rostro… y muy deliacamente le dijo:

Inu: esto tiene que ser verdad, no puede ser posible , que algo nos haga pasar por tal ilusion y después desvanecerse frente a los ojos y por momentos poder pensar que te puedo tocar…

Deslizaba el dorso de su mano por la mejilla sonrojada de la miko, y ella sentia un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, como hacia mucho tiempo que no le ocurria.

Inu: ni mucho menos creo que sea tan tirana nuestra imaginación como para ponerme unos labios tan deseables como los tuyos enfrente… y… no… poder… besarlos…

Poco a poco se acercaba a esos labios sonrojados y entreabiertos, su corazón se desbocaba cada vez mas mientras la distancia se acortaba… sus movimientos se hacian un poco torpes mientras los dos temblaban como hoja al viento… era demaciado la duda de que eso fuera solo una ilusion que no se podian controlar.

Sus ojos se iluminaban haciendo que ese opaco de la trizteza desapareciera, para que el brillo de la esperanza y felicidad tomara su lugar… y las mejillas estaban de un hermoso color carmin mientras la sangre se subia a la cabeza… en pocos segundos…solo unos centímetros y ese beso tan esperado llegaria…

Sus labios se rozaron, y con el simple contacto sintieron una descarga electrica, sus labios se reconocieron al instante, y se formó un beso tan tierno que pareciera que se trataba de algo tan delicado como el cristal, pero poco a poco sus cuerpos reaccionaron por extrañarse tanto y sin darse cuenta ese pequeño beso tierno, esa ahora uno apasionado y muy profundo, que con sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro y se volvia casi tirano…

Solo se separaron cuando el aire fue indispensable, se vieron unos segundos mas… con mirada profunda grabando en su mente ese pequeño instante, y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que en verdad esto estaba sucediendo… no era una ilusion… no era una mentira…

Kag: en verdad estas aquí...con…nosotros…

Lo volvio a abrazar, el la imitó y en ese momento centró su atención en los pequeños cachorros…

Inu: ellos… ellos son nuestros cachorros?

Le preguntó en un susurro mientras no dejaba de verlos embelesado.

Kagome le sonrió y asintió.

Kag: son nuestros pequeños… vamos…

Inuyasha solo se dejó guiar , ella le indicó que se pusiera de pie y que caminara tras de ella…

Los pequeños estaban muy impresionados…no sabian que pensar en ese momento… su mama habia golpeado a ese señor, y después habian alcanzado a ver que lo habia abrazado?... no encontraban ninguna explicación… inuyasha era el amigo del niño, pero por que abrazaba a su mama?

Izayoi, nunca en su vida habia observao a un hombre, tan detenidamente como lo hacia ahora… se fijaba en cada una de sus facciones y rasgos.

La miko llegó frente a ellos y se arrodilló dejando a inuyasha parado tras de ella, y en su mente la forma de cómo decirle a sus cachorros quien era él…

Suyoshi inmediatamente se acercó a su mama para poder explicarle lo ocurrido en el tiempo que desapareció…

Suyo: mami, no le pegues a mi amigo, el solo me ayudó a encontrarte, mejor enojate conmigo… el no hizo nada malo…

Kagome solo le sonrió y les indicó a los dos que se acercaran a ella un poco mas…

Kag: mi amor… él no es un amigo…

Antes de que kagome completara su oracion, el pequeño salio en defensa de su padre…

Suyo: si, si es un amigo… él me ayudó…

Izayoi escuchaba atentamene y en su cabezita hilo una explicación que solo en su cabecita podria ser posible…

Iza: que tal si no te queria ayudar y solo se equivocó… y si ese señor es malo y nos quiere hacer algo?

Eso a inuyasha le dolió un poco, pero no dijo nada, mas suyoshi e izayoi pudieron oler la tristeza…

Eso hizo que suyoshi se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba, no dejaria que su hermana hiciera quedar mal a su amigo enfrente de su madre…

Suyo: eso no es cierto, él no haria eso, él es mi amigo!

Lo que dijo fue de gran alivio para el padre, que seguia parado tras kagome…

Kag: lo que quiero decir es que el no es un amigo, el es mas que eso, es…

Izayoi no habia escuchado a su madre, simplemente caminó directo a los pies de inuyasha, su mirada era como si quisiera resolver un gran enigma, y su mente estaba trabajando a su maxima capacidad…

Estando ya frente a el con una seña con su pequeña manita, le exigió que se pusiera a su altura y el hanyou sin dudarlo un minuto hizo o que le indicaba…

Kagome habia dejado de habla, y se habia girado para ver a su hija, mientras que suyoshi solo se viró para ver a su hermanita tambien…

Izayoi se acercó a él hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a centímetros de distancia, y observó con cuidado el color de ojos de inuyasha, eran color oro, muy profundo, pero un poco mas claros que los de ella, despues le toco la cara e hizo que quedara viendo el piso, inuyasha sintió un vuelco al corazon cuando su cara tocó la calida y sedosa piel se la pequeña, ella sintió una pequeña descarga electrica, y por un segundo sintió la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarlo, el impulso hizo que le acariciara las mejillas, el hanyou mayor se estremecio al intstante.

Cuando izayoi , vio como el señor hacia eso, retiró a toda prisa la mano, a ellos les llegó una sensación de perdida en ese momento, pero se contibo de hacer algo, tenia que seguir con su trabajo…

Para tratar de quitarse esa desagradable sensación, se concentró, tomó un mechon de cabello entre sus manos, era muy claro… como el de ella, y se fijo en las raices para ver si era natural, como lo hacian la mayoria de las personas que preguntaban si su cabellera era natural… después de comprobar que si lo era, tomó una oreja entre sus manos, y la masajeo, para ver si era real y si sentia algo, inuyasha contuvo un pequeño ronroneo en su garganta, pero ella lo escucho, y se sorprendió…

Bajó su vista hasta las manos del hombre, y tomo una de ellas y la examinó, eran grandes, y se notaba que las usaba en trabajos pesados y paró a observar muy bien en las garras que tenia, eran identicas a las que ella poseia…

Se giró hacia suyoshi y le dijo con gran impresión en su cara…

Iza: tiene garras y orejas…

Suyoshi añadio antes de que ella terminará de hablar…

Suyo: si, garras largas y orejas de perro como nosotros…

Inuyasha no pudo entender lo que decia, y su boca habló sin darse cuenta…

Inu: tienen orejas?... donde?

Izayoi no le dio importancia y regaño a su hermano de nuevo.

Iza: se supone que eso es secreto, no debes decirlo efrente de personas que no conoces bien!

Kag: no importa aqui pueden mostrarlas, a ellos le pueden confiar todo, incluso sus habilidades…

En cuanto termino de decir eso los dos cambiaron las orejas humanas por unas caninas, negras en la cabecita de suyoshi y unas blancas en el caso de la pequeña.

La reaccion de inuyasha fue de gran asombro al ver a sus pequeños cachorros con orejas similares a las suyas…

Izayoi pudo ver la fascinación por parte del hanyou…

Iza: puedes tocarlas… si quieres…

le dijo con un poco de pena, y una voz muy suave, en cierto grado tierna…

alargó sus brazos lentamente hasta ellas y las toco con mucho cuidado, pero en el momento en que lo hizo la pequeña se estremeció y al acariciarlas, ronroneo abiertamente… sonrió y pusos sus brazos como los tenia anteriorimente.

Pudo ver como la mirada que le regalaba izayoi era diferente, al principio era muy agresiva, y pareciera que no tardaria en atacarlo de alguna forma, pero ahora, era mas calida mas comprensiva…

Izayoi se acercó un poco más a él hasta llegar al lado de sus orejas y en un susurro le dijo:

Iza: se que eres mi papá… pero…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos y su corazon latió como loco, el unico problema ere ese "pero"…

Le emociono que ella descubriera quien ere él…era todo un orgullo la inteligencia de ella… pero si ella lo rechasaba?... si le decia que se fuera?... Que no lo queria ahí?

_Bueno amigas, esa es la mitad de el final… espero les guste, todavía falta un poco mas de la mitad, asi que espero sus comentarios._

_les pido de favor que me digan si les gustó o si se les hizo del asco… sean todos sinceros, dependiendo de eso será la otra parte. Y me disculpo por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar… pero espero que sea de su agrado…_

_bexos_

Se despide

Ana


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen… le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

Hola

Aki les traigo el capitulo tan esperado:

Iza: se que eres mi papá… pero…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos y su corazon latió como loco, el unico problema ere ese "pero"…

Le emociono que ella descubriera quien ere él…era todo un orgullo la inteligencia de ella… pero si ella lo rechasaba?... si le decia que se fuera? Que no lo queria ahí?

No queria saber que era lo que queria decirle, algo le decia que el comentario no seria nada bueno. La niña volvio a hablar.

Iza: pe…pero…

De pronto fue conciente de que ella se debatia en decirle o no lo que pensaba, su mirada ya no era la decidida e incisiva que habia portado momentos atrás, le recordó a la mirada de su miko cuando estaba asustada, le sobrevino unas enormes ganas de abrazarlas y darle vueltas en el aire mientras le decia algo para poder tranquilizarla, pero no podia, y él lo sabia.

Inuyasha por fin se movio y le tomo una manita entre las suyas y la apreto con ternura, esto causó el efecto inverso al que deseaba, volteo a verla y ella tenia sus ojos completamente empapados y estaba por empezar a llorar, ahora si no sabia que hacer… para su suerte él ella se movio y le volvio a susurrar al oido, entre sollozos que hacia que el corazon se le encogiera.

Iza: por que… nos dejaste solos? No nos… quieres? Por eso… lo hiciste? Por eso… te fuiste?

En ese momento se sintio el hombre mas malvado,maldito y desgraciado del planeta, sentia que su corazon se habia parado, no sentia absolutamente nada, a excepción de estar cayendo en un oscuro abismo de soledad… sus cachorros, su familia que eran lo unico que tenia, como habia llegado a pasar eso?... como podia pensar que él no lo queria? Si era todo lo contrario… ella sufria pensando que los habia abandonado por su voluntad…

En ese momento queria gritarle a todo pulmón todo lo que la amaba y queria, pero como explicarle una pequeña niña todo lo que habia pasado, como explicarle que por culpa de alguien a quien antes amó, perdio lo mas importante en su vida, como decirle que se arrepentia de eso, que se arrepentia por tantas cosas?

Inu: yo los quiero mas que a mi vida…

Le dijo en un tono tan tierno que el mismo se sorprendio… la pequeña empezo a sollosar mas fuerte, haciendo que se sintiera peor. Después de unos segundos logro reunir la fuerza para seguir, aunque su garganta amenazaba con quebrarsele y sus ojos empezaban a empañarse…

Inu: no los dejaria nunca, pero algo me obligó… nunca lo haria…

La pequeña tenia una expresión capaz de romper cualquier corazon, por su carita corrian las lagrimas que silenciosamente derramaba, se mordia el labio inferior tratando de contener los sollozos y su cuerpesito brincaba con los espasmos que probocaba el tratar de contener su llanto, con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente a su ropa, y su mirada era tan conmovedora, se veia que albergaba un dolor profundo, y el dolor que tambien tenia inuyasha empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte al verla asi…

Inu: amo a tu mama, a ti y a tu hermano mas que a nada en el mundo… de verdad queria estar ahí, con ustedes, pero no podia llegar…

La pequeña lo seguia viendo, no sabia que pensar con esa mirada, los ojos claros, viendolo de esa forma, como si lo quisiera grabar en su mente…

Inu: me crees?

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que habia terminado de decirlo.

La niña solo asintio temblorosa con su cabecita, en ese momento no pudo pensar en nada, cuando sintio unos pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

Iza: te creo, te creo…pero ya no no dejes… por favor!

El padre se quedó estupefacto con esa declaracio, y mas aún cuando sintio que otro cuerpecito se aferraba a él, era su otro cachorro…

Suyo: yo tambien te creo! Yo tambien!

Simplemente dejo de pensar y los abrazo, sintiendo su calor, su presencia, de la que habia sido privado por cinco largos y tortuosos años. Y ahora ahí estaba con ellos… con su familia…

Se puso de pie con los pequeños en los brazos mientras que los aprisionaba mas en sus brazos. Se acercó a kagome y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, en ese momento los pequeños empezaron a hablar al unisono, emocionados, solo paraban al sentir una irregularidad en la respiración por el llanto.

Suyo: el es mi papa, aquí esta, aquí esta mi papa!

Iza: el no nos dejos, lo obligaron, el si nos quiere!

Kagome sonrio y los besó en la mejilla, ellos se sonrojaron un poco, entonces por fin hablo.

Kag: eso ya se los habia dicho yo…

En ese momento los dos voltearon a ver el piso, poniendose mas rojitos, los padres empesaron a reirse.

Entraron a la cabña donde miroku y sango habian entrado momentos antes, cuando sintieron que era un momento demaciado intimo para irrumpirlo, aunque habian estado espiando como siempre.

Se dentaron, la exterminadora y el monje juntos solo con el pequeño en medio de ellos. Del otro lado estaba inuyasha con su mujer a un lado, y con los niños en sus piernas, era una escena muy tierna, el hanyou no dejaba de ver a cada uno y sonreir, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veian asi de feliz.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo para iniciar una conversación, saco de su casi destruido ahori unas fotos, y se las enseño a sus hijos.

Iza: ahí esta mi mama! Y tú con cabello negro?

Inuyasha asintió.

Inu: cuando nacieron habia luna nueva y yo estaba transformado en humano…

Suyo: entonces el que tiene el cabello plateado soy yo?

Kag: si mi amor…

Después se fijaron en la otra foto y ahí ya tenia el cabello y las orejas normales en su padre.

Iza: aquí ya estamos normales, verdad papi?

Inuyasha, asintio rapida y mecánicamente. Se sentia arriba de una nuve, estaba tan inmensamente feliz que no alcanzaba a pensar con claridad, el motivo de su felicidad? Uno de sus cachorros le habia llamado papi, algo que nunca en su vida habia escuchado de parte de sus hijos.

Suyo: mami, que tiene mi papi?

Espeto el niño muy preocupado…

Kag: creo que esta pensando.

Si en ese momento inuyasha volvia a la realidad, con la pregunta del niño, su corazon dio un vuelco y su cabeza volvio a divagar…

Kag: amor, que te ocurre? Inuyasha estas bien?

Poco a poco volvio a ser del todo conciente y enfoco sus ojos en los presentes que tenian una cara muy preocupada..

Inu: estoy bien no se preocupen…

Miroku se rio por lo bajo antes de añadir:

Mir: es que el pobre ha pasado por muchas emociones hoy… eso se comprende…

Todos rieron un poco. Pero de pronto el ambiente se volvio muy tenso, sabian que era tiempo de hablar sobre lo que habia ocurrido años atrás.

Mir: creo que ya es hora de que todo quede claro…

Los adultos asintieron. En ese momento la atención se volvio completamente hacia inuyasham pero antes de poder empezar a relatar la historia, una miko muy anciana entrpo en el recinto. Vio a la familia del monje y los saldudo, después volteo a ver a la vidita y se sorprendio muchisimo al notar que esa era la familia del hanyou. La sacerdotisa mas joven se paró y se acercó a estrechar entre sus brazos a la anciana..

Kae: co…como… como pudieron llegar…llegar a este lugar?

Todos sonrieron, ella se sento a un lado del monje y la otra miko regreso a lado de su hanyou.

Mir: en este momento estabamos por empezar a aclarar todo, inuyasha estaba por contar todo lo que habia sucedido.

La atención volvio de inmediato a inuyasha quien aclaro su garganta y empezó

Inu: yo habia venido a decirles que mis cachorros ya habian nacido, se los comunique y me queria regresar, estaba desesperado por verlos de nuevo…

Cuando salie de aquí me dirigi rapidamente al pozo para irme, pero cuando llegue, via a kikio arrodillada a un lado y le pregunte que hacia…

Flash back

Inu: que hiciste kikio?

Ki:……

Kikio no se movia de su lugar solo lo veia con ojos inexpresivos, de pronto una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su frio rostro.

Inu: dime que hiciste?

Ki: ……

Inu: maldición! Dime!

Kikio solamente dio unos pasos hacia el antes de decir

Ki: solo me encargue que nada que no corresponda a aquel tiempo pueda pasar…

Inuyasha no podia creer que kikio fuera a hacer algo asi,

Inu: no puede ser… es mentira…no…no puedes

Kikio se acerco a donde estaba inuyasha de rodillas, y estando frente a el le dijo:

Ki: te dije que nos libreriamos de ella, no pasa nada ella esta bien, nosotros estaremos bien. Ya no hay nadie que nos interrumpa…no estas feliz?.

Kikio se acerco a el y le tomo la cara para que el dejara de ver el piso, que estaba observando desde hace mucho.

Pero al hacerlo vio que la cara de inuyasha estaba llena de lagrimas, y la mirada que le daba estaba llena de resentimiento, odio y furia una enorme ira en su cara.

Kikio lo solto en ese momento y retrocedio inmediatamente, un enorme miendo la invadio, nisiquiera el dia que trato de matar a kagome meses atrás lo habia visto tan enfurecido como en este momento.

Inuyasha se paro y se dirigio a kikio con pasos lentos y sonoros.

Inu: tu!...Tu…me las pagaras!

Ki: pero…no seas asi solo me libre del estorbo.

Inuyasha se sentia impotente, furioso, y lo peor es que sentia un vacio dentro de el, el vacio que se habia llenado con la presencia de kagome y…la de sus hijos, y ella se los habia arrebatado.Y no lo perdonaria

Inu: mis hijos…y mi mujer no son un estorbo!

Kikio se lleno de valor por algunos momentos para enfrentarlo, aunque seguia retrocediendo

Ki: so eso son, nos impedian estar juntos…ahora esta todo bien gracias…a mi!

Inuyasha solo solto un grito en el que descargo todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Sus amigos lo escucharon, asi que salieron a su encuentro, sabian que algo no estaba bien asi que agarraron sus armas. Cuando llegaron inuyasha le estaba gritando a una kikio que por primera vez se podia ver en su expresión algo mas que frialdad.

Inu: te odio kikio!

Ki: tu no me odias por que yo se que tu me amas…me amas!

Inu: lo unico que amo es mi familia y esa es kagome y mis hijos!...entiende tu estas muerta…por que no te vas de una vez!

A kikio esto le dolio en lo mas profundo de su alma. Nunca espero que inuyasha le dijera alguna vez eso ahora no podia articular palabra, eso de verdad le dolia.

Inu: entiende tu no perteneces a aquí!...lo sabes, y yo me encargare de mandarte al infierno a donde perteneces!

Antes de que inuyasha la alcanzara formo un campo de proteccion. Inuyasha salio volando algunos metros atrás. Se paro sin dificultades y se dirigia a ella cuando la voz de kikio lo desconcentro.

Ki: lo unico que queria era que me amaras!...eso era todo, no podias amarme?

Inuyasha le respondio con una voz sombria, seca y notablemente resentida.

Inu: no puedo amarte si mi corazon pertenece a alguien mas…cuando le pertenece a kagome.

Kikio bajo la cabeza un momento, después le hablo a inuyasha con parte de su cara cubierto con la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Ki: que tiene esa niña que no tenga yo?... que la hace tan especial?

Kaede veia muy triste aquel espectaculo protagonisado por su hermana. De verdad le dolia que ella se comportara asi.

Inu: quieres saber por que me enamore de ella?. Eso…es lo que quieres?

Ki: si eso quiero saber por que ella..y no yo

Inu: la verdad ni yo mismo lo se.-dijo con una sonrisa melancolica.-quizas fue su ternura, su inocencia..o su carácter difícil como el mio…pero ella siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, aunque yo no lo hiciera, quizas…la mayor diferencia entre ella y tu es…que…

Kikio estaba desesperada por saber la respuesta que ella no lograba encontrar

Ki: que!...que es lo que la hace tan especial

Inuyasha vio el cielo tratando de ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Y luego volteo a ver a kikio para decirle su respuesta

Inu: la diferencia es que ella de verdad me ama, me ama tanto…que estaba dispuesta a dejarme ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella…eso es lo que la hace maravilloza. Que le importa mas el bien de los demas que el de ella, por eso la amo.

Kikio cayo de rodillas en el suelo. No podia creerlo ese era la gran diferencia que no le importaba ser feliz mientras que los demas lo fueran? Eso?

Ki: nooo!...ella no puede ser asi…mientes…solo un santo es asi… es mentira!

Inu: no es mentira, ella deberia ser una santa lo sé, se lo merece…y tu nunca podrias llegar a ser como ella…eso tambien lo se.

Kikio no podia creerlo era demaciado, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esa niña era mas mujer que ella, era perfecta a los ojos de inuyasha algo que el nunca vio en ella. Ahora su plan habia fallado…solo quedaba irse.

Ki: inuyasha!

Lo llamo cuando se estaba levantando.

Ki: ahora cumplire tu deseo…

Inuyasha solo pensaba en que deseo?

Ki: me ire a donde pertenesco, y nunca volvere.

Mientras que decia eso sacaba un pequeño puñal de sus ropas y lo acercaba donde estaba la herida que naraku habia hecho.

Ki: este puñal tiene un hechizo para que nunca mas nadie me reviva…pero te pido perdon por alejarte de tu familia.

Inuyasha estaba exasperado al oir estas palabras

Inu: por que no quitras el hechizo y ya!

Kikio puso una mirada triste y hablo

Ki: eso no se puede, no lo puedo revertir, es para que las cosas que no pertenecen en este lugar no puedan llegar y las cosas que no son de aquella epoca no puedan llegar a ella…espero que algun dia me perdones inuyasha…adios.

Asi antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de la sacerdotisa se clavo el puñal en el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo se destruyera , callendo en polco y huesos, y sus almas volaran al pozo.

Inuyasha callo de rodillas en el piso. No podia creerlo, eso era demaciado para el, no volveria a ver a kagome, ni a sus cachorros. No podia dejar de sentir un dolor mas fuerte en el pecho al pensar en que no los veria jamas.

Flash back end

Cuando inuyasha lo estaba contando empezó a parecer unas pequeñas gotas perladas en su frente de sudor.

Inu: después trate mucho tiempo de romper el sello con la espada, y no pude, aun ahora de vez en cuando volvia a intentarlo…

Suyoshi e izayoi estaban muy pendientes del relato, aunque muchas cosas no entendia y tenian muchas dudas…

Kagome se abrazo de él y con voz aterciopelada y llena de amor le dijo:

Kag: pero ahora aquí estas con nosotros, nada nos separará.

San: y que paso contigo kagome, después de que nacieron los pequeños?.

Kagome le sonrio a los gemelos, después una mirada a inuyasha de apoyo y empezo a evocar sus recuerdos.

Kag: inuyasha se habia ido del hospital, y como yo habia tenido una operación para que ellos nacieran, tenia que quedarme por lo menos dos dias, ademas que por mi enfermedad del corazon decidieron que seria bueno quedarme cinco o seis dias en observavion, esos dias fueron un completo infierno para mi,primero, por que no estaba.- decia mientras posaba su acanelada mirtada en el hanyou.-despues, por que mi abuelo decia que no valias la pena, que eras un maldito bastardo, que me habias embarazado y después te habias largado, abandonandome con los niños, después me dieron la noticia de que me daban de alta del hospital, estaba ya lista para regresar sal templo para poder ver que habia sucedido en realidad, llego mi madre y mi abuelo con unos pasajes, diciendo que me mandaban al extranjero. Mi abuelo se las habia ingeniado para convencer a mi mama acerca del abandono y con dos cachoros, ellos pensaban que estaban haciendome un gran favor al alejarme de tus recuerdos, pero se olvidaron de algo muy importante… me llevaba a a los mas preciador recuerdos tuyos, nuestros hijos… al salir del hospital, tenia ya unas maletas en el auto y me llevaron directo al aeropuerto, y me obligaron a irme, diciendole a las personas que me veian, que twnia una crisis nerviosa post-parto, desde ese dia estuve en Estados unidos, en America, cuando por fin cumpli los 21 años, tomé el dinero que habia ahorrado durante tantos años, tambien las cosas mas importantes y Sali de la casa de mi tia con los pequeños. Tome el avion y llegue al templo, la primera noche que pasé ahí, salí y trate de pasar el pozo, pero un campo espiritual me bloqueó la entrada… en ese instante, por primera vez.- su voz se quebró momentáneamente y sus ojos empezaban a enjugarse.- en tantos años creí que no te volveria a ver, que mi sueño de mi futuro contigo se desvanecia...

Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire, y mas calmada agregó:

Kag:por lo que me dijiste, necesitabamos de algo que uniera las dos epocas para acabar con el campo y esos eran mis bebes…

Todos lo meditaron un poco y le dieron la razon a kagome, en ese momento los pequeños hanyous voltearon a ver a sus padres… y dijeron…

Niños: entonces… nos quedaremos aquí con mi papi?

Los padres sonrieron, y los abrazaron con mucho cariño.

Kag: si, nos quedaremos… este es nuestro hogar…

Eso era verdad, ahora estaban juntos, en un lugar en que crecerian felices, y merecian ser lo mas felices posibles, después de tantos problemas, con una familia que los amaba como nada en el mundo…

Kagome pensaba en lo afortunada que era ahora, tenia unos hijos maravillozos y le esperaba un futuro maravilloso con su hanyou…

Fin

Bueno amigas este es el final, no salio como me lo imaginaba por que tengo algo de bloqueo que creo que es causado por stress, pero trate, por favor diganme que les parecio y pues quedan algunos asusnto por resolver y algunos problemas que surgiran… espero que esperen un poco y puedan leerla.. falta el epilogo y creo que no sera solo un capitulo…

No olviden decirme su opinión..

Bexos

Se despide

Ana


	41. Epilogo 1ra parte

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola:

_**Epilogo**_

Hoy era un hermoso dia, desde que habia encontrado a su hanyou todos los dias eran hermosos, no podia evitrarlo, despertarse junto a el, teniendola siempre tomada de la cintura, y saludandola con un tierno beso, era lo que mas le agradaba, sabia que asi queria despertar siempre…

Llevaban ya un tiempo viviendo juntos de nuevo, la aceptación de los niños hacia su padre era una maravilla, le hablaban para enseñarle todo y siempre querian que estuviera ahí, ella sabia que era comprensible, si no fueran sus propios hijos estuviera muy celosa, eso le era gracioso.

Este dia no era la excepción, justo al amanecer los niños se habian despertado y habian ido a su habitación y casi a rastras sacaron a su padre, alegando que les prometio y con ellos a jugar al lago, el dia entero, ella solo reia, por la cara que tenia inuyasna, a el no le gustaba estar nadando, le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad, algo que a los gemelos no se les daba para nada. Asi que ella habia estado sola toda la mañana, en ese tiempo estuvo pensando en muchas cosas…

Lo que pensaba últimamente, era que no habia avisado a su madre y a su familia que se quedaria en el sengoku para siempre, pero no queria ir principalmente, por que tendria que dar explicaciones, ya habian pasado casi dos meses, pero sabia que ellos no se preocuparian de que ella estuviera en este lugar.

Las cosas en el sengoku seguian igual, no habia cambiado casi nada, ella era la que habia cambiado, de eso no haia duda, ya no era la pequeña niña de quince años que llegó de accidente, ahora era una mujer de 21 años con una familia, con su "esposo" y dos pequeños". Ahora recordaba lo que inuyasha le habia dicho acerca de la boda, el decia que no necesitaban esas ceremonias, pues ya la habia hecho su mujer, y eso no lo podian quitar con nada, con la marca que tenia en el cuello era suficiente prueba para estas casados por las leyes de los youkais, ella habia estado de acuerdo asi que decidio que quedarse asi era lo mejor.

Un extraño visitante corria por el bosque pasando por el lado del lago, ahí vio a el inuhanyou jugando con dos niños, con una mujer muy cerca y con ella otro niño, sonrio para si, al menos él era feliz… y eso lo beneficiaba de cierta forma, su sonrisa se hizo de forma maliciosa y siguió su recorrido.

No habia notado cmo extrañaba los celos de inuyasha y todos aquellos gestos que tenia hacia ella, hasta que habia vuelto, su vida se llenaba de luz cuando el estaba, y cuando estaban sus pequeños.

Salio al goshimboku, ese era su llugar preferido para meditas, llegó como siempre y se sento a presencias aquello que la llenaba de calma y de paz, le encantaba ir ir a meditar en ese lugar… se empezaba a quedar dormida acostada en una de las reices que estaban fuera de la tierra cuando sintio que alguien estaba a un lado de ella, a cierta distancia, pero sabia que alguien estaba ahí.

En el lago el hanyou por fin pudo sentir el olor del youkai que habia pasado por ahí algunos momentos antes, podria reconocerlo donde sea. Estaba mas que un poco cabrado, por no decir celoso, tenia que ir junto a kagome, en ese momento, antes de que ocurriera algo.

Por medio de algunas excusas y por algunas promesas que sabia que pronto se arrepentiria de haberlas hecho, pudo sacar a los niños del agua, y sango los acompaño, pues no se queria quedar sola con el pequeño…

Juntos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba kagome, en el goshimboku.

Ella estaba sola en el arbol, sin armas ni nada con lo cual se podria defender en caso de que fuera un youkai dispuesto a hacerla daño.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendio mucho, no creyó nunca que volveria, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, y se notaba igual de sorprendida de verla como ella de verlo.

Los dos se vieron por algun tiempo sin decir nada, mientras ella se paraba, no decian absolutamente nada.

Sin darse cuenta, de pronto estaba dentro de un abrazo propiciado por la persona frente a ella. Kagome simplemente lo acepto con alegria, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veia.

¿: kagome, hace tanto tiempo que no te veia, estas mas hermoza que la ultima vez que te vi…te vez mas mujer, mas radiante.

Kagome se sonrojo en el acto, él siempre le provocaba esas reacciones.

Kag: tambien se ve muy bien joven kouga, hacia muchos años que no lo veia.

Kou: si, hs pasado bastante, se marcho demaciado tiempo, sin avisarle a nadie, por que la busque por mucho tiempo y no encontre su agradble aroma…

Kag: lo se, es que fue por motivos de salud. Estoy enferma del corazon…

La cara de jouga se descompuso, se puso palido, y le indicó que se sentara mientras platicaba con ella.

Kog: "_y yo apunto de darle una devastadora noticia a ella" _ y es muy grave?

Kag: en su momento fue muy grave, casi me cuesta la vida…

Si era posible ver mas palido a kouga, lo estaria viendo, estaba como la leche, y sus ojos denotaban una gran preocupación por ella.

Kag: pero no se preocupe joven kouga, eso fue hace cinco años, ahora estoy muy bien, la verdad desde niña tenia la enfermedad, pero controlada, algo que fue de mucha carga a mi cuerpo me la devolvio, y no podia hacer nada, ademas de estar con mi familia todo este tiempo.

Ciertas veces kagome le habia contado de su familia, omitiendo el pequeño detalle que ellos no pertenecian a esta epoca… él creia que se referia a su mama, su abuelo y a su hermano…

Kou: que bueno que estas mucho mejor, me alegra tanto, por un momento crei que partirias de este mundo por una desagradable enfermedad.

Sin ningun indico ls abrazó de nuevo y la alzo en el aire, se notaba muy feliz por ella, pero él paro en seco al oir una voz…

Inu: sueltala maldito lobo!

Por el tono de voz de inuyasha, si por el fuera lo atacaria y lo descuartizaria en ese preciso momento.

El youkai lobo ni se nmuto al ver al hanyou, éste tenia a un cachorro en cada brazo, y cada uno lo agarraba con fuerza de los hombros, y a él lo miraban con la misma intensidad. Atrás estaba una mujer con pinta de preñada con otro niño en brazos…

Kou _"este perro pelea a una mujer, teniendo a la suya atrás… este chucho si que esta mal" _ que quieres perro? Por que no te vas, y me dejas platicas con kagome. Si no lo has notado estamos en una importante conversación… y tu, tu mujer y tus cachorros no entran e ella. Asi que vete…

En el rostro de inuyasha se forma una sonrisa muy maliciosa, sabia que el lobo rabioso estaba confundido, muy confundido…

Inu: _" ya veras que tan confundido estas"_ entonces, me llevo a mi mujer… nos vamos kagome?

Le dijo con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo diabólico.

Kouga no entendia muy bien lo que estaba pasando… solo sabia que inuyasha habia llamado a su mujer, y esa era kagome?

Kouga no salia de su estupor cuando vio pasar como un rayo a uno de los cachorros que el perro tenía en brazos hacia los pies de kagome y muy alegre, sin entender la tensa situación le hablaba a la mujer.

Suyo: mira, mi papi encontro esta piedra en el fondo del lago, es muy bonita… como tu, por eso te la quiero dar… te gusta mami?

Kagome le sonrio al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos mientra le plantaba muchos besos en la mejilla y el pequeño reia por las cosquillas que le hacian los besos.

En ese momento a kouga se le fue el alma a los pies, esto era demaciado abrumador, cuando habia llegado, habia considerado la posibilidad de que el perro hubiera consigo que kagome olvidara el amor que sentia por él, pero cuando lo vio con aquella mujer, supo que eso no habia sido posible, pero ahora?…

Kou: kagome… de quienes son esos dos cachorros?...

Venia a darle una noticia a kagome, quizas una equivocación, quizas eran huerfanos y ella los habia adoptado como con ese zorro…

Kagome sonrio ampliamente, muy dichosa de presentar a sus pequeños.

Kag: él es suyoshi, y esa preciosidad ayá es isayoi, son los cachorritos de inuyasha y mios…

No habia forma de caer en un abismo mas grande, se habia preparado psicológicamente para aceptar que ella tuviera cachorros, pero pequeños, muy pequeños, no unos de esos años… un poco mas alejado de kouga, inuyasha estaba disfrutando esto como nunca, kagome no se daba cuenta de que acababa de destrosarle el alma a ese lobo… era tan divertido… era lo mas divertido…

Kagome seguia hablando muy orgullosa de ser mama, que no le prestaba atención a las reacciones de kouga.

Kag: son mis pequeños, ellos son gemelos, nacieron hace cinco años… son mis tesoros…

Decia mientras abrasaba aun mas al pequeño y le hacia mimos… después el niño volvio con su padre que lo abrazo y lo levanto emocionado

En ese momento el lobo calló en cuenta de algo… y una esperanza se formo para él, quizas si estaba en lo correcto, los niños si eran adoptados…

Kou: kagome, tu me dijiste que hace cinco años enfermaste y no podias hacer…nada… entonces como quedaste preñada?

Kagome se quedo escuchando atentamente la pregunta, al terminas no pudo contener un gran sonrojo… mientras que inuyasha sonrei aun mas por las desesperadas preguntas de kouga, para no aceptar la realidad.

Kag: creo que no me explique del todo, un gran esfuerzo a mi cuerpo me devolveria a mi la enfermedad, y hace cinco años quedé embarazada, eso era mucha carga para mi cuerpo, y por si eso no fuera todo, era un embarazo gemelar, asi que no podia hacer casi nada en ese tiempo, pero al terminar el embarazo, un poco después logre volver a controlarlo, y gracias a un nuevo medicamento, nsiquiera otro embarazo la traeria de vuelta…

Kouga supor que no habia manera de que fueran adoptados, pero no queria aceptarlo.

Kou: _"no puedes dejar que la noticia te destrose, tu venia a decirle otra noticia, se suponia que la destrosada fuera ella, no tú… ¡diselo y vete!" _disculpa kagome, tengo que decirte una noticia tambien, se que va a ser impactante y puede que sea dolorosa para ti, pero tienes derecho a saber…

Kagome se acercó a él mientras el tomaba aire para lograr el valor para decirle algo…

Kou: _"sé valiente, dile!" _ pues, es que tenia que decirle que yo, yo tambien tengo…tengo… por favor no te ofendas, me di cuenta de que no eras la indicada… es que yo tengo tambien… una familia…un cachorro…

En cuanto terminó de hablas volteo a ver a kagome, en quien esperaba unas lagrimas o algunos sollozos pero en vez de eso simplemente encontro una gran sonrisa… se apresuro a él y lo abrazó muy maternalmente…le beso en la mejilla…

Justo en ese momento aparecio alguien completamente enfurecida… sus ojos color esperaldas, estaba que echaban fuego estaba parada con una pose muy recelosa, protegiendo algo, parecia un bebe… mientras tanto inuyasha, que hasta ahora habia estado divertido a un lado de la accion, ahora su instinto de proteccion a su mujer le decia que la alejara de esa mujer…

¿: me dijiste que solo venias a checar el terreno, no me dijiste que venias a verla a ella!

En cuanto la vio aparecer, kouga solto el abrazo de kagome y se volteo hacia ella con unos ojos algo temerosos…

Kou: pero ayame, no te enojes, te aseguro que no le estaba haciendo nada, solo le decia algo, y ella me estaba felicitando…

Aya: y quieres que te crea? De verdad? Estoy yo con tu hija en la guarida y tu vienes a ver a otra mujer, en vez de ocuparte de TU mujer!

Ayame recalcaba la palabra "tu" mientras miraba a kagome, como diciendo que ella habia ganado a kouga. Asi que decidio intervenir…

Kag: ayame él dice la verdad, solo me dijo que ya tenía una familia y lo felicitaba…

Para el momento en que kagome habló, inuyasha se habia desplazado hasta ella. Ahora ayame estaba totalmente cambiada, ahora se sentia mas que kagome, ella tenia una familia.

Aya: veo que estas alegre de que tengamos una familia, ya que pues no tienes… o si?

Le pregunto con arrogancia mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa algo presuntuosa. Kagome por su parte sonrió lo mas hermosa posible, pasando por alto los comentarios envenenados de la mujer…

Kag: bueno… para serte sincera si tengo una familia… ellos son mis cachorritos, mis bebes.

Kagome habia señalado a los dos miños que tenia en brazos inuyasha, los dos tenias unas orejitas iguales a las de inuyasha, asi que intuyo que era el padre, los niños eran mucho mas grandes que la de ella, y se sintio estupida… hacia ya tiempo que ella habia escgido a su pareja, y no tenia nada que ver con kouga… un sonrojo de veguenza adorno sus mejillas.

Al ver que los ataques de ayame se acababan y estaba tranquila, decicdió acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo vio un pequeño cuerpecito entre los brazos de la mujer…

Kag: esta es la preciosa bebe?

Ayame asintio con la cabeza mientras, le mostraba a una hermosa bebe con cabellos rojisos, y unos ojos azules aqua muy bonitos y le sonreia.

Kag: es muy hermosa, felicidades a los dos… como se llama?

Aya: se llama akane…

Kag: que bonito nombre… hola akane, preciosa

Los pequeños estaban a los pies de las madres, queriendo ver a la bebe, los hanyous saltaban y la veian por momentos, pero el pobre kohaku no la alcanzaba a ver, y sango, que se habia acercado a la reciente madre, no estaba en condiciones de cargarlo.

Kag: puedo cargarla?

Ayame se la dio con mucho cuidado, y ella solo la tomo con una naturalidad que dejo completamente anonadado al hanyou, el tenia la desgracia de no ver a su mejr y a sus cachorros cuando eran pequeños, asi que no sabia como se conportaba con los bebes… eso le causo una oleada de tristeza…

Kagome habia tomado a la bebe y se ls habia acercado a los pequeños y estos la contempaban muy emocionados, levanto la vista y encontro a inuyasha viendola de una forma muy penetrante, no recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que la vio de esa forma, sibtio una tristeza inundandole el alma… era la tristeza de su amado.

Pasaron las horas, cuando ya el sol empezaba a bajar, la pequeña lloraba, y ayame queria irse a su hogar, asi que kouga se despidio, y juntos se fueron…

A kagome algo no le agradaba, la mirada de inuyasha seguia igual, penetrante, ausente y dolorosa… sabia que algo andaba mal… seguramente muy mal…

No sabia como preguntarle sin que se sintiera mal por dejarlo ver… pero ella lo conocia demaciado bien para saber que algo no le agradaba, la forma en que sonreia tambien era opaca… volvia a verla y se sentia peor… como preguntarle sin hacerlo sentirse peor… y si el se sentia ofendido?

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, tenfria que solucionarlo, pero como? Eso seguia siendo el problema.

Bueno creo que esta es la primera parte de epilogo, asi que les agradesco mucho la lectura, y le agradeceré mucho mas si es que me dejan un REVIEW, estoy algo frustada por que tengo muy poquitos T.T si pueden por favor dejenme uno…

Bexos

Se despide

Ana


	42. Epilogo 2da parte

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola aki esta la segunda parte, disfrutenla, aunque este muy chiquita:

**Epilogo segunda parte**

Kagome no podia concentrarse en nada simplemente pensaba en la triste mirada del hanyou. Que podia hacer, si él no se lo mencionaba… ademas no podian discutir algun asunto sin que los niños lo supieran, su sentido del oido era muy problemático en esos momentos… asi que tenia que hacer algo.

Inuyasha y miroku se habian marchado para darse un baño… los hombres siempre hacian eso, salian juntos para tener un momento donde platicar sin interrupciones… este era el momento para que kagome pudiera hablar con sango sin que sus esposos se enteraran.

Ella tenia una idea para poder hablar con kagome, pero sabia que necesitaria la ayuda de su amiga y confidente, las dos estaban sentadas en un lado de la cabaña de sango mientras los tres pequeños jugaban tranquilamente del otro lado sin prestarle atecion a las madres.

Kag: sango, necesito un favor…

La ex exterminadora la miro con los ojos entornados y mucha intriga, esperando la respuesta de la miko…

Kag: podrias cuidar a mis cachorros hoy?... necesito hablar con inuyasha, pero no quisiera que ellos estuvieran presentes…

San: claro kagome, aquí los vuidare, no te preocupes…

Le contesto con una sonrisa, siendo devuelta por la sacerdoiza.

Por la puerta pasaron los dos hombres y se sentaron a un lado de su respectiva mujer. Algunas horas despues inuyasha le indico a kagome que era hora de irse a descansar.

Kag: si creo que es tiempo de irnos… 

Ella sabia cual era la reaccion de los gemelos ente esa simple frase…siempre era la misma… pararse enfrente de ella, poner esa cara de cachorros adorables y pedir un ratito mas para jugar, la reaccion normal en ella seria que no los veria a los ojos y dasia un no que seria firme, pero hoy su amiga salia a su rescate…

San: kagome, por que no los dejas dormir hoy en mi casa, asi dejaran de pedir eso cada vez que vuelvan…

Los ojos de los niños resplandecieron de alegria, mientras una sonrisa trsvieza se asomaba por los labios de kagome, mientras hacia una pose, que suponia refleccion.

Kag: yo digo que si, tu que dices mi amor?

Inuyasha miró ceñudo a los tres niños que se quedaron como estatuas, al ver esto los labios del hanyou se curvaron con una sonrisa, le daba mucha risa lo facil que asustaba a los niños y por esta razon recibio un codazo de parte de kagome, dejando salir un quejido.

Inu: bueno, bueno, no me pegues… yo creo que si, pero solo por hoy, no va a convertirse en una costumbre…

Todos sonrieron, los niños fueron con sus padres y los abrazaron para despedirse, kagome los besó varias veces…antes de salir, voler a entrar y decirles que se cuidaran… inuyasha entro, la tomo de la cintura y la encaminó a su casa…

Inu: van a estar muy cerca, no necesitas preocuparte por ellos… van a estar bien, miroku y sango saben que los mato si algo le ocurre a mis cachorros…

Kagome sonrio y le beso, para después recargarse en el mientras hacian el pequeño recorrido a su cabaña… y escucho a inuyasha agregar muy despacio.

Inu: ademas yo los puedo escuchar desde la casa… 

Kagome no pudo menos que reprimir la risa, y poco después inuyasha la acompaño, se impresionaba al pensar en como se habia vuelto un padre sobreprotector.

Habian llegado a su casa, y sentado juntos en una ezquina, observando las cosas que los niños habian dejado regadas por toda la casa… el silencio era pesado y abrumador… necesitaban romperlo por algun medio…

Inu: se siente muy solo sin los cachorros…

Kagome lo vio por un momento y después paseo su vista por toda la habitación, era cierto, los gemelos hacian falta…

Kag: es cierto… esto esta muy callado…

Después de esto el silencio los rodeó de nuevo… los pensamientos de kagome se arremolinaban en su cabeza, no sabia com empezar su conversación, pero era ahora o nunca…

Lo abrazo muy fuerte, mientras él la acuñaba en sus brazos y pecho… inuyasha sintio la mirada tan intensa que kagome le enviaba, bajo la vista y pudo ver el rostro de su amada con una incesante preocupación, eso lo perturbó.

Inu: kagome, te ocurre algo?

Kagome nego con la cabeza, pasaron algunos segundos mas mientras los los se veian aprehensivamente sin que nadie dijera nada, pero casi como un susurro kagome por fin dijo lo que necesitaba sacar de su pecho…

Kag: hoy te observe cuando kouga y ayame estaban aquí… y…

Inuyasha no tenia idea hacia donde se dirigia la platica y su mente divagó en algo irrelevante, como tantas otras veces…

Inu: me vas a regañar por haberle gritado a ese lobo verdad, es por eso, se que no estubo bien hacerlo enfrente de los cachorros pero no pude contenerme, estaba abrsazando a MI mujer, mia, no de él, y no me impor…

Inuyasha sintio como los dedos de kagome le tapaban la boca mientras una tenue sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de su miko…

Kag: no es eso de lo que hablabla…es otra cosa… vi una expresión que hizo que mi corazon se encogiera, tu expresión cuando viste a la bebe de ayame, me dolio mucho verte asi, y quiero saber que te ocurrio…

El hanyou apartó la mirada mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como un "no es nada" para kagome…

Kag: por favor se sincero conmigo, necesito que lo seas… sabes… cuando veo que tu estas mal, que algo malo te ocurre, siento tu tristeza, siento tu dolor, y en ese momento, senti un gran pesar en ti, no me ocultes el motivo… quiero saberlo…necesito saberlo…

El joven bajo la vista y quedo prendado de esa mirada canela, y como si de pronto su coraza se hubiera roto empezó a sacar todo lo que tenia en el pecho…

Inu: me llenó de nostalgia el verte con el cachorro del rabioso, y me dio mucha envidia el saber que el si podrá ver crecer a su cachorro…

Sus ojos se empañaron un poco y su garganta se secó , paro un momento y sin poder evitarlo continuo.

Inu: como yo no tuve la oportunidad, quisiera retroceder y no haber regresado ese dia… quedarme contigo… estar ahí… y verte a ti y a los gemelos todos los dias…verlos decir su primera palabra, enseñarles a caminar, a comer, ser un verdadero padre…

Kagome sintio como corrian por sus mejillas las lagrimas, se sentia muy mal por su hanyou, sabia lo que el debia de sentir en ese instante, y se sentia culpable por no haberle dicho algo importante, dias atrás…

Kag: no te culpes, nunca lo hagas, es muy triste que eso pasara, pero no podemos cambiarlo, solo podemos ser mejores, esta vez…

El joven asintio… después recapacito un poco y puso una cara de incertidumbre mientras veia a su mujer, ella le sonrio, le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvio a sonreir…

Inu: esta vez?

Pregunto entre confuso y divertido, viendo como ella asentia…

Kag: si, esta vez…

**Siento de verdad el no haber actualizado antes, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas, la entrega de trabajos finales, los finales, todo… asi que no tenia tiempo de actualizar, ademas me dijeron que si no mejoraba mi calificación el trigonometría me quitarian el intrnet asi que tuve que ponerme las pilas, espero que esta escapadita es valga la pena y me digan que es lo que piensan, y si no es mucho pedir que lean un one shot que escribi se llama "el peor dia de mi vida" ese lo escribi como cuento para un pequeño concurso, y solo lo adapte para publicarlo… espero que les agrade y me digan que piensan. Y espero no tardarme tanto en actuaizar el otro fic (lo que causan tus deseos y un espejo) ni tardarme en actualizar este, no estoy segura si ocupare otro capitulo u otros dos, y por ultimo me disculpo por lo corto de este capitulo.**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**Ana**


	43. epilogo 3ra parte

Disclaimer: los personajes originales de la serie inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la trama tratada en esta historia es una combinación de situaciones de las cuales la mayor responsable de las bases es Rumiko takahasi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**hola a todos:**

**Bueno con mucha pena... he vuelto... la verdad es que no se como pedir disculpas por haberme ausentado pareciendo que me trago la tierra, citando a una amiga, y aqui esto dando señales de vida, la verdad es que no habia tenido tiempo para escribir y cuando lo tenia estaba tan cansada que solo queria dormirme... llego el momento que dormia tres hosras diarias, creo que eso ocacionaba una gran falta de inspiracion... pero ahora tengo una tecnica contra eso, si me da un golpe de inspiracion lo escribo en una libreta exclusiva de **mi** fic y poco a poco la historia fue aumentando... espero que me logren perdonar y sigan leyendo **mi** historia que se los agradeceria... no les quito mas el tiempo y les dejo una pequeña conti, no **sin** antes volver a agradecer a las amigas fieles que no se olvidaron de **mi**.**

bexos  
Ana

**  
**  
**_Epilogo tercera parte_**

Simplemente no podía creerlo, momentos antes kagome le habia dado una de las mejores noticias que pudieran existir, su mujer estaba encinta, asi que esperaba un nuevo cachorro… por lo menos.

Se habia quedado **sin** habla mientras la abrazaba y bezaba una y otra vez, **sin** que ella se diera cuenta la acosto en el futón, tomo posesion una vez mas de sus labios, con un beso que era muy tierno, exquisito, con enorme admiración, se separo de ella y la abrazo asi acostado a su lado, se moria por hacerle el amor en ese momento, pero prefereia hablar con ella primero…

Inu: desde cuando sabes que estas preñada??

Le pregunto mientras sus dedos delineaban el contorno de la cara de su esposa…

**Kag: hace algunos dias… pero quise estar mas segura antes de decirlo…**

Inuyasha medito un poco el asunto **sin** dejar de verla de manera abrazadoramente, a lo que kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Inu: y que tan desarrollado esta el embarazo???

Kagome puso una cara muy soñadora mientras trataba de pensar, que lleno de ternura a inuyasha, después con voz muy aterciopelada le contesto.

**Kag: creo, que casi el tiempo que llevamos aquí…**

Inuyasha la abrazo con ternura, mientras ella se refugiaba en el pecho de su esposo… sabia que habia sido algo especial la primera vez que le hizo el amor a kagome hace casi dos meses…

Recordaba como era ella hace cinco años pero ahora, ahora era aun mas hermosa, eso no lo podia creer, ya no era la adolecente de la que se enamoro perdidademente ahora esa niña era toda una mujer… su mujer.

Fue totalmente memorable la primera vez que hicieron el amor después de que ella habia vuelto, le encantaba todo de ella, su cuerpo mejor formado que disfrutaba con las manos, con la boca, su aroma que era aun mas excitante que el que llegaba a recordar, su boca, tan aterciopelada y sus embriagantes besos que lo llevaban a un lugar que solo con ella podia llegar, fue glorioso cuando se unio con ella, no habia palabras para poder describirlo, y al tratar de hacerlo solo perdia la magia, asi que no razonaba el sentir, solo se dejaba llevar…

Seguia abrazada de ella, en su ser no cabia tanta felicidad, no podia dejar de pensar que después de ser lo mas parecido a un zombie, tenia todo lo que añoro por años. Escucho la voz de kagome llamandolo.

Kag: amor… creo que es tiempo de ir a **mi** epoca…

**Inu:…**

La cara de inuyasha se descompuso por un segundo al pensar en el abuelo de su esposa, no queria verlo, pero tambien era injusto que no permitiera ver a su familia.

Kag: por favor, quiero decirles lo que ocurrio, y que los cachorros vallan a despedirse como es debido y traernos algunas cosas de aquel lugar…

De pronto ella adopto una cara muy enternecedora y con los ojos brillantes añadio.

Kag: y no nos olvidemos de avisarles del proximo miembro de la familia taisho…

**Sin** pensarlo inuyasha habló.

**Inu: ****o**** miembros…**

Los dos rieron muy felices ante el comentario, y ella solo le dio la razon diciendo lo mismo. Después del momento de risas, se tornaron de nuevo serios.

Inu: esta bien, pero los cachorros, tu… y **mi** cachorrito van y vienen al mismo tiempo que yo, nadie antes, nadie después, esta bien?

Kagome sonrio y con una voz que no habia utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo le respondio algo que fue comico para inuyasha.  
Kag: los tres cachorros… **o** los cuatro, y yo cruzaremos **contigo** amor.

Ya habia pasado algun tiempo después de la conversación, y lo unico que hacia inuyasha era acariciar el vientre de kagome… Escucharon que alguien se proximaba a la morada.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban los mejores amigos de la familia.

San: seguros que no quieresn quedarse en la casa???

Los dos pequeños negaron con la cabeza enérgicamente, si lo comparaban con la energia que mostraban los adultos y su pequeño hijo dormido en el hombro de su padre…

Mir: creo que sus padres deben estar ya dormidos, es mejor que regre…

Antes de que miroku pudiera terminar su frase para convencerlos, la figura de dos personas parados en la puerta les llamo su atención.

Kag: que ocurrio?

Pregunto muy preocupada.

Los niños corrieron a abrazarlos, estando suyoshi asido a las piernas de kagome, al mismo tiempo que izayoi de las de inuyasha emezaron a hablar de forma atropellada los dos juntos y lo unico que lograron entender fue:

"no queremos dormir con los tios, quiero estar en **mi** casa con ustedes, por favor dejenos quedarnos, no volvere a pedir que nos dejen quedarnos ayá…. Por favor!!!"

Los padres de los gemelos rieron de buena gana mientras ellos trataban de convencerlos.

Kag: claero que pueden quedarse cachorros…

Los niños dejaron de rogar mientras se adentraban en la casa.

Inu: y ustedes no quieren entrar un rato?

Les pregunto mientras los observaba de manera inquisitiva.

Mir: no gracias, quiero descanso.

Le contesto un miroku con muy poca energia, mientras una sango asentia lentamente.

San: ahora se a lo que te refieres con eso de que tienen demaciada energia, ahora si te creo que es muchisima.

Sonriendose mutuamente como en los viejos tiempos, los amigos se despidieron regresando cada uno a su correspondiente hogar.

**Cuando los padres de los gemelos entraron, se encontraron con que los niños estaban listos para empezar a jugar, estaban en el lugar de sus juguetes y habian empezado a sacar algunos.**

**Inu: cachorros, es hora de dormir…**

**Les hablo muy suave, pero firme… mientras kagome lo veia de una forma extraña, él era siempre el de mayor energia si se trataba de juegos ****sin**** perder un segundo los niños empezaron a remilgar, a quejarse, y a preguntar incansablemente por que?? **

**Sin** inmutarse el hanyou, respondio ante la atenta mirada de kagome que acompañaba a sus palabras:

Inu: tienen que descansar por que mañana iremos a visitar a su abuela, y a su familia al templo y su madre esta muy cansada.

Los niños simplemente asistieron y se fueron a sus futones, la miko se acosto junto con su esposo rapidamente lista para descanzar, pero antes de conciliar el sueño, dos cuerpesito los acompañaban en su lecho.

Kag: mis amores, que les ocurrio?

Los niños no le ponian atención a lo que decia su madre solo tenian fuertemente agarrado a inuyasha con sus ojitos vidriosos.

Iza: papi no nos dejes, si no nos quieres no importa, pero quedate con nosotros…

Suyo: no nos hagas regresar, nos gusta vivir **contigo**, no nos dejes…

El hanyou mayor abrazo a los pequeños, sabia lo que pensaban, el temia tambien que ellos pudieran regresar y el se quedara de nuevo… solo , esta vez no seria lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con vida.

Inu: por que dicen eso?? Yo no los dejaria… eso deberian de saberlo…como pueden pensar que los abandonaria??

Les contesto haciendose pasar por enojado, los pequeños descubrieron la farsa en el y se hecharon a reir, después de haber aclarado el mal entendido, los pequeños pidieron quedarse en el lecho con sus padres, después de mucho regateo los padres accedieron…

Al llegar el alva, kagome se levantó con mucho cuidado, lentamente quitó la mano que la abrazaba por la cintura y se puso de pie, inuyasha desperto por un momento, pero sabiendo que su mujer se levantaba a hacer el desayuno que los niños perian recien al despertar, no le hizo mucho caso, se volvio hacia los pequeños como proteccion y se volvio a dormir.

Cuando la miko volvio, los cachorros estaban ya vestidos, e inuyasha le secaba la cara que recien se habian lavado. La saludaron con un beso y abrazo, y cuando se disponia a hacer la comida, Izayoi se acerco a su madre:

Iza: mami… Queriamos decirte que mejor nos fuesemos ya, para llegar mas rapido.

Kag: No quieren desayunar?

Les espeto muy confusa la madre, los niños y el padre negaron con un penoso "no".

Suyo: Queremos desayunar con la abuela… queremos ramen…

Kagome sonrio, para después ver maliciosamente a su esposo.

Kag: y supongo que tu estaras deacuerdo koibito… y que ya estan todos listos or lo que veo.

Inuyasha con una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha en su cara asintió. Ella le sonrio de vuelta y ella termino de alistarse mientras los pequeños luchaban con su padre en el exterior de la casa…

Inuyasha parecia distraido, kagome inmersa en sus pensamientos, los dos atenazados por el miedo de perderse. Esta era una de las pruebas de fuego que tarde **o** temprano tenian que enfrentar… aunque quisieran retrasarlo… podrian pasarlo y saber que no volverian a estar solos… **o** volverse a quedar separados y tal vez para siempre.

Toda la familia le temia a lo mismo, y el temor no se apartaria hasta haberlo enfrentado…

bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero no volverlas a dejar tanto... las veo pronto..

se despide  
Ana


End file.
